


The Lonely Road Home

by DistractionReaction



Series: When Lions meet a Mouse [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence: Everybody Lives, Double Penetration, Hobbit Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Occasionally writing when I'm drunk, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 118,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionReaction/pseuds/DistractionReaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of Erebor is over and everybody lives, but after the incident with the Arkenstone, Bilbo finds himself suddenly unwelcome in the city he reclaimed for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloodied and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this is going to be, and I made myself really really sad writing the first chapter. 
> 
> Extreme Canon Divergence (read: I DO WHAT I WANT THOR)
> 
> (Hopefully) convincing depictions of heartbreak. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think! The second chapter is already underway, so I hopefully will have it up soon.

Bilbo was hunched in the crowded medical tent, shirtless and clutching a thick pad of cloth to his shoulder. Crimson leaked up between his fingers, staining the clean white fabric even as he absently stared at his lap, barely applying enough pressure to stop the wound’s slow, sluggish bleeding. The dwarves around him gave him a wide berth, an impressive feat in the small, packed space. 

The medic had only strayed by him long enough to remove the jagged goblin arrow that was wedged into his flesh. After words she’d paused to slap a rough coat of salve over the bloodied mess and throw him some bandages before she’d turned on heel to see to patients in more dire condition. Her expression had been unkind, hard and emotionless. It was one shared by many of those hovering around him. Dwarves walked past, snarling in Khuzdul under their breath as they regarded him spitefully. He kept his eyes lowered and his shoulders hunched. Had he bothered to look, he would have seen some relief there too, other dwarves gazing over at his small, huddled frame with sympathy in their eyes. 

There wasn’t an inch of skin on him that wasn’t burning with ache. His face felt puffy and raw, one eye swollen shut and his lips split straight down the middle. He could hardly move through the stiffness in his back, had to hobble with the purpled swelling of his right ankle. He couldn’t rightly remember a time in his entire life when he’d been so badly knocked about. 

Yet all of the pain was nothing compared to the sharp, hard ache of his heart in his chest. 

He sucked in shakily, feeling his fingers tremble as he pushed down harder on the cloth at his shoulder. For hours, and what felt more like days, he’d been teetering on the brink of tears. His throat felt thick and his lungs burned painfully, causing his breath to wheeze. 

Gandalf had left him in the infirmary as he went off with Bard and Thandruil to Thorin’s private medical tent, just feet away from where he sat. For the longest time they thought that surely they would lose the King Under the Mountain, his injuries grave beyond imagining. However the wizard had not been shy in telling Bilbo that it was only his own actions that had given the dwarf one last chance at life, preventing the immediate and premature deaths of him and his kin. 

What the soldiers were now calling _The Battle of Five Armies_ had taken them all completely by surprise. They had only just regained their hold on Erebor when they fell into conflict with both man and elf, one that Bilbo had suspected was coming for some time. He’d found his use for the Arkenstone then, desperate to cut the arguments short and put an end to the treasure hungry daze that seemed to have overtaken Thorin. In offering up the stone he seemed to have some sway on Bard and Thandruil, and while it meant giving up his share of the treasure, as well as garnering the wrath of his company, Bilbo had felt it was well worth the risk. 

That was, until Thorin got wind of Bilbo and Gandalf’s interaction with their enemies. The King had reacted so violently that it startled their whole company, though Bilbo the most. The hobbit had withered under the dwarf’s furious gaze, his heart dropping as Thorin gave name to his actions in a single breath, “ _Betrayer_.”

Bilbo was shattered, finding that not even Fili and Kili could meet his eyes as their Uncle demanded him out of his sight. The hobbit complied, but in his Tookish stubbornness refused to venture far. He stayed close to the negotiation, his heart dropping as the talks were quickly broken down by the brute stubbornness of the dwarven King. 

Even worse, their ill-fated negotiations served to distract all parties long enough for the Bats and Wargs to descend upon them, goblin armies swarming down in droves. 

Even then Bilbo had known that he should have run. Amongst the armies of men, dwarves, and elves alike he knew a small hobbit could offer no real advantage. Yet he steadfastly refused to leave those who he’d come to care for so dearly in the many past, long months. So somehow, in the midst of soldiers who towered above him, wrestling with foul, spitting beasts, Bilbo managed to keep track of Thorin and his nephews. 

The trio fought hard, pushing forward as the goblins swarmed and nearly doubled in number, outmatching even the skilled battle prowess of the elves. He remembered the sheer horror that had gripped him as he realized that they would be overwhelmed. Fili and Kili fought bravely at their uncle’s sides, but none escaped without damage. Each blow the dwarves took weakened their stance, forcing down their strong guards inch by agonizing inch. 

Bilbo knew then that if nothing was done, they would all die on that bloodied battlefield; and so the hobbit made a decision. 

He was pounding his way towards Thandruil before he even knew what he was doing, ignoring the agonize pain that lanced up his right leg even as he dodged his way between warriors locked in vicious battle. He spotted the Elven king in the midst of the chaos, his eyes widening slightly as Thandruil turned his back, engaging with a snarling warg that snapped at him viciously. Bilbo wasn’t entirely sure how he recognized that the blonde being was exposed, or how he managed to pick out the goblin archer feet away from him, bow drawn taught and sights lined on Thandruil’s frame, but he did. 

At the time, he could think of no one else who would have been able to save his dwarves and their uncle. So when he realized that the goblin’s intention was to fell the mighty elf, Bilbo launched himself between them, shoving Thandruil bodily to the side as the tall man struck down the beast at his front. 

The elf king had stumbled and turned in time to catch sight of the arrow that slammed into Bilbo’s shoulder with a dull, wet thunk. Seconds later Thandruil was crouched at the Halfling’s side, shouting something to his archers in elvish as they unleashed a series of arrows at the hunkered goblins, striking his attacker down. He’d been more than confused by the hobbit’s interference, and immediately moved to heal him. Even through the pain Bilbo had managed to stop him, pleading and begging for him to go to Thorin’s side, to save the fool king from his own stubborn heroics; to save Fili and Kili. 

At first he thought that the elf might refuse, but Thandruil it seemed had no quarrel with hobbits of any sort, and could hardly refuse such a request from the being to which he owed his life. He left Bilbo there with one of his fair soldiers, taking a flood of armed guards and flying down across the battlefield towards where Thorin and his nephews still struggled. 

Bilbo had just barely managed to catch sight of the events unfolding from there, watching in horror as Kili fell, his brother dropping in turn just moments before Thandruil’s guard slammed through the sea of goblins. Whether it was the sight of the brothers, crumpling to the ground on the bloodied battlefield, or the pain of the arrow imbedded hard into the bone of his shoulder, Bilbo still couldn’t be sure. All he remembered was his knees suddenly caving beneath him, elvish arms gripping him around his waist and hauling him back and away from the fighting as he passed out cold. 

He remembered waking some time later to the screech of Eagles amidst the loud thrum of war before him; had realized with dizzying clarity that the battle would be won. 

And it was. 

Yet Bilbo had not been relieved. He had steadfastly refused to stay and receive treatment from the healers in the elven tents, rushing back out across the now silent battlefield to search desperately for Thorin, Thandruil, anyone who could tell him if Fili and Kili were alive. 

He didn’t have to look much farther than the dwarves’ encampment, spotting a party approaching of elves and one wizard, moving at great haste with wooden pallets grasped between them. As they neared Bilbo remembered his heart stopping, taking in the sight of Fili and Kili as the brothers were rushed past him and into a private tent for healing. Their flesh had been a mess of cuts, blood flow barely staved by the firm, delicate press of elven fingers. 

The last pallet caused him further heart break, watching as an unconscious Thorin was hauled bodily into the tent at his nephew’s side. 

He probably would have stood there, staring, for the entirety of the day…or even the night for that matter, had Gandalf not caught sight of the state of him with a startled shout. The wizard had ignored all of his protests, ushering him away from the last of the Durin line as the draping of their tents was drawn closed, sealing them inside with Thandruil and his elven healers. 

It wasn’t until he was pushed firmly into the soldiers’ medical bay that Bilbo allowed his attention to be dragged away from their tents, tears already pricking at his eyes. Gandalf had scolded him firmly over his lack of attention to the arrow still protruding out of his shoulder, making Bilbo swear that he would stay and seek treatment. The wizard, however, did not linger; could not have even if he’d wanted to. But he had left Bilbo with a firm promise to bring back news of Kili, Fili and Thorin. 

So that was where the hobbit stayed, having been given a rough once over by the medic and sitting with his feet dangling off of the edge of the dwarf’s short table. Thorin had been the first to recover, Gandalf stopping to inform Bilbo on his way to meet the King with Thandruil and Bard. Yet even that did little to ease the hard ache of his heart and twist of nausea in his belly. 

There had yet to be news of Fili or Kili. 

The thought drove a spike of fear hard through him as he waited breathlessly in the crowded tent, unable to drag his eyes from where they were fixed firmly down for fear that he might lose it completely. 

He could not risk crying here, he was certain the dwarves around him thought ill enough of him already. After all, not even one member of his companions had come to see him. 

A guilty flush surged through him at the thought, doubtless that the dwarves were frantically busy or worse, faced grave injury themselves. The sinking realization that some of his friends might have already succumbed to the battle was enough to chill him to the bone. 

With a resigned, trembling breath he began to clumsily wrap his wound, bandaging over the bloodied cloth he had pressed to his shoulder. It was an awkward and time consuming task, especially one to attempt alone. Yet somehow he managed. 

He had finally wiggled his way back into his torn, bloodied shirt, when a familiar figure slid up in front of him, Bofur’s smile strained as he greeted him. “Bilbo.” The dwarf’s arm was in a sling, a large, stitched gash cutting up his forehead from his temple. “Can’t tell ye how glad I am to see yer alright.” 

Bilbo felt his lip tremble hard, his entire body tensing against the sudden wash of emotion that flooded through him at seeing a friendly face in all of this bloodshed. Before he could stop himself he’d slid off of the table, moving forward to press his face to Bofur’s uninjured shoulder. 

The dwarf didn’t seem bothered, or even that surprised for that matter, as he draped an arm around the hobbit’s shoulder gently. They stayed like that for a moment, Bilbo fighting not to cry as he breathed hard into the crook of Bofur’s throat, before slowly he forced himself away. “I’m so glad to see you.” He brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes, his breath hitching a bit. “I hadn’t seen anyone but Gandalf since I got in here, and for a while I feared the worst.” 

“We’re all fine for the most part.” Bofur assured him, reaching around to grab sting and it’s sheath, handing it to the hobbit who accepted it gratefully. 

“What of Kili and Fili!?” Bilbo blurted out, unable to stop himself from asking as cold hard dread and weighted anticipation tugged at his heart, hard. “Has there been any news?” 

“Yes, yes,” The dwarf reached out, gently clasping the shoulder that wasn’t soaked through with blood. “Both are out in the clear as far as I’ve been told. It was’ bit touch and go there fer a while, but the elf king says they’ll live.” 

The hobbit felt his shoulders sag, the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in gusting out of him in one short, hard burst. “Thank the stars.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and the vice-like pain easing from around his heart. “Alive. Of course they’re alive.” 

Relief flooded through him like a wave; though his throat felt tight and his eyes still stung because he’d been so close, so very close to just giving up hope and he hated himself for that. 

Bofur kept his gentle grip on the hobbit as he struggled to compose himself, unable to keep the smile from his features. The dwarf, on the other hand, had adopted a slight down turn of his lips. He wasn’t unkind as he gently pulled Bilbo forward, the two of them starting across the tent. “With that said-” Bofur began, hesitating as they pushed through a large group in the crowded space. “I’m actually here on behalf of Mister Gandalf. Says he’s got somethin’ important to talk to ye about.”

Bilbo blinked a bit owlishly as Bofur gently maneuvered him through the bustling camp, his heart lodging hard in his throat. “By any chance, did he happen to mention what?”

“Afraid not Bilbo.” Bofur offered him an apologetic glance, his grip tightening on the hobbit slightly as they slowed to a stop at the front of Thorin’s tent. 

When Bilbo looked up he felt his chest clench in fear, noting the three grave figures standing outside the entrance way. The hobbit picked up his pace slightly, drawing away from Bofur as he came to a stop at Gandalf’s front. He glanced up at the wizard, then over to Thandruil and Bard at his side. “What is it?” He asked, panic ebbing into his tone. “What’s wrong? Did something happen to Thorin or-”

“No no, Bilbo my dear, he is fine.” Gandalf’s hand came to rest on the hobbit’s good shoulder, a gentle weight. “And before you ask, Fili and Kili are fine as well. They’ve both regained consciousness, and I’m assured that they will make a full recovery.” At that he glanced over to Thandruil at their side, the elf king gracing them with a small, controlled nod. 

Bilbo brought his hands to his mouth, unable to keep from grinning at the news. “That is…that is just amazing.” He turned, focusing his attention on Thandruil before he offered the blonde elf a small bow. “Thank you, thank you. Without you they would have died and-” He swallowed, shaking his head as he straightened a bit, joints still aching and sore. “I am forever in your debt.” 

Thandruil looked slightly bewildered, his piercing blue eyes flicking over towards Gandalf before he motioned for Bilbo to rise completely. “We can be but considered even now, Halfling.” While the use of the word earned him a firm glance from the wizard, it wasn’t spoken with any malice. “You saved my life, and I saved theirs in exchange. Now we are neither bound by debt of blood.” 

The hobbit nodded, feeling flustered as he straightened, a small smile still twitching on his lips. Or that was, at least until he got a look at Gandalf again. The wizard seemed completely reserved, his expression apologetic as he clutched to his staff with both hands. “Bilbo, I am so very sorry.” 

The blood in his veins ran cold at his companion’s look, his smile dropping like lead. “What? What is it?” He implored, unable to keep the desperation out of his tone. 

Gandalf made a small noise of hesitation, glancing over towards Thandruil and Bard where they stood. “Perhaps this conversation is better suited for some semblance of privacy-”

“No, Gandalf no.” Bilbo shook his head hard. “I’ve been teetering on the edge of disaster here for what feels like weeks. And after the last few hours I-” He swallowed hard. “I don’t think I can take anymore of not knowing.”

He stepped closer to his friend, his expression imploring. “Just tell me. _Please_.” 

The sigh that escaped the wizard was nothing short of resigned. “If you insist.” He shifted his grip on his staff, his eyes impossibly soft as he looked down to Bilbo where he stood. “By now I’m sure you know the stubbornness of dwarves far better than most…so believe me when I tell you that I tried to change his mind.” 

Bilbo felt himself stumble back a little, his face slipping into a twist of confusion as he felt his chest tighten. “Wha-” There was a part of him that knew exactly who and what Gandalf was referring to, but he couldn’t stop himself from clinging to those last, tattered shreds of hope. “What do you mean?” 

“Thorin.” The wizard continued, his mouth tightening and his eyes radiating with gut wrenching sympathy. “He’s made the decision to banish you from Erebor.”

“B-” The hobbit choked on the word, his throat closing up so fast he almost couldn’t breathe. “Banished?” 

“Bilbo, my friend, I am so, so very sorry.” 

The Halfling just shook his head, the sharp stabbing pain in his chest overwhelming all of his other aches. “ _Banished_.” His eyes watered up as he repeated the word, understanding it with a horrible twinge of finality. 

Blinking hard he tried to clear his throat, reaching across his chest with his good arm to clutch at his poorly dressed wound. The squeeze of pain did little to calm him, his composure slipping away with each hitching breath. “Can I-” his voice cracked hard and he wavered on his feet, “-can I talk to him?” 

Gandalf gripped his staff until his knuckles turned white, his expression pinching. “He has instructed his guard to deny you entrance.” 

“Alright,” Bilbo nodded, trying to ignore how strained his voice sounded even to his own ears, “alright. I’ll have to get my things-”

“Thorin has already sent for them.” The wizard reached up and removed his hat from his head, tucking it up under his arm with a look of regret. “You will stay with Thandruil and myself at his camp this evening, and in the morning we will escort you for the first part of your journey home.” 

“R-right.” He shuddered hard, his head feeling light and his stomach churning as he took a shaky step back. “Can I…can I see Kili and Fili first? I just…I need to explain. I need to let them know why-” His voice choked on a sob and he slammed his good hand up to his mouth, trying to smother it. “ _I need to say goodbye_.” 

Gandalf’s expression crumpled. “Bilbo, I’m so sorry.” 

That’s when he knew. Thorin had forbidden it. Thorin had banned Fili and Kili from ever seeing him again and they would not disobey him…he was their uncle and king. Even still Bilbo couldn’t help the choking whimper that pushed through him, his entire frame shaking as fat tears began to slip down his cheeks. It was the first time in his entire life he’d felt anything like this complete and utter rejection. 

He could no longer speak through the lump in his throat, nausea and pain gripping him so tight that his body locked up from the strain of it. They were alive, his friends, his dwarves, they were all alive…and yet the very thing he did to save them now served to cast him out. Bilbo couldn’t handle the sheer tragedy of it all, torn between bitter relief and all-consuming heartbreak as he crumbled in on himself. 

Through the blur of his eyes he just barely managed to make out the form in front of him, Gandalf extending his arms towards the smaller man’s trembling frame. It was all the invitation he needed. Bilbo scrambled forward, pressing his face into the thick folds of his friend’s robe and letting out a wretched, broken sob. Gandalf’s hands carefully found their way to his back, the tall wizard bending over to envelop him in a gentle hug. 

Not a word passed between the group of them as Bilbo clutched to his friend’s front, soaking the fabric pressed to his face with a salty stream of tears. His stomach churned violently, his nose stuffed and his head aching by the time he’d finally managed to calm himself. When he drew away it was with a sniffle and a trembling breath, his face streaked and his eyes swollen and red. 

“Ugh.” He shook his head, dragging his good arm up to wipe his face with a clean patch of fabric from his shirt. “I’m a mess. This whole day…no this whole week has just been one giant bloody mess.” 

Stepping away he discovered that he was coming back to himself more and more, finding the presence of mind to flash Thandruil and Bard an apologetic look. “Please forgive me, my emotions seem to have gotten the better of me.” 

Thandruil looked distinctly uncomfortable, staring down at the hobbit with his unblinking gaze. Bard, on the other hand, shook his head firmly. “There is nothing to apologize for, Master Hobbit.” He nodded to the small man approvingly. “I’d say you’re just about the only reason that our parties have managed to reach any sort of tenuous treaty. Without your influence, I fear the stubbornness of dwarves would have cost us all the chance for peace.” 

Bilbo flushed, ducking his head as his heart gave another, painful tug. “I was only trying to protect my…my friends.” He admitted with a small shudder. There was a part of him that didn’t truly know if he was still allowed to refer to them with such familiarity. His new title, _Betrayer_ bounced through his head, causing his lip to give a hard tremble. “And I don’t mean to be rude but I, ah,” he swallowed hard, “I’m not feeling terribly composed at the moment, I think…I think I could use some rest.” 

The three nodded in understanding, even Thandruil’s eyes softening as he offered the hobbit a small smile. Then Gandalf reached out, squeezing his hand over Bilbo’s arm carefully. “We will have your things transferred to the elf camp. There is already a tent there waiting for you.” The wizard’s eyes flicked over Bilbo’s shoulder, regarding someone behind him carefully. “Bofur knows the way to your quarters, if you’d like him to accompany you there?” 

Bilbo turned, catching sight of the familiar dwarf and feeling a sudden pang of fondness for his silly braids and tell-tale hat. Bofur caught his eyes with a half guilty look, still managing a smile as he nodded to the hobbit. “Yes, I would like that.” Bilbo swallowed, clearing his throat a bit. He turned to Bard and bowed his head slightly. “Thank you for your kind words, and for giving these good people the chance to live peacefully in the home they’ve dreamed of for so long.” He then steeled himself and turned to Thandruil. “Thank you, again, for everything you’ve done, and your generous offer of hospitality.” 

He gave another small bow before he began to back away, looking to Gandalf. “I’ll see you at the camp?” He questioned, unable to feel sure of just about anything at the moment. 

The wizard smiled with a nod, gesturing for Bilbo to carry on his way. Feeling slightly more assured did nothing to ease the pained throbbing in his chest, but he still forced himself to return the smile, turning on heel to make his way over to where Bofur stood waiting. 

As he approached the dwarf lifted his good arm, allowing Bilbo to crowd up against his side as he tucked his hand around the hobbit’s soft waist. He let the bigger man take his weight, his eyes burning and his chest squeezing with the uncontrollable urge to cry. They didn’t say anything the entire walk out of the camp, Bofur glaring down passing soldiers who regarded them with some skepticism. Bilbo was incredibly grateful for his friend’s silent support, the long trek through the encampments almost bearable with his solid pressure at his side. 

The elves paid them much less heed than the dwarves and men had as they finally eased their way into their camp. Bofur knew exactly where to take him, leading him deep into the sea of silken tents until he came to a stop in front of a small, pale green one. Wordlessly he led Bilbo inside, releasing the hobbit to go around the room and light up the sparse candles there one handed. 

“Thank you.” Bilbo managed once the dwarf was finished. His head was pounding, his throat sore and his eyes still watery. “You’ve been such a wonderful friend to me these long months.” 

“ _Bilbo_.” Bofur sounded utterly broken as he stepped up towards him and Bilbo couldn’t help but burst into tears, his chest heaving as liquid dribbled down off his chin. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Bilbo began to chant, not even entirely sure what it was he was apologizing for at this point. Bofur didn’t say anything, he just stepped up to pull the hobbit carefully against his chest, the dwarf’s own shoulders shaking. 

“It isn’t your fault, none of it is your fault.” Bofur was rambling, his hand opening and closing where it was pressed against the hobbit’s back. “We should be thanking you, throwing you a feast for what you did, but it’s a matter of pride for Thorin, and you know the stubbornness of dwarves.” 

Bilbo sniffed heavily, shaking his head with a weak laugh. “I do, oh I do.” 

“I could stay here for the night,” Bofur added after a long moment, drawing away to regard the Halfling seriously, “if you wanted.” 

“Oh Bofur, you know I would love you to.” His heart gave another painful lurch at the idea of being here, amongst all these strange elves, without the companions he’d grown to think of as family. With a shuddering sigh he forced himself to continue. “But your place isn’t here right now, though I’m ever so glad you walked with me. You should be with your cousin and brother, and with the rest of your kin. It’s where you belong.” _Unlike me._ The sentiment rolled over him like a chill and he had to fight to suppress a hard shudder. 

“Are you sure?” Bofur didn’t sound terribly convinced, his hand lingering on Bilbo as he gazed at the hobbit in concern. “I’m sure they would understand, given the circumstances.” 

“I’m positive. Go back, be with your people. Embrace your reclaimed home.” He soothed, fighting back the hitch in his breath as he thought to the friends he’d made. To Fili and Kili and everything he was standing to lose. He blinked hard through the sudden surge of emotion and coughed, shooting Bofur his best attempt at a smile. “Though, there is one thing that I might ask of you. Just one last favour.” 

The dwarf’s expression was genuine, his remorse washed across his features. “Anything.” 

Bilbo bit his lip, reaching down to grasp at the buttons of his new and now horribly battered jacket vest. They weren’t brass, not fine with the same quality or feel as the ones he’d lost in the depths of the Misty Mountains. He tore them off the fabric with a hard tug, wincing as the motion caused his wound to pull. “Here.” 

Bofur looked started, taking the buttons from Bilbo’s outstretched hands. He cradled them in his palm, glancing up at the hobbit with a question in his eyes. 

“If you could just bring them back, for Fili and Kili…” He swallowed hard, drawing his hands back to his chest. “I just want to give them something to remember me by.” The hobbit shrugged a little self-consciously. “If they do not want them, feel free to do with them what you please. I know it’s not much, but it’s really all I have-”

“Bilbo.” Bofur leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss down to the top of the hobbit’s forehead. “I would be delighted to take these to the princes, as I’m sure they’ll be delighted to receive them.”

He nodded, feeling his lip tremble as he drew away and tried at a smile with little luck. “I suppose this is goodbye?” 

“No.” Bofur shook his head, his hat dropping forward slightly over his brow. “No, I’ll come see you off proper in the morning.”

_Because they can’t_. The words went unspoken between them, but Bilbo heard them loud and clear. 

They lingered a bit longer in the small, elven tent, before Bofur bid him good night and hesitantly went on his way back to their dwarven companions. Bilbo watched him go, a smile escaping him unbidden as his friend turned to glance over his shoulder a number of times until he was lost in the swell of elf warriors. 

Feeling empty and sad Bilbo retired to his small tent, working at removing the worst of the blood and grime as he peeled his way out of his tattered clothes. His hosts had left out a small, hobbit sized outfit. The fabric was crisp and pristine without so much as a wrinkle, yet Bilbo felt no more at ease even after he’d washed and changed. 

When he crawled into the plush pillow bedding at the back of the room he felt cold and hollow. He curled up beneath the silk covers, pressing his face down and hunching his shoulders as he tried to burry himself and his misery. 

Gandalf arrived at some point in the evening, convincing Bilbo to eat a few scraps of the meal he’d been brought. The hobbit was too tired to argue, reluctantly sitting up to chew on bread that tasted stale in his mouth, his eyes fixed on nothing in the distance while they ate in silence. 

When eventually even Gandalf took his leave, Bilbo made his rounds in the small tent, pinching out candles and draping himself in a blanket of dark. Only then did he allow himself to give in to his misery. 

It started with a slight tremble, his legs almost giving out as he stumbled back to his bedding, falling down with a shuddering breath. He grabbed as much of the blankets as he could in his small hands, dragging them up over his head and burying himself down into the cushions. He didn’t even realize that he was already crying until he turned his head, finding the pillow cold and damp beneath his cheek. 

When the sobs finally came they were loud and broken, shaking him with an intensity that he just couldn’t bear. In the back of his mind he knew that he would be overheard, the tents here were close together, nothing but their flimsy fabric walls separating one chamber from the next. So he tried to keep quiet, tried to hold back the whining gasps that tore from his lips, causing his lungs to heave and his throat to burn. 

He hadn’t thought about it before, not really…or at the very least he’d never put a name to it. But what he felt for Fili and his brother, it was as close to love as he’d ever known. He had no idea if it would have gone anywhere, or even if it was returned. All he knew was that now he would never be able to find out. He would never see them, or any of his other friends for that matter; not ever again. 

A hiccupping gasp wracked through him and he began to sob outright, his entire frame tense and trembling as he cried himself hoarse against the soft, elven linens. Tears soaked the sheets beneath him, his nose running and his mouth pressed open and wet to the cushions. He gave in to the hopeless sense of anguish that had been pounding at him all day like a wave against rock; slowly chipping away until there was nothing left of him but raw hurt and aching nerves. 

He attempted to calm himself, to get a grip on the cries that shook through him, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get the tears to stop. So that was where he stayed, curled up in a hopeless effort to defend against the misery that overtook him, until finally his body couldn’t take the heartbreak. He had no warning before his limbs gave out, his mind slipping into the peaceful black, sleep slamming into him, taking him in between his wretched sobs. 

\---

When he awoke it was to the sound of bustling movement outside of his tent, a great number of the elves already packing up camp to make their way back into the forests of Mirkwood. Bilbo forced himself up out of his bedding, his heart still lodged in his throat and his chest squeezing with the need to cry. For a moment he sat on the edge of the cushions, fearing he would do just that. Yet as the feeling came and passed, and it seemed he was out of tears to shed. 

So he carried on. He fought through the aches and sharp burning pain, his joints stiff and swollen purple. He could barely stand on his distended right ankle, forced himself to limp about the room, gathering the things that had been delivered there from the dwarven camp. The swelling of his eye had not receded and his skin felt too tight, flaming with agony. Yet still nothing compared to the heavy ache of his heart, ramming up against his ribs in hard, painful throbs. 

Once he’d gathered everything he’d set about strapping on his belongings, hesitating when he was faced with his pack. While the bag was lighter than it had ever been before, he still eyed it with trepidation. 

Eventually he managed to find the strength to reach down, hauling one strap up over his right shoulder and wincing as it put added pressure on his injured foot. Scrambling he caught hold of his walking stick, using it to better balance on his trembling legs. There wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t screaming in pain. 

Still, he pushed on. He locked his jaw and limped out of the tent, moving slowly through the camp until he found where Gandalf and their traveling party were loading up the horses. There were two familiar figures standing at the wizard’s side near a tethered pony with empty saddle bags. When he got close enough Bofur’s eyes locked on Bilbo, waving the Halfling over with a sad, strained smile. Ori was at the older dwarf’s side, the scribe clutching something long and draped in cloth to his chest. 

Bilbo gingerly raised his free hand in greeting, only to wince and drop it when his shoulder gave a sickening twinge. He moved over to the trio at a steady pace, Bofur hurrying forward to help the hobbit with his bag. 

“Here, Mister Baggins, allow me.” The dwarf carefully pulled the bag away with his the arm that wasn’t trussed up in a sling, walking over to hand it off to a passing elf to pack away into the pony’s saddlebags. 

Ori tentatively slid up to Bilbo’s side as Bofur talked briefly with an elf, the young dwarf offering him a concerned frown as he balanced the clothed object in one arm. “You’re hurt!” The scribe sounded scandalized, reaching out automatically towards the swelling of Bilbo’s face. Then Ori hesitated, his fingers hovering just above the hobbit’s cheek. When the small man didn’t flinch away the scribe moved the last few inches, gently cupping the swollen flesh. The worry in his expression made Bilbo’s heart twinge and he reached up with his good hand to clasp Ori’s own. 

“I’m fine.” He assured quietly, trying his best at a smile. 

“Oh, okay, um good.” The scribe flushed heavily, drawing away and patting down his sides as if looking for something among his series of pockets. “I uh, I have something for you.” He turned, muttering to himself before making a small assertive noise. When he turned back he had a rolled piece of parchment, clutched in his hand. With a shy smile he held it out to the hobbit. “Here, I…uh, I made this for you.” 

Bilbo blinked, reaching out to accept the parchment with the shade of a smile. He carefully eased it open, feeling a punch of emotion as a beautiful rendition of himself came into view, scrawled across the beige paper. He let out a small sad breath, his heart clenching as he carefully rolled the parchment back up, tucking it carefully into the folds of his borrowed, elven tunic. “Thank you Ori.” He whispered, his heart swelling and lodged hard in his throat. “This means a lot, and it’s beautiful.” 

The scribe flushed, and while a happy smile crept up his features the expression didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m glad you like it.” 

Bofur slid up to their side, his expression sad. His attention was firmly on the hobbit, concern evident in his gaze. “How are you feeling this morning?” 

Bilbo shrugged, trying not to look as heartbroken as he felt. “Alright, all things given.” He murmured, managing to breathe through the hitch in his chest. “Thank you for coming to see me off.” 

“It’s our pleasure.” Ori assured him, his expression soft. 

The hobbit felt a pleased warmth flush over his aching breast and he reached out to gently squeeze a hand over the young scribe’s shoulder. They shared a look before Bilbo released him, slowly turning to regard Bofur with hesitant eyes. “Um, did you-”

“Yes.” The older dwarf smiled softly at him, the expression somewhat marred by the long gash, stitched across his brow. “An’ I can assure ye they accepted them gratefully.” 

Bilbo let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, his teeth catching at the swell of his lip. “Thank you.” 

“Oh, one more thing.” Bofur flicked his gaze over at Ori, gesturing to him significantly. 

The scribe scrambled, quickly holding out the fabric wrapped objects in his hand. Bilbo hesitated a moment at the gesture, looking over to Bofur who simply nodded at him reassuringly. Slowly the hobbit reached out, taking the folds of fabric in his hands and marveling at the weight. He tried to suppress any and all faint traces of hope as he peeled away the layers of cloth, though that did nothing to prepare him for the new punch of heartbreak as he caught sight of what lay inside. 

He thought he’d been done with the crying, despite the heavy ache in his chest. The tears came unbidden anyway, dripping down his face as he struggled to keep his hold on the gifts in his hands. He didn’t have to ask to know who they were from. 

Sucking in with a trembling breath, he curled his fingers around the hilt of a familiar sword. His thumb brushing over the engraving there with a hard tremble of his mouth. He released the grip almost immediately, unsure of himself even as his fingers ran across the second item; a long, curved bow that had saved their lives many times in these past few months. “ _I can’t possibly accept these_ ,” he finally managed, his voice quiet and trembling as he gasped through a sob, “ _they didn’t have to. This, this is too much._ ” 

“They want ye to.” Bofur stepped up, gently re-wrapping the weapons where they rested in Bilbo’s grasp. He then reached down, curling the hobbit’s fingers more tightly around the gift. “They wanted to give ye something to remember them by too.” 

Bilbo’s lip quivered and he nodded, tears still flowing freely down his face. “Okay.” He breathed in hard, nodding his head. “Okay, tell them…tell them thanks.” He fought down the burning ache in his chest, trying desperately to calm his breathing. “Tell Kili to be good, to mind his family, and to practice stepping more lightly when playing his tricks.” Bofur laughed at that, the sound quiet and hollow. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile, even through the pain and misery. “And tell Fili to watch his brother, and to listen to Thorin. He may be a stubborn git but they…they shouldn’t blame him for this. He’s a good man, and he’ll be a good king.” 

He sucked in slowly, his voice pinching as his throat closed up a bit. “ _Tell them I’ll miss them._ ”

“Oh lad.” Bofur reached up to give his face an affectionate squeeze. “I’ll tell ‘em, both of ‘em. I promise.” 

“Thank you.” Bilbo shook his head, leaning forward to press his forehead against Bofur’s for a moment, his hands quite full. “For everything you and your company has done for me.” He stepped back, moving over to Ori who surprised him by reaching up to wrap his arms around the hobbit’s neck, pulling him down into a firm hug. Bilbo breathed in hard, worming out a free hand to wrap around the scribe’s back, holding to him tightly. “I’ll miss you too. All of you. If you’re ever in the shire-”

“We know where ye are.” Bofur murmured softly as he offered him a sad smile. Then the dwarf inclined his head, looking at something pointedly over Bilbo’s shoulder. 

The hobbit pulled away from Ori with a shaking sigh, glancing behind him to where Gandalf stood, his expression apologetic. “Is it time?” 

“I’m afraid so Bilbo.” The wizard gestured for him to move forward, forcing him away from the last of his companions. 

He spared one last glance at the two dwarves, forcing out a half smile before he felt Gandalf’s hand at his back, urging him towards his pony gently. One of the elves helped him tuck away the weapons gifted to him by Fili and Kili, another carefully maneuvering the injured hobbit up and onto his mount. Ori and Bofur didn’t take their leave, not even as the other riders began to load up their horses. 

When the horses gave made to move Bilbo winced, pan lacing through him as he tried to get comfortable in his pony’s saddle. Though even then a they started to ride, keeping their pace slow to accommodate for their many injured, Bilbo could still see them, waiting. The two dwarves watched him pass through the camp, their expressions crestfallen and their hands waving constantly as they bid him farewell. He couldn’t help but watch them as they began to fade into the distance, feeling another horrible twist of remorse once they disappeared from sight completely. 

He didn’t cry, but he let his head hang low as they started down the road, riding alone once Gandalf pulled ahead to talk to one of their scouts. It wasn’t until Erebor was firmly at their backs that he heard another steed clopping up beside him, the mare keeping pace with his pony. For some time they said nothing, then Bilbo slowly raised his head, glancing over to the rider at his side. 

His first thought was that the elf looked just like Thandruil; only he knew the King of had remained on the battlefields to finish the last of his diplomatic duties. Besides, he realized with some note that the rider next to him seemed quite young, his expression serene across his pale, flawless skin. 

“You must be Master Baggins.” The elf offered kindly, his blonde hair pooling down over his shoulders as he nodded in greeting. 

Bilbo felt his lip quirk slightly as he attempted a smile. “I am,” he began, eyeing the stranger carefully, “and who might you be?” 

“The name is Legolas, little lord.” He slowed his mare further as she began to outpace the pony at his side. “I hear that we have you to thank for the life of our King?”

“Oh!” Bilbo flushed a little, grief ebbing away slightly to a fresh rush of embarrassment and fluster. “Um, well, think nothing of it, I suppose. It really isn’t that big of a deal.” 

“It is to me.” The blonde elf implored, his bright blue eyes seeming to gaze right through to the Halfling’s sole. “Thandruil is my father, and I owe you my eternal gratitude for saving him.” 

_A prince of elves_. Bilbo couldn’t help but feel a little wondered, even with his heart ache fresh and hollow in his chest. “Well, you are really quite welcome. I’m just glad I was able to help.” He managed, trying for another smile. “No one should have to lose their family.”

“A sentiment we both share.” Legolas nodded, his expression saddened by a silent understanding. They were quiet for a few moments, Bilbo shifting through his discomfort in his saddle before the elf prince spoke up once more. “Might I ride with you on the road to Mirkwood? I would love your company.” The blonde looked over to him, his expression soft. “I also hear you have a great many stories from your travels. I would very much like to hear them.” 

Bilbo hesitated, his entire body twisting with a pang of regret. There was a part of him that wanted to be alone, to stew in the gut wrenching agony that seemed to have gripped his heart. However, another part of him craved the company, and the distraction. With a hard swallow he forced out a nod. 

Legolas’ smile widened. “Thank you, Master Baggins.” 

He stuttered a bit, before he finally managed a weak, “My pleasure.” 

They kept the talk light, Bilbo starting with tales from the shire, subconsciously avoiding topics that still felt too raw. Legolas seemed delighted by the stories of hobbits and their simple ways, asking questions and trying to coax small smiles from Bilbo as they trekked along. Gandalf glanced over his shoulder periodically to check on the pair, and while the hobbit didn’t doubt he had some sway in the prince’s decision to ride with him, he really couldn’t bring himself to mind. 

It felt good, to push aside the festering heartache that still throbbed in his chest.

Yet even still, there was nothing to be done about the constant, churning, horrible sense of loss that bubbled inside of him as he started his long, lonely journey home. 

**TBC…**


	2. To Home from Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo fights his way through the lengthy trek back to the Shire, only to be faced with more grave news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! I've read them all, and this story is getting exactly the kind of reaction I was hoping for. Your support really pushes me forward, so thank you thank you all!
> 
> Hope you guys like the next chapter. :) 
> 
> Also I am taking some liberty with Tolkien's timelines, as well as the ages of the little hobbits (Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin). From here on out this series will also diverge from canon completely. Just as a warning!
> 
> Comments are criticisms are always welcome! <3

The road to Rivendell was not an easy one. 

Bilbo departed from Mirkwood with only Gandalf in his company, loaded up with supplies from the elves and a warm, new cloak over his shoulders. Legolas rode out with them to the edge of the forest, constant in his gentle attempts to ease smiles out of the shattered hobbit. Bilbo appreciated every moment of the elf’s company, finding himself surprised by how comfortable he felt with the prince. It made it all the more painful to watch him as he stayed his horse, waiting on the edge of the tree-line with a sad smile and a soft goodbye. 

Bilbo had lingered, reaching up from his pony to clasp hands with Legolas briefly. Even still he wouldnot depart until he’d persuaded the elf to make him a promise; to swear that he would do everything in his power to convince his father to fight for peace with Erebor. 

Only then did he reluctantly take his leave of the elf, watching with the twitch of a smile as the blonde turned on heel and rode back into the wood. 

Then there were two. 

Gandalf stopped often enough to give them time to rest and to re-dress Bilbo’s wounds, but otherwise their pace to Beorn’s hall was quick and unforgiving. The wizard, it seemed, would be departing his company there. A group of men were scheduled to pass through the area and Gandalf intended to send Bilbo off with them over the Misty Mountain path. 

At first the news had come as quite a distress, the sense of abandonment that had been weighing on Bilbo for weeks coming back full force. In the days that followed he’d trailed behind his friend, barely able to push back the sting in his eyes and the agonizing throb of his heart in his chest. He’d only just assumed that the wizard would be joining him for the long trip home to the shire. It had never occurred to him that his only friend left in the world would have his own concerns to deal with. 

Gandalf had noticed, of course, in the days approaching Beorn’s home. The wizard sat close to him at night, speaking to him softly about his duties to his order, about the responsibilities he had pushed off already for far too long. Though it did little to ease the blinding pain of Bilbo’s heartache, it did settle the turmoil of the small hobbit’s mind. By the time they’d met up with the Giant Shifter and Bilbo was introduced to the group he’d be travelling with, he’d surely become accustomed to the idea of carrying on without his wizard. 

“Stay strong, my dear friend, and safe.” Gandalf had murmured, pulling Bilbo into a tight embrace as the hobbit trembled hard and choked back a sob into the folds of his thick cloak. 

He’d been crying so much, as of late, he had started to wonder if he would ever stop. 

Their goodbye was too brief, but without any other choice Bilbo filed along with his group of strange, unfamiliar men, bidding farewell to Gandalf the Grey in the great expanse of Beorn’s massive abode. 

Then…then there was one. 

This second journey through the Misty Mountains was harder even than the first. His escort, while compiled of a group of good, decent men, regarded him skeptically and visibly doubted his worth. So he set out to prove himself, injured as he was, as an asset to their party. He had no other means of company for the hard road ahead, and being still injured, he would have to rely heavily on the men and their numbers in order to chance at survival. 

So he made himself helpful. 

He took what Legolas and his elvish companions had taught him about archery to join in on hunts, finally finding a good use for the arrows they’d fashioned for him. The more he practiced, the better he got, until he was bringing home game near every time. The men had teased him at first, about having a dwarvish bow yet a quiver and arrows of elven make. But upon seeing his grim reaction to such jaunting, shoulders dropping and his lips thinning in a sad, grim line, they quickly learned to leave the subject well enough alone; especially after he’d snagged his first buck, helping drag it back to camp for one last, hearty meal before they braved the icy slopes of the mountain pass. 

One night, as the hunkered down against a chilled, rock overhang, a flimsy fire illuminated between their sleeping frames, Bilbo had one of the men approach him. The hobbit had been playing with the ring, the gold band rolling between his fingers as he stared blankly into the flickering flames. 

A strong hand had curled around his shoulder, causing him to startle out of his thoughts. It was one of their company members, a young man by the name of Sandrey. He was barely half of Bilbo’s age, but was well considered an adult by his people’s standards. 

“Is there someone waiting for you? Someone at home?” He’d asked, inclining towards the piece of jewelry in the hobbit’s grip. 

Bilbo had scrambled to tuck the ring away, slipping it into the folds of his tunic and ducking his head a bit sheepishly. “No, nothing of the sort.” He managed, feeling self-conscious under the young man’s gaze. “Just a trinket from my journey really.” 

Sandrey had settled down at his side, their knees bumping together companionably. “And those weapons of yours, are they relics from your journey as well?” 

The hobbit’s breath caught slightly, his hands bracing across his stomach at the aching surge of pain that slammed through his chest. “Yes, I suppose you could say they were a gift.” He subconsciously dropped one hand to his side, feeling for the handle of Fili’s blade at his hip. His thumb ran over the engraving on the hilt, tracing the familiar lines with ease. 

“They must have been important to you,” Sandrey murmured, humming as he pulled a pipe out from inside his sleeve, “whoever it was who gave you such a fine bow and such carefully crafted steel.” 

Bilbo felt his throat tighten painfully and he nodded as he dug his teeth hard into his lower lip. “You’re right.” His grip on the blade tightened, and he forced himself to glance up at the man at his side. “ _They meant the world to me._ ”

Sandrey left the conversation there, easing into a comfortable silence at the hobbit’s side. From that night they managed something akin to a friendship, the young man watching out for their tiniest member as they made their way back down off of the frozen, Misty Mountain trail. 

For a while, things seemed good. Or rather, as good as they could have been on the long, arduous trip. Bilbo’s wounds were healing up nicely, his strength returning to him with each passing day. They were well on their way towards the Edge of the Wild, nearly past the realms of Rivendell, when suddenly a scout had come riding back to their caravan, shouting a warning that drove fear straight into their hearts; “Orcs!” 

They barely had time to draw their weapons before a pack of snarling wargs descended upon them, fierce, biting, and just as deadly as their riders. Bilbo managed to take one beastly warrior down with his bow before they were crowded too close, too thick to aim well enough for arrows to be any good. So he’d swung Kili’s bow up over his shoulder, reaching for Fili’s blade instead. It wasn’t as easy to maneuver as Sting, and the weight of it still felt awkward in his small hands; but it could do far more damage and sliced through thick Orc flesh with a startling ease.

Despite his small size and his distinct disadvantage Bilbo managed to hold his own, parrying each thrust of those gnarled, twisted blades with as much force as he could muster. He’d managed to take down his third Orc, thrusting up with Fili’s blade until he had it speared through the base on the snarling beast’s jaw. He kicked the warrior hard in the chest as it crumpled, the heavy weight of the corpse just about sending him sprawling to the ground after it. 

Then he stumbled backwards, his gaze wide as he took in the carnage around him. Men were being torn limb from limb, his companions screaming through bloodied lips as they were struck down one by one. That’s when he realized it…they were going to lose. 

The Orcs had come in too great a number for their small group, all around him he could see his party fall. He took a step backwards, already stumbling away from the chaos as he fumbled for his ring inside the folds of his tunic. 

“Bilbo!” The strangled shout had drawn his attention, the hobbit’s gaze flicking across the bloodied grasses until it landed on Sandrey’s frame. The man was sprawled against the ground, blood staining his teeth as he reached desperately for the hobbit where he stood. “ _Bilbo move!_

He felt his mind stutter to a stop at the sight of his friend, his body mangled as it lay crumpled across the grasses. Despite Sandrey’s warning for that one, brief moment Bilbo’s guard dropped completely, and that was his biggest mistake. He felt the blade before he saw his attacker, mangled metal shoving through the side of his stomach. The pain was blinding, burning through his every nerve like wildfire. Through it all he forced himself to turn, not giving the Orc the opportunity to pull it’s sword back before he countered, stabbing up through its chest with Fili’s sharp steel. 

Even as he yanked the blade back out, dark blood splattering down over his hands, he could feel his body start to give out. He buckled down to his knee, unable to stop from glancing at the sword sticking him through from back to front. Gasping through a mouth suddenly too full with saliva he felt a surge of crippling nausea grip him. 

There was no time for the pain. 

Blearily he forced himself up to his feet, his whole body trembling as he sought out Sandrey in the chaos once more. While he searched it was in vein, unable to make out his friend, not amongst the growing pile of mortal flesh, scattered across the grassy field. For a moment he allowed himself a pang of grief, for once again losing someone he’d considered as close, before the ring was on his finger and he was vanishing into thin air. 

Bloodied, dizzy, and waning, he abandoned the entire company of men to the clutches of the Orc ambushers. 

He clawed his way out of the chaos, barely managing to stumble up over a nearby hill top before the sound of war-horns rang out through the distance. Startled Bilbo braced himself against a nearby boulder, scanning the surrounding grasses with wide, desperate eyes. 

That’s when he had seen them, riding in from the distance on their large, muscled steeds. The elven warriors of Rivendell; Elrond’s guard. He could feel his vision fading, his body growing heavy as pain lanced up through his torso. He barely had the presence of mind to work the ring off of his finger, desperately fumbling as he tried to fit it back into a pocket, safe and sound. 

The elves were winning, that much he could tell through his pain-induced haze. He shouted out, or at least he tried to, as some of the guard strayed closer to him, chasing down the rest of the retreating warg. Whether they heard him or not he couldn’t tell, the dark was closing in too quickly, and then slowly and surely felt himself slip away. 

\---

When he’d finally blinked back awake, it was to high, delicate ceilings and a stern, familiar face. 

_He was in Rivendell._

“Elrond.” He had coughed, his entire body seizing as he struggled to sit up. 

“Easy.” The elf king pushed him back down with a firm hand on his chest. “You need rest.” 

The words were heavy like lead in his mind, his eyes dropping shut and he sunk down into the soft mattress of the elven bed. 

\---

Two weeks. For two long, pleasant weeks he wandered the halls of Rivendell, his body slow to recover from the sting of the Orc’s blade. The healers there were good, better than any he’d ever known before. Though while te wound came together cleanly it still left a long, jagged scar up the side of his belly. He fingered over the puckered ridge across his abdomen, feeling only the faintest twinge of discomfort now. 

“Are you leaving?” 

A soft voice sounded from the doorway, startling him from where he stood in front of his open rucksack. He glanced over his shoulder, his expression softening as he caught sight of Elrond’s lovely daughter. “Arwen.” He offered her a small smile, straightening as she strolled over to him from across the room. “I’m afraid so.” 

She made a small noise of distress, but her expression betrayed nothing as she came to sit upon his neatly made bed. Her delicate hands made quick work of the remaining scraps of his clothing strewn out across the thick sheets. Neatly folded she tucked them delicately into Bilbo’s bag, a serene look sliding across her features. “You will always have a place here,” she murmured, glancing up to the hobbit with a smile, “and a friend in me.” 

Arwen lifted his bag for him, helping him ease it up and over his shoulders. Bilbo smiled at her, his heart squeezing slightly at the idea of heading on the road again. “And you me.” He leaned up to accept her embrace when she reached down to engulf him in a firm hug. The hold was a warm comfort, something he prayed would linger for the rest of his lonely hike home. “Thank you, and your father, for the kindness you’ve both shown me.” 

“Think nothing of it.” Arwen drew away, her bright eyes shining as she regarded him carefully. Then she stepped back, raising her hand to rest on the hobbit’s chest, just above his heart. She looked thoughtful, a slight sadness washing over her gaze. “I just wish there was more pain we could mend for you.” 

Bilbo felt a sharp flush of agony across his chest, heartbreak still fresh even after all these long months of travel. He ducked his head a bit, breathing in hard through his nose and subconsciously reaching behind him to touch the bow strapped to his back. “Some hurts cannot be healed.” 

She offered him a sad smile, drawing away and backing up towards the door. “I’d like to escort you to the river with my father, if you will allow it.” 

Bilbo managed a grin, reaching out to lift up his new walking stick, clutching it to his chest with a small hitch of his breath. “That would be wonderful.” 

\---

From there, the trip was harder and lonelier than anything he’d ever experienced. He spent the nights huddled alone next to small, warming fires, idly tracing the sea of scars that hadn’t marred him when he’d first walked these paths. He tried not to dwell too heavily on Erebor, and as much as he knew it was running away he couldn’t bring himself to think of his friends either. Though that didn’t mean he could not feel it. Every morning he woke up with a dead weight like lead on his chest. He would carry around his heavy heart as he hauled his way up rooted hills and along narrow, rocky ledges. Then when the evening came he ate what he could, found place to rest, and lay back in his bedroll, staring at the sky. 

He was always tired, so really sleep should have come easily; but even after all those long months apart, his body still craved the heat of another against his own. 

Sometimes, when he did manage rest, he would wake up in the night with a start, calling for Fili or instinctively reaching out for Kili with scrambling hands. 

But they were never there; and he was slowly, surely coming to terms with the fact that they never would be. 

\---

Arriving back to the shire was worse than Bilbo could have expected. Despite the exhaustion that seemed to have seeped into his very bones, riding him like a chill, he had no opportunity to rest upon arriving back in Hobbiton. 

Immediately he’d been forced to run the Sackville-Baggins out of Bag End. The swarmy bastards didn’t have rightful claim to the property, not even when most of the shire thought he’d been killed. By the time he’d gotten those miserable excuses for hobbits out of his home and off his front yard he was just about asleep on his feet. All he wanted was his bed. He wanted to bury himself beneath the covers and surrender himself to his misery, for days if he could manage it. He just wanted to let it all go. 

As the fates would have it, however, he didn’t even make it out of his elven tunic when a loud rap sounded at his door. 

Frustrated and damn near mad with grief and exhaustion Bilbo stormed back into the front hall, just about ready to lay into whatever manner of being happened to be standing on his front porch at such an ungodly hour in the evening. He yanked the door open, his knuckles white with his steely grip on the door handle, free hand up and finger poised and ready to scold-

-until he caught sight of Gaffer Hamfast Gamgee, his hat clutched in his hands and a sad expression across his features. 

“M-” Bilbo lost himself for a second, his manners escaping him as he struggled through his stupor, “Mister Gamgee! What a surprise.” 

Hamfast’s expression was grave, his lips twitching down into a frown even as he tightened his grip on his cap. “It is a pleasure to see you alive and well Mister Baggins.” He stated after a long moment. “Some of us feared the worst for you. The Sackville-Bagginses most of all.” 

“So it seems.” Bilbo tried to nod politely, but the ache in his body was weighing on him heavily, his face feeling stretched like his skin was too tight. He couldn’t help but bring up a hand to massage at his aching forehead, the steady pounding of a headache already beating at his brow. “Is there something I might help you with? Not to be rude, I’ve just had a very long trip with not much rest, and I could really use a blink of sleep.” 

“Oh, but of course. I wouldn’t have bothered you if I thought it wasn’t important, or if I felt those Sackville-Bagginses would have told you themselves.” Hamfast sucked in a low breath, his frown only deepening. “It’s just…it’s terrible business, Mister Baggins. And I knew it just could not wait.” 

That caused Bilbo to pause, his had dropping as he felt the familiar twist of fear in his gut. Already he could feel it coming, the dread building inside of him to lash against his already fragile heart. “What?” He asked, unable to keep the urgency out of his tone. “What is it? What’s happened?” 

“It’s your cousins, Mister Bilbo. Drogo and Primula-” 

Instantly Bilbo pulled their faces to mind, thinking to the young son they’d had a few years back, to the last time he’d seen the happy family at a birthday gathering. His throat closed up so fast he could hardly breath.

“-I’m afraid…I’m afraid they’ve passed.”

The news hit him like a punch to the gut. Bilbo actually stumbled back a bit, reaching out to brace himself at the frame of his entranceway. “When… and how?” He managed as he sucked in hard. He had thought that he was done with this, all of the death. He thought that after everything he’d suffered, after all he’d lost, he’d be able to come home and things would be different. But life, it seemed, had other plans. “ _How did it happen?_ ” 

Hamfast licked his lips slightly, his eyes downcast. “A little over a week back now. They were boating on the Brandywine River, you see? No one knows exactly how it happened. They just…never came back.” He shrugged one shoulder, gaze still fixed on the ground. “Didn’t know for sure they were gone until they found them upstream a few days later.” 

Bilbo just shook his head, running his hand over his mouth as he tried to process the information. Then his heart gave a painful jerk, realization coursing through him and his eyes wide as he turned on The Gaffer where he stood. “ _Frodo._ ” He whispered, panic lacing his tone. “Their boy, Frodo, what happened to their boy?” 

“Still at their Buckland home.” Hamfast answered, his tone grave. “He’s been there since the supper they left him. Wouldn’t even come out for the funeral.” 

“What, by himself?” Bilbo scoffed, his heart lodging painfully in his throat. “That’s preposterous! The boy can’t be more than seven years old! There’s no way such a young child should be left alone for so long.” Letting out a frustrated growl he folded his arms over his chest, beginning to pace the expanse of his hallway, teeth clenched tightly together. “Where the blasted hell is the rest of his family in all of this?” 

“See, that’s just the thing Mister Baggins. S’why I came here, bothering you so late at night when you look half dead yourself.” The man paused, wincing slightly. “No offense.” The sigh he let out next was long and suffering, tinged with worry. “As I was saying, he’s been in there since they died. Won’t come out to no one. S’ locked the door and everything.” 

“What of the Brandybucks? Or what of his young cousins, what are their names again…Peregrin and Meriadoc? Their about his age, they haven’t been able to coach him out?” 

“All have tried, but with no luck all around.” Hamfast worried at his lip, his knuckles now clenched white as he squeezed around the hat in his grip. “He won’t talk to them. He may be little, but he knows that a lot of the grown-folk around here get grabby with inheritance, and unfortunately his cousins remind him too much of the parents he lost. He won’t so much as open the door for them, any of them.” 

Gaffer Gamgee’s expression changed then, his brows dropping and his jaw set in a firm line as he stepped closer to Bilbo. “That’s why I came here, why I didn’t wait.” Hamfast regarded him seriously, his gaze fixed and unforgiving. “The person he needs the most right now, Bilbo Baggins, is _you_.” 

\---

Needless to say, Bilbo’s first attempt to extract Frodo from his Buckland home was none the less, a complete and utter failure. 

He’d barely slept at all the night before, sick with worry over the small hobbit-ling that he’d known since infancy. For hours he’d lain awake in his bed in his big, empty home, consumed with thoughts of Frodo and his loss; of how the small child must be feeling, cooped up by himself in that lonely home. 

His heart tugged hard at the thought. 

They had a lot in common, him and Frodo, and he would be damned if he was going to stand by and let his tiny cousin suffer. 

Having grown fairly accustomed to functioning with very little rest, he forced himself up first thing in the morning, set on his track to Buckland. 

Though he’d forfeited the spoils of his quest completely when he’d bartered away the priceless Arkenstone, there was still more than enough fortune in his name at Bag End for him to buy up a pony. With a mount the trip took half the time, and he’d ended up standing in front of Frodo’s doorstep before he’d even had a proper chance to think up what to say. 

Still he found himself knocking, quite frantically if he did say so himself, on the door of the Buckland residence, calling out for his cousin with a great deal of urgency. “Frodo! Frodo dear, it’s your Cousin Bilbo!” 

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the door. Not one to be discouraged he tried again, rapping a bit firmer and calling a bit louder. “I just came back from my adventures you see! And I’d love the chance to talk to you, if I could?” 

He strained his ears, fighting back the swell of hope in his chest as the sound of soft feet scuffled up to the door from deep inside the abode. There was a slight creaking noise, as if someone was leaning on the door, before a firm and quiet voice responded through the wood. “No. Now go away.” 

He’d been slightly taken-aback by the boy’s insistence, and it had taken him a few minutes to work out how to approach him once more. 

It didn’t go any smoother. 

Still Bilbo pushed on. He skipped most of his meals, sitting with his back to the door and occasionally calling inside. Sometimes Frodo would answer, shouting back to him in his clipped, tiny voice; but he just would not let him in. By the time the sun had started to set Bilbo realized that there was nothing more he could do for the day. 

“Frodo.” He called, pressing himself against the doorway as he straightened to stand. “Frodo I’m…I’m leaving now. But I’ll be back in the morning with…” he paused, scrambling for something he could hopefully use to entice the boy later, “with a surprise for you! So get some rest. I’ll come by to see you tomorrow.” 

There was no direct answer, by the tell-tale shifting just inside the home was a sure sign that Frodo had heard what was said. 

Feeling all the more exhausted, and all but utterly defeated, Bilbo slowly and reluctantly made his way back to his pony. 

The entire trip back to Bag End he pondered, trying to figure out the best way to gain his little cousin’s trust. 

He was just about home, passing by the Gamgee’s place and watching as the little ones scuffled and played in the darkening fenced yard, when suddenly it hit him. 

He’d been going about this all wrong. 

\---

“You’re sure this is alright?” Bilbo asked, loading up the small saddle bag on the back of his pony, eyes questioning as he glanced over to where Hamfast stood. “I really don’t want to impose-”

“Nonsense.” The man handed him off a wrapped parcel of food which Bilbo tucked into his saddle quickly. “Doin’ us a favour really. We’ve got quite a handful of the little things. Never object to someone taking them off our hands for a day or two.” 

Bilbo let out a low breath, finishing securing the rest of the packs with a sigh and a pinch of his nose. The look he flashed Gaffer Gamgee was nothing short of apologetic. “Thank you. You know I wouldn’t have asked if there was any other way.” 

“Again, it really is our pleasure.” The man reached out and squeezed his arm, a gesture of reassurance. “Whatever helps you get that poor boy out of there and back where he belongs… _with family_.” 

There was a some rustle of movement behind them from within the home at Bagshot Row, Bell Gamgee appearing from out of their cozy hobbit hole. She had a babe on her hip and a small Halfling trailing behind at her heels. Bilbo smiled in relief, nodding his head in recognition of Bell as she slid up to him, children in hand. “Missus Gamgee.” He nodded his head to her respectfully, his eyes soft. “Thanks you so much for allowing me to borrow your Samwise for the night.” 

She shook her head, her own smile bright as she urged little Sam out from behind her skirts. He seemed slightly reserved, his hand clutched in his mothers as he stared up at Bilbo questioningly. “It really is no problem at all.” She released her son’s hand, reaching up to gently smooth back his mess of curls, her expression fond. “Samwise here would be delighted to help you with little Frodo, wouldn’t you Sam?” 

The tiny hobbit gave a fierce nod, slowly peeling himself away from his mother’s dress and toddling over to where Bilbo and his father stood. Gaffer Gamgee reached down to pat the boy’s little shoulder as he passed, smiling. Then Sam strolled straight up to Bilbo, looking up at the older hobbit with a set sort of determination. “I want to help. Any way I can.” 

Bilbo felt his heart swell a bit and he dropped down to a crouch, coming eye-level with the tiny hobbit-ling. “So you remember Frodo then do you?” 

Sam nodded again, his little chest puffing up slightly. “I do. We used to play in your yard when we were jus’ small.” He looked so serious for such a tiny thing. “It ain’t right that he’s up in that scary old home of his all alone.” 

He couldn’t help the smile that twitched across his face as he reached out to straighten Sam’s shirt collar slightly. “Thank you, Samwise, it means a great deal to me to have your help.” 

With that Hamfast reached down and scooped up his son, setting him at the front of Bilbo’s saddle after kissing the boy’s forehead fondly. “You be good for Mister Bilbo now, you hear?” 

“And please do remember to mind your manners.” Bell added from their side, her arms wrapped around the infant at her hip. 

“I’m sure he’ll be a delight to have.” Bilbo assured them as he swung up onto the pony himself. He waited for Samwise to settle against his chest, wrapping one arm carefully around the small hobbit. He then looked down at the Gamgee couple from his horse, a smile spread across his lips. “Thank you for everything. I’ll return your boy safe and sound.” 

Hamfast nodded, stepping back to slip a hand around his wife’s waist. “I know you will.” He nodded and she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. “Ride careful now, and we wish you all the luck in the world.” 

Bilbo felt his mouth run slightly dry at the phrasing, his heart twinging painfully as he thought back to the last person who’d offered him those kind words. There was the brief flash of a face, funny braids and an oversized hat, but he knocked the image away with a firm shake of his head. He didn’t have time for a trip down memory lane, he had a hobbit babe who’s trust needed earning. 

With one last firm nod in the Gamgee’s direction Bilbo tightened his grip on Sam on his front, giving his pony and firm squeeze that sent them trotting up the road, headed in the direction of Buckland, and Frodo.

\---

“I found him but…but he won’t come out Mister Baggins.” Sam was incredibly distressed, fluttering at the door to the cupboard with barely concealed tears in his eyes. “I tried everything but…but he won’t even talk to me.” 

Bilbo felt his heart drop hard into his stomach and he bit his lip hard. _Just when the day had been going so well_ …

When they’d first arrived at his cousin’s home Bilbo had sent Samwise up alone, trusting the boy to try and work his way inside his little friend’s abode. Sending family members hadn’t worked thus far, their presence dredging up painful memories for Frodo; of his kin, of his parents that he had just so recently lost. 

Much to his utter relief and delight his plan was a success. When Frodo heard his old friend’s tiny voice he’d hesitantly propped the door open, peering out into the yard with a barely concealed suspicion. Bilbo had opted to wait by the path near where he’d tethered his mount, trying not to startle Frodo out of allowing Samwise into the Buckland home. 

He and Sam had talked on their way from Hobbiton, and he’d managed to explain to the little hobbit his plan for gaining Frodo’s trust. Sure enough, the tiny Baggins allowed Sam in almost immediately, regarding Bilbo skeptically but relaxing when the older hobbit did not seem inclined to attempt to barge his own way inside. 

For the first hour Bilbo simply waited by the fence line, watching the house with a mix of nerves and dreadful, blinding hope. He wanted beyond anything to be able to take Frodo home this time; wanted to draw the small child out of his heart break and bundle him away to the warmth and comfort of Bag End. With a great deal of reservation he’d allowed himself to pack his pipe, sucking on Old Toby as he puffed out round smoke circles, his gaze unrelenting on the sad, empty-looking home. 

Nearly two hours after they’d first arrived the door creaked open and a tiny mop of thick dark curls peeked its way out. Frodo looked hesitant, his posture unsure even as he gestured for Bilbo to come inside. 

He stamped out his pipe so quickly he’d just about set fire to his leg trying to tap away the embers against the bottom of one of his feet. He’d thanked Frodo graciously as he’d been allowed in the door, instantly seeking out Sam in the creaking hobbit hole. 

The boys, it seemed, had been playing games, and Sam had suggested they could use another playmate. The Gamgee boy was incredibly smart for one so young, and when Frodo lead Bilbo into the room where they’d set up all the boy’s toys, he made sure to flash Samwise his brightest grin. 

From there, the rest of the day had been fairly easy. Bilbo got to know Frodo as the three of them played, the older hobbit only pausing to whip them up meals in between rounds of cards and make-believe. 

Frodo had been entirely under-nourished in the week he’d spent alone, surviving on barely cooked meals that the boy had scrounged together from what was left of his parent’s pantry. Bilbo had huffed and fussed, making up a number of large meals for the three of them to settle down to, eating together on the hard wood table top as Sam and Frodo spoke excitedly of various things. 

Even before the day was through Bilbo had managed to garner some of his little cousin’s interest for himself. He sat with Sam and Frodo perched on his knees, recounting to them stories of his time away, of his journey’s and his miraculous travel companions. 

Frodo had been spectacularly keen on hearing about Thorin and his nephews, and while that particular subject still made Bilbo’s eyes sting and his heart squeeze painfully in his chest, he was more than willing to oblige. After all, what little hobbit didn’t enjoy tales of Kings and Princes every once and a while. 

The trouble didn’t come until after dinner, when Sam briefly mentioned going back to Hobbiton in the morning. Frodo’s entire frame had stiffened, fear blowing wide in his eyes as he’d flung himself out of his chair, dashing off into the depths of the house. Sam had made a startled noise, his expression stricken as he hurried off after his friend, leaving Bilbo to groan and brace his head in his hands at the table. 

Which was what brought him here, crouching in front of a hallway cupboard, a sniffling hobbit-ling clutching to his leg. Bilbo fought back the growing lump in his throat, reaching down to pull the child closer to his side. He shook his head to clear the stinging of tears in his eyes, knowing that it just wouldn’t do for the young Gamgee boy to see him so distressed. “It’s alright.” He squeezed Sam’s shoulders as they drooped further. 

“I shouldn’t have mentioned goin’ home, I just thought-“ The tiny hobbit began, sniffling loudly, “I’ve ruined everything now and-”

“No no, sweet boy, of course not.” Bilbo gingerly pulled his gardener’s son against his chest, rubbing his tiny back in small soothing motions. “Not at all. Frodo’s just overwhelmed, and probably sad. He understands now that we’re leaving tomorrow, and I don’t think he quite knows what to do.” 

Sam nodded, but the quiver in his lip remained. Bilbo hesitantly drew away, giving the little one’s shoulder one last squeeze before he crouched down next to the cupboard, easing the door open just a crack. Sure enough, curled up back in the dark was one tiny Frodo Baggins, his little face buried in his folded arms. 

“Hello Frodo.” He tried, keeping his voice as soft as he could manage. “Samwise and I are very worried, won’t you come out?” 

The little Baggins shook his head hard, curling in further on himself with a noise of distress. 

Bilbo sighed, dropping down to sit next to the cupboard entrance. He was not entirely surprised when Sam hesitantly scooted up to his side and leaned a small head against his arm. The Gamgee boy was quite taken with Frodo; had always been, he supposed, even in the brief visits they’d had with one another. 

He reached out with one arm, curling it around the boys shoulders as he settled down against the wall astride the cupboard, a heavy breath escaping past his lips. “I know this is all very scary for you.” He began, fixing his gaze through the crack, landing on where Frodo was huddled. He was sure to keep his voice calm and his tone careful. “I know very well, in fact, as there was once a time when I found myself in very much the same situation as you.” 

He didn’t expect a response from the boy, settling in for the long haul as he continued in a quiet voice. “When I was naught but a few years older than you are now, I lost my parents. I was all alone in my big old home, Bag End, with not but the cobwebs to keep me company.” He licked his lips nervously, glancing up at the ceiling. “That’s where I stayed Frodo, all alone in that home for years. It was all I knew, and I didn’t even realize I was lonely, not until-”

His voice caught hard, his chest tightening as he forced himself to breathe through the lump in his throat. “Not until the wizard Gandalf and his company of dwarves drew me out to show me the world, to show me an adventure.” He let his head drop back against the wall, feeling Samwise curl up tighter against his side. “The more time I spent with them, the more I felt like I belonged. They weren’t my kin, not by blood, but in our own way we were a family all the same.” 

“I know it seems strange,” he continued after a breathless moment, “but when after all that time alone, you suddenly find yourself in company you like very much, it makes it hard to say _goodbye_.” Bilbo choked a bit on the word, swallowing down the lump that had lodged in his diaphragm and blinking back tears as they sprang unbidden to his eyes. All of the emotions he’d been squashing down since he’d left Erebor those long months ago came flooding forward, threatening to drown him with their intensity. 

“The idea of being alone again is so very scary after that, because you’ve gotten used to the love and the attention. That’s-” His voice cracked and he had to cough to clear his throat, “that’s how it felt for me, coming home alone after my adventure. That’s how I feel even now, all by myself in Bag End. I understand Frodo, because I’m scared too. I’m so very very scared to be alone.” 

A choked sob answered him from within the cupboard and he felt Sam tremble at his side, the little hobbit’s grip on his jacket unwavering. Bilbo sucked in, fighting against the searing pain of his broken heart. “But if you’d like,” he tried again, unable to keep himself from shaking, “if you’d like, we don’t have to be alone. We may still be scared, but we can be scared together. It can be you and me in Bag End, and Sam can visit you every day if you’d like, it’d be like-” he shuddered, unable to stop himself from crying any longer, “it’d be like having a family again.” 

The cupboard door burst open so quickly that Sam let out a sound of alarm at his side, falling back slightly as a small ball of trembling hobbit launched itself at Bilbo’s chest. Instantly he curled around Frodo’s shaking frame, his grip tight and desperate as his nephew cried against his throat, snot and tears seeping into the fabric of his collar. “I don’t want to be alone anymore!” Frodo sobbed, his tiny body trembling hard. “I want to come home with you and Sam, I really really do. Please, _please_.” 

Bilbo’s heart swelled so quickly in his chest that it left him breathless, his hands scrambling and shaky even as he clutched at his nephew’s back. “Yes Frodo, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

The tiny hobbit dissolved into another fit of blubbering, unable to form words as he shook his head against his Uncle’s throat. They stayed like that for a moment, completely wrapped up in one another until a tiny hand pressed at Bilbo’s arm and he looked over, Sam’s tear streaked face coming into view at his side. 

Instantly Bilbo lifted one arm, urging the other hobbit-ling up and under it. Samwise went without hesitation, reaching up to hesitantly pat at his friends’ shoulder once he was pressed against the older Halfling’s chest. Frodo looked up at the touch, his face crumpling even further as he turned to cling to Sam’s little frame, repeating the other child’s name over and over again as they cried. 

It took near an hour for the three of them to finally calm down from all the blubbering, Bilbo included, and even then it left them in quite a state. With a shaking chuckle the older hobbit drew back from the boys, smiling down at them fondly as he reached out to brush at both of their foreheads. “We’ve made quite a mess of ourselves, haven’t we?” 

The hobbit-lings nodded sheepishly, sharing a small shy look as they did so. Bilbo couldn’t help but grin. “Okay, well how about we get cleaned up, and then we can look around the house and see what you want to take with you, hm Frodo? Does that sound okay?” 

“Yes.” Frodo reached up for Bilbo to lift him up, wrapping his arms tightly around his older cousin’s neck. Bilbo balanced him carefully, reaching out to grasp Sam’s small fingers in his other hand. With a huff the little Baggins hobbit curled tighter against his collarbone. “That sounds very okay.” 

The next morning they were quite a sight indeed, a grown adult with two hobbit babes settled against his chest, riding on a pony hauling a cart with all of Frodo’s worldly possessions down the winding road from Buckland. 

Though the weight of his travels still rested heavily in his bones, he found himself pleasantly preoccupied by the newest addition into his life. Frodo was seated at the very front of the pony, pressed against Samwise’s chest even as the Gamgee boy leaned back into Bilbo. The two hobbit-lings were chatting excitedly, as he had promised them they’d be allowed to set up Frodo’s new room however they liked. It was quite an engaging prospect for the two little children, who were giggling and occasionally tipping slightly in the saddle, only to be righted by the older hobbit at their backs. 

Bilbo was still heart-broken and inside he knew he always would be, but slowly and surely the light, breathy laughter of the children in his arms began to fill up inside of him; chasing away the hollow empty feeling that had been eating at him for months. 

He had a family again. A real family. He would make Frodo his heir-son and it would all be official. 

Sure, the Sackville-Baggins would throw a right fit, and many in the shire would frown upon the idea of it; a bachelor adventurer being the sole influence of an innocent, young mind like Frodo’s. Though when he thought about it, really and truly thought about it, he could safely say didn’t frankly give a damn. He’d made his decision, a resolution of sorts, and he would stick to it with all the ferocity he could manage. 

Never again would he allow himself to be torn from the ones he loved. 

**TBC…**


	3. Settling Back in a Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Bilbo has finally come to terms with his life in the Shire. He has his young ward and nephew Frodo, and all of the boy's little hobbit-ling friends to look after. He's found his equilibrium. 
> 
> Then a knock on his front door sends everything tumbling back out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeelllll this chapter totally got away from me. Also my self-editing was done in a bit of a hurry, and after a few beers, so again if you see any mistakes please feel free to let me know! 
> 
> And also can I just a;loirfdslkjfa;slkdj over your comments guys? Because seriously. YOU ARE THE REASON I'M DOING THIS. Ugh. Thanks so much for the support and the kudos it means a ton <3 Makes these long (and sort of sad to write) chapters all worth it in the end. 
> 
> No happy ending yet, but I promise soon! Soon. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! And again, comments and criticism are loved!!! <3 <3 <3

“Careful.” Bilbo warned as he leaned down over Frodo’s shoulder, adjusting the small hobbit’s elbow slightly. “Don’t draw too close to your face, you’ll cut yourself.” 

The little shireling let out a frustrated sound, releasing the pull on his miniature bow with a small look of exasperation. “But that’s how you always do it Uncle Bilbo! Right against your cheek. Even earlier today.” 

“It’s true!” Pippin piped up from where he sat on the log behind the two of them, Sam and Merry swinging their legs at his side. “I saw it!” 

“I know that Pip.” Bilbo sighed, unable to keep the affection out of his voice even as he turned to level his littlest cousin with a stern look. “I’ve had a great deal more practice with a bow than you lot so I can take more chances. The rest of you, on the other hand, will head my warnings and tread carefully. That is, unless you don’t care to learn archery after all.” 

Merry looked appalled, elbowing Pippin hard where they sat on the felled tree. “Shut up Pip! You’re going to ruin it for all of us.” 

“Ow!” The little Took boy scowled, smacking his cousin’s leg in retaliation. “I was just sayin’!” 

“Alright you two, that’s quite enough of that.” Bilbo crossed his arms, sending the pair an unimpressed scowl. “It’s bad enough for my social reputation that I hunt, let alone bring four little shirelings along with me when I do. The last thing I need is for you to start throwing blows while you are in my care, is that clear?” 

They both had the wherewithal to look guilty, their gazes fixed on their toes. When they didn’t say anything for a moment Sam made a noise at their side, clearing his throat and staring at his peers pointedly. With a sigh the boys’ shoulders sagged even further and they replied in unison, “Yes mister Baggins.” 

“Better.” Bilbo stepped back to Frodo, placing a hand on the small hobbit’s shoulder even as he kept his eyes trained on the trio perched on the log. “Be patient, your turn will come soon enough, then we’ll all head back home to have some fresh bread and honey while I cook up those pheasants I nabbed earlier.” 

That seemed to brighten their moods significantly, Pippin letting out a small whoop of joy at the very prospect of food. 

“Alright then.” Bilbo shook his head, turning back to where Frodo hovered, bow and arrow in hand. He was standing a good few feet in front of the hastily chalked bulls-eye that Bilbo had scrawled against a tree earlier. “Give it another go then? Easy does it now.” 

He stayed back a touch, watching Frodo notched the arrow and held the bow taught, his little arms shaking a bit at the strain. While Bilbo had strung the miniature weapon at a much lighter poundage than his own, he had no doubt that the boys would still struggle until their muscles developed enough to more easily manage the pull.

“That’s a good boy, take one steady breath and-”

The hobbit-ling released his draw, the arrow singing through the air and embedding itself in the body of the tree, just a half inch shy of the outer ring of the mark. Frodo deflated for a moment, disappointment evident across his tiny features, but then Bilbo’s excited shout seemed to startle a smile out of the boy. 

“Well done, very very well done!” Bilbo laughed, reaching out to clasp both of Frodo’s shoulders before he walked over towards the mark on the tree. “That was an excellent first attempt. Truly marvelous.” He grasped the shaft of the arrow, working it out of the bark before strolling back over to where the hobbit-lings waited. “My first go at shooting a target flew feet wide of the actual tree.” 

Frodo’s smile widened at that, his expression slightly sheepish as he ducked his head. “Really?”

“And truly.” Bilbo laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to his young ward’s forehead. “That was magnificent. You can only get better with time.” 

“Thanks Uncle Bilbo.” Frodo positively beamed, handing the bow over to his guardian and starting to work on the bracers, laced about his forearms. 

Bilbo accepted those too as they were offered, turning to regard the trio left sitting on the log, equipment clutched in hand. “Now…which one of you rascals wants to go next, hm?” 

\---

The walk back to Bag End had been a pleasant one, the four children dashing around him as they made their way out of the forests and onto the main road. Bilbo patiently answered any questions that popped up, adjusting the pheasants and archery equipment where he’d trussed them across his back. 

Teaching the boys meant carrying twice the load, having carved a special, hobbit-ling sized bow and arrow to ease their way into archery as a sport. None of their parents had minded when he had first offered to take them on his hunts last year, especially with the four friends expressing such great interest in Mister Bilbo and his strange archery practice. The rest of the shire didn’t share the sentiment, especially when news got out that he’d started to teach the boys how to use a bow of their own. 

In the few, long years since he’d left Erebor, he’d inherited quite the reputation for himself as a trouble-making hobbit. Not that he did anything too particularly outlandish; it was just well known that he kept himself practiced with a bow, and was often seen in his yard, working with the strange swords that he usually had displayed above his mantle. The weapons were very un-hobbit like in the opinion of the masses, but Bilbo frankly couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He was not about to let himself go out of practice after everything he’d seen and done. Especially not now that he had a child to protect. 

“Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Bilbo!” A small hand curled in his coat tails, Frodo tugging lightly there as he beamed up at the older hobbit. “Can Sam stay over with Merry and Pippin tonight? He’s already asked his Old Gaffer, and he said yes!” 

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at the boy, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Oh alright,” he made a show of hesitating, as if the question was a burden, “ _but!_ Only if you all agree to let me wash you up when we get home. I won’t have any filthy little hobbit feet messing up my nice floors, clear?” 

Frodo let out a small whoop of joy, dropping back from Bilbo’s leg to chat excitedly with the group behind him. 

Just a few weeks into his stay at Bag End, Bilbo had decided to start having Frodo call him by Uncle (since the term ‘cousin’ didn’t seem to quite do their new relationship justice). The young hobbit had been fairly shy about him at first, but with the help of the Gamgees and their wonderful little Samwise, Frodo soon came to see Bag End as home and Bilbo as his family. 

They were met by queer stares as they carried on about their way through the shire, but Bilbo merely offered onlookers a polite smile and a nod of his head, remembering his manners yet still no longer concerned with the opinions of his stuffy neighbors. 

Though for reasons that were quite unbeknownst to him, the hobbits he passed were showing him a particularly judging regard that day. He felt his smile dropping, subconsciously drawing closer to the shirelings behind him as they made their steady approach on Bag End. 

Only once he managed to come in full sight of his front gate did he realize exactly what it was that had caused such a stir of discomfort in his fellow hobbits that afternoon. There, sitting on his bench by his front door, was a wizard; his long pointed hat dropped down over his eyes and his staff resting in his lap. He was mouthing at a fine wood pipe, sweet clouds of smoke puffing up from his lips and drifting into the spring air. 

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, but before he could call out in greeting the children seemed to spot the newcomer, their smiles growing brighter and their voices teeming in excitement. 

“Gandalf! It’s Gandalf!” 

“Gandalf’s here, Bilbo look!” 

Four little frames darted past him, just about knocking him off balance as they cheered and dashed up to the familiar wizard. Bilbo watched them scramble up to bounce at the tall man’s feet with a puff of laughter and the ghost of a smile. 

It was not the first time they’d been visited by Gandalf the Grey in the years since Bilbo had returned to the shire. Yet still, even the joy at seeing his old friend was marred by a dull ache in his chest at the memories his familiar face brought. He’d tried to tell himself that he would get over it with time, that his new found life and love for his little Frodo would heal the lingering pain of his heartbreak. Though that truly was not the way of hobbits. They loved hard and carried sorrow for a lifetime; and so despite all of his best efforts, even the faintest reminder of what he’d left at the Lonely Mountain still sent his chest throbbing.

Very much against his will he felt his throat choking up and he forced himself to hesitate at the gate. It was a silent promise he’d made to himself when he’d first brought Frodo home; he wasn’t going to allow him or the other children to see him break, not even a little. So he’d made a habit of bottling it all up, only ever letting tears fall behind closed doors, when he could curl up in his bed and nurse the hollow ache in his chest. 

He breathed through the sudden onslaught of emotion, flicking his gaze up to the sky and counting slowly back from ten. Only once he’d managed to regain some of his composure did he allow himself to stroll forward, wiping hard at the tears that prickled in his eyes with the corner of his shirt sleeve. 

“Well,” he managed finally, wincing at the crack in his voice. “Look what we have here.” 

“Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf rose to stand, moving his attention from the four tiny hobbits that had already fixated themselves on his robes. “Seems you’ve become quite the nanny in my absence.” 

The hobbit managed a chuckle at that, strolling up and gently moving Merry aside as he stepped up to give the wizard a tight, welcoming embrace. “It’s good to see you my old friend.” He drew away again, reaching out to rest a hand on Merry’s shoulder at his side. “I’ll be feeding this squirming lot shortly and you’re more than welcome to join us, just need to bathe them first. I can put a nice pot of tea on for you in the mean time?” 

“That would be very kind.” Gandalf smiled, allowing Merry, Pippin and Frodo to tug him excitedly inside by the hem of his robes, Sam following in turn with a small degree of worry creasing his tiny brow. 

The children always delighted in the appearances of Gandalf the Grey; and considering his age and worldly status, the wizard was incredibly good with the tiny hobbit-lings. So much so that Bilbo had to fight with the lot of them to get them filed into the back room to wash. He’d left them with firm directions to strip down and slide into the sudsy tub he’d drawn, waiting until they had started well into the buttons of their tops before he’d slipped into his bedroom to lay out their clean clothes. 

By the time he’d made it back into the kitchen to set up the kettle for their guest, Gandalf had already settled in, his staff propped against the wall with his hat perched on the tiny coat hanger in the front hall. Bilbo moved to apologize for his lacking as a host, but the wizard merely waved him off, smiling at his old friend. So the hobbit busied himself in the kitchen for the moment, setting out a mug along with small clay containers of honey and cream before he slowly strolled over to where the wizard sat, perched on one of his small dining chairs. 

“The kettle’s on, but I want to go make sure the little ones are properly scrubbed down.” He offered his the older man a smile, clapping his hands together in front of him. “Can I trust that you’re comfortable enough to see to yourself for a tic?” 

“But of course.” The wizard gave him a serene grin, nodding his head slowly as he motioned Bilbo on. “Go see to the children. I’ll have a hot cup out for you here when you’re finished.” 

“Thank you.” The hobbit felt a tug on his heart, but he simply smiled, moving back off into the house to check on the little hobbit-lings. 

Of course, when he returned he’d found all four settled in the tub, but none were any cleaner for it. With a sigh he rolled up his sleeves, finding himself elbow deep in soapy water and squirming children as he scrubbed behind ears and wiped down muddy cheeks. 

By the time he was finished there seemed to be more liquid splashed across his front and floor than in the bath. Though even as he drew away he couldn’t help the fondness in his sigh, pulling the boys one by one out of the tub and catching their squirming limbs to wrap them tightly in thick, fluffy towels. 

“Hold still.” He scolded, grabbing Pippin as he wiggled just out of his reach. He paid no heed to the small Took’s disapproving whine, dragging the fabric up to rub over his tiny head. “You’ll catch your death of cold if we don’t dry that hair.” 

“It’s dry, it’s dry!” Pip pushed at his hands, relenting finally as Bilbo dropped the towel over his shoulders, catching stray drops of water that trickled down the little shireling’s neck. 

“There.” The older hobbit stood back and smiled down at his four, clean little boys, unable to keep the joy from bubbling up in his chest. “Now that we’re all tidied up, how’s about we get you into some nice clean clothes as well, hm?” 

“You too!” Frodo quipped up from where he was swaddled in his towel. 

“Yeah Mister Bilbo, you’re all wet.” Sam added, smiling shyly at him with his chin was tucked down into his own thick fabric. 

Bilbo made a display of glancing down at his front, mock surprise across his features. “Oh, so I am!” He plucked at his soaked shirt before his hands came to rest at his hips. “Now, I wonder how that happened.” 

Frodo barely managed to suppress his giggle, Sam grinning broadly as Merry and Pippin forewent all manners in favour for a good, long laugh at the older hobbit’s expense. 

“Well, then. Since we’re all getting dressed, why don’t we scoot down the hall huh? I’ve got your clothes all laid out in the master bedroom, including some spare stuff of Frodo’s for you Sam, I’m sure they’ll fit.” He gestured for the boys to follow him out of the room, already working on the buttons of his damp cotton top. 

He trailed out of the bathroom with the four hobbit-lings at his heels, giggling and shuffling in their warm towel cocoons. They were old enough to dress without much help, so Bilbo busied himself in his wardrobe, pulling out a new shirt and waistcoat to replace the one he’d soaked through. He just managed to divest himself of the top, draping it over the door as he shook out the new, crisp, clean one, when a small voice sounded out. 

“ _What’s this?_ ” 

Tiny hands pressed against the curve of his back, the sensation startling him out of his thoughts. Steeling himself Bilbo glanced over his shoulder, finding the little Brandybuck pressed against his side, fingers tracing over the curved scar there. The older hobbit made a soft sound, his voice catching a bit as he struggled to remember how he’d explained the old wound to Sam and Frodo when they’d spotted it in the bath a little over a year back. 

“Oh,” He hesitated, slowly turning around as he set his shirt off to the side. “Well, you boys know about my adventures right?” He regarded Merry as the child stepped back, his top only half fastened and his eyes blown wide. Pippin slowly came up to his cousin’s side, his own gaze shocked as he took in Bilbo’s chest and stomach, tracing the scars that were scattered there. 

Numbly they nodded, for once completely at a loss for words. Sam and Frodo too had gone quiet, pausing in their various states of dress to glance at the older Baggins hobbit with a child-like understanding. 

Bilbo closed his eyes, taking the moment to suck in a slow breath before he continued. “Well, on my way to Erebor to fight the mighty dragon Smaug, as you well know, I was in a company of brave and skilled dwarven warriors. They protected me, every step of the way really.” He lowered down to crouch in front of his little cousins, their gazes enraptured and fixed steadily on the pink, puckered marks across his flesh. 

Bilbo realized with a slight start that this might have been the first time they’d seen so much damage on one person. It wasn’t often that hobbits in the shire met with injury, let alone some as grave as what he’d encountered on his journey. With a slight, comforting smile he reached out to gently curl his hands around the small boys’ shoulders. “When I came home, if you remember, I made the trip without my friends.” He felt his heart surge up into his throat at the thought, his eyes flicking up to the ceiling as he took in another slow breath. “The world is a dangerous place for a hobbit. Especially one who’s all alone. The group I was travelling with was attacked, and I got hurt.” 

“What happened?” Pippin whispered, his expression slightly stricken. 

“I was rescued, by friends of mine from Rivendell.” Bilbo assured him, moving his hand up from the young Took’s shoulder to carefully cup his small cheek. 

“ _Elves Pip_.” Merry whispered in awe. 

“That’s right.” The older hobbit smiled, straightening slightly and touching the scar on his stomach with the barest brush of his finger tips. “The elves are fantastic healers. I was fortunate enough to stay in their company for two whole weeks while I rested.” 

“Two weeks!” Pip gasped, clapping his hands over his mouth. “That’s incredible! Did you learn all of their elf-y secrets?” 

“You bet I did.” Bilbo stood back completely, reaching out to grab his shirt and shrug it over his shoulder. “But that, my dear little shirelings, is a story for after supper. We have a guest after all.” 

All four boys seemed to light up at that; whether it was the mention of food or Gandalf he couldn’t be sure. Either way he was glad to see them hurry to button themselves back up and dash out the room towards the kitchen, his scars momentarily forgotten. 

Letting out a gusting breath Bilbo took a moment of reprieve, squeezing his fingers over the bridge of his nose as he began to do up the buttons on his top one handed. It had been some time since he’d last had to explain away his old injuries, but no matter how many times he did, it really never got easier.

He shook his head. It wasn’t like him to get so lost in thought when he was looking after the children. It had been almost three years since his long trip home from the Lonely Mountain, and slowly but surely he’d taught himself how to bury the pain away. 

It was nothing more than a memory now.

He gave a heavy, resigned breath and tugged on his vest, strolling out into the hallway with all intention of saving Gandalf from his tiny shirelings. 

\---

Cleaning and cooking the pheasant had been even easier than expected with a wizard to entertain Frodo and his little friends. Normally, when the boys came to visit (especially Merry and Pippin), the lot of them would dash about the kitchen, clinging to Bilbo’s pant legs and begging him for more renditions of his stories of adventure. When it was just Sam and Frodo it wasn’t so bad, the two boys would usually sit at the table playing some manner of game, too polite to disrupt him when he was cooking. Merry and Pippin on the other had weren’t over quite so often, and liked to make a point of pestering Bilbo as much as humanly possible. 

Today however, he managed to get the bird plucked and gutted in relative peace and quiet as Gandalf educated a very attentive group of hobbits as to the nature of wizards. Bilbo had even served up fresh bread with honey some time ago, yet there it sat, still untouched in front of the four little ones. Their attention was fixed solely on Gandalf while they listened to his story, completely enraptured. 

Bilbo hummed quietly through his work, taking a moment to reflect on the changes that the last few years had brought for him. Having Frodo was a privilege beyond anything he could have ever hoped for, and he’d even come to enjoy the company of the boy’s small friends and relations just as much. Their parents left them with him fairly often, seemingly undeterred by his status as an ‘undesirable’ member of the community. The kids were pleasant and terribly engaging. So much so that he just about forgot the rest of the world whenever he was with them. He counted it as a blessing really, to have such easy, heartwarming distractions. 

He’d already managed to get the dinner plated and the table set before eight little feet came scurrying into the kitchen, Pippin bobbing right up to the table and crawling onto his seat with a chant of, “food food food!” 

“What impeccable timing!” Bilbo shot a small look to Gandalf as he moved into the room, ducking to fit through the doorway. 

“A wizard is never late, dear friend.” He chuckled and crowded into one of the seats, hunching significantly as he folded himself up at the small, hobbit-sized table. Merry rushed up to plop down in the chair next to the wizard, Frodo and Sam sliding up to the table last, the lot of them bubbling with excitement. 

“Alright, alright, let’s settle shall we now boys?” The older hobbit scooped up four plates from the counter, balancing them in the crook of his arms and flat on his palms as he carefully made his way over to the group. He began to set the meals down, putting one in front of Gandalf, then Merry, Pippin and Sam, leaving his and Frodo’s for the second trip. 

The little Baggins hobbit didn’t seem to mind, smiling quietly as his friends started in on their food, waiting like a polite little gentleman for Bilbo to return with a platter of his own. 

“There we are.” Bilbo set the remaining plates down, pausing to press a kiss to the top of Frodo’s head, much to the tiny shireling’s delight. With a bright grin the older hobbit glanced over to Gandalf, nodding his head towards the pantry slightly. “If you’d like I can grab you a cup of wine? I won’t have any myself with the children still up and about but-”

“No no,” Gandalf shook his head, motioning for Bilbo to take his seat as the wizard cut into a chunk of the pheasant. “Sit, eat. I won’t be able to stay for the night, so I’d best remain sober and keep my wits about me.” 

There was a chorus of disappointed cries from the boys at the table, their little shoulders drooping slightly at the news. “You mean you aren’t sleeping over?” Frodo asked after a moment, looking quite put-off with his expression pinched. 

“No, I’m afraid not.” Gandalf smiled at the group of them, leaning forward on his elbows slightly as he dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “However, I promise I’ll stay long enough to show you lot some tricks after dinner, hm?” 

Frodo grinned broadly, Sam lighting up at his side as Merry and Pippin let out a synchronized, “Yes please!” 

The rest of the dinner passed pleasantly, the conversation light hearted and filled with children’s laughter as the shirelings hopped from one topic to the next. The majority of the meal was spent with Merry and Pippin informing Gandalf of Bilbo’s new found reputation in the shire; the wide-scale notoriety for his skill with a blade, and for his penchant for and remarkable success at the hunt. 

The wizard nodded with a serene smile, flashing Bilbo a knowing look as Frodo began to rave about the quality of his bow, causing the older hobbit to flush and look studiously down at his platter. “It is in remarkable condition, for a weapon housed in a peaceful shire,” Gandalf commented lazily around a mouthful of greens, “and the same one, I notice, given to you some years back. The care you’ve shown it is quite commendable.” 

Bilbo floundered for a moment, his heart lurching with a painful throb against his chest. Frodo seemed to notice at his side, and his little ward reached out, small hand curling over his arm. Bilbo fought back the sudden swell of grief, schooling his face into the mask of calm that he always wore in front of the children, even on the worst days when the heartache still felt fresh. “Thank you.” He managed after a moment, shifting his arm until he was able to take Frodo’s small hand in his own, giving it a careful, reassuring squeeze. “It was, after all, a gift from someone very important.” 

The admission was hard to make, and when he looked back up to meet Gandalf’s eyes his gaze was pleading. He did not want to dwell on such topics in the presence of children. The wizard, while wise and cunning in his ways, took pity on his old friend. He quickly changed the topic to lighter things, engaging the little ones with idle questions about the shire, things that Gandalf no doubt already knew quite well. 

Though as much as Bilbo loved them, and their distracting conversation, there was something in the way of their innocent nature that seemed to entice children to ponder on the most delicate things. The shirelings’ topics had shifted to the discussion of weddings, Samwise having just attended one for an older cousin. This, inevitably, led to a talk about love, which both Bilbo and Gandalf took turns enlightening the small children on. Really the older hobbit should have known better, as the curiosity of youth truly knows no bounds. 

“What about you Mister Bilbo?” Pippin piped up, looking over at him expectantly. “I know you’re Frodo’s Uncle, but how come there’s no Auntie?” Then his expression shifted slightly, his tiny lips pursing as he added, seriously, “my mom says that you’re an eligible ba..um…ba-”

“You mean bachelor, Pip!” Merry added in, looking pleased with himself for knowing a word that the youngest hobbit did not. 

“Yes that!” The little Took nodded enthusiastically, turning his gaze over to Bilbo. “Is it cause you’ve never been in love?” 

They’d been well into desert, Bilbo just about choking on his slice of hot apple pie at Pippin’s inquiry. He could already see Frodo hushing his cousin, looking at his Uncle cautiously. “Leave it Pip-”

But the smaller hobbit bristled, his arms folding tightly across his chest. “What? I was just asking!” He scowled, sinking into his chair. 

“No, it’s quite alright.” Bilbo reached out across the table to gently squeeze Pippin’s wrist, his expression light despite the weight of his heart in his chest. Frodo still looked distinctly uncomfortable, the little Baggins having seen his Uncle’s pained reaction to past questions of the heart. “I have been in love Pip, once, I think.” 

He slowly straightened at the table, drawing his hand back to rub at his chest slightly. The motion did nothing to ease the clenching of his heart, but somehow he managed to smile through it, his expression light. “I’m afraid that my affections were not returned to the same degree, and I had to leave them.” Swallowing he fought to continue. “I don’t seek out the hand of any hobbit here, because I fear my heart is still very much taken, even if it’s by those who cannot be with me.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Pip’s expression fell slightly, his little face scrunching up as he bit his lip, “Doesn’t that…doesn’t that make you sad?” 

Bilbo felt his breath hitch of its own accord, throat tightening as he licked his lips. “It does.” He admitted, nodding towards the small children. He took in the downturn of their little lips, their expressions stricken as they regarded him. With a cluck of his tongue Bilbo forced his lips up into a smile, leaning forward on the table to watch the shirelings carefully. “But luckily, I have my wonderful little friends and family.” He reached out as Frodo grasped at his hand, allowing his nephew to squeeze his larger fingers in the center of the little one’s small palm. “All of you fill my heart up, and you chase my sorrow away.” 

“We do?” Merry murmured, wonder in his voice.

“Of course you do.” Bilbo’s smile bloomed wider across his features. He regarded them all carefully, trying to draw grins out of their now suddenly serious faces. “You all make me so very happy.” 

“Then that settles it!” Pippin exclaimed, reaching over to set his hand over Frodo’s, squeezing over Bilbo’s fingers. “We’ll have to stay here more, and bring you stuff, and make you smile all the time!” 

The older hobbit laughed through his surprise, unable to keep his bewildered expression at bay as Sam and Merry echoed Pippin’s sentiment, reaching forward to grasp at him as well. With all four sets of tiny hands curling over his arm Bilbo felt his heart swim and he had to blink to fight back tears. “Thank you little ones.” He lifted his other hand to run it over the hobbits’ where they had him in their grip, grinning broadly. “With you four, I think my heart will be just fine.” 

Once they were completely satisfied that Bilbo wasn’t sad any longer the boys reluctantly released him and went back to their dessert. Gandalf helped to steer the conversation to lighter things, leading to a pleasant recounting by Bilbo of his time spent with the Elves. The boys listened, enraptured, and by the time the pie was finished the little ones were pleasantly sleepy. After they filed away from the table they were more than content to sit by the fire and watch the wizard’s small party tricks. In the meantime Bilbo busied himself with tidying the kitchen, smiling to himself as he caught wind of soft murmurs and laughter trickling in from the den. 

He’d finished tucking his dishware away, making sure to push in the chairs around the kitchen table before he carefully tiptoed to the doorway to the other room. The sight that beheld him made his heart swell, and rather than disturb the scene in front of him he simply leaned himself against the threshold, observing with a bright smile. 

Gandalf was entertaining Pippin with magic tricks, the young Took watching with drooping eyes as the wizard vanished a coin from between his clutched fingers, only to draw it from the tiny hobbit’s hair-line. Pip made a delighted sound, but it was smothered by a slight yawn, his small frame sagging where he rested on Gandalf’s lap. 

The other three were doing no better. Somehow they had all managed to curl up together on the large cushion of his arm chair, sitting adjacent from Pippin and their wizard entertainer. Merry was already fast asleep, leaning heavily on Frodo who looked as though his eyes would shut at any moment. The only one that still seemed to have his wits about him was Sam, his little arms curled around his two friends as he continued to watch Gandalf’s movements with intrigue.

“Alright.” Bilbo interjected when Frodo’s head began to fall against the chair back, his eyes closed and his breath puffing out between slack lips. His voice seemed to startle the group of shirelings up from their various states of half-sleep. “I think it’s time for bed. Though if you’re very good, I’m sure Mister Gandalf wouldn’t mind tucking you in with me.” 

“Please?” Pippin turned in Gandalf’s lap, clasping his tiny hands together and gazing up at him with imploring eyes. 

“But of course.” The wizard leveled the boy with a look that clearly said ‘how could I refuse’ as he hefted him up, letting the tiniest hobbit-ling curl up against his chest. “After you, Mister Bilbo.” 

The older hobbit smiled, corralling the other three children up and out of the arm chair. With gentle hands he nudged them down the hall, shooing Merry into the guest room when Gandalf slipped inside with his little Took cousin. 

Bilbo then made to steer Sam and Frodo into his nephew’s room, but the pair hesitated, stopping in the hallway and leaning into each other to whisper fiercely. The older hobbit raised an eyebrow at the two, crossing his arms as he regarded them skeptically. “What are you two trouble makers up to?” 

The broke apart sheepishly, Sam staring down at his toes as Frodo grabbed his friend’s hand in his own little grip, gazing up at his Uncle with a set determination. “We’re going to sleep with you tonight!” 

Bilbo let out a bit of a shuddering breath, his heart clenching slightly as he offered the boys a cheeky smile. “Are you now?” 

“Yes.” Frodo asserted firmly. 

“If…If it’s not a problem, that is.” Sam added in, sounding far less sure than his friend. 

The way the two of them were looking Bilbo knew instantly what it was they were on about, their dinner conversation fresh in his mind. “Alright.” He conceded, waving them towards the master bedroom with a slight tug on his heart. “But you two settle down right away now! I’ll turn in once I’ve seen off our Mister Gandalf, but it’s to bed for you.” 

Frodo made a small affirmative noise, clutching at Sam as he dragged him into Bilbo’s bedroom. He stayed in the room to ensure that the two hobbit-lings were well on their way to getting dressed, Gandalf making a brief appearance to tuck them into the large, soft bed. Once the pair had settled, however, the wizard and Bilbo slipped back out into the hallway, easing the bedroom door shut behind them. 

With a tired sigh Bilbo ran a hand over his face, looking up to Gandalf with a small smile. “Sorry about that lot,” he apologized reaching around to scratch at the back of his head, “they can be quite a handful but-”

“Don’t apologize.” Gandalf shook his head, following Bilbo into the den as the two friends settled down in his heavy arm chairs. “They are a great deal of fun,” the wizard confided, then with small smile he added, “and they’re good for you.” 

“That they are.” Bilbo settled back into the plush of his seat, angling so that his feet were propped up near the heat of the fire. They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying the warmth and ease of the air between them. 

Then Gandalf cleared his throat, dragging Bilbo’s attention back up to where his guest sat. “While I’ve very much enjoyed my day, I have not yet been able to impart on you the real reason for my visit.” 

The hobbit stiffened slightly, wary as he straightened in his chair. “Do you have news from outside the shire?” _From Erebor_ he’d wanted to ask, but resisted the impulse. It had been so long since he’d last had news of his friends, and while it had relieved him to know that Fili, Kili, and even Thorin had managed a full recovery from their injuries, the knowledge came as bitter sweet. 

“From your friend Legolas in fact.”

“Oh?” Bilbo lit up a bit at that, settling in to listen as Gandalf recounted to him stories of negotiations between Mirkwood and Erebor, of the shifting powers of men in Laketown, and the completed rebuilding of the once glamorous city of Dale. Legolas, it seemed, had become the forefront of his father’s negotiations with the ever growing dwarf city under the lonely mountain. Their tenuous alliance still held, and they were often made to defend the lands together against the series of orc and goblin raids that seemed ever-present to the day. 

The news came as a relief to Bilbo, and while he longed to ask Gandalf after his dwarven princes, he didn’t dare. Instead he just nodded politely and expressed sentiments he wished for the wizard to return to Mirkwood, responding to a query from Legolas as to the state of Bag End and affairs within the shire. 

Before he knew it the night was black and heavy outside of his windows, and without even having to ask Bilbo knew it was time to bid Gandalf goodbye. Wordlessly the hobbit rose up to fetch his friend’s staff and hat, waiting for Gandalf to stroll up behind him before he turned with a sad smile. “I do always love these visits, short and far in between as they are.” 

“Only out of necessity, I assure you.” The wizard responded, clutching his hands around the top of his staff as he accepted it from Bilbo’s grasp. “I will extended your well wishes to Rivendell, and to the people of Mirkwood.” He then scooped up his hat, tucking it under his arm with a wry smile. “Is there anyone else you’d like to pass a message to?” 

Bilbo thought about it for a second, the names on the tip of his tongue, before he swallowed back the instinct, ducking his head a little with a shrug. “No one who would want to hear I’m sure.” 

Gandalf gave him a contemplative look at that, his fingers tightening slightly around the rim of his hat, before he gave the hobbit a curt nod. With that he turned, opening the front door and sauntering out onto the porch. Bilbo followed, as was polite of any host, to see his guest to the road. 

The wizard was part way down the path through the garden when he paused, turning to level Bilbo with a firm look. “Did you mean it?” He asked finally as he reached up to set his hat atop his head. “What you said at dinner, about love?” 

The hobbit floundered for a moment, feeling flustered under his friend’s knowing gaze. “I did.” He finally managed, offering Gandalf a small shrug. 

It looked as though the tall man would say more, his mouth open and his eyes narrowed, but then the wizard gave a firm shake of his head and sighed. “I will come back again to visit, and I will bring more news when I do.” 

“Please.” Bilbo offered him a small, weak smile, waving slightly as Gandalf slipped out his front gate. “You know Bag End is always open to those we call friends.” 

“I know.” Gandalf gave him one last, serene grin, before he turned on heel and started his way down the small, winding dirt path, off to lord knows where. 

Bilbo watched him until his back faded into the distance, unable to fight back the slight pang of sorrow at seeing him leave so soon. He lingered in the doorway even as Gandalf disappeared into the darkness, running his hands over the wooded threshold as he swallowed hard. Then he turned, closing Bag End to the cold night air and making his way to bed. 

Once he was changed and sorted he slid underneath the covers, suddenly impossibly grateful for the two hobbit-lings curled up on his mattress, and for their insistence on occupying his room for the evening. He scooted up to wrap his arm around the pair where they lay, cuddled close to one another. Frodo instantly wiggled back into his Uncle’s chest as he draped over them, Sam snuggling right up to his friend in turn. 

They fell asleep like that, the soft, fluttering breath of the two babes pressed close to him enough to ease all traces of sadness from Bilbo’s mind. He let his eyes drift shut, enjoying the warmth and comfort as he willed his thoughts to go blank, allowing himself to succumb to the easy comfort of sleep. 

\---

 

Some months later found Bilbo lazing outside on a quiet, Sunday afternoon. He’d just sparked his Old Toby, pressing the pipe up between his lips as he pulled lazily at the embered weed. Sam and Frodo were at the market with Bell Gamgee, leaving him with a spare moment to himself. Since Gandalf’s last visit all the little hobbit-lings had been paying him a great deal more attention. Frodo often crawled into his bed, even with Sam staying over, the two children cuddling up to him warmly. Merry and Pippin too visited often, sometimes with their parents for small, easy dinner parties, and other times alone to stay over with their cousin. They made a point of hugging him and clinging to his legs, even more so than before, telling him in their own little way that they loved him and wanted him to be happy.

So he tried not to dwell on the past, tried not to think too much on the worries and heart aches that kept him up at night. Especially not at moments like this, where he had a breath of peace and solitude. No, this was a time for him to relax. 

The birds were chittering to each other quietly with the rustling of the trees, wind sweeping across the shire with a comfortable, easy wisp.

He let out a slow breath, smoke slipping out between his lips as he leaned back against the outside of Bag End, forcing the tense muscles in his shoulders to unwind. The pain he’d been carrying for the past few years had slowly begun to ebb away, just a faint ache now that reverberated in his bones. 

The nights were no better than they’d ever been, but when Frodo strayed into his room with a stuffy and a shy smile, Bilbo found he slept soundly, straight through to morning. Last night had been one such night, and the older Hobbit felt particularly relaxed as he enjoyed a nice smoke in his quant, front garden. 

He’d just started to day dream, drifting off into a serene, easy state, when suddenly there was some commotion down the block. With a tired sigh he eased himself forward to sit up right, wary eyes scanning the dirt path as tiny shouts echoed towards him. Puzzled he moved to stand, tapping out his pipe and tucking it into his jacket before he stepped up to his fence. No sooner had he opened the gate did two tiny figures come spilling out in front of him; Frodo and Sam skidded to a stop, their breathing labored and their faces covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“What-” Bilbo blinked down at the two boys as they struggled for oxygen, just about bent in half with their shaking gasps. “What in the world? You two were supposed to be…to be with Missus Gamgee at the market. What…I mean where is Bell?” 

Frodo wheezed harder, his little hands clutching at his knees. For a moment it looked like Sam would manage to speak, but he seemed overwhelmed, his face flush and beet red. 

The older hobbit folded his arms over his chest, leveling the two with a firm look. “Alright, would one of you be so kind to enlighten me as to just what, exactly, is going on?”

“ _Dwarves!_ ” Frodo finally managed to gasp out, and the word hit Bilbo like a punch to the chest. He stumbled slightly, his expression faltering even as the little hobbit continued, excitement lacing his tone. “Dwarves Bilbo! A whole troop of them. We just spotted them riding through the shire, and they’re heading this way!” 

Bilbo sucked in hard, stepping away until his back slammed hard against the fence behind him. The little hobbit’s didn’t seem to notice, excitement bubbling through them as they bounced at his front. 

“Do you think they could be _your_ dwarves?” Sam continued, and Bilbo couldn’t help but flinch at the wording. 

“Well of course! Why else would dwarves come to the shire! Especially ones in so much _armor_.” 

“Boys.” Bilbo interjected, pain slicing through his chest as he dropped down to his knees, looking the two children dead in the eyes. His expression was grave, and he reached out to give their shoulders a small squeeze. “I want you to go back to Sam’s mum, and then you are both to spend the day at the Gamgees.” 

“But Uncle-”

“No buts Frodo.” He quipped sternly, his brows creased in a deep frown. “Sam, you thank your folks for me, and let them know I apologize for any inconveniences this may cause.” 

“Yes Mister Bilbo.” 

Frodo didn’t seem so inclined to agree, his mouth dropped open and his expression pinched in concern. “But-”

“ _Please Frodo_.” He implored, releasing Sam’s shoulder in favour for clasping his nephew’s face in his hands. “Just for the afternoon. I’ll come get you before supper, I promise you, just please-” He swallowed hard, feeling panic well up in his chest against his will, “please just…just stay there for now. Wait until I call for you. Everything will be okay, I promise.” 

Frodo hesitated, before he slowly relented with a small nod. Bilbo could have cried in relief. He leaned forward, pressing his lips chastely to his nephew’s forehead before he spun the pair of hobbit-lings around and gave their backs a small shove. “Go find Missus Gamgee, and be good!” 

Sam moved first, reaching down to grasp Frodo’s hand when the Baggins hobbit faltered, watching his Uncle over his shoulder with worry creasing his expression. The two kept moving, however, soon disappearing around the bed as the ran off to find Bell Gamgee. 

Bilbo sagged back against the fence-line behind him the moment the two boys vanished from sight. His slammed a hand over his mouth, fear and anxiety clenching in his gut as he mentally tried to process what he’d just been told. 

There were dwarves in the shire. 

What could they possibly want? Especially an armed convoy of them… He shuddered hard, biting at his finger as he quickly went over a list in his head of the things he’d brought home from Erebor. Nothing immediately came to mind that would warrant a company to come and retrieve it accept….

The ring. 

Maybe they were after the ring. 

The thought chilled him to the bone, and before Bilbo was entirely sure of what he was doing he was sprinting across his yard, vanishing into the safety of his hobbit hole and slamming the door shut bodily behind him. 

“Where is it.” He cursed to himself dashing over to the small trunk of belongings he’d brought back from his travels to The Lonely Mountain, digging through until he managed to tug out the small, fabric pouch that held the golden band. It was the only thing of value he’d brought back with him, other than the princes’ gifted weapons…and truly the dwarves could not be after those, could they? 

He sank down next to the chest, his heart clenching painfully and his lungs burning with the effort it took to just breathe. He was so overcome by the sudden flood of emotions that he couldn’t even cry, he just sat, his lip quivering around short, wrenching gasps. All of the heart ache he’d been pressing down for the past few years came slamming through him at once, his head spinning as he reached out to brace himself against the wall where he knelt. He wanted to scream, wanted to take something, it didn’t matter what, and smash it to pieces on the ground; anything to help ease the building anguish that bubbled inside of him. 

Instantly he felt ashamed, his reasonable Baggins’ side slipping forward with scorn at the idea of damaging his own home. He sucked in slowly, his entire body trembling until he finally brought his hands together, wringing them carefully. There was no point in working himself up like this, no point in asking questions that he simply had no means of answering. 

For three long years he’d heard and seen neither head nor tails of dwarven folk. Three long years without contact or word from his friends. Whoever these warriors were, chances were they had not entered the shire for the sake of him. It must have been something else, _someone else_. 

He was dizzy, his head full and aching with a bright throb of pain from fighting back tears. With a great deal of determination he worked on tucking the heartbreak back, something that he had come to master fairly well since he’d returned to the shire, since little Frodo had slipped into his life. Like putting a lid on a box he shuttered it all away, forcing his breathing to calm and his shoulders to still from their quivering. 

It worked, as it always did, and soon he found himself once again in a relative state of composure. 

Equal parts exhausted and relieved he slowly unfolded himself from where he’d crowded up next to the chest, tucking its contents carefully back inside and subconsciously folding the ring away into one of his jacket pockets, _just in case_. 

There was no one coming for him, as no one ever did. Sending Frodo and Sam away, as it turned out, had been somewhat unnecessary and a product of his lonely, hopeful anxiety. Though in retrospect he was still glad for his decision, pleased to have spared the two boys seeing him in such an unfortunate state. 

He’d just sealed the chest up again, tucking it away into the corner with a firm clap of his hands, when a noise sounded through his house; sharp and startling it just about wrenched his heart from his chest. He stood, half hunched, frozen in the hallway, unsure as to whether or not his mind was just playing tricks. 

Then there it was again, a firm, resounding knock which sounded even more insistent and impatient then the first. Bilbo floundered, fear and horrible, gut wrenching anticipation sliding into his belly. Despite himself he let out a small groan. He’d only just managed to calm down, now his heart was jack-hammering against his ribcage in hard, sickening thumps. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to hide himself away in the depths of Bag End, ignoring his visitors until they gave up and lfet. 

That was the old Bilbo Baggins, however. The hobbit that hadn’t surrendered to the call of adventure amongst a motley crew of dwarves and one, stoic though pleasant wizard, to gallivant off into the sunset with the intention of slaying a dragon. This Bilbo Baggins was different, and he would not allow himself to be frightened stiff by the sound of his own front door. 

Though even that did nothing to make the thought of opening it any less horrifying. 

Feeling a tight twist of nausea in his belly the hobbit forced himself foreword. The knocking started up again, almost frantic now, each tap against the wood sending spikes of fear straight down through his torso. Bilbo swallowed around the lump in his throat, his limbs stiff and heavy as he dragged himself up to the entrance to his tiny home. 

He pressed his palms against the wood for a second, trying to drag some of that composure back that he’d managed to find earlier. Only then the knocking was back, hard and rhythmic and feeling as though it was pounding straight into his brain. 

“Alright!” He croaked, squeezing his eyes shut as he fisted his hands against the doorway. “Alright, just a minute!” 

He schooled away the tremble in his hands, wrapping his fingers around the brass handle in a tight, white-knuckled squeeze. With a sharp inhale he yanked the door open, blinking owlishly at the sight that met him. 

A large, unfamiliar figure stood on his doorstep, his large bulky frame blocking out most of the bright afternoon light as he loomed in the entrance way. He was decked head to toe in thick, shining armor, and sure enough, as Sam and Frodo had mentioned in their babbling excitement, he was very much a dwarf. 

Bilbo opened his mouth, then closed it again, feeling confused and flustered and heart wrenchingly disappointed. With a hard shake of his head he sighed, looking up at the dwarf expectantly. “Can I…” His voice cracked again and he had to swallow hard, unable to filter out the skepticism in his tone, “…can I help you?” 

The dwarf didn’t respond, his expression fierce behind his massive blonde beard. Then suddenly a noise sounded from behind the bulk of the man’s large frame; a familiar voice that made Bilbo’s chest ache in a way that he’d almost forgotten. 

“Oh no Master Baggins-”

“I think the real question is-”

“How can we be of help to you?”

The two light, friendly tones slammed through him like a bullet, causing him to stumble even as the dwarven guard stepped aside. The figures that stood behind the beastly warrior were so familiar that it knocked the breath right out of him, nausea wrapping around his stomach in a steely grip that caused his knees to tremble beneath him. The two young dwarves bowed slightly, twin grins starch across their features. 

“Fili-”

“And Kili-”

“ _At your service._ ”

Blinking hard Bilbo felt a sob escape him unbidden, his vision blurring hard as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Then he stepped back into the house and promptly slammed the door shut on their confused, crumpling faces. 

**TBC…**


	4. Hard Talks and Wild Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili try to explain themselves to a very distraught Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for all of your patience, support, and the wonderful reviews!
> 
> This chapter was a beast to write, and it gave me a bitch of a time too. I hope you all find it acceptable. :P 
> 
> I self-edited rather quickly this morning, so if there are any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out!
> 
> On another note: I am currently studying for my LSAT exam in two weeks time! So unfortunately, while I am still plugging away at this story, it may be a few days between each chapter. I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting! Damn education, always getting in the way of everything.
> 
> Anyways, I've made up some dwarf names for this chapter. Please feel free to judge me on them because I had NO idea what I was doing, lol.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are love love love <3! And criticisms are always more than welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

No sooner was the door shut behind him did Bilbo slam his back against it, his entire body sagging with the sudden weight of his grief. He felt a ragged cry escape him and he screwed his eyes shut, trying with everything he had to force back the tears. 

He scrubbed at his cheeks frantically with his sleeve; tried to stave off the flow that began do dribble down his chin in thick, stinging streams. They just wouldn’t stop coming, not even as he rubbed his eyes raw, and soon he just allowed his head to drop back against the wood behind him, his breath cutting off while he sobbed in, ragged and hard. 

Through the sharp ringing in his ears he could make out voices from outside, soft pounding on the door behind him accompanied by the cries of heart-wrenchingly familiar voices; growing louder in pitch and more desperate with each passing second. 

“ _Bilbo please!_ ”

“ _Open the door, little one._ ”

“ _Please, let’s just talk, that’s all we came here to do, just talk._ ” 

The hobbit slammed his hands down over his ears, shaking his head hard as he let in another, shuddering breath. It was like seeing every hopeless, heart wrenching dream he’d had in the last three years come to life and he should have been happy, should have been thrilled, but he wasn’t. He was terrified. His heart jack hammered against his chest, sharp pain shooting through him as he trembled against the door frame. 

His tongue felt too thick in his mouth, his throat raw and sore from his breathless sobs. 

Through the pain all he could think was how he wanted to stop, to fight away the ache like he’d done so many times before; but despite all his efforts he found he couldn’t. His fingers dug into his face as he squeezed at his ears, trying to block out the desperate pounding against the door behind him. He knew he was being foolish, that he would never forgive himself if he let Kili and Fili leave without so much as saying hello. But he couldn’t bring himself to stand and open the door, his shoulders trembling and his breath hitching. 

He was so sick and tired of crying over all of this, had long since thought this heartbreak beyond tears. Yet here they were, steady streams sliding down his face and into his mouth, making his gasps as wet as they were hoarse. He shook his head against the door at his back, his lips trembling uncontrollably as he tried to find the words to voice his pain. 

“G-” His throat caught painfully and he coughed, trying in vain to clear it, “go away!” 

It wasn’t at all what he’d wanted to say, and the instant the words left his mouth he knew he regretted them. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, his mind spinning as he swallowed through the hard lump that had knotted in his throat. 

“ _You don’t mean that._ ” It was Fili. Bilbo let out a broken laugh, shaking his head harder as he sunk down to the ground. Even after all these years he could still tell the brothers apart by voice. “ _Bilbo please, please we’ve come such a long way. Please just let us in. All we want to do is talk._ ” 

“I can’t!” He finally choked out, curling in on himself on the floor. “I can’t, I can’t.” 

There was a long, shaken noise of distress that sounded from outside, and he could hear the shuffling of fabric against the exterior of the door. When the silence was broken, it was by a quiet, trembling tone. “ _You can Bilbo_.”

He felt a sob shake through him, his entire frame tensing with pain as he dragged his knees further up to his chest. At this point his tears were soaking into the fabric of his trousers, staining them in dark, wet patches. Yet somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. _It just hurt too much_ ; more than anything he’d ever felt.

“I-” His voice cracked hard and he curled in tighter on himself. 

“ _Bilbo._ ” 

The knocking stopped suddenly, and then Kili’s quiet, broken voice filtered in through the wood. “ _Please?_ ”

The hobbit felt a low keen slip out of him at the sound of the young dwarf’s tone, overwhelmed by a sudden pang of longing for the brothers standing on his front porch. Before he realized what he was doing he was rising on trembling legs, wiping at the steady stream of tears that rolled down his puffy face. 

Without much fanfare he tugged the door open, not even bothering to glance out at the group as he turned on heel to march further into the house. 

“Bilbo wait-” 

He could hear the dwarves following behind him but he didn’t slow, still scrubbing at his face as he bee-lined for the kitchen. “I’m sorry about the state of the house, I wasn’t expecting visitors,” he managed, wincing at the strain in his own voice as he cleared his throat loudly, “you’ll be wanting tea I suppose. Let me put the kettle on.” 

Ducking into the kitchen he sucked in a shaking breath, busying himself with lighting a small fire before he filled up the kettle. Sniffing and coughing he struggled to find his composure, his mind carefully blank. 

He was making more noise than was probably necessary as he bustled about, studiously ignoring the multiple sets of footsteps that filed into the room after him. Vaguely he realized that the dwarven guard must have followed the brothers in, his heart clenching at the thought of having this conversation in front of a group of total strangers.

Very much against his will Bilbo stiffened, his jaw clenching around a soft noise of distress as he threw the kettle over the fire. Then he stepped away slightly, back still to his guests as he folded his arms over his chest. He only just managed to fight back the last trickling tears that welled up in his eyes, blinking hard up at the ceiling as he trembled like a leaf.

“Bilbo-”

The hobbit felt his shoulders lock up, his back stiff and his jaw tense as he withered a little where he stood. He took the moment to scrub frantically at his eyes before he managed to turn to his guests, the ghost of a weak smile twitching at his lips. “What was it you wanted to talk about?” 

Fili and Kili looked a mess, the bright smiles they’d worn at the door vanished in favour for wretched, crumpling frowns. They were staring at him with looks of pure heartbreak, and suddenly Bilbo became very aware of the wreck he’d probably made of his own face; his eyes felt puffy and swollen, tear streaks pinching slightly as they dried across his cheeks. 

Self-consciously he cleared his throat, reaching up to scratch at the curve of his chin as he glanced down at the floor. “Well?” 

The brothers made twin noises of distress, Fili’s brows creasing together hard even as tears sprung up in Kili’s eyes. The older brother moved to step forward first, reaching out to Bilbo carefully. 

The gesture just about caused the hobbit’s heart to stop. He was horribly, utterly tempted to step up into the dwarf’s firm embrace, to burry himself into Fili and forget the pain he’d carried for _three long years_. But he couldn’t give himself in to that, wouldn’t sell himself that short on all the ache and emptiness that he’d been forced to endure. So with no small degree of effort he forced himself to step back and away, watching Fili’s face fall with a hard punch of sorrow in his gut. 

“ _I need to know_.” Bilbo shook his head, his mouth dry and his lips trembling. “I need to know why you’re here…why after _so long_.”

Reluctantly the brothers looked to one another, their expressions strained and nervous. Then, with a quick lick of his lips Kili stepped forward, wringing his hands in front of him as he cleared his throat. “It’s just…I mean we thought you’d be happy and-” He cut himself off, cursing and biting at the inside of his cheek. 

Fili picked up where his brother left off, his expression imploring as he stepped up to the hobbit once more. “ _Bilbo_ …” he looked deadly serious, “…we’re here to take you _home_.” 

The statement hung between them, heavy in the air as Bilbo blinked at the two boys, shock and confusion gripping him. He didn’t quite know what prompted the first gust of laughter to escape him, but once he started he found that he really couldn’t stop. It burst from his lips in loud, gasping puffs, causing him to double over slightly. For months, even years after he’d arrived back at the shire, he’d wanted nothing more. He would not have thought twice about packing up Bag End, taking Frodo on his own sort of adventure, and finally returning to the company of his long lost friends. 

It had been a fantasy, one that he’d dwelled on for so very long…yet in the past few months he’d seen the error in his ways. 

Once he had come to terms with the damage he’d been doing to himself, with the pain that false hope drove deep into his heart, he knew he had to stop. Even Frodo had begun to notice his long faces as he stared wistfully at the front door. 

Bilbo was not the type of hobbit that would allow heartbreak to carry on to an innocent, impressionable child, and so he’d resolved to leave the past behind him and thrown himself back into life at the shire. 

Yet here Fili and Kili stood, like ghostly specters of the past, only real in flesh and blood; and even more, they wanted him to leave with them. It was like some sick kind of cosmic joke and all Bilbo could do was laugh to hold back the tears. 

“I’m sorry, oh I’m so terribly sorry,” He apologized as he desperately fought for his composure, sad, hollow, and hurting like nothing he’d ever felt. “It’s just…I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I am home. _Here_ , at Bag End.” 

“But are you really?” Fili countered, his voice trembling. The two dwarves looked visibly shaken by his reaction, the younger brother crying freely as he stared Bilbo down. 

He watched Kili take a hard breath, stepping up closer to the hobbit, his eyes puffy and his expression crestfallen. “You don’t belong here Bilbo.” He tried, his tone pleading. “You belong with us! With your friends. With the fresh mountain air in your lungs-”

Bilbo let out another harsh laugh. “I find that hard to believe.” 

“Bilbo-”

“I know when I’m not wanted.” 

“That’s not true.” Fili shook his head hard, walking up next to his brother’s side, his expression fierce. “You know that’s not true.”

“Then why? Why, pray tell, was I driven away?” Bilbo was all but shouting now, his shoulders tight and his face scrunched up in fury. “Why was I forced to take the long road home, _alone_ , with nothing but my memories and my heartbreak for all that I gave? Why did I have to leave without so much as a _goodbye_? _Why_ -” He cut himself off short, swallowing down the rest of his rant and staring hard at the ground. 

“We didn’t have a choice.” Kili cried out, his mouth quivering and his tears streaking down his cheeks. “Thorin was just so angry. He felt betrayed, and he acted rashly and-”

“He regrets it now.” Fili cut in quickly. “He bids us return with you. He just wants to understand why you did what you did.” 

“You mean he doesn’t know?” Bilbo gasped out, disbelief stark across his features. “For the love of all…a thousand curses on the thick-headed nature of dwarves…it was _for you_! For all of you! You were steeling yourself for a trip to death’s door and I would not suffer to watch it.”

He gave his foot a hard stamp, anger bristling up inside of him again. “ _And_ , might I add, I would have been more than happy to explain at the time if _someone_ hadn’t barred me from their tent and decided to throw me bodily out of their bloody kingdom.” 

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, the dwarven brothers shifting uncomfortably as Bilbo because painfully aware of the guard that still hovered in the entrance to the kitchen. They looked shocked, some angered beneath their thick, dwarven helmets; obviously not used to seeing someone lash out at their royal family so fiercely. 

The hobbit swallowed, forcing himself to ignore the onlookers as he steeled his attention back on the boys in front of him. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to us.” Fili finally muttered, sounding miserable. “We’ve always known that you would never do anything that wasn’t in our best interest.” 

Then Kili added quietly, “ _you’re our family_.”

The words hit him like a slap to the face and Bilbo stumbled, reaching out to brace himself against the wall at his side. “Why?” He choked out, swallowing hard. “Why did you wait so long, to find me, to tell me these things?” 

Both boys hesitated, their gazes locking where they stood in front of Bilbo. Kili had begun sniffling, trying to wipe his watering eyes with the back of his hand. Fili wasn’t doing much better, only barely just managing to cling to that mask of neutrality he wore so well. Finally the older brother moved to speak, clearing his throat and glancing to the ground. “We were under orders-”

Bilbo stiffened, red hot indignation bubbling up inside of him. “Orders. Right.” 

Fili picked up almost instantly when the hobbit began to shut down, stepping forward as his expression dropped into something pleading. “Bilbo you must understand, the Arkenstone meant a great deal to Uncle, more than you can ever know.” He swallowed, looking distinctly awkward as he scratched at his bearded chin. “It takes a long time for our people to forgive, even longer when we are hurt by those we care for most. You know how it is with-”

“The stubbornness of dwarves yes.” Bilbo couldn’t help but snap a bit, his heart giving a painful lurch. “Yet that still doesn’t explain, why now?” 

“Well, we uh-” Kili stuttered, looking lost and a little bit broken. Bilbo felt his own heart tug at the sight of the young dwarf, and part of him just wanted to tuck the archer’s head under his chin and tell him everything was alright. But it wasn’t, nothing was alright. Three years they’d made him wait, they owed him this much. Kili swallowed, looking to his brother before he continued. “We uh, had an informal visit from the elves of Mirkwood? The prince actually and he-”

“He told us that you were lonely here.” Fili finished for his brother when he began to flounder. “We’ve just managed to settle Erebor, and with mother around Thorin’s in much better spirits and…well the company has been bothering him about you, every day since you left really. When the elf mentioned how you were feeling we-”

Bilbo’s scowl deepened, his teeth clenching together as he snapped defensively. “What exactly did Legolas tell you?” He had said nothing of his heartbreak to any of his friends, though he supposed he’d worn it fairly obviously on those first long days in the elven caravan outside of Erebor. For the most part, however, it was something that he’d chosen to harbor for himself. The only one who knew in the slightest was… 

Groaning loudly he buried his face in his hands. This must have been Gandalf’s doing, and really he should not have been so surprised. His old friend was nothing if not good intentioned and meddling. 

“Confound that wizard.” He hissed, mostly to himself, before he shook his head and returned his attention to the brothers. After a breath he repeated his question, his voice less severe. “What did Legolas say?” 

“Just-” Kili looked confused and miserable, his hands wrapping around his stomach as he tucked his chin down to his chest, “just that you missed us, all of us. That you weren’t happy here, that you…you hadn’t gotten over it all.” 

Bilbo felt another bitter chuckle escape him, swallowing the sound with a tired groan as he scrubbed his hands up over his face. “I told Legolas no such thing.” He stated, and at the intake of breath across from him he forced himself to glance up. Kili looked like someone had punched him in the gut, and even Fili stood hunched, his shoulders shaking slightly. Bilbo felt his heart clench, and he pressed a hand to his mouth. “That doesn’t mean it wasn’t true, I just…” He made a frustrated noise, biting at one of his fingers as he struggled to explain himself, “Gandalf visited a while back, he must have inferred my feelings during his stay, and relayed them to the prince.” 

“ _Oh._ ” Fili looked crestfallen, his teeth digging into his lower lip hard. “We just…the way he was talking it was like…” the usually very well composed dwarf stumbled over his words, his expression pinching tightly, “…well…like you were waiting for us. To come back for you.” 

Bilbo sucked in a sharp breath, tightening his hand over his mouth for a moment as he muttered a curse under his breath. He was going to kill Gandalf the next time he saw him. “ _That’s-_ ” His voice stuttered short, his eyes stinging with tears as he started to choke up again, a new flood of emotion washing over him, “that’s not entirely untrue.” 

The twin looks of hope that washed over the brothers’ faces just about crushed him and Bilbo reached up to clench a hand in his shirt over his chest. “But…but you can’t show up out of the blue and just expect me to drop everything and leave with you.” He shook his head hard, his heart giving a hard, painful squeeze. “Not after three years of silence, without so much of a breath of news.” 

“Bilbo-”

“No.” He shook his head, stepping around Fili as he once again moved closer. “Look I just-” he got behind the boys, his whole body trembling again as he began to back away towards the door to the hallway, “I need some air, a breather. I need-”

He turned on heel, stalking past a group of startled dwarven guards as he bee-lined out of the kitchen. 

“Bilbo, Bilbo wait!” 

A hand curled around his arm, tugging him sharply backwards. He was just so overwhelmed, so on edge, that the hobbit just reacted without thinking. He spun around, both hands coming to the center of Kili’s chest and shoving the dwarf bodily backwards. 

Which, as it turned out, was a horrible mistake.

Even as the prince stumbled into the table behind him something hard and firm curled around Bilbo’s throat, and then he was being picked up in the air. He thrashed, his hands coming up to pry at the fingers that squeezed around his neck, his feet dangling uselessly above the ground. Then with a dizzying crack he was slammed back against the kitchen wall, knocking one of his framed pictures off of the wall with a rattling force. 

Bilbo scrambled for purchase, his grip shifting to the guard’s wrist as he struggled to breathe through the vice-like grip on his throat. The strong dwarf was growling something out in harsh in Khuzdul, shoving the hobbit further against the wall with a punishing force. He could feel his vision blacking out already, his head throbbing where it had collided with the wall and his mouth opening in a series of wet, desperate gasps. 

He could hear the beginnings of protest, one of the princes yelling out angrily from further in the kitchen, but he was too delirious to make out who. Then, before either of the brothers had the chance to fully intervene, a tiny, feral shout shook through the air. There was a loud, ringing smack and a pained snarl from the dwarven guard, before Bilbo found himself suddenly released. 

He dropped to the ground hard, slumping back against the wall as he gasped and panted for breath. 

Then something small collided into his front, little arms wrapping tightly around his waist even as another tiny shape came into view in front of him. 

Blearily, Bilbo recognized the small frame of Frodo, buried deep against the bigger hobbit’s chest, shaking and crying as he clutched to his Uncle. With a start of confusion he tried to focus on the figure in front of him, realizing with a start that it was none other than little Samwise Gamgee, standing protectively in front of the pair. He had a frying pan brandished in front of him like a weapon, swinging it back and forth viciously as another guard attempted to move forward. 

Distantly he realized that the little Gamgee hobbit must have used the pan to strike at his attacker, a small burst of fondness and Tookish pride surging through the pain that swam in his head. 

“Don’t you touch Mister Baggins like that!” The tiny son of his gardener cursed out, stepping back further to hover protectively at Bilbo’s front. “Not now, not ever!” 

The group of dwarven guards fell back at the sight of the tiny hobbit babes crowding in on Bilbo’s frame, visibly alarmed by their ferocity. Sam made a point to give his frying pan one last mighty swing in their direction before he quickly scrambled back to the older hobbit’s side, one hand curling in his dress shirt. “Are you alright Mister Bilbo?” The little boy whispered, his fierce expression melting into one of fear and concern. 

Bilbo nodded, still feeling slightly dazed even as he pushed himself up further to sit against the wall. “Y-” he coughed, sharp pain reverberating through his abused throat, “yes, I’m fine dear boy.” He reached out, drawing Sam into his chest at Frodo’s side, wrapping his arms around their tiny frames as they buried their faces into his chest. “I’m alright, everything’s alright.”

He waited a moment for the two boys to calm, unable to bring himself to look up to the room’s other occupants, his heart still pounding wildly in his chest from his encounter with the guard. “I thought I told you to go find Missus Gamgee.” He scolded lightly, though he was unable to keep the heavy wash of relief out of his tone at the sight of the hobbit-lings. 

Both boys knew enough to look guilty, drawing back from his shirt slightly with pinched expressions. “We were on our way sir, I promise.” Sam said quickly. “But then-”

“Then we heard shouting near Bag End.” Frodo filled in, his expression miserable. “We were worried, and we came back to check. You were crying when we looked in the window, and then the man was hurting you so we…we-” He started to sniffle, his bright blue eyes brimming with tears. 

“It’s okay, hush now love it’s okay.” He drew Frodo’s head back to his chest, flicking his gaze to the ceiling as he sucked in hard. “I’m not mad. You two did a brave thing back there, but it was just a misunderstanding. There’s no need to be frightened.” 

He heard shuffling, careful movement in front of him before Fili and Kili cautiously came into view. The younger looked at him, shocked and confused, his mouth dropping open in a question, “who-”

The archer was cut off, however, as his older brother elbowed him slightly, causing him to close his mouth with a sharp clack of his teeth. “We’re sorry that happened,” Fili began, carefully crouching down until he was eyelevel with the three hobbits, yet still maintaining a respectful distance from the lot, “and we’re terribly sorry to frighten you, all of you. We should have more properly briefed our guard before bringing them into your home.” 

“That you should have.” Bilbo scowled, unable to keep the slight bubble of anger out of his gaze. “I understand that you two are royalty, and in all honesty Kili I should not have pushed you, but you will see that this does not happen again or I will send the lot of you out of Bag End on your sorry behinds before you can so much as blink, do you hear me?” 

Fili swallowed hard, nodding as he dropped back to sit on the floor across from Bilbo, folding his legs up beneath him. “Loud and clear.” 

“Good.” The hobbit pulled the children tighter to his chest, eyeing Kili as the youngest dwarf began to lower himself to the ground next to his brother. 

“We could have him punished for his actions-”

“No.” Bilbo responded firmly, his expression creasing into a glare. “I’ll have none of that either.” 

A small silence fell between them, both brother’s shifting awkwardly and the dwarves behind them looking on with a mix of concern and awe.

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking,” Kili stated finally, bouncing a bit where he’d settled on his knees. His face was still tear streaked, but his crumpled expression had lightened slightly into one of genuine intrigue as he regarded the hobbit-lings carefully, “who are these little ones exactly?” 

Fili rolled his eyes, turning to level his brother with a look that clearly said ‘now is not the time.’ Kili bristled slightly. “What? I want to know. Aren’t you curious?” 

“I am,” The blonde conceded with a shake of his head, “but don’t you think, given the circumstances-”

“No, no it’s alright.” Bilbo let out a small sigh, hooking his arms beneath Sam and Frodo as he hefted the small children up against his chest. He carefully pushed himself off the ground, bracing his back against the wall as he eased to his feet, a hobbit-ling in each arm. Sam still had the frying pan clutched in his grip, his other hand curled in Bilbo’s shirt. Frodo just pulled himself further up his Uncle’s chest, lifting his arms to hook around the older hobbit’s throat. The little one was careful with his grip, minding the area the dwarven guard had gripped him. 

“A lot has changed since my exile.” Bilbo squeezed his arms around the shirelings, holding them tightly as he flashed Fili and Kili a small, hesitant look. “We could talk about it if you’d like? All of us?” He then lowered his voice a bit, flicking his gaze down to the boys at his chest with a raise of his brows. “Might help to calm the little ones down? If they got to know you better.”

“That would be great.” Fili scrambled to his feet, catching his brother’s shirt sleeve and hauling him up bodily at his side. “Wouldn’t it Kili?” 

“Oh uh…yes, yes we’d love to.” The younger dwarf was still staring at the two children, his expression wide with interest. So much so that he visibly stumbled backwards as Fili began to tug him towards the table. 

The six armored dwarves shifted awkwardly as the princes approached, their expressions conflicted as they hovered in the center of the kitchen. Bilbo regarded them carefully as he approached, flicking his gaze to each man in turn. He knew that one of them had attacked him, though he hadn’t managed to see who in all the chaos; not that it had truly been the dwarf’s fault, he had, after all, merely been doing his job. After a moment he sucked in a slow breath, addressing the group of them with a tense smile. “You’re more than welcome to join us, but if I might ask…did you bring a change of clothing at all? I am afraid you might be frightening the children.” 

Almost on cue Frodo tightened his grip on the larger hobbit’s neck, burying his face into the crook of his shoulder. Sam on the other hand, drew away from Bilbo’s shirt slightly, lifting his frying pan and glaring at the group of dwarves. 

They seemed hesitant, looking over two the princes for permission where they hovered in the hobbit’s kitchen. Fili gave them a firm nod, and slowly one by one they began to file out of the room. 

Then a thought struck Bilbo and he shifted towards the hallway, calling out to the group as they headed for the front door. “You might as well bring your packs in as well!” They no doubt had ponies with them too, which meant that a they’d have to take them up the road and rent out a couple of stables. “Tie your mounts to the fence for now, we’ll feed them and stow them before supper.” 

One of the guards paused, the big fella with the blonde beard that had met him at the front door, and turned around to offer him a hesitant smile, bowing slightly. “Thank you sir, for your hospitality.” 

Bilbo was slightly taken aback, it was the first any of them had spoken to him, other than the snappish Khuzdul from earlier, and he offered the dwarf a short nod of his head. “You’re more than welcome.” 

With that the guards disappeared out into the yard, leaving Bilbo to step back into the kitchen, his arms still full of hobbit-ling. When he turned around he was met by Kili and Fili’s disbelieving gazes, the hope stark in their eyes enough to make his heart clench. He paused for a moment, biting at his lip as he flushed. “W-what?” 

Fili’s jaw locked and he looked like he was trying to contain some sort of unrecognizable emotion. Then Kili stepped forward, chewing at his lip nervously. “You mean…” the archer began, clutching his arms together across his chest, “you mean we can stay?” 

“Of course.” Bilbo stated, like it was the most obvious thing in all the world. The boys were getting a touch heavy in his arms, and he shifted a bit to hike them higher against his chest. “What kind of friend would I be if I turned you two away, after everything we’ve been through?” 

Kili blushed hard, looking flustered as he floundered for words. Fili stepped in to his brother’s rescue, sliding his arm around the younger dwarf’s shoulders, tugging him flush against his side as he offered Bilbo a small smile. “Thank you,” his tone was slightly solemn, but his expression was genuine as he regarded the hobbit carefully, “it means a lot to us, especially after we’ve managed to foul up this afternoon so completely.” 

Bilbo felt his own face heat, and he took a careful step towards the brothers. “You may still have time to make up for it, if that’s what you intend.” He murmured, shrugging slightly around his arm-full of tiny hobbits. 

“It is,” Kili nodded emphatically, his expression bordering on desperate, “it really really is.” 

“Okay.” Bilbo let out a slow, shaking breath. “Okay, well, I think sitting and having a nice conversation would be a good start.” 

“We can do that.” Fili assured him, already pushing his brother over to help gather up more chairs for the table. 

The hobbit watched them as they bustled about, making sure there was enough seating for the lot of them. He couldn’t help the fond smile that slid up his features at the reminiscent feel of the dwarves setting up his kitchen table. It was just like that time all those years ago, before he ran off on his unexpected adventure. He flushed with a reluctant stir of joy, strolling over towards the seat at the head of the table, easing himself down and settling the two shirelings on his lap with a tired sigh. 

“This is shaping up to be quite the exciting day, isn’t it.” He murmured, reaching down to gently brush Frodo’s dark curls out of his eyes. Then he shifted his gaze to Samwise, his expression creasing slightly. “I do hope your poor mother isn’t wandering the market looking for the two of you.” 

The little gamgee hobbit shook his head sharply, settling on Bilbo’s knee. “No sir Mister Baggins! We got her permission before we came back to Bag End, I promise.” The small fellow flinched slightly, looking a bit guilty. “When we saw them, we really wanted to meet the dwarves.” 

“It’s quite alright.” Bilbo assured him, before the sharp whine of the kettle on the fire caught his attention. He let out a quiet groan, turning to glare over towards the pot even as it began to sing, the sound piercing and loud through the quieted kitchen air. “ _Blast._ ”

He was just about ready to shift his hold on the boys, settled on his knees, when a warm, calloused hand slid over his shoulder. Very much against his will Bilbo felt his breath hitch; even through his shirt he could feel the warm, comforting heat of the dwarf’s firm palm. 

“Sit, relax.” Fili murmured, his voice a soft rumble as he leaned down close to Bilbo’s ear. “I can see to the tea.” 

“ _Oh._ ” The hobbit couldn’t help but flush at the touch, the first he’d allowed since the two dwarves arrived. He managed to school down his reaction, however, as embarrassment coursed through him. Already he could see Frodo and Sam staring up at him quizzically, unused to seeing the older Halfling so flustered. “It’s not very seemly of a host-”

“Nonsense.” The blonde dwarf insisted, stepping back with one last, lingering squeeze of his fingers. “We’re the ones imposing. Besides, I remember your kitchen quite well.” 

“Aye.” Kili stepped back into the room somehow balancing three chairs in his arms as he slid up to the table. He dropped the furniture with about as much care as could realistically be expected of a dwarf, then he clapped his hands and offered Bilbo a shy smile. “Hard to forget a place like this really.” 

Bilbo felt his heart give a painful lurch in his chest and he only just managed to offer Kili a quirk of his lips in return. Thankfully, the archer seemed delighted by his response. Together the two brothers busied themselves about his kitchen, making much more of a mess than strictly necessary, and devolving into at least two spats over china-wear, before they’d finally managed to serve up tea on the hard wooden table. By that time the rest of their dwarven company had returned, seemingly having wrestled in most of their supplies, and had proceeded (much to Bilbo’s mild horror) to strip down and in his den.

Amongst the clatter of armor against his nice wood floors the hobbit scrambled to avert the children’s eyes at such indecency, clapping his hands over their faces. They didn’t seemed bothered, however, giggling slightly about the nature of dwarves’ rather hairy chests as they slowly but surely relaxed into each other where they sat on Bilbo’s lap.

When finally the lot of them were fully changed and filing back into the kitchen Bilbo released his firm hold on the children’s eyes, settling back into his chair with a slow shake of his head. 

Things weren’t fixed yet. Really, he doubted they would be for a long time. Yet still, there was no denying that there was a part of him that enjoyed this, wanted this, and had missed it like breathing. The unexpected, the dwarves, the adventures, it all swept him up and left him feeling content and satisfied, even with the heavy fog of shed tears that still weighed down on his shoulders and left his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. He gave himself a hard shake, forcing his attention to the matters at hand as he found eight dwarves settling themselves down at his kitchen table. 

Kili, he noticed with a slight tinge of pleasure, still had his attention enraptured by the shirelings. He’d chosen a seat directly to Bilbo’s right, Fili taking the one on the other side, leaving the hobbit framed snugly between the two of them.

“So…” Kili began, obviously desperate to draw back to the topic of the children settled firmly on Bilbo’s knees. “Now that we’re all seated, can we have introductions? Please?” 

He couldn’t help the small puff of a laugh that escaped him at the eagerness in the dwarf’s tone, despite the lingering, sharp twinge of his heart. “Yes, I do believe introductions are in order.” Then he added almost as an afterthought, “especially when you ask so nicely.” 

The archer seemed impossibly delighted, his face lighting up brightly as he tucked his arms underneath him on the table. 

Carefully he shifted the two shirelings in his lap until they faced the rest of the company, their little backs crowding up flush against his front. “This fine young gentleman here, the one brandishing the frying pan,” he reached out, pressing his fingers into the curls of Sam’s hair, “is a good friend of mine, and the son of my gardener, one Mister Samwise Gamgee.”

Sam didn’t quite manage to offer the group a smile, still suspicious as he eyed the now dressed-down guard that perched further along the table. Eventually the boy managed to drag his gaze back to the dwarven princes, giving the two of them a curt nod and managing to mind his manners with a quiet, “how do you do.” 

Kili lit up none the less, beaming at the boy while Fili simply gave him a reserved, quirk of the lips, nodding his head in return. 

Bilbo gave Sam’s head one last light, reassuring pat, dropping his head down to rest a top the boy’s shoulder as he turned to the other hobbit-ling in his arms. “And this brave little one is none other than Mister Frodo Baggins…my heir-son,” he heard a sharp intake of breath from the table and he looked up to see twin looks of shock across the Durin brothers’ faces. 

“ _Son?_ ” Kili managed through a loud splutter.

“Heir-son.” Bilbo corrected, raising an eyebrow at the young dwarf slightly. 

“Your-” Fili blinked in understanding, embarrassment seeming to course through him as he brought a hand to his face. “ _You have a child now._ ” 

“That I do.” Bilbo swallowed, suddenly feeling a little awkward as the dwarves shifted uncomfortably at his front. “As I mentioned, a lot has changed.” 

“ _How?_ ” When Kili spoke again he was quiet, his head drooping slightly and his expression pinched and reserved. 

“It’s a long story, one that will be better told not in the presence of such young ears.” The hobbit murmured, gently stroking his hand over Frodo’s mass of tight, black curls. “Though for now, I can tell you that when I came back here, the first news I got was of the passing of my cousin Drogo and his beautiful wife Primula.” He felt Frodo stiffen in his lap and he leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the top of the boy’s head in hopes of calming him. He still had yet to get over his parent’s death, and there was no guarantee he would, as even Bilbo still felt the pang of loss for his own folks and they had passed on some years ago. “With a little bit of persuasion, Frodo agreed to come home with me.” 

In his lap Samwise reached out to the young Baggins hobbit, wrapping his arms around his small friend in a comforting embrace. Bilbo watched with the twitch of a smile, moving to curl his arms around the two of them in turn. “He’s technically my cousin, but he is also my charge. We call each other nephew and uncle, yet if I’m honest, I very much love him like he’s my own child.” 

Frodo made a soft noise in his lap, leaning into Sam further as he brought a little hand down to squeeze gently at his uncle’s knee. 

“Well, hallo there little Master Baggins.” Kili cooed, leaning over the table slightly, his eyes sad as he processed what Bilbo had said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Frodo stiffened slightly, but offered the two of them a polite nod even as he spoke up, his voice quiet and nervous, “I’d say the same, but we still don’t know who _you_ are.” 

“Oh!” Kili exclaimed, clapping a hand over his mouth almost comically. “That won’t do at all!” 

Then in tandem the two dwarves pushed their chairs back, rising from the table and turning to face the young hobbit-lings in Bilbo’s lap. 

“I’m Fili-”

“-and I’m Kili.” 

Together the brothers pressed their hands to their chests, bowing low at the hips with a flip of their long hair. 

“ _At your service._ ” 

For a moment both children seemed slightly shocked, Sam managing to choke out a hesitant, “pleasure to meet you.” 

Frodo, on the other hand, seemed torn between delight and slight, childish indignation. “You’re the princes!” He managed after a moment, his voice ringing with recognition. “Thorin’s nephews!” 

The brothers nodded, each sliding back into their chairs before Fili spoke up, “aye, that we are.” 

“ _Royalty_.” Sam murmured, sounding wistful, before the trace of a scowl marred his tiny little features, “but wait, doesn’t that mean-”

“You left Bilbo on the mountain!” Frodo stated, pointing his finger at each of the Durin princes accusingly. “You made him go home all alone when he was badly hurt and-”

“Badly?” Fili sounded alarmed, his eyes widening slightly as he turned his gaze on Bilbo, imploring. “ _How badly?!_ ” 

“Alright, alright!” Bilbo cut the swell of voices off with a firm tone, leveling Fili and Kili with a look over top of the children’s heads. “That’s a topic for another time.” He could still feel his nephew shifting irately in his lap, and he leaned down, murmuring quiet placations into the boy’s ear. “It’s alright Frodo, it wasn’t their fault remember? It was their Uncle, and look they’ve come all this way just to see us. Won’t you at least give them a proper greeting?” 

Frodo seemed hesitant, his jaw still locked and his gaze fierce and protective, though after a moment he let out a small huff. “Hello.” He managed, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking back against Bilbo further.

“It’s uh-” Kili began, looking flustered and just a touch put-off as he threw Bilbo a concerned look, his brows pinching slightly. Then he shook his head, turning back to Frodo with the best smile he could manage, “it’s good to meet you, little Master.” 

Bilbo let out a small sigh, shifting with the hobbit-lings in his lap as he regarded Fili and Kili carefully. This was exactly the kind of thing he’d wanted to shield the boys from; these awkward conversations about hurts he still carried from all those years back. So far it appeared he was doing a dreadful job of it.

With another huffing breath he reached out to grab at his cup, noting that the tea was going cold in front of him. Without much preamble he brought the cooling liquid to his mouth, sipping it determinately before he turned his attention back to the two princes at his table. 

“Now that we’re familiar with each other,” he began, his eyes flowing down the table to the rest of his visitors, “would you care to tell us a little bit about your friends here? I think it’s about time we all get acquainted.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Kili blinked a bit, before he nodded emphatically, “oh right, of course-”

The rest of their tea time was spent in fairly pleasant conversation, getting to know the group of six guards that had accompanied Kili and FIli for their long trip from Erebor. Much like the previous company of dwarves that Bilbo had met and come to share his travels with, all of the guards seemed to be related to at least one other by some means of blood. 

The two red head dwarves, Fibur and Phobur were brothers, the latter dwarf having been the one who attacked Bilbo in the kitchen. He’d offered a gruff, hesitant apology and mentioned briefly something about shaming the line of his kin, to which Bilbo quickly attempted to assure him otherwise. 

“You were just doing your duty, but your apology is more than accepted.” The hobbit had stated with a quick flush. “So long as it doesn’t happen again that is.” 

Molden had thick, dark curly hair that was braided right into his beard, and was cousin to Fibur and Phobur. Dasil and Foseil were Molden’s brothers in law by marriage, and were the oldest of the lot with grey streaking their dark, auburn hair. Finally was their cousin Ragnar of Steelfoot, the large blonde who’d greeted Bilbo at the door. The dwarf was the biggest of the group, though also seemed the kindest behind his tough, burly exterior. 

As each new face was introduced Sam and Frodo grew more and more comfortable with the party, though they both appeared to have lingering reservations regarding the new comers. Once the topic shifted to Erebor, the mighty city of the dwarves, the two seemed to relax almost completely. Before Bilbo knew it the shirelings were perched on the edge of his knees, listening enthralled and asking question after question of the company of dwarves. Each one seemed more than willing to answer the queries thrown their way, all taken with wonder and amazement by the tiny hobbit babes. 

As the conversation went on Bilbo began to realize that this was probably the first time they’d seen such small children in quite some while. He remembered vaguely talking to his old companions about dwarven women on their first trip to the Lonely Mountain. Gloin in particular had been more than willing to depart some wisdom on the subject, boasting about his prize of a wife and his beautiful young son. 

Dwarf children, if he remembered correctly, were as rare as their women, and so were treated with reverence and care. Which would explain Kili’s sheer excitement when he finally managed to coax a hesitant Sam off of Bilbo’s knee and into his own lap. Frodo would not be swayed so easily, yet he had relaxed significantly in his Uncle’s hold. 

Samwise too seemed slightly uncertain as he initially perched on one of Kili’s strong thighs, having finally relinquished his hold on the frying pan in favour for setting it on the table. Yet as time ticked on he began to relax back until he was pressed snugly against the dwarf’s chest, his little head resting comfortably against the thick leathers across the princes’ sternum. 

Kili was positively beside himself with delight. He wrapped his arms around the little hobbit and once the boy seemed comfortable enough, he tucked his chin down to rest on Sam’s head.

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at the pair of them, noting that Fili too was observing his brother and the small child with an unmistakable fondness in his gaze. 

Bilbo was so distracted that he almost missed the slight fading of the light outside his kitchen window, the sky turning a light orange as dusk began to approach. 

“Oh!” He stood abruptly, shifting his grip on Frodo to haul the small hobbitling up to his hip as he cursed. “Samwise, your mother will be worried sick about you, it must be near supper, and I haven’t even fed you proper this afternoon.” 

The little hobbit blinked up at him from Kili’s lap, looking as confused as he was content. Then realization struck across him and he sat up sharply. “I’m meant to be home by now!” He exclaimed, looking slightly panicked. “Oh I hope my Old Gaffer won’t be cross.”   
   
“It’s not his fault!” Kili jumped in, rising to stand next to Bilbo as he lifted the other hobbit-ling up into his arms. “Can’t we take him home, explain to his folks? I don’t want him in trouble on our accounts!” 

“Yes, yes of course. The Gamgees are wonderful, reasonable hobbits, and have been very supportive of Frodo and I.” He assured the young archer, unable to stop himself from reaching out to rest an hand gently against the shoulder that wasn’t currently occupied by little Samwise. Kili relaxed visibly at the touch, a hard shudder coursing through the dwarf as he glanced down at the fingers, curled over his arm. Bilbo held them there for a moment, squeezing re-assuredly before he carefully drew away, managing another small smile. “If you’d like, you can come along and meet Sam’s family. He has a number of tiny siblings that would probably marvel at the sight of a real, live dwarf.” 

“Can I?” Kili asked excitedly, and even at Bilbo’s sure nod the archer still seemed hesitant, glancing down at Sam in his arms. “Is that okay with you little Master?” 

The small Gamgee hobbit seemed to consider that for a moment, his fingers curling in Kili’s tunic before he nodded. 

“I can stay here if you’d like.” Fili added in from where he still sat at the table. “Mind Bag End, get a start on supper too if that’s alright?” 

Bilbo felt his lips twitch up further, and he ducked his head slightly, once again feeling a burst of warmth across his chest at the offer. “That would be delightful Fili, given that you leave my pantry in one piece, mind you.” 

The dwarf flushed guiltily, obviously remembering the mess they’d made of Bag End the last time the dwarves came wandering through. “I will.”

“Good.” Feeling more at ease now Bilbo turned to regard the rest of the dwarven company, keeping his expression neutral. “Might I have one or two volunteers from you lot to help me get the ponies to the stable? The Green Dragon will probably have enough room for your mounts, and they have decent feed available as well. Did you bring coin with you, if not I can-”

“No no, Bilbo.” Fili objected, stepping up from the table and fishing for something in the folds of his tunic. After a moment he produced a small bag, sliding it into Bilbo’s hand and folding the hobbit’s fingers around it. “Take this, should be more than enough to put the ponies up for a few nights if…uh…if you’re hospitality will extend that far at least. I don’t want to presume.” 

“It’s fine.” Bilbo flushed a bit, marveling at the weight of the bag even as he tucked it into his pocket. The Green Dragon would certainly not turn down their patronage now, even if he was planning to show up with a group of strange dwarves in tow. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you see fit. My home is your home, really.” 

For a moment Fili looked slightly taken aback, but then the man simply smiled, bowing his head to Bilbo politely. “Thank you very much, that is all to kind.”

“Not at all.” Bilbo ducked his head a bit further and cleared his throat. “We uh…we best be heading out though, lest we miss supper completely.” 

He offered Fili a quick smile and a quiet farewell, leaving with Kili, Molden and Ragnar in tow. The dwarven guards each took three ponies in tow, leaving Bilbo and the Prince with the remaining two as they hefted Sam and Frodo up atop their backs. 

The boys seemed delighted throughout the ride, talking quietly amongst themselves with light giggles and mischievous smiles at the odd, lingering looks they received from their neighbors on their way. Bilbo was positively relieved to see them in such high spirits, especially Frodo, who’s mood had improved fantastically since their conversation at the table. 

As he had predicted, the Gamgee clan were quite receptive to their strange visitors as they approached the house to drop off little Samwise. Old Gaffer had been more reserved, standing in the door frame and eyeing them carefully, but Bell and the children had taken quite well to Kili as he slipped into their front yard with Sam in arms. Molden and Ragnar waited with the ponies by the fence, but the archer couldn’t resist stopping to meet Samwise’s little siblings with a wide grin on his face. 

Bilbo had waited, Frodo in arms, until the excitement had settled, before he politely apologized to Bell and Hamfast for the intrusion. They insisted that they didn’t mind, though Hamfast did make a passing comment about strange folk in the shire being attracted to Bag End. Bilbo had the wherewithal to flush a little guiltily, but with all the children so enraptured by Kili, neither of the Gamgee hobbits seemed to mind much. 

They took their leave of the cozy hobbit hole at Bagshot Row, Bilbo setting Frodo down to allow him to give Sam a big, firm hug before the lot of them were on their way to the Green Dragon to deal with the Ponies. 

By the time they made it back to Bag End Frodo’s tummy began to rumble loudly. The boy was probably starving, and what with all the excitement of the day, a little tired too. Kili had gently poked fun of the little hobbit-ling, who’d responded by sticking out his tongue playfully, becoming more and more at ease with the dwarf with each passing minute. 

It was an incredible relief to stumble back home to the sweet aroma of supper, set out on the table. Frodo had wiggled his way out of Bilbo’s arms, bee-lining to the kitchen even as his uncle called out for him to wash his hands first like a proper hobbit. The table was spread with a series of delectable meals, and Bilbo noted with some relief that, despite the appetite of dwarves, there was still some manner of food left in his pantry for the morrow. 

Fili was just plating the last of the food, and offered Bilbo a promise that he would help the hobbit with the shopping to keep his cupboards stocked throughout their visit. He couldn’t possibly refuse such a generous offer, and so he agreed, offering Fili a gentle touch on his arm even as he slid up to the table. 

They kept the conversation pleasant and light during supper, and by the time they were through dessert Frodo didn’t seem to be the only one falling asleep at the table. The dwarves were all seated back, lounging in their chairs with their eyes half-lidded. Their trip would have been long, Bilbo understood that from firsthand experience, and knowing dwarves they probably hadn’t so much as stopped to rest through the evening as they hiked their way across middle-earth. 

“Alright.” He stated finally, once he’d managed to clear the table and sort out the dishes (in a Hobbity manner, mind you) with Kili’s help. “I think it’s about time we all think about turning in.” 

There was a general murmur of agreement as chairs scraped across his floor, the occupants of the table slowly easing themselves up to stand. 

A sleepy little Frodo, who had been settled in Bilbo’s abandoned chair, came stumbling up to his uncle, clutching at the older hobbit’s trousers as he buried his little face into the fabric of his pant legs. Bilbo smiled fondly down at his nephew, bending to scoop the little one up in his arms and tucking him under his chin. 

“If you’ll all follow me, I’ll get you all settled.” He offered, nodding his head even as he started towards the hallway. 

Fibur and Phobur volunteered to settle down in the den, waving off Bilbo’s apologies for not having more suitable accommodations for the lot of them. Then, once the rest of the dwarves gathered their packs he led them deeper into Bag End. He put Molden and Ragnar up in one spare room, waiting until they had set up on the twin, single mattresses before he showed Dasil and Foseil to their own room where they would share a small queen. 

Each dwarf thanked him as he bid them goodnight with instructions for both the water-closet, as well as the master bedroom, should any of the company need anything during the night. 

Finally it was just Frodo, Fili, Kili and himself. 

Bilbo hesitated as he looked up at the dwarven princes, torn with indecision. 

“I think…” He began after a moment, weighing his words carefully, “that it would be most appropriate for you to keep your things in the master with me.” He watched their faces light up and winced, a sharp tug of emotion squeezing at his lungs. “Though I think it’s also best if you sleep in Frodo’s room.” 

Their expressions fell so quickly that it just about shattered his heart, and before he could stop himself he was continuing, justifications spilling out from his lips unbidden, “Just for tonight. Just…just until we can talk, properly, without all the yelling and confusion and…oh bugger.” 

He let out a tired sigh, blinking hard and tilting his head up to look at the ceiling. “I’m just not ready for this, not tonight, not after the day we’ve had.” 

When two different but equally warm hands curled around his shoulders Bilbo just about jumped out of his skin, tightening his grip on Frodo subconciously where he held the dozing shireling, firm in his arms. 

“Bilbo-”

He looked up, stunned by the overwhelming fondness in both Fili and Kili’s gazes as they smiled down on him, their fingers spread carefully over his flesh and bone. 

“We understand completely.”

“Whatever time you need, take it.” Fili stepped back first, mouth twitching up in a sad smile. “After everything, we owe you that much.” 

“I-” Bilbo stuttered, before he shook his head to clear it, “thank you. Both of you.” 

With that Kili too released him, the two dwarves motioning him to lead the way to the Master. Bilbo left them inside with their packs to change, slipping quickly into Frodo’s room to maneuver his nephew into his sleeping clothes. The little hobbit was bleary-eyed but cooperative, yawning sleepily as Bilbo buttoned up his soft, cotton top. 

By the time he strolled back into his room Fili and Kili had changed and positioned their stuff unobtrusively in the corner. They watched him as he put Frodo down, gently tucking the little one into his large bed before he turned and offered the boys a tired smile. 

“We’ll talk.” He promised them, stepping closer and bracing his arms across his chest. “Tomorrow, we’ll talk about everything, and we’ll-” He swallowed around the lump that suddenly wedged itself in his throat, licking his lips nervously, “we’ll work something out.” 

 

“I know we will.” Kili stepped forward first, seeming slightly hesitant as he opened his arms to Bilbo. 

The hobbit looked pensive for a moment, before he stepped up to the young dwarf, allowing Kili to pull him into his chest for a brief hug. In those few, scarce moments Bilbo felt his entire body sag in relief, his hands curling up and over Kili’s shoulders as the archer pressed his face momentarily into the crook of his throat. 

The smell and warmth of the dark haired man was the exact same as it had been those three long years ago, and Bilbo couldn’t stop the tears that prickled in his eyes at the wave of emotion that over took him. 

When he pulled back, Bilbo could see that Kili too had lost his composure, the youngest Durin brother ducking his head slightly as he rubbed a hand under his nose, sniffing and turning to leave the master bedroom. “G’night.”

Bilbo swallowed hard, noting the tight ridge of the other’s shoulders as he stepped out into the hallway. “Night.” He called after him, feeling his heart clench. 

Then Fili slid up behind him. Bilbo didn’t even have to look to know he was there, the heat of the dwarf radiating against his back. Suddenly firm, calloused hands slid up to cup his face from behind and Fili leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the back of Bilbo’s head. The hobbit felt his breath hitch, his whole body tensing as those lips lingered, the blonde dwarf’s mouth pressed firmly into his mass of honey curls. 

“ _Goodnight, little one._ ” 

With that the prince stepped back and away, moving around Bilbo to stroll out after his brother’s retreating frame. 

Bilbo couldn’t even bring himself to respond, and for the longest time he just stood there, staring at his open door with a slight tremble of his lips. Then slowly, almost painfully so, he peeled away his clothing and dressed for bed, unable to shake the prickle of goosebumps that had bloomed across his flesh at the brothers’ light touches. 

He tried not to dwell on it as he put out the lights and crawled over into bed, slipping beneath the covers with a heavy sigh. Frodo rolled over as soon as he’d settled, curling up to his Uncle and pressing his face into the center of Bilbo’s chest. 

The heat was a comfort, but it did nothing to stay the stream of thoughts and painful emotion that coursed through him. 

Bilbo lay awake for what felt like hours, contemplating the events of the day; and when he finally drifted off to sleep, it was to the warm twist in his heart at the thought of Fili and Kili, resting just across the hall. 

_Tomorrow._

**TBC…**


	5. What was once Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets to know a little bit more about his new dwarven guests, Fili and Kili come to terms with what they did to their hobbit over the years, and slowly but surely they all start to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh guys I am so so so sorry that this update took so long! I have about a billion excuses, including an upcoming LSAT this Saturday, as well as this past weekend being Imbolc (which I was in worship for), but honestly I feel horrible for making you guys wait so long. 
> 
> So to make up for it, here's a 12k + chapter. WHOOO. 
> 
> I just want to say that I heart all of you guys so hard, and the comments that I got on the last chapter were particularly wonderful and fantastic and they made me squee with delight. You guys are so supportive and wonderful, and amazingly patient, and I love you ALL for it. UGH. I would like to go through and respond to some of the comments individually, but unfortunately I haven't had the chance just yet. 
> 
> Also I received some very good constructive criticism, and I think you know who you are reviewers, but I've tried to address some of the points brought up in the comments in this chapter. Criticism is LOVE! <3 Makes me a better writer for it. :) 
> 
> Either way, I'm sorry for the emotional roller coaster I've been putting you guys through, but I promise things will start to get better from here on out. I like to balance my angst with a decent amount of fluff and plot. ;)
> 
> Alrighty, I hope you enjoy this monster of a chapter, I will not make you guys wait as long this time around for an update, and please don't forget to Comment and Kudos if you have the chance! xoxoxox

When morning broke Bilbo found himself steadily dragged from his bed by his nephew’s insistent tugging, the little hobbit complaining about boredom and a desire for food. Frodo always rose early, as did many shirelings of his age and seemingly endless energy. Normally, Bilbo would not have had trouble slipping from his sheets to join the boy for an early first breakfast, but that dawn was met with tired eyes and heavy limbs. The weight of his emotional first reunion with Fili and Kili still bore down on him, causing his movements to slow even as Frodo pulled him bodily from his room. 

The hallway was quiet, doors still shut firmly as his guests lay resting in their beds. 

“ _Uncle Bilbo._ ” Frodo all but whined, tugging on the sleeve of Bilbo’s sleep clothes as the older hobbit paused to stretched in the hall. “I’m hungry!” 

“Alright, alright little one.” He sighed heavily, allowing the small shireling to tug him forward, unable to hold back a tired yawn. “Why you need me to escort you to the kitchen, right on your heels no less, is really beyond me.” 

Frodo stopped suddenly, stiffening a bit as he glanced up at his uncle with a guilty flush. “M’ sorry.” He murmured, shrugging his little shoulders in a quick, nervous gesture. 

Bilbo blinked down at the smaller hobbit, his sleep muddled brain scrambling to decipher the sudden change in his nephew’s demeanor. Then it hit him; Frodo was nervous of the strange company that occupied their home. The dwarves were new, foreign; and after the commotion, the _violence_ the child had witnessed in the kitchen yesterday, Bilbo really couldn’t blame him. “Oh dear, no need to apologize. You know I love our breakfasts together.” He bent down, scooping Frodo up in his arms, much to his nephew’s delight. The little hobbit let out a giggle, wiggling slightly before he threw his arms around his uncle’s neck. 

Bilbo hushed him half-heartedly as they crept past the den, noting the two forms still snoring on his wood floor. “Let’s keep our voices down so we don’t wake our guests, hm?” 

Frodo nodded emphatically, pulling himself up to rest his chin on Bilbo’s shoulder as he squeezed his arms tighter around the older hobbit. “Okey dokey.” 

He tilted his head a bit to accommodate his nephew’s cheek as the boy nuzzled against him lovingly. He always delighted in how cuddly Frodo was in the morning, content to curl up with Bilbo at the kitchen table as the munched on scones with nice, fresh jam. “That’s my boy.” He murmured, turning slightly to place a kiss to the side of Frodo’s temple as the pair of them rounded on the kitchen. 

He had figured that they were alone in their wakefulness, startling sharply as he caught sight of a figure, settled into one of the wooden chairs at his table. 

“Oh!” Bilbo couldn’t mask his surprise as he clutched Frodo tighter to his chest, relaxing slightly as he caught sight of a familiar, burly frame and bushy, mane of blonde curls. “Oh, hello.” 

Ragnar blinked up from the cup of tea he’d fixed himself, the dwarf nodding at them with a small smile from where he sat, already changed into a summer tunic. “G’morning.” He pushed back his chair slightly, moving to stand. “Hope it wasn’t a problem, I made myself some tea. There’s more in the pot on the counter if you fancy? I can-”

“Oh no.” Bilbo moved into the room, waving the dwarf down into the chair once more even as he adjusted Frodo further up on his hip. “Please sit, I really haven’t been much of a host to you lot since you arrived, I most certainly couldn’t have you waiting on me when you’ve barely had the chance to wake yourself.” 

“Oh, it really wouldn’t be a bother, but if you insist.” Ragnar took his seat once more, regarding the two of them with a great deal of interest even as he pulled his tea back up to his mouth. “I’ve been up for some time, so if you want help with anything, please feel free to let me know.” 

“Oh, why thank you! We’re just having first breakfast for now, so there isn’t much prep.” The hobbit moved over towards the counter, shifting Frodo until he had the hobbit-ling perched on one hip. When he checked the pot he was delighted to see that the dwarf had made enough for a couple cups, saving him from having to boil more water. There was even a fire going, the heat warming the kitchen as it licked up into the air. “We’re just having scones and fresh fruit jam if you’re interested?” 

“First breakfast?” Ragnar flashed him a questioning look over his china cup, but the smile was still present on his bearded face. “Can’t say I’ve ever heard of such a thing, though I also can’t say I’ve ever been one to turn down baked goods of any kind.” 

Frodo perked up over Bilbo’s shoulder, hefting himself up further to glance behind the older hobbit at the dwarf at the table. “Don’t you have first breakfast in dwarf mountain?” 

Bilbo spluttered, feeling indignant on their guest’s behalf at having the Lonely Mountain called by such a name. “Frodo! You know the proper title for Erebor.” He scolded lightly. 

“Oh no, it isn’t a problem.” Ragnar laughed, the noise rumbling pleasantly through the kitchen as he offered the pair a grin. “Can’t fault the little one for an accurate statement can we?” He winked slightly at the smaller Baggins hobbit from where he leaned back further in his chair. “An’ no sir, Master Frodo, no first breakfast where we’re from.” 

“Which, mind you, I still find as a surprise.” Bilbo shared in the quick chuckle, adjusting his grip on Frodo so that the small hobbit could see Ragnar more clearly at the table. “With the amount you dwarves eat, I’m surprised you’re at all satisfied with a measly _three meals a day_.” 

“Three meals!” Frodo exclaimed, sounding rightly offended on Ragnar’s behalf. “That’s sounds terrible!” 

He wiggled in Bilbo’s arms, waiting for his Uncle to set him down on his feet before he hurried off towards the pantry. The older hobbit watched his nephew scurry away, unable to keep from laughing again as he glanced over his shoulder at where Ragnar sat. “You’ve done it now. He’ll be right set on stuffing you full of food for the rest of the day.” 

The dwarf positively beamed, draining the rest of his china cup with a nod in Bilbo’s direction. “Can’t say that I’d object to such a thing.” His eyes crinkled up slightly and he grinned wide from out of his bushy beard. “Though if you don’t mind me saying, you hobbits are quite strange folk.” 

“Hey now, just cause we’re different doesn’t make us strange.” Bilbo took up the full pot of tea along with its cozy, snatching two more china cups with his other hand as he strolled back over to the table. “I could just as easily say the same thing about you dwarves…particularly with your unusual temperaments.” 

While the hobbit had meant the comment entirely in jest, Ragnar still flinched a little, his expression falling slightly. “I really must apologize on Phobur’s behalf-” He started, shifting in his seat. 

“Oh, don’t, uh-” Bilbo felt a nervous bubble of laughter escape him, one hand subconsciously lifting to the bruised area of his throat, “don’t worry too much about it. Gave me a bit of a start, for certain.” Frightened the daylights out of him more like it, but being scared seemed to come with the territory when dwarves were involved. He tried to offer Ragnar a nonchalant shrug as he grabbed up the heavy cream and honey that had been sitting on the counter, bringing the containers back over to the table with a half smile. 

“It is not the first time I’ve been throttled since I became involved with all of this adventuring business.” He stated, settling down into his own chair and biting at his lip. “And while I’m by no means fond of it, I highly doubt it’ll be the last.” 

Ragnar didn’t seem to share his ease about the topic, blonde furry eyebrows dropping down in a tight scowl. “That does not excuse the action, Master Bilbo.” 

“I know.” Bilbo sighed, sinking back where he sat and tilting his head up to the ceiling slightly. “If I’m honest, I’m not entirely comfortable with Phobur still but…” he trailed off, licking at his lips slightly, “I just don’t want him to come to any sort of trouble for it. The last time I was injured in front of the princes, they reacted rather badly.” 

He thought back to their stay in Laketown, unable to keep back the shudder that raked its way up his spine. “Quite frankly, when Phobur grabbed at me, I was surprised that the two boys hadn’t resorted to blows.” 

Fili and Kili had been disturbingly calm about the entire endeavor after their initial shouts and concerns. Though there was a part of him that attributed that mainly to the presence of Sam and Frodo. The little shirelings were a blessing for calming even the most irate adult, and their effect seemed almost two-fold on dwarves. 

“Well, I think I might be able to explain a bit of that for you, if you wanted.” Ragnar offered him with a serious look. “I could also enlighten you a bit as to why Phobur reacted the way he did…if that would put your mind at all at ease.” 

Bilbo thought about it for a moment, before he nodded, partially to himself. “You know what? Yes, I think that would help a great deal to-” There was a small crash from the pantry, stopping the hobbit mid sentence. He raised a hand to Ragnar, as if pausing their conversation. “Hold that thought.” 

He rose from his chair, moving over towards the source of the noise to check on his young nephew. “Frodo?” He called, easing around the corner to peer into the pantry, only to stumble back as the little hobbit-ling came tumbling out, his arms loaded up with nice breads and deli meats as well as an assortment of vegetables. 

The little one seemed to stumble slightly under the weight of the load, nearly toppling over until Bilbo reached out, snatching up most of the arm full and reaching up to set it on the counter. “Easy does it now.” He turned back to his nephew once he’d unloaded the food, watching as Frodo set down the breads in his hands before dragging his stepping stool out from the corner. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile, motioning over to the hefty pile on the countertop. “What’s all this for then?” 

“I’m making sandwiches!” The shireling exclaimed once he’d hopped up on his step, allowing him to see over the tall counter top. “Since Mister Ragnar’s here for first breakfast, I thought I’d do it special.” 

“Ah, I see.” The older hobbit stood back, amusement frank across his features. “And you’re sure you can manage them all by yourself?” 

“Yep!” Frodo asserted, already reaching for the bread knife. The child was still young, but all hobbit-lings learned to cook at an early age. 

While his nephew was by no means a chef, he’d learned to find his way around the kitchen fairly well in the last two years. It was why Bilbo had the little stepping stool commissioned in the first place. Feeling impossibly fond he placed his hands on his hips, smiling at the small hobbit. “ _If you’re sure_ -”

“M’sure!” Frodo gave him a little shooing motion with his tiny hands, already working on sorting out the mess of food around him. 

“Okay, but if you need anything-”

“ _Uncle Bilbo!_ ”

“I’m going! I’m going.” The older hobbit held his hands up defensively, stepping back to the kitchen table with a bright grin across his features. He kept a watchful eye on Frodo as he worked, easing back into his seat with a small shake of his head. “I swear, every day he gets more and more independent…anyways,” he sighed wistfully, awarding Ragnar with a light smile as he settled down, “where were we?” 

“Less pleasant topics then children and breakfasts, that much is for sure.” The dwarf offered him a small smile, reaching out to pluck up the pot and pour the two of them another cup of tea. “So long as you aren’t worried that the little one might overhear?” 

“No no, he’s well distracted.” Bilbo assured him, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. “Plus, I’d rather like to hear it before the rest of the company gets up…might make the rest of the stay run a little more smoothly, don’t you think?” 

“Aye, I do at that.” Ragnar took his tea straight, sipping at it calmly as he seemed to contemplate for a moment. Then with a slight clearing of his throat he started, meeting Bilbo’s eyes firmly when he spoke. “First of all, as you well know, it’s important to understand the nature of Fili and Kili as the royalty that they now are.” 

“They’ve always been royalty.” Bilbo responded automatically, before flushing when he realized he’d interrupted. “Sorry.”

Ragnar didn’t seem offended in the slightest, the blonde dwarf’s grin curling up with his beard. “Not at all, it warms my heart to see that some still recognized the Durin claim to the throne before the Battle of Five Armies.” He nodded at the hobbit thoughtfully, his hands still clutching at his fine, china mug. “Though to be completely honest, for a long while, when they were without a true and proper home, not many would have considered either Fili, Heir-Apparent, nor his brother Prince Kili, to have any real substance as far as royal titles are concerned. In fact, for quite some time after the arrival of Smaug the Terrible, they and all their kin were quite poor.” 

Bilbo nodded in understanding, having heard this much from his companions as they travelled. He didn’t interrupt, however, opting to simply listen as he added a dollop of cream to his tea and quickly cast his gaze up to check on Frodo at the counter. Seeing the little shireling was well and fine, he turned back to give Ragnar his full attention, clutching at the cup in his grasp. 

“They have grown up without much in terms of education on ruling or being regal, and as I’m sure you’ve noticed, they are fairly relaxed with their titles.” The dwarf let out a puffing breath, easing back in his chair. “They are getting better mind you, learning to accept their responsibilities as Princes of Erebor, but there’s a part of them that still isn’t quite comfortable with the power that their position entails.” 

The blonde man shifted slightly, his expression thoughtful. “When we were assigned to their guard for this journey, none of us knew the princes personally. We all assumed they would be as strict and firm as their uncle, our Lord Thorin.” He let out a rumbling chuckle, shaking his head. “Boy were we surprised. Get those two out of the war room and they aren’t inclined to take anything seriously.” 

“Tell me about it.” Bilbo laughed along with the other man, knowing all too well of Kili and Fili’s light hearted nature. 

“While I very much enjoy the bright spirits of those two boys, and the companionship that has resulted from it, there are times when it has been….problematic.” Ragnar set his tea cup down, reaching up to scratch at his beard. “They are excellent at leading, but not so good at discipline and executing total command. We’ve yet to hear any sort of reprimand from them, even when we make grave mistakes.” 

“ _Oh._ ” The hobbit suddenly felt a wash of understanding. Fili and Kili had reacted violently in Laketown because they were dealing with strangers, men who were a risk and a serious danger to Bilbo’s well-being. However, when he thought back, he had never actually seen either of the boys seriously address any of their party on the road to Erebor. That, coupled with how young they were…it was slowly becoming apparent how awkward their power made them feel. After spending so much time with Phobur on the road, it was clear to see that they would be hesitant to punish the older dwarf. 

“Aye,” Ragnar nodded, sharing a significant look with Bilbo before he continued, “and then there’s the whole situation with Phobur.” The dwarf let out a gruff sigh, scrubbing his hand up across his mouth. “It’s a related issue, if I’m to be completely honest.” 

He paused and licked his lips before continuing. “You see, the line of Durin is valued above almost all else in Erebor, yet it has also become scarce and weakened by time. What few, true blooded dwarves we have left are considered precious. Even still Fili is heir to the throne, his brother second in line, making them important to our kingdom beyond all else.” 

“That, coupled with the sensitive nature of the age, makes the princes protection of the upmost importance. Being charged with their protection on such a long journey, without being clearly told the purpose of the voyage, has put us all on edge.” Ragnar offered him a shrug of his shoulders. “They may not be children, but they are both barely of age by our years. They may be our lords, but they are also a rare example of dwarven youth…and so naturally we are over-protective of them. So when we witnessed you fighting so brazenly with them yesterday…” 

Bilbo made a noise of understanding, bringing a hand up to rest against his mouth. “And when I shoved Kili into the table-” Their youngest prince, and only just an adult by dwarven standards. 

“Phobur reacted harshly, but also on instinct.” The dwarf sounded solemn, his expression pinching slightly. “We’ve heard of you only by your reputation in Erebor…” 

_Betrayer_. It was a title he hadn’t thought of in some time, yet it still caused the hobbit to shudder. 

“You’re nothing like we’ve been told, and from what I gathered in the heated conversation yesterday, you are a friend to us all.” Ragnar assured him, his expression pinching slightly at Bilbo’s reaction. “Phobur, like the rest of us, can see that now. I assure you, he is an honourable dwarf, though his line has never been known for their quick thinking. He no doubt regrets his brash actions.” 

As the dwarf’s explanation drew to a close Bilbo slowly sat back in his chair, biting at his lip as he nodded in understanding. 

A lot had changed since he’d left the world of the dwarves, with implications he himself had not realized. A part of him had always recognized Fili and Kili’s royal status, and yet he’d never really thought of them as anything other than his sweet hearted, kind natured dwarves. 

“It’s a lot to take in,” he managed after a moment, dragging a hand up to press over his mouth as he weighed his words, “though I feel a bit more at ease now, having some context to that rather…unpleasant encounter. Thank you.” 

“It’s the least I can offer.” Ragnar nodded to him with a small smile, and looked about to add something when suddenly a small voice interrupted them. 

“All finished!” 

Little footfalls padded closer until Frodo popped into view, holding a large platter of assorted, lopsided sandwiches. They weren’t pretty, but they were stuffed with an assortment of delectable meats and cheeses. The little shireling carefully eased the dish up onto the table, Bilbo helping him just a little as he strained up on his toes. Once the sandwiches were set down Frodo clapped his hands triumphantly. “Now for plates!” He exclaimed, beaming at the two of them as he dashed back into the kitchen, already moving his step stool over towards the shelves that lined the walls. 

“Ah ah, make sure you walk with my nice china little one!” Bilbo called after him, his smile quirking further up across his lips until he was just about beaming. 

“ _I will._ ” Frodo lamented, flashing his uncle a small look even as he eased down three of the large, floral-print plates. 

“Quite the little domestic you have there.” Ragnar commented with a light chuckle, watching as Frodo carefully picked his way back across the kitchen, dishware in hand. 

“That he is.” Bilbo accepted the plate that was offered to him as his nephew reached the table, watching with no small measure of delight as Frodo pushed up on tip toe to set one down in front of their guest. 

Then the little hobbit crawled his way up into his own chair, setting the final plate down with an excited cry of, “time to eat!” 

Bilbo hummed and awed at the selection of food, making a play out of picking out one of the sandwiches with a wide smile splitting up his cheeks. “It looks delectable.” 

“Aye!” Ragnar agreed heartily, plucking up one of his own and setting it down on his plate with a wink in Frodo’s direction. “Thank you kindly little one. The best first breakfast I’ve ever had, that’s for sure.” 

“You said you’ve never had one before!” Frodo objected, catching the dwarf’s light teasing. 

“Oh, you’ve got me there.” The blonde man let out another rumbling laugh, taking his sandwich up in his hands and biting into it with a satisfied hum. “But it is good little Master, that much I can assure you.” 

Pleased with himself Frodo pulled his own food over onto his plate, digging in with a happy flush. 

They kept the conversation light for the rest of their meal, Frodo directing questions to Ragnar eagerly, having grown comfortable with the dwarf over the span of the morning. Bilbo was delighted in the boy’s interest. Being so at ease with one of the dwarven company meant there was hope for the rest yet. With any luck, he’d be able to help Frodo take a shining to Fili and Kili before the end of the day. The youngest prince seemed eager to play with the hobbit-lings, and while Frodo had begrudged him slightly upon learning who he was, Bilbo was certain that the archer would be able to win his nephew over. 

By the time the rest of the houseguests had begun to peel themselves out of bed first breakfast was long over, and Frodo was settled in the chair next to Ragnar, drawing pictures of dragons based on the large dwarf’s descriptions. 

Bilbo was just putting away the last of the dishes when he noticed Fibur and Phobur sliding out of the den and into the hallway. He’d offered them both something to eat, but they’d refused for the moment, citing a desire to talk a stroll in the fresh morning air. Fibur had smiled and offered him a nod when they left, but Phobur seemed much more reserved, his expression solemn and his eyes downcast even as he and his brother departed. Ragnar assured the hobbit that they were most likely going out to canvas the neighborhood and to ensure that they had some sort of perimeter established around Bag End. 

“Just precautionary measures, really.” The blonde dwarf had told him, a small smile twitching on his features. 

Even still Bilbo had made a mental note to find a time to talk to Phobur later, feeling as though he had a better understanding of the dwarf from Ragnar’s conversation with him that morning. 

The next one up was Molden, with Dasil and Foseil close on his heels. Frodo had stiffened slightly as the three dwarves entered the kitchen, but Ragnar quickly distracted him when the group took their seats, drawing the shireling’s attention back to the pictures they’d been working on. 

Bilbo was more than happy to play host for the morning, setting out the scones and jam he’d intended for first breakfast and throwing on another pot for the guards as they settled in at the table. By the time he had the tea steeping he heard more movement from further down the hall, a sure sign that their remaining two guests had roused from their sleep. 

Even before he caught sight of them Bilbo felt his heart lurch slightly in his chest, a flush of heat spreading across his cheeks as he thought to the brothers and the conversations they would have to have that day. Since the night before he’d come to realize how desperately he had missed Fili and Kili, despite all of his best efforts to seal away his feelings for the past three years. There was a part of him that was just begging to simply enjoy his time in their company, but there was still so much that had to be discussed. 

He steeled himself even as he set two additional cups on the table, already looking to the hallway entrance at the soft footfalls padded. He kept his gaze trained there as he moved back over to where he’d been getting a start on second breakfast., eyes fixed on the threshold. 

Fili came in first, dressed in a light cotton top with a sleeveless leather tunic and a pair of simple, brown trousers, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Bilbo felt his mouth run a bit dry at the sight of the dwarf in such casual wear, a flush spreading across his cheeks as Fili glanced up and caught him staring. The prince didn’t seem to mind however, grin blooming up his cheeks as he flashed the hobbit a quick wink. 

Kili came in right at his brother’s heels, yawning loudly and blinking in a sleepy manner. He too was dressed, his cropped undershirt sticking out slightly from his quilted, short-sleeved tunic. He looked tired, but his hair was clipped back neatly from his face, stray bangs dangling down over his puffy, sleep-swollen eyes. The young dwarf stretched slightly, glancing across the kitchen until his gaze landed on Bilbo. 

The archer lit up almost immediately, his expression brightening as he offered the hobbit a happy grin. “Morning Mister Baggins!” 

Bilbo was slightly taken aback by the enthusiasm in the young prince’s greeting, blinking dazedly at Kili as he offered him a small nod of his head. “How was your sleep?” 

“Restful.” Fili’s grin was still plastered across his lips as the pair strolled across the kitchen to the counter, their eyes fixed on Bilbo where he stood. They kept a respectable distance from him, but the way their gazes trailed across his frame made him slightly nervous. Then the blonde dwarf cleared his throat slightly, flashing Bilbo one last appreciative once-over as he positively beamed. “You look rather…adorable this morning.” 

“Beg pardon?” The hobbit blinked owlishly at the two brothers, his attention completely taken by the dwarves as he momentarily abandoned the slab of thick bacon he’d started slicing on the cutting board.

Kili simply chuckled, looking delighted even as Fili nodded to him significantly, a single blonde brow raising skeptically. 

Bilbo glanced down at his front, a firey blush flaring up across his cheeks as he belatedly realized that he was in his plush, cotton night clothes. Worse still, he’d slipped his apron on not minutes before when he went about starting their hot breakfast; and it was the one with intricate, hand stitched flowers that curled down the side (it had been Primula’s once, and while he didn’t fancy it himself, Frodo seemed to like when he wore it, so wear it he did). He spluttered a bit, feeling flustered and ridiculous as he brought his hands up to his face. 

“I’m so, so very sorry, I completely forgot to dress.” He’d been up so early, and then he’d been so utterly distracted by Ragnar that he’d forgotten to take Frodo to change after first breakfast. He was unbelievably embarrassed, the feeling red hot and burning in his gut. “How utterly _indecent_ of me.” 

“Can’t say that I mind particularly.” Fili leaned on the counter slightly where they stood across from him, his gaze still trained on Bilbo appreciatively. 

“He’s right, you know. You look…well, cute.” Kili flushed a bit himself at the admission, but his grin didn’t fade. 

“I uh…thanks?” Bilbo stuttered, feeling once again altogether out of his element. It had been quite some time since he’d had the full attention of the Durin Princes, and he still wasn’t quite used to their lingering gazes. It made him feel happy, a bubbling sensation that he couldn’t hope to fight back. Yet at the same time it left him floundering for purchase, his emotions coursing through him wildly and leaving him gaping. “I just- it’s hardly proper.” 

“Bilbo.” Fili’s voice dropped to a low rumble, doing little to calm the stutter of the hobbit’s heart as the blonde leaned forward slightly, his tone teasing. “It’s not like there’s _any of you_ we haven’t seen before.” 

His breath hitched at that and Bilbo felt his body flush beat read, his teeth catching at his lower lip. “That’s…that’s uh-” He hadn’t been reduced to such incoherence by the brothers in years, his face burning as he ducked his head slightly, his hands coming up to brace over his heated cheeks as a series of rather explicit memories flashed across his mind. 

Which of course, was the moment that his nephew chose to make his appearance. 

“Uncle Bilbo, why’s your face all red?” Frodo queried, appearing almost out of thin air as he rounded the counter, little hands clutching at the fabric of the older hobbit’s apron. 

“ _Oh lord._ ” Bilbo groaned into his hands, embarrassment flaming impossibly hot as he struggled to find his composure. Thankfully, the brothers took pity on him, jumping in to his rescue.

“Oh nothing little one.” Kili cooed, instantly stepping around the counter to crouch at Frodo’s side. The hobbit-ling seemed reserved for a moment, but the archer’s sweet, easy smile seemed to win him over, and he turned to give the dwarf his full attention. “We’ve just been teasing your Uncle a bit.” 

“That’s not nice!” Frodo exclaimed, but he reluctantly allowed the prince to scoop him up, eyeing the dwarf skeptically. “Why are you being mean to Uncle Bilbo?” 

“ _Mean?_ ” Kili sounded scandalized, but his grin was ever-present as he hefted the shireling up on his hip. “Oh no, it’s all in good fun! Mister Baggins here is a good friend of ours, we’re just making up for lost time.” 

Frodo didn’t look convinced, his eyes narrowing slightly as he reached up to poke at Kili’s nose with a pudgy little finger. “Promise?” 

“On my honour!” The archer smiled, reaching down to tug gently at the fabric of the little hobbit’s top. “We were just remarking on his delightful sleep clothes, which I see you have an equally adorable pair.”

“Thank you.” Frodo relaxed slightly at that, a small sad smile creeping across his face. “My momma made it for me before she…before she…” 

Bilbo startled sharply from where he’d been observing the whole scene, his content smile dropping as he gestured frantically at Kili, dragging a hand across his throat when he met the other’s eyes. 

“And what a fine job she did.” Kili nodded in understanding when he caught Bilbo’s frantic flailing, rushing to change the subject as he spun Frodo around in his arms a bit. “Speaking of fine jobs, what was it I saw you working on with Mister Ragnar over there?” 

“Oh!” Frodo lit up instantly, his small hands patting across the archer’s shoulder excitedly. “He was showing me how to draw a dragon!” 

“A dragon!” The dwarven prince exclaimed, already heading towards the table with his hands wrapped beneath the hobbit-lilng’s legs and bottom. “Any chance I’d be allowed to see.” 

Frodo made a happy noise in the back of his throat, his delight evident as his hands came up to curl around the back of Kili’s neck. “Of course!” 

Bilbo watched them go with a heavy sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging visibly as he brought a hand up to his chest. That had been a close call. Though it had been some years since Frodo’s parents had passed, the little hobbit was still sensitive about the loss. With another hard breath he dropped a hand to brace against the counter, a hesitant smile quirking up his features at the sight of Kili dropping down at the kitchen table, settling Frodo on his lap. Within seconds he had the shireling excitedly pouring over his small, charcoal drawings. 

The older hobbit felt a chuckle escape him unbidden, a hand coming up to his mouth as he flicked his gaze over to where Fili stood at the other side of the counter. The older prince was watching the pair with a bright grin, fondness stark across his features. 

“He’s pretty incredible with children.” Bilbo commented, his eyes still fixed on Fili. “Your brother, I mean.”

The blonde tore his gaze away from the table, his smile still wide as he regarded Bilbo with a scratch at his bearded chin. “He’s always had a soft spot for little ones,” Fili remarked, his tone wistful as his eyes stared ahead, distant, “even when he was just tiny himself.” 

“Oh?” Bilbo couldn’t help but beam at the thought of a tiny prince Kili, running after dwarves only a few years his younger.

Fili leaned towards him slightly, his grin spreading impossibly wide. “You should have seen him when he first met Gloin’s son.” 

“Gimli?” 

“Mm.” The blonde chuckled at some unknown memory, the braids of his moustache jingling lightly at the puffing noise. “Kili was positively enraptured, though he was pretty much a babe himself. And it wasn’t the first time he’d seen a child that small mind you, but as you well know they are rare in dwarf culture. We’re all partial to little ones really, Kili just especially so.” 

Frodo let out a squeal of delight from across the room, and when Bilbo glanced over he saw that Kili had resorted to tickling the little shireling, causing him to squirm and giggle uncontrollably. He watched them for a moment longer, his heart squeezing tight in his chest as a warm feeling washed over him. 

“-some help?” 

“Uh-” The hobbit blinked, starting slightly as Fili had slipped around the counter, the blonde staring at him expectantly. “I’m so sorry, come again?” 

The dwarf prince chuckled fondly, shaking his head as he strolled up to stand at Bilbo’s side. “I was just wondering if you wanted some help.” When Bilbo just stared at him blankly Fili continued, his lips quirking up in a grin. “With breakfast?” 

“Oh!” The hobbit flushed again, feeling rather silly as he rubbed a hand over his brow. “Oh yes, of course. I’d love some, help I mean, I just-” he sighed, cutting himself off as he tried to gather his bounds, “I’m a little out of sorts this morning, what with the shift in routine and all. You’ll have to forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” A warm hand curled around his shoulder, Fili leaning closer for a moment until his chest was pressed against Bilbo’s back. It was almost like a hug, all heat and familiar pressure, but then the blonde drew away, leaving on his fingers were they were curled in the fabric of Bilbo’s shirt.

The hobbit felt himself blush harder and he chanced a look at Fili over his shoulder, unable to keep himself from offering the blonde dwarf a small, embarrassed smile. “You could, uh-” He coughed, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the bacon he’d been slicing, “you could prep the meat for me while I get a start on the rest?” 

“Of course.” Fili’s grin widened and he drew away, his hand slowly sliding off of the top of Bilbo’s shoulder, trailing down his arm for a moment before dropping away. “I am, as always, at your service little one.” 

Bilbo couldn’t find it in himself to respond, ducking his head a little sheepishly as he moved aside for Fili to take his place at the cutting board. After that, breakfast preparation was fairly quick and easily with two hands working in the kitchen. While at first the hobbit assumed that they would be under each other’s feet, he soon found that he and the blonde dwarf flowed together nicely in the kitchen, shifting around one another to accommodate for their tasks as they bustled about preparing food.

They didn’t talk, but there was something about their silent camaraderie which left a warm, pleasant feeling, bubbling up in his chest. So much so that he barely noticed when Fibur and Phobur slipped back into the room, the two guards pulling up seats at the table and falling into conversation with Dasil and Molden. Instead he was focused on whipping up the eggs, delighted when Fili automatically restocked the kitchen’s fire, keeping the flames licking hot against the bottom of his frying pan. 

It took half the time to get the meal plated and served than it would have normally, and as Fili returned to gather more dishes to set at the table Bilbo reached out, catching the dwarf’s arm slightly. “Thank you.” The hobbit stated, his smile genuine and easy as he offered Fili a comforting squeeze. “You’ve been a huge help.” 

Fili returned the grin, leaning down slightly to level Bilbo with a cheeky look. “Always a pleasure to be of service, Master Hobbit.” 

The Halfling couldn’t help but blush slightly, giving Fili a playful shove as together they gathered up the last of the plates to carry over to the table. When everyone was seated they all happily dug in, and Bilbo noted with a small curl of delight that Frodo had opted to take his meal on Kili’s lap this time, the archer taking care to slice up the little one’s food into nice, manageable pieces as they chatted about something youthful and lighthearted. 

It was wonderful to see how quickly Frodo was becoming accustomed to their guests, especially after all of the chaos the boy had witnessed the day before. Bilbo had been terrified that the shouting and tears would have left a lasting impression on his tiny nephew, but as it seemed yet again, shirelings were far more resilient than he gave them credit for. 

After breakfast he’d started clearing the table, only to have both Fili and Kili rise and object, volunteering to do the dishes themselves. Bilbo was delighted, albeit incredibly surprised, but he was more than happy to let the boys take over for him. 

He accepted Frodo when Kili walked up to deposit the little hobbit in his arms, the archer beaming at him as he gave Bilbo’s back a gentle pat. Then the two of them were busy balancing plates to the kitchen; they’d even forgone chucking them in favour of carrying them to the sudsy wash bin like mature, responsible folk. 

Bilbo couldn’t help the warm, pleased feeling that had settled in his belly, watching the brothers work for a moment, teasing each other and wrist deep in soapy dish water, before he turned to the rest of the dwarves and politely excused Frodo and himself to change. 

His nephew talked about Kili and Ragnar the entire time Bilbo was pulling him out of his sleep clothes. He was delighted to see that the little shireling was becoming fast friends with the dwarves, but he still startled slightly when Frodo asked if he could take Ragnar and the rest of the company on a tour of the shire… _without him_. 

It had apparently been Ragnar’s suggestion, and instantly Bilbo realized that the blonde, burly dwarf was trying to give him some time alone with the princes. He was torn between gratitude and a slight tug of insecurity at the thought of letting Frodo drag a group of six grown dwarves around the shire. Hobbits were never too receptive of strange folk, and they were just barely tolerant of Bilbo and his _unusual ways_ as it was. He wasn’t entirely sure how they would react to seeing the tiny heir of Bag End trouncing around in such company. 

Then he quickly shook his head to clear such thoughts, reprimanding himself quietly as he and a now dressed Frodo strolled into the master so that he too could change; since when did he care about the opinions of his stuffy old neighbors? Or even his relations for that matter. 

No, this was a good idea. Frodo wanted to go, and while he was still unsure of the rest of the company, Bilbo was starting to feel a small sense of companionship with Ragnar. With a small smile he acquiesced to his nephew, silently glad for the wonderful opportunity to have some less than wonderful conversations with Fili and Kili. 

If he and the princes talked this out now, came to some sort of decision about their stay and their offer, then perhaps he could start to truly enjoy the dwarves’ company without the sharp tug of pain that still ghosted over his heart. 

As soon as he’d managed to button up his top Frodo was once again dragging him bodily out of the bedroom, spouting excitedly about how he was going to show the dwarves the forest path and bring them through the market place. Bilbo had hummed in agreement, smiling down at his nephew even as he was pulled back into the kitchen, finding with further satisfaction that his guests had left the room sparkling. 

Ragnar and the rest of the guard were talking quietly by the table, already standing with their boots on over their thick, socked feet. When he caught sight of Frodo however the blonde dwarf cut the conversation short, motioning the shireling over with a small smile. 

Frodo went willingly, practically throwing himself at the burly man as he was scooped up, giggling. Ragnar balanced the little hobbit against his shoulder and offered Bilbo a questioning look. “I take it he’s told you our plans for the rest of the morning?” 

“Mhm.” Bilbo gave the group a pleasant nod and crossed his arms slightly as he leaned against the threshold to the kitchen. “I’m fine with it. Frodo seems very excited to play tour guide for the lot of you.” 

He watched as the six dwarves approached with his nephew, Ragnar taking up the lead. As they started to exit the room Bilbo caught Frodo’s eyes, leveling his little shireling with a significant glance. “Be good, and don’t you be getting these good folk into trouble with our neighbors now little one.” 

“I won’t, promise!” Frodo pulled himself up over Ragnar’s shoulders slightly, waving at Bilbo with both of his pudgy little hands as the group walked out, into the hall and towards the front door. 

The older hobbit trailed along behind them, waiting until they were down the front path and waving to Frodo over Ragnar’s back as they left the gate and started down the road. Bilbo watched for a time longer, waiting until the group of them disappeared beyond the bend before he let out a gusting sigh and turned back to the house. 

Now for the hard part. 

\---

 

When he returned to the kitchen both Fili and Kili were hovering by the table, the younger perched slightly on the heavy, carved wood. 

Bilbo hesitated somewhat in the doorway, reaching up to rub at his neck as tension slid through his frame. Both boys had their eyes locked on him the minute he walked in from the hall, their expressions a mix of hope and apprehension. The Halfling swallowed hard, his throat suddenly thick with nerves and his mouth running bone dry. 

“We, uh-” He coughed slightly, squeezing at the back of his head as he subconsciously dropped his eyes to the floor, “we need to talk.” 

For a moment, nothing but silence met his statement, and Bilbo had to force himself to glance back up. When he did he saw that Fili and Kili were sharing a look, the younger’s expression slightly crestfallen as he pushed himself down off of the table. “We know,” the archer began, his tone already guilty as he ducked his chin down to his chest, “should we maybe sit down, or?”

“Yes,” Bilbo blinked a bit, already nodding his head, “yes that’s probably the best idea. Did you want some tea? I could put on another pot-”

“Already done.” Fili responded with a strained smile, shrugging his shoulder slightly to gesture to the pot on the table, three fresh china mugs placed in front of it. 

Bilbo hadn’t even seen it, his attention focused almost solely on the brothers in front of him. He let out an embaressed laugh, finally dropping his hand back down from his throat with a helpless shrug. “Right, I almost missed that.” With no small degree of effort he forced himself forward, his legs heavy with the dread and uncertainty that began to eat at his resolve. “Thanks, by the way. You’ve both been a tremendous help.” 

“We try.” Kili offered him a small quirk of his lips, but the archer’s expression was otherwise solemn as he dropped himself down in one of the many seats at the table. Fili sat near his brother, leaving an empty seat between them. 

He knew without asking that the chair was meant for him. With a heavy swallow Bilbo managed to make it to the table, sliding down between the two princes with a nervous laugh. “To be honest I’m, uh-” he wanted to curse himself for his ineloquence, suddenly almost all together consumed with nerves, “I’m not entirely sure where to begin.” 

With a slight, helpless shrug Fili turned to face him in his seat, while Kili reached across the table quickly, pouring the three of them a healthy portion of a pungent berry tea. Bilbo didn’t miss the anxious tremble in the archer’s usually steady hand, the pot shaking slightly even as he managed to set it back on the table. Once they each had a china cup at their front the older prince began, his voice quiet and his tone careful. “Well, I think it’s best we begin with _that day_.” 

_The Battle of Five Armies_. It wasn’t a time that Bilbo liked to think about, but he’d often found himself dwelling on it none the less. A nervous laugh bubbled out of him before he could stop it, his face flushing red as he scratched at his chin slightly. “I guess that’s as good a place to start as any.” He offered them a slight shrug, taking a deep breath and opting to just dive right in. “So, uh, how much exactly do you know of what happened back then? I mean, _to me_ …after the incident with Thorin and…and the Arkenstone.” 

Kili bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes trained on his hands in his lap as he offered Bilbo a shrug of his own. Fili, on the other hand, simply sighed, a hand coming up to rub across his bearded lips. “As much as it pains me to say, we really don’t know a lot.” His tone was laced with regret, his eyes sad. “After the battle, we heard very little of your fate.” 

Kili licked his lips, reaching up to curl his hand over something just below the collar of his tunic, his expression dropping as he bit his lip. “We heard a little from Bofur when he brought us _your_ -” his voice choked off with a sudden swell of emotion, the archer’s expression pinching as he sucked in hard through his nose, “your tokens. And from Ori, when we sent him with ours.” 

Bilbo blinked, a sudden grip of heartache squeezing across his chest. “You still have them?” He murmured, his mouth trembling slightly. He’d almost forgotten the buttons after so many years. It had seemed like such a small thing at the time, but it had been all he had to give. 

“Of course we did.” Kili exclaimed, fighting with the neck of his tunic to pull out a simple, silver chain. 

The hobbit’s breath hitched hard at the sight of the simple button strung there, dangling in the archer’s grip. Very much against his will he felt his eyes water and he had to blink rapidly to try and fight back the tears. “I just, I wasn’t sure you’d want to keep them, after everything-”

“Of course we did.” Fili reached out, sliding his large, warm palm up over Bilbo’s trembling hand, squeezing there softly. When the hobbit looked up he could see the prince clutching at something beneath the leather of his shirt, a silver chain glinting out from under the hair around his neck. “ _How could we not?_ ” 

Bilbo’s lip quivered hard and he brought the hand that wasn’t clutched within Fili’s fingers to his mouth, trying to hold back the choked noise that lodged in his throat. “I-” He was going to start crying, and they had only just barely started the conversation. He flicked his gaze up to the ceiling, sucking in hard through his nose. “I just assumed…they’re such little things really.” 

“But they mean so much Bilbo.” Kili dragged his chair closer up to the hobbit’s side, reaching out to squeeze his hand over Bilbo’s knee. The younger dwarf’s voice was shaking, his expression pinched as he shook his head hard.“ _I can’t even begin to tell you._ ” 

Bilbo’s face crumpled and he dropped his hand from his mouth, grabbing at Kili and squeezing his fingers in his grasp. “Please don’t cry.” He begged, watching as tears began to brim in the young dwarf’s eyes. “ _Oh_ , if you start crying, I’ll get going, and then we’ll never be able to have this talk.” 

“ _Okay._ ” Kili let out a small, broken chuckle, shaking his head as he reached up with his free hand to rub at his eyes. “Okay, okay I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t apologize.” Bilbo shook his head, swallowing back the need to cry with some effort. “I’m not much more composed myself.” 

“It’s our doing though.” Fili murmured softly at his side, drawing the hobbit’s attention to where the blonde was frowning at him, his eyebrows pinched. “We’re the ones who’ve put you through so much pain.” 

Bilbo bit his lip. He wasn’t going to deny the amount of heartbreak he’d faced since he left the lonely mountain, but he didn’t want to dwell on it now, they had so much else they had to talk about. “It wasn’t entirely you.” He admitted after a moment, offering the brothers a sad smile. “I knew how important the Arkenstone was to Thorin, and how much trust he’d placed in me. I was more than aware of the consequences when I acted…I just couldn’t watch you all perish for such a ridiculous reason.” 

He swallowed, licking his lips as he flicked his gaze down to the table top, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “I was willing to do anything to save you, all of you. Even Thorin.” 

When he glanced back up he saw Filli lick his lips nervously. “Is uh, is that how you were injured?” 

Bilbo took in a hard breath, shaking his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Did Bofur mention nothing of it?” 

“He, uh,” Kili cleared his throat, looking distinctly uncomfortable, “he tried. A few times actually, but Thorin wouldn’t hear of it. He wouldn’t even suffer Thranduil or his son to mention you at any of our peace talks.” 

“Of course not.” The hobbit muttered, unable to keep the slight, bitter tinge from his tone. As much as being banished from his friends had hurt, knowing they had not even understood his sacrifice…that was almost unbearable. He swallowed through the sharp pain in his chest, nodding his head despite himself. “I can’t say that I’m entirely surprised.” 

“We’ve always wondered.” Fili leaned closer, his hand still clutching at Bilbo’s. “We knew you were in a bad state, Ori was beside himself when he returned from seeing you off. And we’d been close enough to Thorin’s tent to hear Gandalf’s outrage at your exile…but we’ve mostly been kept in the dark.” 

“We want to know.” Kili added, his expression imploring. “Please Bilbo…we _need_ to know.” 

The hobbit hesitated for a moment, his tongue darting out to slide across the seams of his lips before he nodded. “Alright.” 

Slowly, cautiously, he began to relay the events of the battle from his perspective; the negotiations with the Arkenstone, to his initial banishment, to his participation in the fight itself. Fili and Kili listened, enraptured, their expressions becoming more and more concerned as his explanation went on. By the time he told them of his last, desperate attempt to save his dwarven friends, they looked positively appalled. 

“ _You rescued Thraduil?_ ” Kili exclaimed, sounding completely taken aback. 

Bilbo scoffed in absolute disbelief at the ignorance that the boys had been kept in for so many long years. “That I did.” He leaned back in his seat, licking at his lips slightly. “Why else do you think the elves rushed to your rescue that day?” 

“Thorin never mentioned.” Fili admitted, sounding rightly ashamed. “We just assumed it had something to do with the stone.” 

The hobbit sighed, pulling his hand away from where Kili gripped it in order to rub over his own mouth. “No, the Arkenstone ensured their peace with you and assistance in the battle…but their fall to your aid and Thraduil’s elven healers were on my personal request, a life-debt that the elf-king owed me.” 

“What-” The blonde prince made a noise in the back of his throat, his gaze softening as his brows furrowed together, “what happened, exactly?” 

Bilbo bit his lip, dropping his hand from his face to gently press to the scar beneath his shirt, palm pressed tight to his shoulder. “I sought him out, afraid for your lives when I saw you overwhelmed.” Even remembering that day he felt a familiar punch of fear in his gut, his mind swimming with images of the battle and the carnage that followed. “When I approached, I saw a goblin take the king in his line of fire. Thranduil wasn’t looking, and I knew that he would be struck down…I didn’t really think, I just acted.” 

He felt a hollow chuckle escape him, his head shaking as he fixed his gaze down on his lap. “Apparently, taking an arrow on the behalf of the King of Mirkwood is a good way to secure the loyalty of elves.” 

Twin, strangled cries met his admission, and when Bilbo looked up he was met with crestfallen expressions. Kili looked like he was about to be sick, and Fili reached out without thinking, lifting his hand to press over Bilbo’s against his shoulder. 

“Can we…” The blonde trailed off, looking unsure and devastated as he gazed up at the hobbit imploringly, “can we see?” 

“I guess.” Bilbo bit his lip harder, gently easing his hands out from under Fili’s in order to clasp at the buttons of his top. Slowly, hesitantly, he unbuttoned the collar, loosening the fabric just enough so he could peel it off the side of his shoulder. There were other scars, plenty of them, but he was carful not to reveal them as he carefully exposed the arrow wound. The others would be for another time. 

At the sight of it Kili didn’t manage to hold back his noise of distress, hands already reaching forward to brush over the pink, raised scar that still blemished the hobbit’s skin. Fili on the other hand was deadly silent, his eyes shadowed and dark as he observed his brother, fussing over Bilbo’s old wound. 

“It’s not that bad.” The Halfling tried, shrugging slightly. 

Kili shook his head hard, his thumb brushing over the mark with a physical tremble. “ _Not that bad?_ ” The archer choked out, his entire frame shaking as he leaned forward on the edge of his seat. Kili seemed to flounder, his breath hitching hard in his chest. “How could Thorin not tell us of this?” 

“I’m not so certain he knew.” Bilbo soothed, finding himself surprisingly receptive to the young dwarf’s careful touches. “With stubbornness often comes ignorance after all.” 

“That’s no excuse!” The archer was practically shouting now, his expression so angry and hurt that it just about broke Bilbo’s heart. “No excuse for any of us! To have turned you away, after everything you did, and to leave you by yourself for so long-” 

Kili’s voice hiccupped heavily and he slammed his jaw shut tight, his eyes fixed firmly on the mark on Bilbo’s shoulder. “We’ve been so blind to all of this.” He muttered miserably, his breath coming out in hard gusts. 

“It’s alright-” Bilbo tried, his voice soft.

“No.” This time it was Fili who spoke, his jaw clenching tightly, his expression ashamed. “No, it’s not alright. We knew that we hurt you, but we have been so ignorant to all the terrible pain we caused you.” 

The blonde sucked in hard, his gaze rising to the ceiling as he cursed loudly. “I can’t believe how horribly we’ve treated you, everything you’ve done for us, everything we’ve _shared_.” 

“If you never wanted to come back to Erebor,” Kili continued, the words coming out choked and strained, “we really couldn’t blame you.” 

Bilbo’s lip trembled hard at the admission, his teeth digging into his lip mercilessly. “There’s still time…” he managed after a moment, carefully reaching out and taking one of both Fili and Kili’s larger hands into his own. Letting out a tight sigh he gave them a comforting squeeze. With everything that had happened in the past few days, there was almost nothing he was sure of anymore. Yet one thing he still knew for certain, he did not want to spend the rest of his life without these two, infuriating, frustratingly wonderful dwarves at his side. 

With a heavy swallow he flicked his gaze between the two boys, and steeling his courage he continued, his voice thick with emotion. “We can still fix this…if-” he coughed, licking his lips nervously, “if you really want to.” 

“We do.” Kili’s voice cracked as he clutched at Bilbo’s hand, his grip desperate. “We really really do.” 

“Whatever you need.” Fili added, shifting forward, his expression imploring. “ _Anything Bilbo_ , just name it.” 

The hobbit nodded, his mouth quivering as squeezed tighter at his boys. _His boys_. For the longest time he had thought he’d never get to call them that again. His heart gave a painful tug, and he had to blink hard to avoid bursting out in an embarrassing flood of tears. “Two weeks.” He finally stated, sounding far less assured than he’d hoped, his voice trembling hard. “Give me two weeks, with you here at Bag End. Then I will decide if I can come home with you to Erebor.” 

Both dwarves stiffened slightly at that, staring in awe at Bilbo having subconsciously referred to the Lonely Mountain as his _home_. Then without hesitation the replied in unison, “ _Done._ ” 

Bilbo let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, his lips quivering hard as he nodded emphatically at his boys. “Okay,” he felt a happy giggle slipping through him before he could stop it, “okay.” 

“ _By Aule_.” Kili’s hands tightening around Bilbo as he leaned in more. Then the dwarf hesitated, seemingly torn between pressing right up against the hobbit, and respecting the smaller man’s boundaries. 

With a fond smile Bilbo motioned the young dwarf forward, Kili’s face crumpling as he shoved his chair closer. Within seconds the hobbit found himself with an arm full of trembling archer, the prince shoving his head up under Bilbo’s chin to assume the position they’d become accustomed to all those years before. 

Bilbo felt his breath catch as he tilted his head, wrapping one arm around Kili’s waist and shivering at the way the dwarf pressed his bearded face into the crook of his throat. It was so heartbreakingly familiar that he almost couldn’t stand it. 

He glanced up, meeting Fili’s eyes with a pinching expression. The blonde looked torn between elation and agony, his moustache drooping heavily as he gazed at Bilbo with pinched brows. 

The hobbit raised an arm, his heart squeezing as he managed a strangled, “ _You too_.” 

For the first time that day Fili’s expression completely crumpled, his face open and bare as he surged forward, pressing tightly against Bilbo’s frame. The Halfling instantly wrapped his other arm around the older princes’ waist, holding him flush against his front with a trembling breath. 

Fili was shaking hard, his head tucked against Bilbo’s collar and his shoulders hunched. The hobbit only held him tighter, and if he felt the soft splash of wetness across his skin, he gave no indication. 

They stayed like that for a long time, clutching to one another desperately. Bilbo’s chest ached unbelievably, yet at the same time he could feel that hollow void inside him begin to fill; all of the tension that he’d been carrying for the past three years eased out of him among the chorus of their calming breaths. 

By the time the front door opened the lot of them had managed to come to some semblance of composure, meeting Frodo and the returning dwarves with easy, comfortable smiles. 

While there some things remaining that needed to be worked out, particularly with Phobur, who still avoided Bilbo like the plague, the atmosphere in the house had cleared pleasantly. The rest of the day came easy and comfortably for the group of them, Fili and Kili injecting themselves in as much of Bilbo’s routine as they could manage. 

Bilbo felt it was all rather domestic of the boys, but they didn’t seem to mind. Even their guard took their eagerness to assist the hobbit in stride (though Foseil and Dasil did tease them lightly when they tried to help Bilbo with mending a pair of Frodo’s trousers). 

Around dinner they’d all talked about Bilbo’s decision, the two princes informing their company of their plan to stay in Bag End. The news went over fairly well, and while they decided to send an envoy back to Erebor to inform the King and Princess Dis of the boy’s prolonged visit, they left all formal decision making for the following day. Bilbo had declared, quite loudly, that the party needed at least one more night of good rest before they so much as thought about sending some of the dwarves back down the long path to the Lonely Mountain. 

With most of the formal talking out of the way, and all their company pleasantly fed, the lot of them began to slowly file their way to bed. 

Bilbo had already decided to let Frodo stay with him for at least one more night, dressing the boy in the master bedroom as he too changed into his sleep clothes. So he was fairly surprised when the shireling asked if the princes could join them. 

“The bed’s big enough!” The tiny hobbit exclaimed, sitting on the mattress with his soft cottons firmly buttoned. “And you always let Sam sleep here when he stays over!” 

Bilbo floundered for a moment; the brothers had already changed and moved to Frodo’s room for bed, and it was still so soon after they’d arrived. But the hobbit-ling seemed eager, and in his heart Bilbo knew that he would sleep better next to the warmth and comfort that Fili and Kili seemed to exude. 

“Please Uncle Bilbo.” Frodo implored, kicking his feet hard where he was perched on the bed and flashing the older hobbit his best, imploring look. 

Really Bilbo never could resist the puppy-like shine to his nephew’s big, blue eyes. “Oh alright.” He relented, offering a small smile as the shireling clapped his hands excitedly. “Why don’t you go fetch them hm?” 

“Thank you!” Frodo grinned, wiggling his way off of the bed and dashing over to squeeze Bilbo’s legs in a tight hug. Then the child was off, scampering out the door and into the hallway. 

With a jolt Bilbo stepped after him, calling in an after-thought, “but be sure to knock first!” 

The squealing reply of , “I will!” bounced back to him from across the hall, followed by a soft rapping on wood. Bilbo let out a gusting sigh as he buttoned up the last of his top, starting around the room to put out the candles as he studiously tried to ignore the delighted warmth that began to pool in his belly. 

Things were still raw between him and the brothers, and he knew they wouldn’t be back to normal (whatever it was that normal had been all those years ago) for quite some time. Yet Frodo being with him seemed to make things easier. It took the pressure off, and it ensured that nothing would move more quickly than they could handle. 

Really, despite all of his intentions otherwise, he couldn’t hold back the small twist of excitement in his gut, warring with the slight anxious feeling that washed over him. 

He put out all the lights in the room, leaving only one candle lit by the bed as he began to pull away his decorative pillows, trying to busy himself to distract from the nerves that rumbled up inside of him. He was being silly, it wasn’t like sleeping with Fili and Kili was something foreign to him, and with Frodo around it made everything easier, simpler. 

He’d just finished getting the bed ready when he heard shuffling from the hall behind him. As he turned a puff of laughter escaped him at the sight of Fili and Kili, stripped down to naught but their small clothes, being dragged quite bodily into the room by an eager little hobbit. 

“They said yes!” Frodo exclaimed, quite unnecessarily as he released the dwarves’ hands and dropped back to close the door to the master bedroom with a resounding click. 

“I can see that.” Bilbo laughed, locking eyes with the brothers and offering them a small smile. 

“You’re sure this is okay?” Fili asked, quirking a brow at the hobbit as he began to make his way across the room, his brother in tow. 

“Well-”

“Of course it’s okay silly!” Frodo asserted interrupting the older hobbit soundly as he dashed over to bounce at the dwarves’ feet. 

Kili grinned, surging down and catching the little shireling with a mock growl, hoisting him up in the air. Frodo giggled and struggled half-heartedly, squirming in the archer’s grip. “I don’t think that question was directed at you little one!” The prince teased, bracing the hobbit-ling with one arm and using his free hand to tickle him mercilessly. “What do we say to Uncles that we interrupt, hm?”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Frodo wheezed, laughing uncontrollably as he batted helplessly at the archer’s hands. “Stop, stop, I said I was sorry!” 

“Better.” Kili ceased his attack, shifting his grip until he had the shireling tucked up against his side, the little one resting in the crook of his arm. 

Bilbo felt his heart stutter in his chest at the sight, joy surging through him unfettered and leaving him a little breathless. “He’s right though.” He managed, an uncontrollable grin splitting across his features as he drew the covers back a bit, patting the bed. “We’d very much love your company for the evening.” 

“ _Told you_.” Frodo sing-songed, reaching up to poke Kili hard in the nose. 

“Alright, alright you win.” The youngest dwarf shuffled over to the bed, making a silly face as Frodo reached up to squeeze at his cheeks. “Can’t object to cuddles with two of my favourite hobbits!” 

The dark haired prince flicked his gaze up to Bilbo at that, his expression shifting to something almost shy even as he plopped down on the bed with Frodo in his lap. The older Halfling just smiled in response, reaching out across the bed to ruffle Kili’s hair affectionately when the archer started to get Frodo settled. 

Drawing back the hobbit glanced over towards the door where Fili still stood, the older prince looking slightly reserved. Bilbo could tell that there was something going on in that blonde, braided mess of a head, Fili’s expression almost contemplative as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

It might have been years since he’d last spent any real time with the boys, but Bilbo knew insecurity on the blonde when he saw it. For Fili, it wasn’t always apparent, the prince wore an almost permanent mask of calm on the surface, but Bilbo knew better; he could see the slight fidget in the dwarf’s stance, the way his fingers reflexively tensed around his arms, digging in slightly. 

It was so very much like Fili to wait for an invitation. 

“Come on you.” Bilbo extended a hand out, gesturing the blonde prince forward with a soft, fond expression. “Time for sleep.” 

Fili’s bearded lips slowly curled up in a smile and his posture relaxed, his arms dropping down to his side. Bilbo gestured again, more insistent this time, and that was all it took to get the dwarf across the room. 

Once he was certain that the blonde was on his way over to his side of the bed Bilbo slipped down onto the mattress. Still sitting he wiggled his way beneath the covers next to Frodo where the little hobbit was curled in the center, Kili pressed up at the shireling’s other side, cuddling the child against his chest with an arm around his tiny waist. 

Bilbo smiled and leaned down, brushing his nephew’s hair aside and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight Frodo.” 

Bright blue eyes flickered open and the shireling smiled, looking up at his Uncle imploringly. “Fili and Kili too?” 

The older hobbit blinked at that, slightly taken aback, before he smiled. There was no refusing his nephew, especially when he asked so sweetly. “But of course.” 

With that Bilbo leaned over Frodo to Kili, the archer watching him with a mix of hope and reservation. As he brushed aside those unruly, black bangs he felt the young dwarf shudder, his eyes drifting shut when the hobbit ducked down to press a kiss to his smooth forehead. Bilbo kept his lips hovering there, feeling a warmth squeeze around his heart as he murmured a gentle, “goodnight Kili.” 

When he drew away the archer blinked his eyes open, his expression lighting up into an ear splitting grin. “Goodnight Mister Boggins.”

“ _Boggins!_ ” Frodo gasped, positively scandalized by the dwarf’s light teasing. 

“Oh now don’t you get him started.” Bilbo scolded half-heartedly, reaching out to poke Kili’s cheek gently. 

“Sorry.” But he didn’t look sorry in the least, the youngest prince grinning broadly as he snuggled a somewhat indignant Frodo closer to his chest. 

Fondness coursed through Bilbo like a wave and he hovered for a moment longer, pressing his palm flat to Kili’s cheek before he drew away, turning his attention back to the other side of the bed. Fili was hovering there, a hopelessly affectionate smile across his lips. 

Bilbo sat up a bit more, his heart squeezing as he gestured for Fili to come to bed. “You too now.” 

The mattress dipped as the blonde crawled forward, settling in front of Bilbo on his knees and looking, probably for the first time since Bilbo had met the man, positively shy. 

“You silly goose.” Bilbo sat up further, reaching up to cup Fili’s cheeks as he leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly to the blonde’s brow. He let the touch linger, his eyes drifting shut as he tilted his head down, bringing their foreheads together. 

He didn’t open his eyes for some time, just breathing in the scent of the dwarf as he pressed their faces close. Then, when he finally did look, he found Fili gazing at him, something intense and unnamable burning in his eyes. Bilbo swallowed, feeling a hard punch of heat in his gut as he reflexively licked his lips, watching Fili follow the movement with a slow, exhale of breath. 

For one delirious moment Bilbo wanted to forgo all pretense and just kiss the stupid dwarf. However, then he thought to the shireling curled up behind him and his senses came rushing back. 

Slowly, reluctantly he drew his face away, his hands still cupping Fili’s cheeks as he flushed. “G-” he cleared his throat, offering the dwarf a small smile while he gently slid his thumbs over the other man’s bearded dimples, “good night Fili.” 

“ _Good night Bilbo._ ” When Fili spoke his voice rumbled in a way that warmed Bilbo to the core, and the hobbit quite suddenly realized that he had to pull back before he did something embarrassing.

Drawing his hands completely away Bilbo offered the dwarf a smile, sitting back again among the mass of pillows at the head of the bed. “Can you get the candle?” 

Fili made a noise of ascension, turning to blow out the last flickering flame where it was perched on the bedside table. 

The room was instantly shrouded in darkness, Frodo letting out a happy sigh in the middle of the bed as his Uncle slipped down to lie beside him, Kili pressed firmly against the small child’s back. Bilbo settled on his side facing his nephew, one arm shoved up beneath his pillow to cradle his head. 

There was movement on the bed, the shifting of sheets indicating where Fili had moved to settle down against the mattress. Bilbo closed his eyes, his breath catching slightly as a solid heat pressed against his back, somewhat hesitantly, a strong arm easing over the hobbit’s hip to rest against his stomach. 

When he didn’t jerk away Fili slowly opened his palm, splaying his fingers out against the fabric across Bilbo’s stomach. The hobbit swallowed hard, gingerly lowering his other hand to curl it on top of Fili’s, enjoying the comforting pressure across his belly. Then, seconds later he felt something brush against his face, Kili leaning forward around Frodo until his forehead was pressed flush against Bilbo’s, the archer settling there with a soft exhaling breath. 

That was where they settled, two hobbits sandwiched comfortably between the dwarven princes, their breathing slowing steadily as each began to drift to sleep. 

Wakefulness lingered in Bilbo for a time, his eyes blinking against the darkness as he reveled in the familiar warmth that cocooned him. His heart was pounding in his chest, but instead of pain and fear all he felt was a dizzying burst of happiness, wiggling up from his gut. 

There was still a lot that they needed to work out, still so much that had to be fixed; but in that moment he realized it, pressed between three of the people he cared for most in all of the world.

This was where he wanted to be. 

This was _home_.

**TBC...**


	6. On Discovering Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bag End says goodbye to some of it's visitors, says hello to others, and Frodo, Fili, Kili and Bilbo begin to find some balance in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh guys your comments on the last chapter were all so freaking wonderful!!! Seriously I was like, barrel rolling around the house, flailing with delight (to which my roommate kept yelling: "What's wrong with you?!") because your support just makes me so so happy. :D :D 
> 
> I really am hoping to get another chapter up this week, but my LSAT is on Saturday, so it'll either maybe be a shorter update, or perhaps it will occur on the weekend. I am not sure just yet but we shall see! 
> 
> Also this speedy(ish) update was brought to you by +5000 hits!!! I'm so excited guys and honoured and just delighted and a;weirojfsdlkja;ksd
> 
> Anyways I'm going to stop now. 
> 
> From here on you can expect happiness, but alsooo some emotional stuff, because that's how relationships are mended ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the update, and don't forget: 
> 
> Criticism is <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos reduce me to a giggling mess on my floor. 
> 
> xooxoxoxoxox

“Are you sure you have enough for the trip?” Bilbo asked, fluttering over Fibur’s pack as he watched the ginger dwarf lace up his heavy boots. “I have more in the pantry that I could most definitely part with if it would make things easier?” 

“No lad, what we have’ll more than suffice.” Fibur straightened, accepting his bag as Bilbo held it out, a small smile quirking up the dwarf’s bushy, braided beard. “Ye’ve been a kind host, an’ yer an honorable man. It’s been a right privl’ge gettin’ to know ye.” 

The hobbit flushed, taking the hand offered to him with a shy smile. “It was the least I could do,” he gave Fibur a firm shake, shrugging his shoulders a bit, “especially after you guys went through so much effort to bring the princes here.” 

Fibur flushed happily, releasing his grip on the hobbit’s hand and stepping back, readjusting his grip on the straps trussed over his shoulder. “I also appreciate what you did for my brother…” the dwarf trailed off slightly, glancing down the hall to the den where Phobur and Molden were packing up the last of their supplies. “I know we had a misperception of ye when we first arrived, an’ that Phobur hurt ye…but the way ye reached out to him, an’ the kindness ye showed him…I jus’ can never thank ye enough.” 

Bilbo’s blush burned hotter and he ducked his head a bit, unable to stop his happy smile. On the second day of the dwarves stay Bilbo had deposited Frodo with Fili and Kili and cornered Phobur in the den. The rest of the company had left the two of them in peace, respecting their privacy as the hobbit instigated one of a number of awkward conversations he’d been having since the group’s arrival. 

He’d explained to a silent, anxious Phobur, the conversation he’d had with Ragnar the morning before; that he understood why the dwarf acted the way he did, and while his actions were still unacceptable, he did not begrudge the man for them. 

Phobur had been completely taken aback by the hobbit’s resolution, and almost angry, had demanded to know why Bilbo was so willing to forgive such a grievous offence. 

“You were protecting Kili.” Bilbo had told him frankly, his expression firm. “I understand how precious the princes are to your people, as they are precious to me. I could never blame you for that.” 

The dwarf had blinked at him, reluctance and sharp understanding filtering through his gaze. For a moment Bilbo had been afraid that he had perhaps revealed too much of his intentions towards the brothers, but then the dwarf nodded, hesitantly accepting the statement. The conversation stalled after that, Phobur gazing to him thoughtfully in a way which made the Hobbit flush slightly. So Bilbo had tried a different tactic, choosing to switch the topic by asking about the long trip the party had taken from Erebor. Phobur was reserved at first, going over the journey in vague detail. The hobbit simply listened, nodding along and asking questions to prompt the red head further when the dwarf began to stall, keeping the conversation steady. 

After a time it was Phobur who was asking him questions, about his involvement in the reclaiming of Erebor, his friendship with the famous company, and his familiarity with Thorin and his nephews. This inevitably led to another retelling of the events of the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo keeping his tone even and careful as he recounted the tale with as much detail as Phobur seemed to prompt. By the end of their conversation the dwarf looked very much in awe of him, much to the hobbit’s embarrassment, and was once again apologizing furiously for his brash actions on the day of their arrival. 

From there, Phobur seemed determined to have the story of Bilbos’ deeds at the Lonely Mountain circulate freely amongst the group of dwarves, particularly when Frodo caught wind of the conversations, the little hobbit desperate to add in his own small embellishments to his Uncle’s heroic tale. Phobur still tread cautiously around him, but the dwarf was more engaging, gracing Bilbo with easy greetings and careful, hesitant smiles. 

When on the fourth day the party divided and he, Fibur and Molden went about preparing for the trip back to the Lonely Mountain, Phobur had even gone so far as extending a heartfelt goodbye to the hobbit, stating that he only wished he had more time to make up for his initial shortcomings. Bilbo had braced arms with the large, red-headed dwarf, the gesture odd for a person of the shire, but one that seemed to resound strikingly with Phobur. All in all, the hobbit was just glad that they were leaving on good terms. 

“Ragnar explained some things to me at the beginning,” Bilbo commented to Fibur, slowly pulling himself out of his own thoughts, “mentioned that Phobur regretted his actions greatly. I could hardly have him depart with that weighing on his mind.” 

“Even still,” Fibur reached out again, clasping Bilbo’s shoulder and giving the hobbit a warm squeeze, “yer kindness, an’ the true nature of yer heroic deeds will no longer be missin’ from the halls of Erebor. While our King may not hear of it, we will do our best to get the people to truly understan’ the sacrifices ye’ve made fer our kind.” 

“Ah!” The Halfling made a startled noise, flustered and fumbling. “But only so much as it does not bring you trouble! I would not have you face Thorin’s wrath on my account.” 

“Nonesense.” The red head drew away, nodding to Molden and Phobur as they strolled up behind Bilbo, their own packs securely on their backs. “I cannot claim to know our Lord’s mind, but I can assure ye that we owe ye far more than simple recognition. We won’ tolerate yer name bein’ defamed in our presence, not for a moment longer and I can promise ye that.” 

“Alright just-” Bilbo stood back, surveying the three of them carefully. “Just take care, and be sure you don’t fall into any misfortune. Of any sort! Particularly on your long journey home.” 

“Aye.” Molden nodded to him, leaning his war hammer against the breast plate of his armour in order to clasp Bilbo’s arm lightly. “An’ with any luck, may we one day see ye there in those great halls wit us.” 

Bilbo offered him a nervous smile, watching as the warrior stepped out onto the porch, Fibur following close in toe. 

Then it was just him and Phobur, the dwarf bowing to him deeply in the doorway, much to his stuttering objections. “Thank ye fer everything.” The red head stated, gazing up with imploring eyes. “We’ll deliver news o’ the princes’ stay safely to the royal family, ye can count on that.” 

Bilbo was flustered by the courtesy in the dwarf’s tone, offering him a nod and a smile of his own as he reached out to pat him firmly on the shoulder. “And you look after your family in the meantime, hm? It will be a trying trip, especially in such small numbers.” 

Phobur nodded, but his expression grew slightly solemn. “Nothin’ we didn’t force ye through, on yer own n’less.” 

“I had company.” Bilbo objected, flushing at the look the dwarf flashed him. “Well, for part at least.” 

“Still, we owe ye much, Bilbo Baggins.” The dwarf gave him another bow, his hands extending out to his sides in a grand, courteous gesture. “If there’s anything we can ever do fer ye, _ever_ , please do not hesitate te let us know.” 

“Well actually, before you leave, there is _one thing_.” Bilbo flushed a little, frantically patting down his waist coat until he snuck his fingers into one of his pockets, tugging out an envelope and straightening it with his fingers. He’d wanted to write to the company, each individually, but he wasn’t sure how receptive they would all be, and he didn’t want to overburden the dwarves on their travels. So he’d opted for simply writing one, bearing within it news to be spread to the group as a whole. “If you could-” He handed the letter to Phobur, his expression slightly sheepish, “just, just give this to Master Ori? The royal scribe?” 

“Of course.” The dwarf nodded, accepting the envelope with a small smile. “I will deliver it safely an’ in confidence.” 

“That means a great deal.” Bilbo stepped forward onto the porch with Phobur, following the man along the path through his front garden. The rest of the group stood at the fence by the yard, Dasil and Foseil exchanging words with Fibur while Kili presented the ponies to Molden. Fili was standing by the gate with Frodo perched on his shoulders, Ragnar at his side. 

Bilbo slid up to the two blonde dwarves as he and Phobur approached the gate, coming to a stop at Fili’s side. He allowed himself a small luxury, leaning into the prince and reaching up to tug at one of Frodo’s dangling feet playfully. 

“They’re leaving now?” The little shireling asked, his voice solemn as he curled over the top of Fili’s head slightly, his small hands reaching around to brace across the blonde’s brow. 

“Yes they are little one.” Bilbo soothed, squeezing his hand around his nephew’s ankle, comfortingly. “They have to let Fili and Kili’s family know where they are, so they don’t worry.” 

“ _Oh._ ” Frodo still looked put off, but seemed content at the explanation, his lips drawn together in a thin line. “Okay.” 

The four of them watched as their companions packed up the three mounts, Ragnar stepping forward to embrace each of the dwarves in turn before they slid up onto their ponies. 

“Here.” Kili moved up and pressed a bag of heavy coin into Molden’s palm, smiling up at the dwarf as he pocketed it into the inside of his tunic. “For the trip, and for your troubles.” 

“Thank ye young Master.” Molden bowed his head slightly as Kili stepped back to the fence, sliding up next to Bilbo and Fili. 

“Be safe and ride carefully.” The older prince added as Fibur, Phobur and Molden began to pull away, the restless mounts tapping their hooves against the winding dirt road beneath them. 

“We will highness.” Fibur gave them a firm, friendly wave before he clicked to his pony softly, starting off down the path and away from Bag End. 

Molden and Phobur left at his heels, leaning back over their shoulders to offer the remaining group a small wave which they all returned, Frodo with perhaps more vigour than the rest. 

They all waited until the three dwarves disappeared from sight, straying in the front yard for a few extra moments as they talked quietly amoungst themselves. Frodo seemed more reserved at seeing the guards depart, but Kili quickly distracted him, taking the little shireling into the den with Ragnar while Dasil, Foseil, and Fili joined Bilbo in the kitchen to assist in prepping for elevensies. 

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, and Bilbo even invited little Samwise over for supper in order to keep Frodo pleasantly distracted. The Gamgee hobbit ended up spending the night, which served as a perfect opportunity for Bilbo to phase Frodo back into the habit of sleeping in his own bed. 

“You have to give us a story though!” His nephew insisted once Bilbo had patiently explained that it wouldn’t be feasible to fit both little shirelings, as well as two dwarves and an adult hobbit in one simple, albeit large, bed. 

“But of course.” Bilbo smiled down at the boys where they were clutched at his pant legs, dropping a hand to each of their curly, mop tops. “Did you have a preference for who you want to tell it?” 

“Um,” Frodo seemed to puzzle over that for a moment, pressing his face into Bilbo’s thigh as he hummed to himself. “Fili and Kili!” He exclaimed after a moment, drawing back a bit to smile up at his Uncle. “Since Sam hasn’t spent much time with them yet.” 

Bilbo glanced up to the two dwarves with a mock scoff, noting their sheepish grins with a blooming smile of his own. “I’m being replaced already?” 

“No Mister Bilbo!” Samwise sounded genuinely distressed, gripping at the fabric of Bilbo’s trousers with a sharp downturn of his lips. “We could never replace _you_.”

“It’s alright Sam.” Bilbo dropped his hand down to gently rub over the little hobbit-ling’s back, his affection stark across his face. “I was only teasing. I can get set up for bed while Fili and Kili tell you a bedtime story.” 

“Okay,” The little Gamgee hobbit nodded reluctantly, carefully peeling away from Bilbo’s leg as Frodo reached out to take his tiny hand. 

“Come on Sam, story time!” 

Bilbo watched the pair as they started towards the dwarves before Frodo paused, dragging them back over and gesturing at his uncle to lean down and give them goodnight kisses. The older hobbit chuckled lightly, more than happy to comply as he leaned down, pressing his lips chastely to Sam’s forehead, before turning to do the same for Frodo. “Goodnight little ones.” 

“Goodnight Unlce Bilbo!” 

“Goodnight Mister Baggins.” 

Satisfied the two hobbit-lings dashed up to Fili and Kili, leading the dwarves away from the hallway and towards the little Baggins’ room. The brothers flashed Bilbo twin grins over their shoulders as they were tugged out of sight, the hobbit waving to them brightly as they went. 

He made his way to his own bedroom, quickly stripping as he hurried to change into his night clothes. Tension squeezed between his shoulders, carrying steadily across him until he managed to finish buttoning his top; only then did he allow a small huff of breath to escape him. While logically, he knew he would eventually have to show his remaining scars to Fili and Kili, there was a part of him that just wasn’t prepared to share that with them just yet. At the same time, he also knew that there was damage to the boys that he had yet to see since the Battle of Five Armies. 

It was just another thing that they needed to work out between each other. 

“Hey, what’s with the long face?” 

Bilbo looked up as Fili stepped into the master, a grin twitching up his bearded lips as he strolled right up to the hobbit. 

He flushed under the blonde’s scrutiny, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he returned the other’s smile. “Nothing really, just thinking.” He stated after a moment, holding his ground even as Fili sauntered right up to him, forcing the hobbit to strain his neck up at the taller man. “Where’s your partner in crime?” 

“We-ell,” Fili drawled, reaching up start working on the fastenings of his tunic as he leveled Bilbo with a cheeky look, “two certain little hobbits demanded a post-story cuddle session before bed.” 

Bilbo swallowed around a chuckle, feeling his face heat up slightly as his eyes followed the movement of Fili’s deft fingers, watching as the dwarf began to peel his layers away one by one. “I’m sure your brother was more than happy to oblige.” He managed, feeling fairly proud of himself for biting back the squeak in his voice as the blonde’s tunic dropped heavily away from his shoulders. 

“Oh, he couldn’t hop into that bed fast enough. He’s got quite the soft spot for those hobbit-lings, let me tell you.” Fili grinned, stepping back slightly and turning towards his pack as he began to divest himself of his shirt. 

For a moment Bilbo gave in to temptation and glanced over at Fili’s bare torso, wincing as he caught sight of a faded, winding scar that wrapped up over his shoulder, sneaking around the base of his throat. While it was difficult to look at, the mark was also far lighter than it should have been, and Bilbo felt a small wash of relief flood through him; the elves had done good work. 

He forced his gaze away and stepped backwards to perch on the edge of the mattress. There was this part of him that always drew back to that day, tormenting him with questions of ‘ _what if_. What if he hadn’t saved Thranduil? What if the elf-king hadn’t gotten to the waning Durin dwarves in time? What if…

Distantly he heard shuffling across the room, and then Fili was strolling back towards him, dressed in simple cottons. The dwarf came to a stop at his front, calloused hands poised on his hips as he gazed Bilbo down, his expression thoughtful.

“You seem distracted this evening.” The prince concluded, dragging his arms up to cross them over his chest. 

“A little,” Bilbo conceded, licking his lips and glancing up at Fili where he stood. The dwarf was smiling fondly, his moustache lopsided with the high quirk of his lip. Bilbo felt a surge of relief and impossible delight burn through him at the sight of the bigger man, standing there in his pain, night clothes. It was just something he’d never expected, to see the prince of Erebor so comfortable and at ease, standing in near his skin in the middle of Bilbo’s humble bedroom. It was something that he’d come incredibly close to losing once, and he realized with a start that it was something he never wanted to go through again. Fili and Kili, they made him feel comfortable, at ease; and in the last few days, they’d situated them so smoothly into every facet of his life that it was flustering to think about. If the hobbit was completely honest with himself, he liked it...a lot. 

He bit down on the inside of his cheek, flashing Fili a shy look. “There’s been a lot to distract me, to be honest.” 

“ _Oh_?” Something in Bilbo’s tone must have struck a cord with Fili, the dwarf becoming more bold as he stepped forward, sliding up into the gap between Bilbo’s legs where he was perched on the bed. The Halfling couldn’t help but gasp slightly, biting his lip to stop the noise as all thoughts of years past slid quickly from his mind. Fili dropped one hand down, casually curling it around the outside of the hobbit’s thigh as his voice lowered. “Is that a bad thing?” 

Bilbo’s breath hitched hard, his body subconsciously shifting closer when Fili’s grip tightened around his leg. He felt a slam of arousal push through his gut, his face flushing even as he slid his tongue across his teeth. Encouraged, he dropped a hand down atop Fili’s and ran his fingers over the dwarf’s knuckles gently. “Not particularly.” 

Fili made a small noise, his eyes drooping and he leaned down, raising another hand to Bilbo’s other thigh, this time curling it up near the junction of the hobbit’s hip. The motion sent a hard shudder coursing through the Halfling, his fingers shifting up to Fili’s wrist and tightening there. “ _Mister Baggins_ ,” his voice dropped do a deep rumble as he leaned down, his breath gusting over Bilbo’s face, “is there something I can _do_ for you?” 

The hobbit felt his eyes flicker shut for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest as he sucked in hard through his nose. Almost on instinct his legs parted further, one ankle slipping around the back of Fili’s knee to encourage the dwarf closer. When he looked up again the prince had shifted right into the cradle of his thighs, both thick, calloused hands dragged up to rest against the juncture between Bilbo’s leg and hip. “I don’t know,” he gasped out, looking up at Fili through his eyelashes, “is there?” 

The dwarf chuckled, dipping forward until his beard slid along Bilbo’s cheek, the scrape tantalizing, his lips finding and fitting firmly against the shell of the hobbit’s ear. “Oh _little one_ , don’t you know by now?” He rumbled, the brush of his mouth enough to cause the Halfling’s toes to curl. “I am always _at your service_.” 

“ _Oh_.” Bilbo tilted his head to the side with a soft groan, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest as the blonde nuzzled at his exposed throat. His hands fluttered slightly, uncertain, before he finally anchored them on the dwarf’s, hard biceps. “ _I’ve missed this._ ” He blurted out, unable to stop the words from bubbling past his lips as he tightened his grip. “Missed you, both of you.” 

Fili practically keened, his mouth peppering along the ridge of Bilbo’s throat in a series of aborted, half-kisses. “You have no idea.” The dwarf made a broken noise, clutching to him hard. “We missed you so much Bilbo-”

The hobbit shifted his grip, sliding his hands up to grasp at Fili’s shoulders, trying to steady himself. He felt a painful tug at his heart, warring with the pleasant heat that was building in his gut. “I thought I’d lost you both. I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“We’re here now.” Fili drew his face away, but not before pressing his nose up against the underside of Bilbo’s chin, nuzzling gently. “We’re here now, and we’re going to do everything we can to make it up to you, I promise.” 

Bilbo swallowed, blinking up at Fili as the dwarf lifted his head, their noses practically brushing as they came face to face. He offered the blonde a small, shy smile, his teeth digging into the soft flesh of his lip. Fili’s eyes flicked down to follow the movement, his eyebrows pinching as he let out a groan. 

“Can I-” The prince leaned forward a fraction, his gaze focused on Bilbo’s mouth even as he paused, hesitating, “can I kiss you?” 

The hobbit moaned, already dragging Fili closer as he let out a strangled, “ _yes_.” 

Fili made a desperate noise, leaning forward until their noses slid together, his lips just barely brushing against Bilbo’s. Rather than diving straight in, like he had so many times before, Fili just nuzzled against Bilbo’s face for a moment, their breaths mingling together in sharp, trembling gasps. 

The hobbit let his eyes slide shut, dragging his hands across Fili’s shoulders and up his throat, cupping his bearded chin firmly in his palms. He opened his mouth, feeling the brush of the dwarf’s beard against his lips with a hard shudder, yet still Fili did not lean closer. 

Squirming Bilbo felt a tight heat was curling in his belly, causing him to brush up against Fili’s groin from where he sat on the bed. The sensation was tantalizing, his whole body racked in a hard shudder as he swallowed, their lips just barely sliding across one another. 

His chest felt too tight, like he couldn’t breathe, his hands squeezing over the curve of the dwarf’s jaw as he let out a trembling gasp against the flush of the blonde’s lips. 

However every time he tried to lean in more, to gain some pressure in the feather light brushes of their mouths, the dwarf pulled away, leaving him frustrated and keening. 

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, his ankles wrapping around the back of Fili’s knees to tug the dwarf flush against his front, his thumbs digging into the hollow of the other’s bearded jaw. “Fili,” he whined, his voice embarrassingly strangled, “ _please_.” 

The prince growled, surging forward to close those last, bare millimeters between them and finally, blissfully, sealing their mouths together. Bilbo all but whimpered, his grip probably bruising as he clutched at Fili’s face, his lungs burning and his eyes screwed shut tight. 

Now Fili wasted no time in deepening the kiss, the blonde sliding a tongue between the seam of Bilbo’s lips, his mouth parting all too willingly to the warm, slick intrusion. With a soft noise Fili shifted and bore down on Bilbo hard, diving head long into the kiss and knocking the hobbit bodily over until he was sprawled on his back against the mattress. The blonde followed him down, slipping between the hobbit’s spread legs, their bodies pressed flush together from groin to shoulder. 

Bilbo shoved his hands up over Fili’s face and sunk his fingers into those thick, golden locks, tugging as their tongues slid together, arousal punching through him, _hard_. The hobbit felt delirious with yearning and raw, desperate want, his whole frame shaking as he tried to pull the body above him impossibly closer. 

Fili was more inclined to take his time, pressing down on Bilbo as he slowly, carefully dragged his tongue along the hobbit’s teeth, fucking into his mouth in long, firm slides. On instinct the smaller man drew one leg up, slipping it around to hook over the back of Fili’s thighs, their groins slotting together with a sharp, jolt of blinding pleasure.

Then without warning Fili began to draw away, catching Bilbo’s lower lip between his teeth as he bit at the flesh in a long, dragging scrape. Then he released the hobbit’s mouth completely, rising up to stare at the smaller man, his pupils blown wide. “We should stop,” the blonde choked out, yet to the contrarily he dipped back down to steal few more fleeting, less-than-chaste kisses, “if we don’t, I don’t know if I’ll be able to contain myself.” 

“Okay.” Bilbo nodded breathlessly, slowly unhooking his leg from around Fili even as he continued to rake his hands through the thick, blonde hair that he’d weaved between his fingers. There was a huge part of him that just wanted to keep going, that craved the heat and intimacy that he had once shared with the boys so freely. Yet at the same time he knew that they didn’t want to rush this, not this time around. Before everything had come so easily, the trust he’d placed in the boys almost second nature after all the time he’d spent with them on the trip to Erebor. Now, however, there was a great deal of hurt between them, and Bilbo knew they couldn’t risk throwing themselves head long into things…at least not so soon. With another shaking breath he nodded again, licking at his kiss-swollen lips. “Okay.” 

Fili made a slightly frustrated noise, dropping his head down to rest against the hobbit’s collar. He pressed down into Bilbo, his hands sliding to squeeze at the small man’s sides as he let out a trembling breath. “I always lose myself around you.” The prince admitted after a moment, his voice slightly muffled against the Halfling’s skin. “You have no idea what you do to me.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help but huff out a breath, shaking his head against the mattress. “I can imagine.” He teased, before slowly beginning to push himself up off of the mattress. When he was seated, Fili once again standing between his knees, he leaned up, giving the dwarf one last peck on the lips. “Pretty sure it’s the same thing you do to me.” 

“Hey now,” Footsteps alerted them to Kili’s arrival, the younger prince stepping into the room and clicking the door shut behind him, “what are you two up to?”

“Nothing.” Fili replied teasingly as he slowly stepped away from Bilbo, flashing the younger dwarf a look over his shoulder. The blonde was a horrible liar at the best of times, both brothers were, really; and with the state of their clothes and their flushed cheeks, it was apparent that they had most definitely been up to _something_.

“I don’t believe you.” Kili made a small disappointed sound, peeling off his shirt and tunic in one step as he moved across the room, pouting at the two as he passed the bed. “Not having too much fun without me I hope?” 

“Maybe just a little,” Fili relented with an easy chuckle, stepping back to stretch, his shoulders popping as his joints creaked in protest. 

Kili huffed and sulked as he quickly changed, leveling the pair with a look over his shoulder. “Here I was, being a good responsible adult, taking care of the children, and I come in here to find you guys…” he struggled for a word while he tugged on his sleep pants, already starting the buttons on his shirt, “ _finagling_.”

“Ooh, that’s a hefty term.” Fili teased, flashing Bilbo a wink before he strolled across the room to his brother. Despite the light protests Kili shot his way the older dwarf grabbed his shoulders, turning the archer around and helping him with the last fastenings of his top, a fond smile plastered across his features. 

“You’re cruel.” Kili shot back, his pout increasing tenfold as he dropped his arms to allow his brother to finish dressing him. 

“Yet you love me all the same.” Once the last button was secured the blonde fisted his hands in the soft, cotton fabric, tugging Kili up into a firm, open-mouthed kiss. That seemed to satisfy the younger dwarf and he let out a pleased sound as he pressed his hands to Fili’s chest. 

Bilbo watched the pair of them with a twist of heat in his belly, affection wrapping around his heart in a vice-like grip. He was always so pleased when he got to witness the intimate affections that the brothers shared. Perhaps it was due to the nature of the act, the subtle taboo, but he always felt those lingering moments between the dwarf princes to be of the upmost intimacy. Really, he was beyond honored to be allowed to share in the close bond that they had, fostered between them.

When Fili finally pulled away he left his younger brother looking flushed and happy, a goofy grin creeping up his face even as the blonde moved back from him to slide under the covers at the far side of the bed. 

Watching the archer Bilbo couldn’t help but smile, entire body tingling with a pleasant warmth that seemed to consume him completely. “Kili,” he called out, and before he even realized what he was doing he stood, gesturing the dwarf over to his side of the bed. 

The archer raised an eyebrow at him, flicking his gaze over to where Fili was settling beneath the covers, before he shrugged, making his way over to where the hobbit stood. 

As soon as he was close enough Bilbo reached up, grabbing two thick strands of those dark, unruly locks and tugging down. Kili made a startled noise, half shock and half pain as he bent forward slightly, his mouth falling open in surprise. Bilbo took full advantage of that fact, pressing their lips together firmly and swallowing down the quivering moan that escaped the young dwarf. 

Kili seemed to stunned to respond for a moment and Bilbo slowly began to pull away, his hands still curled in the dwarf’s hair. Then Kili made a soft noise of wanting, chasing down the hobbit’s lips as he reached out to grab at the fabric of his sleep shirt. The archer was as frantic as Bilbo remembered him being, nipping and sucking on the Halfling’s lips and tongue as he bore down on him slightly, causing the smaller man to stumble. 

The back of his legs hit the bed and Bilbo found himself falling to sit, one hand drawing free of the dwarf’s hair to brace on the mattress beneath him. 

The young prince wouldn’t break the kiss, however, opting to simply drop down to his knees as Bilbo sunk back, his hands sliding down to wrap around the hobbit’s waist, holding him close. The kiss was shorter than his with Fili had been, but when Bilbo forced himself to draw back Kili looked just as wrecked; his face flushed and his breathing labored. 

“Wha-” the dwarf swallowed hard, tightening his grip around Bilbo’s waist as his chest came to rest against the smaller man’s lap, “what was that for?” 

Bilbo shrugged, combing the hand still resting against Kili’s head through the dwarf’s thick, black hair. “For coming back for me with your brother,” he started, his breath catching slightly in his chest, “for being so sweet with Frodo and little Samwise,” he swallowed, licking his lips and practically beaming down at the man in his lap, “and for just being _you_.” 

Kili’s stupefied expression lifted, a bright smile slipping over his stubbled lips as he practically beamed. “I’m okay with that.” The dwarf knelt up a bit, pressing his lips to Bilbo’s chastely. “If that’s what I get for just being me, I should be me more often.” 

A spluttering laugh escaped Bilbo, Fili groaning from the far side of the bed. “Brother, you’re always you. That is, in fact, the definition of the word.” 

“Whatever.” Kili shot back, leaning around Bilbo’s frame to stick his tongue out at the older dwarf. “You know what I mean. Stop it with the technicalities.” 

“By Aule,” Fili shook his head, “I just thank the stars that you’re pretty.” He gestured to the two of them as he patted the mattress, ignoring Kili’s indignant cry of, ‘ _hey!_

Bilbo smiled, dropping his hand to cup Kili’s cheek slightly, squeezing the archer’s face in an attempt to get rid of that silly frown. “Come on you.” He began to move back on the mattress, the archer’s hands still wrapped firmly around his waist. “Time for sleep.” 

“Aye,” Fili agreed from where he was lounging, “and if you don’t hurry I’m just going to snuff out the last of the lights and you’ll be forced to find your way to bed by feel.” 

“Not the worst fate in the world when you think about it.” Kili murmured cheekily, but he relented none the less, releasing his grip on Bilbo and lifting his chin from where it was resting against the hobbit’s thigh in order to slide up onto the mattress. The archer settled on the opposite side of the bed to his brother, leaving space between the two dwarves for Bilbo’s small frame.

The hobbit pushed himself up on the mattress, balancing on his knees as he gazed at the brothers, his breath shaky. There was a part of him that hadn’t wanted this to feel so right, to seem so easy, not after three long years of pain and heartbreak. Yet at the same time Bilbo had never been one to hold a grudge, and whatever it was that he felt for these boys, it was stronger than all the fear and insecurity that had weighed on him in their absence. 

He couldn’t stay bitter, not when Fili and Kili made him feel more whole than he had in years. 

Yet at the same time, if they wanted this to work, he knew they would have to tread carefully. 

“You’re doing it again.” Fili’s voice broke through Bilbo’s self-reflection, and when he looked up the blonde offered him a fond smile. “Are we losing you to your thoughts little one?” 

“Sorry.” Bilbo didn’t bother to deny it, a guilty flush spreading across his cheeks as he leaned down to crawl across the bed, shifting over Kili’s out stretched legs to settle down between the two brothers. “There’s just been a lot to process you know?” 

The older prince hummed in agreement, reaching down to lift the covers a bit to allow Bilbo room to slip beneath them. “We have time though,” Fili stated, dropping the comforter back down over the hobbit’s leg with a small smile, “to sort through all of it.” 

A hand slid up to grip Bilbo’s arm from his other side, Kili offering him a reassuring squeeze. “ _Together._ ”

The hobbit reached up, fitting his hand over the archer’s comfortably as he leaned back against the pillows, piled at his back. “I’d like that.” He murmured, flicking his gaze between the two brothers. “I’d like that a lot.” 

“Good, because we don’t plan on leaving until we fix this.” Fili added, sliding up to sit firmly against Bilbo’s side, dropping his bearded chin to rest against the hobbit’s shoulder. 

“Or if you agree to come home with us,” Kili added cheekily, “one of the two.”

Bilbo felt a fond warmth slide over him, but that did nothing to ease the nagging question that shot up through him, warring with his comfort. Licking his lips, he decided to try and push his luck, his heart stuttering painfully in his chest as he cleared his throat. “What if-” the Halfling swallowed hard, “what if it takes more than two weeks?” 

“Then we’ll stay of course.” Kili stated firmly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The young prince shifted his grip, wrapping his arms around to hug the hobbit’s bicep to his chest.

“Really?” Bilbo felt his mouth dry out slightly, his body stiffening between the two dwarves. 

“ _Of course._ ” The archer scoffed, sounding scandalized that the Halfling would have thought anything different.

“As long as you need.” Fili tilted his head to fit his lips to the underside of the hobbit’s chin, kissing there, the gesture impossibly soft. “We’d stay for months if that’s what it took.” 

Bilbo floundered, his eyes burning and his heart clenching hard in his chest. The emotions that surged through him were as sudden as they were overwhelming, and he raised a hand to try to stop the sharp tremble of his lips. 

“Oh no, don’t cry.” Kili whimpered as he caught sight of the smaller man’s crumbling face. Squeezing Bilbo’s arm tighter against his chest the young dwarf pushed up on his knees at his side. “Please, please don’t cry.” 

“That wasn’t supposed to upset you!” Fili cut in, sounding desperate as he lifted his head from the hobbit’s shoulder. His eyebrows were creased tightly together, his hands fluttering uselessly over Bilbo’s side as he shifted on the bed. “That was supposed to make you happy,” the prince added miserably, “all we want to do is make you happy.” 

The hobbit’s breath hitched and he felt a sob escape him unbidden, his head shaking hard. “No, no I’m happy.” He tried to reassure the brothers, a choked laugh slipping from his lips as his eyes screwed shut tight. “That’s the problem, I’m just…I’m just overwhelmed.” 

He sniffed hard, dragging his hand up from his mouth to rub frantically at his wet eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Kili whispered, leaning forward to rest his head against the side of the hobbit’s face, their cheeks pressed together gently. The archer tightened his grip on Bilbo’s arm, squeezing him close to his sternum as he pressed their bodies together. 

“I’m a mess,” Bilbo admitted after a moment, breathing in through a shudder, “I just can’t stop crying about all of this.” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Fili shifted around until he was kneeling at the hobbit’s front, reaching out to cup his face in his large, calloused hands. The prince sounded miserable, but still managed to make a soothing noise in the back of his throat, gently running his thumbs under Bilbo’s eyes to brush at the stray drops of liquid that began to slip down his cheeks. “The least you’re entitled to is tears after everything you’ve been through.” 

The Halfling nodded, sucking back a trembling laugh. “Thank you.” He murmured, closing his eyes as he pressed into Fili’s hands slightly, feeling Kili nuzzle in closer to his cheek. 

He could feel the archer shaking slightly where he was curled around Bilbo’s side, the young dwarf’s shoulders set tight and his breathing slightly labored. “Oh no, Kili no,” He murmured, gently reaching across his front with his free arm, resting his hand against the dark haired man’s side, “don’t you start now, or I won’t be able to stop.” 

“M’sorry,” Kili sobbed, shaking his head as he dropped his face into the crook of Bilbo’s neck, his entire body starting to tremble, “m’sorry I just…it just hurts y’know? To think about how much pain we put you through-” the archer’s voice cracked on a high wine, his mouth trembling hard where it was pressed into the hobbit’s shoulder, “and how _ignorant_ we’ve been, for _so long_ -” 

“We always had each other.” Fili added, his expression pinched and his hands still clutching at Bilbo’s face. “Despite how much it hurt to have you ripped away from us, we were never alone.” His breath caught and he coughed, clearing his throat and averting his gaze slightly. “ _I can’t even imagine what it must have felt like for you._ ” 

Bilbo shuddered, licking his lips as he shut his eyes for a moment, fighting back some fragment of his composure. “It hurt,” he admitted, shaking his head in Fili’s grip, “it hurt so much, but…but in a way I’m glad things happened the way they did.” 

Almost immediately both boys began to object, but Bilbo silenced them with another hard shake of his head, “no, no let me finish.” They fell silent, and the hobbit sucked in a low breath, forcing himself to continue. “If Thorin hadn’t cast me away, if I hadn’t been forced out of Erebor…I would never have been able to be there for Frodo when he needed me most. Coming home meant that I got to take him in, give him some chance at a family after he’d lost his own. We…” he swallowed and flicked his gaze up to the ceiling, “we saved each other back then, and I wouldn’t trade what we have for all the world.” 

Silence met his statement, but when he dropped his eyes back down he saw Fili nodding in understanding. Kili too had calmed at his shoulder, the tremble in the line of the archer’s body easing off significantly. “However,” Bilbo continued, squeezing his fingers around the younger dwarf’s waist even as he stared Fili down, their gazes locked, “that doesn’t mean that we can’t move forward from here…all four of us. If that’s something you think we can do.” 

“We can.” The blonde stated, biting at his lip slightly. “We most definitely, definitely can.” 

“Good.” Bilbo nodded, his breathing calmed as he relaxed slightly against the pillows behind him. “Good.” 

Fili sighed, leaning forward to press his lips to Bilbo’s forehead before he slowly dropped his hands from the sides of his face. The blonde then offered him a small, quirking smile, his expression slightly sheepish. “I wonder how long it’ll be before we can start talking without reducing one another to tears.” 

“Soon hopefully.” Kili grumbled, rolling slightly where his face was still buried in Bilbo’s shoulder. “My head’s starting to hurt from all this crying.” 

Bilbo adjusted his grip on the young dwarf, shifting to drape his arm around his back and tug the archer tighter against his side. “I’m afraid I can offer you no promises.” 

That earned a soft chuckle, and eventually Kili managed to pull himself back, rubbing hard at his puffy eyes. 

“For now though,” Bilbo reached out, gently brushing aside the dwarf’s sweat slicked backs, “I think we’ve had more than enough of this kind of talk, hm?” 

“Yes please.” Kili leaned into Bilbo’s hand, his eyes shutting slightly. 

“I agree,” Fili slowly shifted back around to the Halfling’s other side, sliding over towards the bedside table, “I think we could all use some sleep.” 

Bilbo nodded to him and the blonde blew out the candle, warm light receding as the room fell into darkness. 

Kili was still sniffling slightly where he began to sink down into the bed, rustling sounding all around them as they settled in beneath the covers. The archer slid up behind Bilbo, wrapping his arm around the hobbit’s shoulders and tugging him flush against the warm line of his strong, broad chest. Fili crowded in at the Halfling’s front, tucking Bilbo’s head beneath his chin as he reached across their bodies, his hand wrapping over his brother’s waist, sealing the hobbit between the two of them. 

“Goodnight boys.” Bilbo murmured, tucked firmly beneath the comforter, feeling impossible warm and utterly at ease. 

They pressed together tightly, wrapped up in a tangle of limbs and bed sheets as they drifted off; and for once, Bilbo had no issue just closing his eyes, feeling himself drop off into a deep, easy sleep. 

\---

A few days later found Bilbo comfortably wrapped in a cocoon of warm, dwarven body heat and plush, soft covers as he dozed in the early morning light. 

Their sleeping arrangement had slowly become routine in the week since the brothers had arrived, with Frodo occasionally worming his way between them on the master mattress. Last night had not been one of those times, and so Bilbo was enjoying a leisurely lie-in, drifting in and out of sleep as he curled up on Fili’s chest. The dwarf’s heat was a radiating warmth across his front, matched only by the hot body sprawled half over his back, Kili’s face resting against the center of Bilbo’s back. 

All of their sleep clothes made the pile of clinging limbs slightly stuffy, just bordering on the right side of comfortable, and Bilbo loved it. He nuzzled his face further into the collar of Fili’s sleep shirt, letting out a happy sigh as he let his body relax completely. 

They hadn’t done much yet, or at least not much physically; but they’d been talking every day, and they were now comfortable enough to steal easy, soft kisses whenever they could manage them. 

Bilbo had just begun to drift off again, his breath evening out to slow, easy puffs as his body went lax, when there was a loud knock on his bedroom door. 

Groaning, Bilbo slowly eased himself up as far as he could manage, sandwiched between the two dwarves. He blinked blearily across the room, his mind slowly churning as his blurring vision began to clear. 

“ _Uncle Bilbo!_ ” Frodo’s voice filtered in from the hallway even as the door-handle gave a squeaky turn. “ _Uncle Bilbo I’m comin’ in!_ ” 

“By Aule.” Fili groaned beneath him when the door creaked open loudly, little hobbit feet pattering across the ground towards the bed. “What time is it?” 

“Time for first breakfast!” Frodo squealed, hauling himself onto of the mattress and raising to his feet, bouncing there. “Up, up, up!” 

“ _No._ ” Kili made a mournful moaning noise, shifting over enough to wrap his arms around the wriggling shireling, and rolling the small child beneath him. “Mm, sleep time hobbity pillow.” 

Frodo let out a shrieking giggle, pushing uselessly at the dwarf’s chest as he was pinned down into the bed sheets. “M’ not a pillow!” He objected loudly, his laughter still bubbling despite his protests. “Get off, off silly dwarf man!” 

“No, no I don’t think I will.” Kili sat up slightly and grinned down at Frodo, his expression mischievous. “I think I’m going to tickle you instead!” 

Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh when Frodo squealed in protest, giggling and thrashing while the archer began to tickle him mercilessly. 

“Kili, Kili stop! Please!” Frodo begged, trying to roll away while laughing breathlessly, unable to avoid the dwarf’s descending fingers. 

“Ungh, so much noise.” Fili protested, reaching blindly above him to grab at a pillow, bringing it over to press firmly across his face. “Go play somewhere else you two.” He grumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric. 

“Oh alright you sour puss.” Kili ceased his tickling attack, much to Frodo’s apparent relief. “You’re safe for now little one. ” 

Bilbo slowly sat up, pulling himself up off of Fili’s chest and rubbing his eyes as he suppressed a yawn. “Why are you up so early Frodo?” He inquired, glancing over towards the window at the corner of the room. “The sun’s barely up! Not nearly time for first breakfast yet.” 

“But _Uncle Bilbo_ , today’s the day that Sam, Merry and Pippin are coming over for hunting!” Frodo protested, wiggling his way out from beneath Kili as the Archer released his grip on the small hobbit. His nephew frowned suddenly, coming over to jab at his uncle’s chest with a light huff. “Don’t tell me you forgot.” 

Bilbo slapped a hand over his mouth, groaning slightly. He _had_ forgotten. They scheduled the trips monthly, but with all the excitement in the past week his tiny cousins’ visit completely slipped his mind. “Oh blast, they’ll be here by second breakfast!” 

“You did forget!” Frodo sounded appalled, staring up at his Uncle with wide eyes. “We’re still going right? And they can still stay over? They’ll want to meet all the dwarves! Oh please Uncle Bilbo, please please please?” 

“Yes, yes of course they can.” Bilbo cursed quietly to himself, drawing back the covers and crawling off the bed, scooping up Frodo as he went. 

“ _You hunt?_ ” 

The surprise in Kili’s tone caused the hobbit to pause, Frodo perched in his arms. He turned back to the archer, unable to stop from grinning at the awed expression on the other’s face. “Had to keep myself in practice didn’t I?” 

“Can we come?” Kili sat up excitedly and slipped off the bed with a wide, sweet smile. 

“Of course.” Bilbo responded, strolling over to his wardrobe to pull out his hunting garments. “It’s always a handful with all the little ones, I could most certainly use the extra help.” 

“More children?” The archer lit up, his grin spreading impossibly wide as he leaned back over the bed, giving his brother a hard shake. “Come on Fili, up you get! We’re seeing more shirelings today.” 

“I heard.” The blonde groaned, sitting up and giving Kili a hard shove. “I have ears you know, and they work just fine.” 

“Stop whining and get up.” The younger prince grabbed at Fili and pulled him off of the mattress, ignoring his brother’s grumbling protests. 

Bilbo laughed, shaking his head at the pair as he started towards the door, clothing in hand. “You two get dressed, I’m going to help Frodo change and I’ll meet you in the kitchen?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Fili smiled at the hobbit sleepily, watching him go with a fond expression plastered across his face. 

Ragnar, as per usual, was up by the time the four of them headed into the kitchen. Foseil and Dasil came in shortly after, and Bilbo found himself serving first breakfast to a full house for a change. 

Out of the little hobbit-lings Samwise was the first to arrive, Bell dropping off the small boy shortly after their first morning meal with a smile and a companionable nod. Frodo instantly latched on to his small friend, dragging him into the den to play with Kili before second breakfast. 

Bilbo had most of everything cooked up, fixing eggs in a basket and sausages for the full company, when a second rap on the front door caught his attention. He raised his hand to still Fili as the blonde moved to set down his knife and answer it, smiling affectionately at him. “I’ll see to it,” he offered, sparing a moment to lean up on his toes and press a kiss to Fili’s chin, “watch the pan for me?” 

“At your service.” The prince responded in his usual fashion, setting his knife aside for the moment to drop his hands to Bilbo’s waist. He didn’t seem to care that the three guards were still in the room, leaning down to coax the hobbit into a longer, softer kiss, before he finally released him, positively beaming at the Halfling as the small man took his leave. 

He opened the door to Eglantine Took and two of her daughters, Pearl and Pimpernel, each girl clutching a little hobbit-ling in hand. 

“ _Mister Bilbo!_ ” Merry and Pippin chorused, pulling away from the younger’s sisters and dashing forward to greet him enthusiastically. 

Bilbo let out a laugh, crouching down to scoop the two shirelings up in his arms. He was always thrilled by the affection and enthusiasm the cousins met him with each time they visited, taking a moment to squeeze them in a tight hug before settling them on his hips, an arm under each of their legs. “Thanks for making the long trip.” He stated, addressing Eglantine after he’d finished his warm greeting with the boys. “Are you wanting them back tomorrow or the day after? I can always ride down your way.” 

“We have enough packed for two nights.” The hobbit woman smiled, nodding to Pearl who set two bags down just inside his door frame. “Granted that you have enough room with your additional guests?” 

Bilbo flushed guiltily at the woman’s significant look, offering her a small smile. “So you’ve heard about my out of town visitors, hm?”

“Is it true?” Merry asked, gazing up at him imploringly. “Do you have dwarves?” 

“ _Have us?_ ” Kili’s voice sounded out behind Bilbo, the dwarf stepping up with Sam clutching to his back, Frodo attached to the prince’s pant leg as they approached. “Didn’t know you’d claimed ownership over your guests, Master Baggins.” 

He flushed hard at the light teasing, already moving to set Merry and Pippin down as the archer approached. “Don’t you be putting words in my mouth now.” He scolded lightly, stepping aside enough to give Eglantine and her daughters a better view of the newcomer. The woman might have only been one by marriage, but her daughters were as much Tooks as young Pippin, so they met the dwarf’s presence with open, curious stares. Bilbo smiled at Kili, gesturing him closer. “You’re going to give me a bad reputation.” 

The dwarf bent slightly, letting Samwise slip off of his back before he straightened, coming up to Bilbo’s side. Sam and Frodo hurried up to their friends, but Merry and Pip were too busy staring at Kili, necks craned and eyes wide. 

Kili grinned down at the new hobbit-lings, waving to them slightly before he glanced up, evaluating the two young Took lasses and their mother. “I am Kili of the line of Durin,” the dwarf stated pleasantly, pressing a hand to his chest as he offered the three hobbits a low bow, “it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

“Charmed.” Eglantine seemed delighted by the dwarf’s courtesy, albeit slightly reserved at his somewhat strange appearance. She nodded politely, her daughters following suit. 

“You don’t look like a dwarf!” Pip piped up suddenly, stepping forward to stare up at Kili, his gaze scrutinizing. “Your nose is tiny…and where’s your beard?” 

“Pip!” The boy’s mother scolded, taking instant note of the way Kili’s face fell. “That’s downright rude.” 

“No, it’s alright.” Kili assured her, though his expression was slightly strained. Bilbo reached out to the archer, gently resting a hand on his arm for a moment, the gesture seeming to ground the dwarf slightly. He glanced down at the Baggins hobbit with the twitch of a smile, before he turned his attention to Merry and Pippin, crouching down in front of the two children. 

“I’m still young by my people’s standards.” He explained, his tone patient as he scratched at his stubbled cheek where he crouched. “I’ve got a few years yet before I start to get many more chin hairs.”

“ _Oh._ ” Pip nodded, before he shot out his tiny hand, looking up at Kili with a deal of intention. “M’sorry for being rude. I’m Pippin.” 

“Nice to meet you Pip. May I call you pip?” Kili asked, picking up on the nickname Eglantine had used as he accepted the shireling’s outstretched hand. 

“You may.” The youngest hobbit stated after some consideration, looking rather self-important as he nodded. 

“And then who do we have over here?” Kili released Pippin’s hand, turning his attention to the other new hobbit-ling.

“Merry.” The boy took the prince’s hand when it was offered, shaking it firmly with a bright smile. “I’ve never met a real dwarf before!” 

“What, never?” Kili gasped out, playing at surprise. 

“We saw a picture in a book once!” Pippin added in, looking quite pleased with his interjection. 

“Well, I can tell you now, I bet some of my other companions might better fit your expectations.” The dwarf winked at the pair, grin still playing across his lips. 

“That’s right!” Frodo exclaimed, coming up to take both of Merry’s small hands in his own grasp. “You should see Mister Dasil’s beard! It goes all the way down to his knees!” 

“And he’s got a fairly large nose too.” Sam piped up, feeling more comfortable now that he was surrounded with his tiny friends.

“Can we meet him?” Pippin reached out, taking Kili’s sleeve in hand with a small tug. 

“Of course we can!” The prince laughed, reaching out to ruffle the youngest boy’s hair before he rose to stand. No sooner had he straightened did Frodo attach himself to one of his hands, Pippin snatching up the other as the four, excited hobbits began to corral him down the hall. 

“Ah, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck don’t you two think you’re forgetting something?” Bilbo scolded, halting the group of them mid-step.

The two hobbits shared a sheepish look, before they dashed back to the door. 

“Good bye Auntie Eglantine.” Merry quickly offered the woman a hug, stepping back and nodding to his cousins with a polite smile. “Have a nice day Pearl, Pimpernel, thanks for coming with us.” 

“You’re very welcome.” Pearl reached out to pat the boy’s head affectionately, even as Pippin ran up to give Pimpernel a firm hug.

After Pip bid both his sisters goodbye he moved over to give his mother a warm embrace, begrudgingly kissing her cheek when she bent forward, gesturing to him significantly. 

“You behave now.” Eglantine dragged her son in for one last hug before she let him fall back, her expression fond. “And don’t you be creating a bad image of us hobbit folk for the visitors. Last thing we need is for the shire to be judged based on you two rascals.” 

“We’ll be good!” Merry assured her, where as Pippin simply waved her off with a broad grin. 

Kili laughed as he was once again pulled bodily down the hall by the four boys, taking the time to call back over his shoulders to the hobbits at the doorway. “It was a pleasure to meet you all!” He managed, before he was tugged away and into the kitchen where the rest of the dwarven company waited. 

Bilbo chuckled, shaking his head fondly even as he reached down to lift up the packs that had been set at the door. “I’ll make the trip your way to return the boys then, hm?” He offered, smiling up at Eglantine serenely. 

“That would be greatly appreciated.” The hobbit woman returned the warm expression, reaching out to wrap her arm around Pimpernel at her side. 

“You sure you three won’t stay for some food?” Bilbo asked, already knowing the answer. The Tooks never stopped by for long unless it was for a party or formal occasion. Still, it never hurt to offer. “I’m just setting out Second Breakfast, and we’ve got plenty of extra food.” 

“That’s very kind of you, but we’ve got the trek back still, and I plan to stop in with Daynella while we’re in Hobbiton, so we’d best be on our way.” Eglantine allowed him to take her hand for a moment, smiling at the light kiss he brushed against her knuckles. “We’ll see you in a few days then?” 

“Of course.” He turned, giving Pearl and Pimpernel both a small bow. “You have a safe trip home, alright?” 

The three women smiled at him, waving even as they started off down his path. They were just about to exit his gate when Eglantine paused, turning to glance back of her shoulder at him where he stood. “You look good Mister Baggins,” she called, a smile twitching across her lips, “better than you have in a long time.” 

He flushed, stuttering out a half-response before Eglantine waved him off, leaving his yard with her two daughters and strolling in the direction of Daynella’s humble hobbit hole. 

Bilbo watched them go as long as courtesy demanded, before he turned back into his home and shut the door behind him. He could already hear the light laughter of children ringing in from the kitchen, by-passing it for the moment in favour of depositing the boys’ bags into Frodo’s room. 

By the time he made it back to the kitchen the table was already set, Merry perched on Ragnar’s knee while Pippin sat with Dasil, playing with the braids of his beard with a delighted grin. Fili and Kili were seated at the far end of the table, Sam and Frodo on their laps and an empty chair between them, just waiting for Bilbo to take it.

The hobbit felt himself pause, a wide grin splitting up his face at the sight of the happy company, perched around his table; the wooden surface covered with plates upon plates of steaming, hot food. Then Frodo caught sight of him, waving at his uncle excitedly and motioning him over with an happy shout. 

Bilbo felt himself relax, moving towards the table with an easy, toothy smile; and as he slid down into his seat, finding a steaming platter of food already at his place, he realized with a tight curl of delight that he was really, and truly _happy_.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I didn't want to clutter up the top of the fic too too much, but I had a really interesting request in one of my comments. 
> 
> A reviewer has expressed an interest in having the last chapter (chapter 5) of the story written from Fili and Kili's perspective! Now, I really like this idea, however due to the plot that I've currently got planned out for this fic, I can't really start releasing things from the brother's POVs just yet without spoiling future plot points. 
> 
> So what I'd like to do instead is see if you guys don't have some favourite parts of the series that you want to see from Fili and Kili's point of view, and then once I get a little further into the storyline/past the point of spoilers, then I can create a separate fic just to offer glimpses into their perspectives through out the series. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! :D


	7. Loose Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of hunting with the children, some unfortunate circumstances lead to an uncomfortable conversation between Fili, Kili and Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER HOLY FUCK UGHHH. 
> 
> Anyways, so I was totally going to make this chapter short and then post it over the weekend, but of course THAT didn't happen, and so 17K+ words and two days later than expected, here is the update! This was a beast to write, and even worse to proofread, holy cow. Also I've been slightly dazed since I wrote my LSAT on Saturday (whooo! 50 locations were cancelled because of weather, and the school I was writing at here in Waterloo was closed the day before it, but good old Ontario knows how to deal with snow fall, so I was able to write my LSAT and now it's done and I never have to do it again WHOOOOO), so please ignore any and all hilarious mistakes that my bleary mind may have missed. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the awesome reviews from last chapter!!! You all make me so giddy and happy and giggly that my friends don't even know what to do with me anymore. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this monster of an update. Comments and Kudos are <3

“Aright,” Bilbo straightened, clapping his hands together and glancing down at the four hobbits in front of him, “now, who wants to help me by carrying our supplies for elevensies, hm?” 

“I will Mister Baggins.” Sam volunteered, fiddling with his newly fastened jacket top as he offered the older hobbit a small smile. 

“Thank you Samwise.” He reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair, affection lacing his tone. “If you run over to the kitchen I think Ragnar has a bag for you. Though don’t hesitate to let one of us know if it becomes too heavy.”

“Okey Dokey.” The little Gamgee hobbit nodded even as he began to scurry off down the hall, his little feet padding across the hard wood floor. 

Bilbo smiled, watching Sam dodge around Fili as the dwarf stepped out of the den, raising his arms up and stepping aside to make room for the scurrying hobbit-ling. “Seems like everyone’s excited to get going.” The prince remarked, sliding up behind Bilbo to gently squeeze his hands over the Halfling’s shoulders. 

“That they are.” The hobbit couldn’t help the happy sigh that escaped him as Fili’s digets gently dug into his muscle, the dwarf giving him a quick, light massage with his deft, calloused fingers. “Just need to make sure the boys have gone to the privy and then we’re all set to go.” 

“I can take them,” Fili leaned down, gently pressing their faces together though not quite kissing his cheek, “if you’d like?” He kept his affections light and subtle around the children, something that Bilbo was grateful for. 

“Would be a great help.” The hobbit tilted his head slightly to smile at the blond, reaching up to gently squeeze his palm over one of Fili’s hands. “Make sure you grab Sam from the kitchen too?” 

“Will do.” Fili drew away, his beard tickling the side of Bilbo’s face as he stepped back, giving the hobbit’s shoulders one last firm squeeze before he released them. “Alright boys, down the hall with the lot of you, we won’t be making any stops before the hunt.” 

“Carry me!” Pip demanded as the dwarf strolled up to the three of them, his little hands making grabbing motions in the air. 

“Oh, a bossy one I see.” The blond remarked, raising an eyebrow at Pippin even as he scooped down to pick the boy up. Seemed not even dwarves could resist the wily charms of the youngest hobbit. “Alright, but next time you use your manners, or you won’t get anything from me understand?” 

“Yes sir!” The little Took looked impossibly pleased with himself as he wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck, propping his little chin on the blond dwarf’s shoulder. 

Once he had a firm grip on the youngest shireling Fili reached down, taking Frodo’s little hand, noting that the dark hair boy was already clutching to Merry at his side. “Come on now, let’s wrap things up here so we can get to hunting.” 

“ _Hunting_!” Merry and Pippin chorused as Fili led them down the hall, already descending into loud bouts of giggling and laughter. 

Bilbo watched as the prince stopped by the kitchen to collect a young Samwise, elevensies packed in hand; much to Bilbo’s delight, Ragnar hadn’t forgotten about lunch either. The Gamgee hobbit was struggling under the weight of a basket and Bilbo couldn’t help but dash forward, catching the food in his hands with a soft, “Thank you Sam.” 

The boy paused and grinned at him, shrugging his arm a bit in relief from the extra weight, before Fili gently stepped back, smiling brightly as he tapped the boy’s foot carefully with his own. “Come on Mister Samwise.” 

Sam flushed happily and flashed Bilbo one last grin before he turned towards Fili without hesitation. With that the blond dwarf corralled the group towards the water closet deeper in the house. The hobbit watched them go before he smiled and let out a light sigh, dropping the food off delicately by the front door and moving towards the den to gather the last of his supplies for the day. 

He was slightly startled when he rounded the threshold to find Kili standing in front of the fireplace, Bilbo’s quiver in hand. The dwarf was examining arrows, drawing two out before he set the rest behind him. Kili’s old bow was still mounted on the wall below Fili’s blade, gleaming in the light of the roaring, morning fire. 

The archer glanced up as soon as Bilbo’s frame slid into view, his expression complex as he held out two of the arrows, balancing their shafts in his palm. “Interesting ammunition you’ve come upon little one.” He murmured, a small smile quirking up his features. 

The hobbit offered him a fond quirk of his lips, strolling forwards even as he watched Kili run a light finger over the head of one of the arrows. “I had to make do with what I could manage.” Bilbo said, his voice soft and careful as he reached up and plucked a shaft from the dwarf. It was one of the few remaining arrows intact from those gifted to him by Legolas at the edge of the Mirkwood forest. He hesitated slightly, his stomach giving a nervous lurch before he pushed forward, offering Fili a small glance. “I was awarded a fine bow by a dwarven prince quite close to my heart, yet with nothing to set upon it’s notch.” 

Kili flushed a bit, a small embarrassed grin sliding up his lips. “I apologize, as I must admit while I may have gifted to you the weapon, I did not think you were versed in its use.” The dwarf glanced to the doorway, before leaning down, pressing their foreheads together as his smile widened. “Yet now I hear that you’re an accomplished hunter?” 

Bilbo flushed, stumbling over the question as his heart lurched at the pride that mingled with teasing in Kili’s tone. After a moment he simply breathed out, pressing forward a bit until their noses brushed, enjoying the feel of skin against skin. “You could say that.” 

“Hobbits,” Kili let out a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head where he was pressed against Bilbo, “Gandalf was right, you guys really are just chalk full of surprises.” He pulled back, pausing to press a light kiss to Bilbo’s forehead before he drew away, examining the arrow in his palm. “Speaking of…I know the make of the one in your grip is Elven, but I don’t recognize the other’s craftsmanship. Did you get it in trade with men, or?” 

“Oh, oh no,” Bilbo chuckled, feeling slightly flustered, “I found myself losing a lot of the arrows that Legolas gave me, either to the hunt itself or sometimes to damage and wear. I didn’t want to run out, so I started making my own.” 

“ _You made this?_ ” The prince scoffed, disbelief ringing through his tone. 

“Is it that hard to believe?” The hobbit flushed harder, glancing off to the side. “Sure, I had some help from the smithy, and my first few attempts were positively abysmal…couldn’t even get them to fly straight! I was darn right ashamed of myself. Yet after I got the hang of it, it really wasn’t that hard.” He offered the dwarf a one shouldered shrug, his eyes still fixed on the far wall. “I know they’re not as pretty as a lot of the ones I’ve come upon, but I still get a lot of use out of them, and _they work_ , which really is all that matters…right?” 

“ _You_ …” Kili made a choked noise in the back of his throat, curling his hand around the arrow shaft and reaching up with his other, cupping the hobbit’s cheek firmly in his palm as he turned him back to face him, “you’re just incredible, you know that right?” 

The heat in Bilbo’s cheek burned hot across his face, and he stuttered out an embarrassed, “it’s not that big a deal-”

“ _Aule_ , how are you so damned perfect?” Kili’s next sound was almost pained, and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together firmly.

Bilbo’s surprise was swallowed by the hard press of the archer’s lips, the noise dropping into a low groan as he parted his mouth slightly. Kili took full advantage, drawing closer until their chests were pressed flush, his tongue sliding deftly between the hobbit’s parted lips. 

The kiss was slow and easy, nothing compared to the usual ferocity that Kili met him with, and Bilbo found himself reaching out, using the hand that wasn’t clutching the elvish arrow to curl in the dwarf’s tunic, drawing him closer. 

After a few more blissful moments Kili drew back, leaving Bilbo feeling breathless and just a little bit dizzy. It took him a few seconds to find his voice again, and when he did he beamed up at the dwarf. “I wouldn’t say _perfect_.”

“Well you’re pretty darn close.” The archer chuckled, dipping back in to pepper another few kisses along the hobbit’s jaw. 

“ _Oh_.” Bilbo felt his chest tighten, slowly forcing himself to release the prince’s tunic as he began to draw away, albeit reluctantly. “Oh, as much as I’m enjoying this-”

“We should stop,” Kili finished for him, pressing his mouth to the underside of his chin one last time before he drew back, licking his lips, “we have a busy day ahead of us after all.” 

“Yes.” Bilbo swallowed, his eyes trailing the path of Kili’s tongue before he shook his head, stepping away and handing the archer back his elven arrow. “We also still have to finish packing up before the boys and Fili are done in the privy.” 

The prince nodded to him, scooping the quiver up and returning the arrows to their rightful place, before he leaned up to snatch the bow of the mantle place. “I take it we’ll be needing this, and I already set my own out in the hall, so long as you don’t mind a second shooter for the day.” 

“Not at all.” Bilbo smiled, stepping back and heading towards the trunk at the far side of the room. “If you want to set those by the front door I’ll join you shortly, I just need to get the stuff for target practice and the boys’ bow-”

“You bought one for the children too?”

“Bought?” The hobbit scoffed at the disbelieving voice at his back, tugging out the bow and arrows from the trunk, as well as the small leather chalk bag for marking the tree. Once he closed the trunk back up he turned, flashing Kili a grin over his shoulder. “Oh no Master Dwarf, I _made it_.” 

It was well worth the look on the archer’s face when he strolled up, pressing a light kiss to Kili’s slack lips before he moved out into the hallway to greet the waiting children. 

\---

“And there,” Bilbo drew once last circle on the thick wood of the bark, “we,” he stepped back from the target and clapped his hands together lightly, “go!” 

With a satisfied sigh he tucked the chalk back into its pouch, dropping it in his pocket. Then he turned on heel and started back towards the rest of the group, a wide smile on his features. Fili was still finishing off the last of his elevnsies, Frodo resting on his lap with his back to the dwarf’s hard chest. His brother was crouched with the other three hobbitlings, dragging a fragment of cloth over each of their mouths as he scrubbed them clean. The archer was working on Pippin last, teasing the child lightly as he brushed at his grubby fingers, much to the shireling’s chagrin. 

Bilbo smiled broadly when he came to a stop in front of Merry and Sam, the two shirelings scurrying up to him, their expressions bright. “Is it ready?” The little Brandybuck hobbit chirped, a toothy grin split up across his features. “Can I go first? Please, please!” 

“Well, you can…” Bilbo stated, dropping down in front of the pair with a conspiratorial grin, “or, Kili could go first, and give you guys a little demonstration. He is quite the archer, you know. It’s his old bow that I still use.” 

Merry had a small intake of breath, looking back to where the youngest prince was finishing wiping Pippin down. The little Brandybuck let out an excited noise, hopping up and down as he clapped his hands. “Kili first, Kili first!” 

“What are you volunteering me for now?” The archer quipped, raising a single eyebrow as he set down the squirming Took hobbit, pressing a small kiss to the top of the boy’s mass of curls. 

“I just figured you’d want to show the boys a little bit of your skills.” Bilbo prompted, flashing Kili a knowing grin from where he was still crouched by the shirelings. “Unless of course, you’re not feeling up to the challenge?” 

Scoffing, Kili gave him a thoroughly affronted look, before rising to his feet, reaching down to pluck up his bow from his side. “You know I don’t back down from anything mister Baggins.” 

His tone was teasing, yet Bilbo could feel a slight twist in his gut at the words. He knew all too well of the brothers and their horrible nature of taking on any and all challenge that happens across their path. It was the reason he’d nearly lost them forever, all those years ago. Bilbo shook his head hard, unwilling to allow himself to dwell on such things in the company of the children. Instead he simply grinned at his ragtag little group of dwarves and shirelings, motioning for them to follow him as he started back further, hopping over the log. “Well, for a proper demonstration, I do believe we should make it at least somewhat difficult for you.” 

Kili returned the grin and bent slightly to offer his free hand out to Pippin as the boy struggled to make it over the fallen tree. Sam and Merry scurried to circle around the log, while Fili scooped up Frodo where the boy had been seated in his lap, hoisting him up to sit on his shoulders while the dwarf made his way in Bilbo’s direction. They walked back a good twenty feet from their chalk target, Bilbo motioning Merry, Pippin and Samwise to stand with him at Kili’s back, trying to keep them out from under the archer’s feet. 

Kili flashed him a look as Fili stepped up to Bilbo as well, the two of them corralling the boys back and off to the side. “Doubting my aim Master hobbit?” 

“Oh no.” Bilbo assured him, grinning even as he bent down to lift Pippin up, holding the shireling flush against his side. “I’m just a stickler for safety first. All habits I’m trying to instill into the children.” 

“Ah,” Kili nodded in understanding, making a show of turning to address the four hobbit-lings, a grin on his features, “you know your Uncle Bilbo’s right boys, you should always put safety above everything else.” 

Fili snorted slightly at that, but managed to choke down his laugh when Bilbo landed an elbow in his ribs in a sharp warning. “Stop it, you’re not helping.” 

“Sorry, couldn’t stop myself.” The blond beamed down at him and Bilbo couldn’t stay cross, an easy grin sliding up his features. 

“Alright!” Kili’s voice drew them both back to the moment at hand, the archer having already captivated the attention of the shirelings as he turned back to face the target, reaching up and pulling an arrow from his quiver. In one smooth moment he had it notched and the bow drawn, holding the tension taught with his hand brushing against his cheek. Sam made a small noise of protest, no doubt remembering Bilbo’s rules about target practice, but when the older hobbit reached down to squeeze his little shoulders he calmed, holding his tiny hands to his mouth as he watched the dwarf breathlessly. 

Kili held his draw for a moment, shifting his body slightly as he focused on the distant target. Then with a huff of breath he released, the arrow snapping forward at a brutal speed, slicing through the air before imbedding in the distant tree with a resounding ‘thunk.’ 

“Woah!” Merry cheered, clapping his hands together and hopping up and down where he stood. The little Brandybuck turned to clutch at Sam’s shoulder, gesturing to him excitedly. “Did you see that? That was amazing!” 

“I did, I did!” Even the usually reserved Samwise was bubbling with glee, his expression wide and happy as he clapped his hands together. “You shoot better than Mister Baggins does!” He exclaimed, before suddenly the boy seemed to realize what he had said. Scrambling he turned towards Bilbo, his face looking stricken. “Ah! Not that I mean anything against you Mister Baggins, I-”

“It’s quite alright Sam.” Bilbo laughed, reaching down with his free hand to ruffle the boy’s hair affectionately. “You’re quite right at that. Kili is a very accomplished archer. Shall we go see how well he did on the target?” 

“Wait just a second there _Bilbo Baggins_ ,” Kili scolded, clucking his tongue disapprovingly, “I don’t remember saying I was finished.” 

“Oh, silly me.” Bilbo nodded his head in acquiesce to the archer, his expression sheepish. “Do carry on.” 

The young dwarf beamed at him, reaching up to pluck another arrow from the quiver across his back. This time he didn’t wait to fire, simply pulling the bow taught before he released his draw, sending the arrow slamming into the target once more. 

He didn’t even give them a moment to awe and wonder at the act, firing two more in quick succession, before he turned, flashing his brother and the group of stunned hobbits a quick wink. “That was the flourish,” he gave a small incline of his head, then he turned back around, drawing one last arrow, “now for the bullseye.” 

He drew his bow tight, his posture relaxed and his breathing even as he stared down at the distant tree, his face serene. Then he released, his eyes following the path of the arrow until it too slammed into the target, the sound enough to knock the shirelings out of their shocked stupor. The four boys started to clap, laughing and cheering as Kili turned on heel, offering them a lower, more dramatic bow. 

“Shall we see how I did little ones?” The archer offered, slinging his bow over his back and reaching out to the tiny hobbits. Merry and Sam dashed over to him, happy taking his hands as Fili and Bilbo followed in turn, their own shirelings firm in their grasps. 

As Kili finally reached the target Bilbo heard Sam and Merry let out loud cries of surprise and delight, the two bouncing excitedly where they held the archer’s hands. 

“Oh, I wanna see! I wanna see!” Pippin squirmed in Bilbo’s grasp, trying to wiggle his way down to the ground. The older hobbit released him with a laugh, watching as the boy scrambled off to stand by his cousin, Fili lowering Frodo so he could do the same. 

All four of the hobbit-lings were positively beside themselves with excitement, and as Bilbo approached he could clearly see why. Kili, ever the show off, had actually managed to fire his arrows into a tight circle around the target’s inner ring, one lodged dead center in the middle. The hobbit laughed, unable to keep himself from beaming as he dashed forward, clasping Kili’s arm lightly. “That is fantastic! Truly remarkable Kili. I’d almost forgotten how skilled a bowman you are.”

“I am fairly impressive.” The young dwarf teased, nodding to himself until Fili came up behind him, cuffing him affectionately across the back of his head. 

“Keep that ego of yours in check brother, or I’ll have to check it for you.” The blonde warned, grinning despite himself. 

“What, you aren’t going to tell me how utterly incredible I am?” Kili shot back, mock offense lacing his tone and his expression comically wounded, reducing the shirelings to a fit of giggles. 

Fili let out a dramatic sigh, playing it up for the kids as he gave his brother a mocking bow. “Prince Kili, I find myself constantly humbled by your presence, and indeed the sheer magnitude of awesome that seems to encompass your being.” He drawled, flashing the children a cheeky wink. 

“Why thank you brother, I’m glad you can finally admit that to yours-” Kili cut himself off short, turning to level the older dwarf with a slight glare. “There wasn’t an ounce of sincerity in that was there?” 

“Alright, alright you two, play nice.” Bilbo hated to cut in, but he wanted to get the boys to practice their shooting now before lunch time, especially when he planned on them making it back at Bag End in time for afternoon tea. “I’m thinking, now that we’ve seen what Kili can do, maybe if we ask really nicely, him and Fili will help you practice your archery?” 

He flashed a quick look up at the brothers, noting the way they both beamed at the prospect. He wasn’t even entirely sure if Fili knew enough archery to teach someone, but he also knew that the blond would jump at the chance to try his hand at educating the young hobbits. Tomorrow he’d have to see if he could smooth out some sturdy sticks to use as practice swords, see if the dwarves felt like instructing shirelings in some basic lessons; the boys had been asking for them for months and with the company here it was the perfect opportunity. 

“What do you think little ones?” The hobbit smiled, fixing his attention back on the four children. There was a chorus of affirmative cries in response, and Bilbo clapped his hands together firmly. “Alright, so are we going to ask Mister Kili and Mister Fili nicely?” 

The four shirelings nodded and giggled a little bit, squishing in together as they looked up to the two dwarves and chimed in unison, “ _Please?_ ”

“How could we possibly say no to that?” Fili murmured, grinning over at Kili widely. 

Over the next hour and a bit the two dwarves proceeded to break down the basics of archery for their audience of tiny hobbits. The older prince surprised Bilbo when he turned out to be doing most of the talking. Kili stood at his side, demonstrating everything his brother talked about in quick, smooth motions. 

Bilbo sat on a stump nearby, watching as Pippin and Merry nearly fell off of the log they perched on, having leaned too far forward in their enraptured state. They just about toppling on their faces, only Fili’s quick reflexes and steady arm managing to keep the boys firmly in their seats. Sam and Frodo too were entirely taken by the demonstration, watching Kili with wide interest as he gestured to them with his bow, a finely crafted instrument fit for a king…or a prince, he supposed. 

Soon enough all the little ones were taking turns shooting at the tree, still missing more often than not; once Frodo managed to nick the inner-most ring on the target, his little mouth dropping open wide in disbelief and bright, blinding delight. Kili cheered the loudest out of all of them at that, running forward to scoop Frodo up, bow and all, and spin him around in his arms. Then he carried the little hobbit-ling over the tree to see his handy work up close, his nephew’s joy practically bubbling out of him as he let out a pleased giggle. 

The whole practice session was just a series of delighted shouts and bouts of joyous laughter, Bilbo being sure to congratulate each and every one of the shirelings when they’d dash up to him after their turn, spouting to him excitedly about where their arrow hit. He was so caught up in all the light hearted raucous that he barely noticed how quickly the time was passing. 

That was, until he happened to chance a look skyward. At the sight of the sun’s angle he knew they were already late for lunch, his stomach giving a tight tug of recognition as he finally pulled himself away from the archery lesson for the moment. They had to start getting food ready still, and he had yet to have a chance to catch something, a fact that he would have to remedy presently. 

He hummed slightly, reaching out to scoop up his bow and quiver, slinging them over his shoulder. He checked for the hunting knife he had strapped to his leg beneath the pant-line, and then satisfied he had everything, he rose to stand. 

None of the hobbit-lings were lined up to shoot at the moment, Kili crouched in front of the group, lecturing them on something with a wide grin on his face. The boys seemed entranced, their interest focused and unwavering. 

Bilbo hovered by them, waiting until Kili had finished before he cleared his throat, gathering their attention. “Alright boys, archery has gone a little bit long today, so we’re going to have to start getting ready for lunch soon.” 

“Lunch!” Pippin let out a whoop of joy, bouncing on his toes with his hands clasped together firmly. The boy always did get excited about eating. “Food food food!” 

“Yes Pip,” Bilbo sighed fondly, reaching out to ruffle the young Took’s curls as he dashed up to him, little face crinkled with laughter, “but let’s be civilized about it, shall we?” He teased lightly, dropping his hand down to press a finger to the tip of the shirelings nose. “Now, Fili, Kili, could I get you to take the boys back to that field we passed on the way here and set up the picnic?” 

“Where are you going to go?” Fili asked, raising an eyebrow at the bow strapped over his shoulder. 

Bilbo laughed, shrugging and glancing at the weapon with a grin. “This isn’t just for show you know.” 

“You’re going to hunt?” Kili stepped forward, his eyes wide with interest. 

The hobbit made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat, pressing a hand to Pippin’s back to convince the child forward, back towards the rest of the group. “The rabbits get fat around this time of year, and the shire isn’t exactly known for its prolific hunters. I’ll be able to find something substantial quick enough.” 

“Can I join you?” The archer stepped forward, his voice eager and a wide grin spread across his lips. 

“I-” Bilbo couldn’t help but stumble over a response, his heart swelling in his chest at the thought of Kili’s enthusiasm for his hunt. “Well, only if Fili feels comfortable setting up the picnic and taking care of the kids for a bit.” 

The blond dwarf looked slightly concerned for a moment, subconsciously shifting his gaze between the four shirelings and the stuff that had to be packed and moved. Then he shook his head, bringing a hand up to scratch at his beard and glancing down at the tiny hobbits with a grin. “So long as I can have little hobbit assistants on this venture. I’ll need volunteers to help carry things back to the field. Think you boys can handle that?” 

“ _Of course_ we can.” Sam stated, sounding offended. “We don’t mind helping, do we boys?” 

“No, not at all.” Frodo agreed readily, running over and wrapping his arms briefly around the dwarf’s legs. Then he pulled back, grinning. 

Instantly all hints of Fili’s reservations seemed to vanish, his posture relaxing as he leaned down to press a hand against the back of the boy’s head. “Yes, I think we’ll be fine here.” He glanced up to Kili and Bilbo, grinning broadly and waving them off with a slight bow of his head. “Go enjoy your hunt.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help but beam, he waved at the little hobbits where they gathered around Fili’s pant-legs, all grinning and returning the gesture. “Thanks, you boys be good now, and you’ll get a treat for afternoon tea.” 

The children all seemed delighted at that, Pippin dancing up and down as he chanted, “we will, we will!” 

“You boys better bring back something for dinner!” Fili called after them as Kili bowed low to the children, beaming and strolling off after Bilbo. 

“We will!” The archer waved at him over his shoulder, coming step to step with the hobbit as they started through the woods. 

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?” 

That got their attention, both Bilbo and Kili turning to see Fili standing at the edge of their practice range, his brother’s bow and quiver in hand. The younger prince simply shook his head, a broad grin sliding up his cheeks. “Won’t be needing that! But you mind it for me, yeah?” 

The words struck Bilbo to the core, his body flushing with pride and absolute pleasure to hear such confidence in Kili’s tone. He found himself beaming, unable to contain the happy sensation bubbling through him. They shared a look between them, the prince grinning at him from his side, and instantly he knew; Kili wasn’t bringing his bow because he had faith in Bilbo’s abilities as a hunter. It just felt so vindicating, after having practiced so long and hard throughout his travels. 

“Suit yourself.” Fili called, waving them off.

“See you shortly!” 

With that the two groups parted ways, Bilbo and Kili’s steps softening and their whispered words dying off. It was thrilling to have someone along with him who didn’t giggle and shove other people in the mud. He loved the children, but they scared away more of the game they encountered than Bilbo could ever managed to catch. Luckily he was a persistent hobbit, and so he rarely came home from a hunt empty handed. 

Hopefully, with less distractions he could make the ordeal quick and also, if he was completely honest with himself, show off just a tad. 

\---

When Bilbo shot his arm out to still Kili’s advance he found the dwarf had already stopped, standing a half foot away at the hobbit’s back. He glanced over to the prince quickly, finding the dwarf’s gaze pinned on the spot where his own had been moments before. 

Without needing to be asked Kili stayed perfectly still, feet rooted to the ground even as Bilbo slipped around to the left in front of him, pressing himself against the trunk of a tall oak that backed onto a small, grassy clearing. He already had an arrow notched in his bow, the weapon down for a moment as he bent his knees until he was just barely visible above the top of the bush line. With a slow, silent breath he checked out the patch of clovers in the center of the green expanse. Three large, fat bunnies were nibbling away at the flowers, their bodies cuddled together. They were not fifteen feet from Bilbo, but they were also in view of the skyline. 

Sure enough a few moments later one of the rabbits sat up, glancing around nervously before returning back to its meal. 

The creatures were on high alert, no doubt wary of the threat of predator from both land and sky. 

Bilbo knew he didn’t have a lot of time. Hunting rabbits was notoriously difficult with a bow, and while he had a knack for it, he also tended to only be able to land one at a time. Today he wasn’t going home without at least two, and they were going to be expected back at the field for lunch much sooner than later. He needed to hit them all here, or he would have to go home disappointed. 

He straightened himself against the tree, keeping his back flat and bracing the bark with his shoulders as he drew back slowly, carefully holding the pull at his cheek line. He could feel the pickup of wind coming off the breakage in the tree line, knew that he’d have to compensate slightly for it when he shot. Chances were he wasn’t going to be able to get two in one hit, so he’d have to draw again immediately or risk losing the survivors. 

With one careful breath he lined his sights up and let the arrow fly. He didn’t take his eyes off of them as he slammed his hand back to his quiver, tugging out another arrow and notching it up. As he drew he could see the first arrow strike through a fat coney, the creature letting out a shrill screech as the head sliced clear through it’s back. The other two rabbits scattered, and Bilbo fired again, this time overshooting as the shaft slammed into the ground a foot in front of one of the fleeing rodents. 

Confused the rabbit turned on heel and veered off in the opposite direction, forcing Bilbo to scramble to snag another arrow, drawing it black and turning to follow the creature’s new path. Before he could even think he was releasing the arrow, watching it sore through the air and slam into the coney’s throat, pinning it down to the soft, grassy earth. 

Two rabbits down, but the third was nowhere in sight. Bilbo sighed, taking his bow in one hand and stretching his arms up, his back popping and his muscles protesting as he felt all of the tension of the hunt leave him. He slung his weapon back over his shoulder, glancing back to Kili, who was staring at him in a mix of pride, shock, and disbelief. 

“Not bad huh?” Bilbo offered him a shy smile, raising his shoulder as he pushed himself out into the clearing. He crouched by the first rabbit, it’s body still thrashing and twisting with the last drops of life. He knelt down, wrapping a hand around the back of the rabbit’s neck and forcing his fingers up under its chin. Then he gripped it’s kicking legs firmly, fighting against the still surprising strength in the dying creature. Once he was certain he had the thing tight in his grasp, he murmured a quick “sorry about this little guy,” before he pulled down hard, twisting and pulling up on his chin in the same, fluid motion. There was a resounding crack and the massive rabbit fell limp in his arms. 

Bilbo set it on the ground, grasping the shaft of his arrow and carefully tugging it out of the creature’s flesh. He dragged a cloth out of his trousers, carefully wrapping it around the tip so he could sterilize it earlier. Once he had it tucked in the quiver he started towards the second rabbit, only to have someone slide up behind him, knocking him off course. He turned, confusion creasing his brow as he looked up at Kili. 

The archer’s expression was deadly serious, his hands sliding down to cup Bilbo’s face with his warm, calloused hands. “Bilbo Baggins,” he rumbled, his tone low and heavy with something that the hobbit couldn’t quite place, a hot flush already heating across his cheeks, “I have _never_ been so impossibly _attracted to you_ in all of our time together.” 

The Halfling blinked, then against his will he found himself starting to laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he shook his head hard, glancing up at Kili with fond disbelief. “It’s just, of all the things you could have said to me right after I’ve just snapped a rabbit’s neck, that’s what you go with? I mean honestly-”

He was cut off with a surprised noise, Kili leaning down to press their mouths together, stopping the hobbit mid sentence. Bilbo breathed out shakily through his nose, a groan escaping from him unbidden as he felt his bow and quiver slide off of his shoulder. The archer didn’t push the kiss at first, just pecking chastely at his lips until Bilbo couldn’t help but relax, subconsciously drawing himself closer. 

Only then did Kili shift his grip, hands slipping down to curl around Bilbo’s hips as he began to walk the two them backwards. The archer pulled back from the kiss, staring the hobbit down hard even as the neared the edge of the clearing. 

“ _Oh_.” Bilbo shuddered as his back slid up against the rough bark of a large tree, Kili slipping down between his legs and pinning him to the wood with his body. If the hot, hard line of Kili’s cock was any indication, the archer had not been kidding about his attraction, a growl escaping him as he ground up against the hobbit’s hip slightly. Bilbo made a soft noise of approval, hooking one leg up and around the young dwarf’s hip as he clutched hard at his shoulders. 

“You’re so incredible Bilbo, in every way imaginable.” Kili groaned, leaning down to press a kiss to the hobbit’s throat, causing his small frame to tense with pleasure. 

“I’m glad at least _somebody_ thinks so,” Bilbo teased, reaching over to grab at the dwarf’s head gently, drawing him up from his throat and leading him down to his lips instead. 

Immediately Kili sucked Bilbo’s tongue between his teeth, scraping lightly as he bore down on the hobbit, securing him to the tree by his hips. The smaller man reached up to run his fingers into the dwarf’s dark locks, tugging slightly as their lips slid together. 

The moment didn’t last long enough for either of their satisfaction, Bilbo’s hips giving a bit of a subconscious roll against the firm body pressed between his thighs even as he pulled back from the kiss. “We need to get back for Lunch,” he managed, his fingers squeezing firmly around the hair laced between them, “they’ll be waiting.” 

Kili groaned but nodded, pressing forward to slide their foreheads together, his eyes flicking closed with a sigh. “Alright,” he dragged his hands down to grip Bilbo’s legs, slowly bending his knees as he lowered the hobbit down from where he’d pressed him to the tree, “wouldn’t want to keep the little ones wondering where we are.” 

“Mm,” Bilbo smiled happily, feeling kind of breathless with his chest tight and his eyes fluttering closed. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together firmly once more before he braced himself on his feet, his hands slipping down to rest across Kili’s shoulders. He offered the dwarf an easy grin, motioning towards the bodies of the rabbits behind him. “Care to help me get these trussed up so we can head back for the picnic?” 

Kili hummed, his own smile bright as he drew back a bit, catching Bilbo’s hand in his own. “Sounds like a deal to me.” 

\---

By the time they’d found their way back to the rest of their tiny, misfit hunting party, Fili had lunch almost completely set out. The large blanket that was draped over the picnic basket had been laid out on the ground, dishes already spread out across it as the shirelings chased each other around the high grasses. 

They’d been ecstatic with Bilbo’s catch, Merry announcing quite firmly that the rabbits he came hauling back were the fattest, biggest brace of coneys he’d ever seen. The older hobbit had been delighted with the praise, and had allowed all of the little ones to take a peek at his catch before they all settled down to a nice, easy lunch. 

The food was consumed in relatively short order, plates soon emptying as they were stacked, one by one, back into the basket. More than an hour later found the meal completely finished, blanket vacated by all but Fili and Bilbo as Kili chased the four hobbit-lings around the field, playing some sort of blind-tag game. 

Bilbo had been lounging across the warm blanket, Fili sitting behind him, a stark line of heat at his back. Slowly but surely the hobbit had allowed himself to lean back into the blond’s chest, sitting near in the dwarf’s lap by the end of it. Not that he was complaining. Quite to the contrary, as Fili’s arms wrapped around his waist, bearded lips gently pressing kisses to the back of his ear, Bilbo was completely and utterly relaxed; feeling like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Together the two of them watched as Kili ran around the field, a hand pressed haphazardly over his eyes, stumbling after the giggling hobbit children as they dashed about the tall grasses. 

The hobbit felt like he could have stayed like that forever, watching the youngest prince and the happy shirelings, feeling the comfort and warmth of Fili wrapped around him from behind. However as the sun continued to creep steadily across the sky Bilbo knew that they would have to start heading back towards Bag End, or risk missing out on tea time. He’d promised the boys a treat if they were good, and they had been; and then some. 

He let out a content noise, wiggling back into Fili’s lap further for a moment as he draped his head up over his chest. “I suppose we should start thinking about getting ourselves packed back up.” He murmured, sounding reluctant as he stretched slightly against the blond dwarf. 

Fili hummed in agreement, leaning down to press a firm kiss to the side of Bilbo’s cheek. “It is getting a bit late, wouldn’t do to be skipping the little ones’ meals.” 

Bilbo leaned back again, nodding against the prince’s chest as he brought his hands up to the arms, bracketed around his waist. “You are quite correct.” He sighed, slowly and hesitantly peeling himself away from the blonde dwarf, rolling up to stand. 

“You can pass on clean-up if you’d like? Since we left you alone with the boys for so long.” 

“Oh no,” Fili made a scoffing noise, waving him off dismissively, “I don’t mind at all, because-” 

“Let me guess,” Bilbo reached down, offering the dwarf a hand and helping him up to his feet, “because you are always at my service?” 

The blond practically beamed, leaning down to sneak a firm, chaste kiss from the hobbit, his affection written stark across his features. “You’re learning, my little burglar.” 

The Halfling bit his tongue slightly to try to keep from beaming, the gesture mostly in vain. With matching grins he and Fili made quick work of tidying the picnic, packing away their dishes and getting their gear sorted as Kili managed to catch one of the tiny hobbits, scooping Merry up in his arms and cackling evilly. 

Once they had the supplies all sorted Fili and Bilbo just stood and watched the rest of them for a moment, Merry now chasing around the prince and his three hobbity companions, the young Brandybuck beaming from ear to ear. Merry ‘miraculously’ managed to catch Kili, and once again the archer was running after the children, lunging at them while laughing mischievously. 

Then, when he knew they could wait no longer, Bilbo called out, waving the lot of them down. “Alright guys, it’s time for us to start heading back towards Bag End for tea!” 

Three disappointed groans met his announcement and one cheery cry of “more food!” from little Pippin. Bilbo grinned, motioning them forward firmly. “Come on, we’ve lingered here long enough.” 

“Well, it looks like we’ve been told off by your uncle,” Kili stated, putting his hands on his hips and regarding the children playfully, “I think I should try to snatch him up now too, what do you kids say?” 

“Oh no,” Bilbo barely had time to object over the overwhelming chorus of “ _Yeah!_ ” that rang through the clearing. The hobbit laughed, already stepping backwards as Kili started towards him at a sprint, laughing menacingly as he chased the smaller man down. “Back you! Away, away!” 

They laughed as the hobbit made a break for it, dashing away over the long grasses as quickly as he could manage. Kili was on him in an instant, however, reaching out to swipe at Bilbo as the hobbit ducked out of reach. 

Then suddenly Bilbo’s foot caught and he stumbled hard, Kili colliding into his back not a moment later. They scrambled to catch their balance, teetering over the edge as the hobbit toppled forward, the larger man falling over him immediately after. 

His body slammed face first into the ground and the hobbit let out a sharp cry, a thick stick slamming up into his gut as Kili landed heavily on top of him. 

Instantly the field was a mess of sharp, surprised cries, footsteps pounding towards them even as the archer scrambled up and off of Bilbo, his expression panicked. “Oh Aule I’m so sorry Bilbo,” he gingerly helped the hobbit sit up right, his grip fleeting as his hands fluttered about nervously, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t intend to hurt you, I-”

“ _Uncle Bilbo!_ ” Frodo’s concerned tone slammed through the two of them, four tiny shapes dashing up into view behind Kili. While his nephew stopped short of them, Merry and Sam at his side, Pippin pushed forward, his tiny expression terrified as he tugged at the dwarf prince, trying to pull him off and away. 

“His belly! You’re going to hurt his belly!” The little Took cried out, sounding devastated as he took in the way that Bilbo was gingerly favouring his stomach. 

Instantly the older hobbit recognized the child’s misunderstanding, fear coursing through him as he tried to sooth Pippin. “No no, it’s not that sweet heart, I just fell on a stick, I’m fine-”

The Took hobbit shoved his way forward as Kili moved aside, the archer looking stung and confused by the shireling’s harsh panic. “No Mister Bilbo,” Pippin objected, beside himself with worry, “your tummy, you have to be careful with your tummy! You’re going to end up hurting it more.” 

“Hush now Pip,” Bilbo felt panic begin to clench in his gut, his chest tightening sharply. He reached out to the child, smoothing his hands over the hobbit-ling’s distressed features. “We’ve talked about this before, remember?” He murmured, lowering his voice despite the fact that it would be of little real use. Fili and Kili were staring at him, their eyes unblinking as their expressions shifted from fear to stark, blinding confusion. “It’s just a scar sweet heart. Scars are healed skin remember? It doesn’t hurt anymore, I promise.” 

“ _Scar?_ ” Kili sat forward on his knees, his expression pinching as he gazed at Bilbo accusingly. “What scar-”

“ _Kili._ ” Fili met his brother’s eyes, shaking his head firmly at the younger dwarf. Despite effectively cutting the conversation short the blond prince still looked furious, his eyes dark and his jaw clenched tightly. “Everyone’s alright boys,” Fili managed after a moment, reaching down to place a hand on Merry and Sam’s shoulders, “no need to panic. Let’s just finished getting lunch stowed away and then we’ll be on our way home, alright?” 

The shirelings seemed hesitant, but with a little further coaxing from Bilbo they all left the matter well enough alone. With some deal of effort they managed to get everything packed up, the older hobbit ignoring the princes’ gazes studiously as he slung his equipment and his rabbits over his shoulder. The air was eerily quiet as they started off away from the field, but after a few minutes of staring resolutely at the back of Bilbo’s head Kili eventually fell back in line with the children, occupying them with light hearted conversation. 

The archer’s tone was still strained, but it was subtle enough that the hobbit-lings didn’t seem to notice. They strolled along down the path back towards Bag End, Bilbo’s gaze fixed firmly on the road in front of him to avoid glancing up to where Fili walked, the prince’s jaw clenched and his hands fisted around his supplies. 

It was going to be a very long trip back to the shire. 

\---

By the time Fili walked in the door ahead of them, his face still a shadow of calm with the barest hint of the smile, the children started to understand something was off. Kili was still engaging them softly, Frodo perched on his hip, but Bilbo could tell by the way his nephew glanced at him worriedly over the dwarf’s shoulder that they were beginning to feel concerned about the sudden shift in atmosphere between the three of them. 

The hobbit tried his best to soothe him, his smile wide, and his voice soft as he made small talk about their improved shooting skills and about supper. “This will make for a good dinner tonight, hm?” He gestured to the coneys strewn across his back with a light grin. “I’ll even let you decide how you want your taters.” 

“Okay.” Frodo’s frown eased up slightly, but the boy still seemed skeptical. 

Stepping into the house he shut the door behind them, all four hobbit-lings having been set down and proceeding to linger in the front hall as they started to unbutton their coat fronts. Kili stood off with Fili slightly, whispering to him in harsh Khuzdul. Bilbo could just barely hear it, and the children seemed too distracted to notice it themselves, but the tight edge to brothers’ voices made the hobbit’s heart lurch. 

“ _Ah_ , boys hold on.” Bilbo stayed them in their progress, motioning for the children to stop as he crouched down to meet their eyes. “I think Misters Ragnar, Foseil and Dasil would be keen on taking you lot down to the market for afternoon tea. And they’ll even fetch you some treats.” He flashed an imploring gaze over to the trio where they had emerged from the kitchen, almost sensing the tension in the air. 

“That we would.” Ragnar filled in instantly, his blond hair braided but strung back out of his face for the day, leaving his busy beard dangling alone down his chest. He was already stepping forward, crouching to help little Pippin to do up his top. 

“Not you?” Frodo came dashing up to him suddenly curling his fingers in Bilbo’s trousers. When Bilbo shook his head the boy seemed panicked, his hands clenching tighter. “But _uncle_ -“ 

“Frodo my dear boy,” Bilbo smiled at him, dropping down to gently scoop the child up, pulling him to his chest, “I’ll be alright, it’s just Fili and Kili right?” 

“Yeah.” The shireling nodded, tucking his head up to his uncle’s chin. “Are you guys gonna talk about your tummy?” 

The question hit the older hobbit like a punch. He swallowed hard, flicking his head to the ceiling as he slowly nodded. “We are.” 

“But we already know about it too,” Frodo argued, still looking worried, “can’t we stay?” 

“No sweet heart.” Bilbo reached out and gently took one of his nephew’s hands, kissing his knuckles lightly. “We need to talk alone, just the three of us.” 

“But what if you get sad?” The little hobbit’s lip quivered a little, and he reached up to cup at Bilbo’s face. “What if you get sad and we aren’t here to make you feel better?” 

“ _Oh_ ,” He felt a hard surge in his chest at his nephew’s words, dropping his tiny hand in favour for brushing at the boy’s bangs, “remember? I’m with Fili and Kili. They’ll take care of me until you get back.” He glanced up at that, his breath catching a bit as he caught the dwarven brothers’ eyes, twin intense gazes drilling a chaos of emotion into him from down the hall. “I’m safe with them.” 

The confidence in his tone seemed to have some effect, Fili’s jaw tightening even as Kili’s gaze snapped down, leaving him staring resolutely at the floor. 

“Okay.” Frodo finally relented, leaning up to give his uncle a firm kiss on the cheek before he allowed himself to be handed off to Dasil, his little brows still furrowed. Fili stepped forward, placing a bag of coin into Foseil’s hands as the dwarf passed him. Then the three guards began to round up the children, helping them back into their coats and maneuvering them once again towards the front door. 

Then Frodo stopped mid step, turning around to look at where Fili and Kili stood. The princes were doing a fair job of keeping their emotions in check, but now their masks were beginning to crumble, Fili’s jaw clenching rhythmically and Kili bouncing anxiously on his feet. “Goodbye Kili, goodbye Fili,” he murmured, and then he added firmly, “we’ll see you when we get back.” 

The pair looked slightly taken aback, then small smiles crept up on their faces, Fili nodding warmly towards the little Baggins hobbit while Kili offered him a small wave.“ _Goodbye little one._ ” 

All four shirelings watched them over their shoulders as they were escorted out onto the porch, Ragnar pausing in the door way to flash the three of them a small look. As soon as Bilbo met the blond guard’s eyes he smiled, mouthing a silent ‘thank you.’ 

With a nod of his head the burly guard dwarf shut the door, leaving just the three of them, standing tense in the hallway. 

When Bilbo turned to face the brothers he held up a hand, indicating towards the rabbits still slung over his back. “Before we get into this,” he began, glancing at the dwarves significantly, “I am going to get these coneys into the cold cellar so that they stay fresh for supper.” 

Kili made a move as if to protest, but Fili quickly slapped an arm across his brother’s chest, haulting the younger’s move forward. With a hesitant nod the blond dwarf motioned Bilbo to go ahead, his fingers curling in the archer’s tunic. “We’ll be in the bedroom when you’re finished.”

“Alright.” Bilbo bit his lip, turning on heel and walking off towards the cold cellar, that uncomfortable, hollow feeling creeping back into his gut. 

This was not a conversation he was looking forward to. 

\--- 

When Bilbo finally managed to force himself back out and into the hall he could see that the door to the master had been left open. He swallowed hard, the action causing a lump to lodge in his throat. It was a familiar feeling, the fear and uncertainty that smothered him like a blanket as he made himself walk down the hard wood floor until he was stepping through the threshold of his bedroom. 

The tension in the room was dizzying, smothering, so thick it seemed to curl around him like a plume of heavy smoke. He forced himself into the center of his hard wood floor, his eyes shifting from where Fili sat on the bed, his hands folding over his knees and his head hanging down low between his shoulders, and to Kili, arms folded and back rammed up against the wall, his jaw a line of hard tension. 

“Bilbo, what were the boys talking about?” Fili’s voice cut through the silence, burning fury lacing through the icy tone and causing the hobbit to tremble and coil away slightly. “What happened to your stomach?” 

The question was hesitant, but draped in emotion and intent. Against his will Bilbo felt himself shudder, his shoulders pinching together tightly at the center of his back. His skin crawled with his scattered nerves, his breath coming in thick, deliberate puffs. It took all the energy he had to focus on the boys in front of him, to keep himself calm when every instinct he had told him to run away from this conversation. 

Then Kili glanced up, looking halfway between wrecked and furious as he sucked his cheek in between his teeth. “ _What aren’t you telling us?_ ”

Bilbo’s heart stuttered hard in his chest, and he found himself answering before he could think twice. 

“It’s nothing.” The hobbit murmured quietly, his hand pressing against his stomach as he stared hard at the far wall of the room, trying not to dread what would happen next. “And it is in no way your fault, just the product of circumstances.” 

Instinctively his hands curled over his deepest scar, one palm pressing over the old wound on his stomach, the mark long and gnarled from the Orcish blade. He found with a startling clench of his heart that he didn’t blame the boys any more, not for any of it. He just couldn’t bring himself to guilt them with his misfortunes; not when he’d seen how thoroughly they’d been misled, how sweet they were to him, how genuine and caring. It was more than Bilbo could have ever hoped for, and it left him breathless.

He could no longer fault them for his pain. 

“I was hurt, and by unfortunate circumstance found myself quite alone. I was saved by the elves of Rivendell, they healed me.” The hobbit assured them, unable to fight the bubbling urge to keep the details of his mutilation to himself. “It was just an unfortunate happening.” 

“ _Bilbo._ ” He could see Fili twitch where he sat on the bed, visibly torn as he fought the urge to rush over to the hobbit, his fingers digging into their comforter, _hard_. “We need to see.” 

Bilbo flushed guiltily, his hand fisting over his stomach as he dropped his gaze to the floor. “I know you do.” He took in a shuddering breath, flicking his gaze up to drag from where Fili sat to his brother leaning tensely against the wall. Hesitantly he stepped closer to the older dwarf, watching as Kili kicked off the wall, striding a few steps towards him to hover at his side. 

The hobbit was shaking, couldn’t hope to stop himself as nerves burned through his body like a slow roll of magma. Somehow, all of the fears and insecurities he’d managed to wrestle away in the past week came flooding back, causing his palms to sweat as he slowly reached up, easing off his jacket. He folded the fabric, stepping forward to set it on the bed by the decorative leg, before he gradually began to ease off his suspenders. “I just need you guys to know this first,” he began, moving his hands to the hem of his pants, slowly beginning to un-tuck himself from his trousers, “I don’t blame you for any of this, I don’t blame Gandalf, and surprisingly enough I still can’t find myself to blame your uncle either.” 

The boys stared at his hands as he dropped the bottom of his shirt, their expressions uncharacteristically dark when he reached up to begin to unbutton the fabric from the collar. Bilbo was done with hiding, wanted to treat this like pulling splinter, wanted to get it all over with at once. If he was truly honest with himself, he knew they would have ended up naked at some point; better they learn of the marks now than in the pit of some heated passion, with emotions already running wild. He breathed in through his noise, his voice feeling thick as his throat tightened, distress curling hard in his stomach. “There was no way any of you could have possibly known what would happen, it was…it was all circumstance.” 

“Bilbo-” his scrambling words seemed to have little calming effect, Kili cutting him off with his tone dark and his eyebrows pinched together tightly. The archer’s lip trembled slightly and Bilbo watched as the archer bit down again on his cheek, hard. “ _Show us._ ”

“Ah, alright.” The hobbit made a nervous noise but stopped attempting to soften the sight, focusing instead on thumbing open the fastening at his sternum, slowly moving down his chest. Three buttons open and the shirt collar began to slip off his shoulder, sliding to reveal the puckered arrow scar, one that the boys were familiar with. He watched their eyes train on it anyways, both dwarves almost simultaneously tensing at the sight of it. Kili shifted to biting his lip, his hands fisted at his side, while Fili just clenched his jaw again, his teeth grinding together. 

Then as Bilbo divested himself further of his shirt more scars came into view. Most were lighter, far less severe than the mark from the arrow above them. Still there were a few others, ones from the battle of five armies, stark white, jagged worms of healed flesh scattered across his chest and torso. To his own eyes, these were nothing, just a few reminders of darker times and the long journey home. Yet as the brothers caught sight of them he could hear them inhale sharply, Kili making an angry noise of distress. Fili on the other hand simply growled out a curse, his head shaking in raw disbelief as Bilbo continued to unbutton his shirt, his hands trembling uncontrollably against the fabric. The hobbit swallowed hard as realization flickered across the prince’s eyes; Fili knew exactly what Bilbo’s demeanor meant.

The hobbit reached the final button, gripping his shirt in a way that still deliberately concealed his damaged stomach. He froze there for a moment, his heart lodging hard at his chest. 

“ _It gets worse._ ” The blond dwarf growled out, scrubbing a hand up over his mouth. 

Bilbo didn’t respond, didn’t nod, he just sucked in a low, shaking breath and undid the last button. Then with no small degree of effort he forced himself to drop the fabric clutched in his hands, letting it slide down his shoulders and back until it was pooled on the floor behind him. 

The reaction was immediate. 

Before the hobbit could so much as blink Fili had launched himself up off the bed, crossing over to where he stood in two large steps. His expression was murderous, laced with a burning fury that Bilbo had never seen on the prince before. Bilbo felt a shudder escape him unbidden, his heart pounding in his chest as he flicked his gaze between Fili and his brother. Neither met his eyes; they just stared at the long, jagged mark that sliced up his smooth belly, ridged with a thick wall of scar tissue. 

Neither prince said a word, Kili still standing stalk still at Bilbo’s side, biting at his lip so hard that he’d drained the colour till the flesh blended with his teeth. Then suddenly Fili reached forward, splaying his palm across Bilbo’s hip as he ran his thumb up and along the length of the scar. “ _Mahal_ -” Fili glanced up at his brother, his expression darkening dangerously, “ _his back._ ”

Bilbo made a noise of protest before he could stop himself, his nerves fraying as he turned to look at the younger dwarf, his expression slightly frantic. “You don’t have to-” he started, but Kili wasn’t listening. The archer moved forward, slipping around the Halfling’s side with his jaw clenched and his nostrils flaring. “Kili, it’s not-”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence; not when Kili had come to a stop at his back, not at the horrible, broken noise that escaped the dwarf. “ _How did this happen?_ ” The young prince growled, his voice strangled with emotion as Bilbo felt him reach out, spanning his hand across the adjacent scar. 

The hobbit coughed to clear the growing lump in his throat, blinking hard against the sting in his eyes as he bit out a quick, non-descriptive answer. “We were attacked.” He offered, shrugging slightly. 

“ _Specifics Bilbo,_ ” Fili snapped, his hand shifting from the scar on the hobbit’s stomach to his hip, digging in there firmly, “who did this? Why were you made to suffer such grievous injury?” 

The pure rage in the blond’s tone was startling, Bilbo unable to suppress a flinch as he glanced off to the side, wincing. “It was…” He swallowed, struggling to find a place to start, suddenly horrified to talk about this side of his life. It was so much easier to describe to the children, who just took his vague, half-answers at face value, not pressing him for the details of the painful memories. 

He didn’t have a choice here, however. They needed to hear it, and he had to stop hiding his scars away as if that somehow managed to make them cease existing. 

“I’ll tell you, about all of it…but you have to promise to let me finish okay?” He murmured after a moment, swallowing resolutely. “Promise.” 

“ _We will._ ”

“Okay.” Bilbo sucked in hard, swallowing as he thought back to the first day he’d encountered the band of men he would travel with. “It all started when Gandalf and I parted ways at Beorn’s hall…” 

Slowly, cautiously he started to go over his time traveling back through the misty mountains, how he fought to adapt to his new group of journeying companions, of making hesitant alliances with the few men who were kind enough to offer their aid. 

Talking about Sandrey had been more difficult than he’d originally anticipated. As much as he felt it made him a coward, Bilbo could rarely bring himself to think back on that brief friendship…on that horrible day when he lost sight of the man in all that bloodshed. 

There were a few moments when he felt his voice choke up, recounting small injuries he’d suffered on the trip, and the way that Sandrey had often helped to bandage him after long hard days. It took a great deal of effort but cautiously, studiously he forced himself to the point of the Orcs’ attack. 

He had found out later from Lord Elrond that the pack that ambushed them had been wreaking havoc on human villages for months, growing in number and strength disproportionally with each passing day. Eventually the elves began to track the Uruk-hai, forcing them to retreat through the grasslands; which was where their parties scouts had encountered them. 

“Before anyone really knew what was happening, we were surrounded.” Bilbo recounted, having migrated over to the bed, seated on the edge as Fili and Kili stood in front of him, their expressions pensive. “Sandrey had been helping me with your blade Fili, teaching me how to wield it properly…he said it was way better for fighting back enemies then Sting. So I did what I could with it.” 

He swallowed, bringing a hand up to rub at his chest, right above his aching heart. “I took down as many of them as I could using bow and arrow, but their numbers were too thick, and they descended too fast, so we were forced to rely on hand-to-hand combat.” He could practically smell the coopery scent of the air that day, the green grass muddied a dark, chilling crimson with the blood of men. “We didn’t stand a chance. I was trying to push myself to higher ground, get away from all the chaos, when Sandrey shouted out for me. He was trying to warn me, but everything was just chaos.” 

Bilbo dragged his hand down from his chest, resting it heavily against the scar across his stomach. “Before I knew what was happening, there was just this searing pain, and an Orc stabbed me through.” 

Kili sucked in raggedly, slamming a hand up between his lips and biting down hard. He looked completely wrecked, his entire body a mess of tension as he clung to Bilbo’s every word. Fili, on the other hand, looked positively deadly, rage broiling off of him in thick waves. “Where were these men-folk when you needed them?!” The older prince growled, stretching his fingers out before he curled them back in to tight, unyielding balls at his side. 

“They were supposed to be protecting you.” Kili managed from between the fingers shoved into his mouth, his tone strained and his expression crestfallen. 

“Where in the name of Mahal were they when you were being stuck through?!” The blond added in rage, more furious then Bilbo had ever seen him. 

The hobbit swallowed hard, his stomach clenching painfully as tears welled up in his eyes. The sudden punch of emotion that shot through him was almost too much to bear, his breath slipping out in harsh, shallow gasps. “They couldn’t have helped me,” he muttered miserably, his mouth starting to tremble hard, “ _they couldn’t even help themselves._ ”

The two dwarves went deadly silent as he tried desperately to fight back the tears, sniffing as he rubbed at his eyes with his bare forearm. “I watched them all fall.” He coughed out, his head shaking hard. “Watched as each of them were torn down and ripped apart, until I had no idea if there was anyone even left among the gore and carnage.” 

Kili made a broken noise, his hand drawing out from beneath his teeth so that he could rub at his mouth roughly. Yet when neither of the brothers moved to speak Bilbo simply continued. “That moment, when he called out to me, was the last time I ever saw Sandrey…when I was stabbed I-” He closed his eyes at the sharp sting that came with the memory, his hand fisting over the raised scar tissue, “I knew I couldn’t let it pull the blade back out, not if I wanted to survive with my insides still intact.”

“So I turned around before the Orc could give another go at me, and I gutted the miserable beast.” Bilbo sniffed hard, sucking in a shaking breath as he continued in a spiteful tone. “When I turned back around, I’d lost sight of Sandrey amongst the growing pile of bodies and I knew, I knew I had to go.” 

A full blown sob escaped him and he shook his head hard, reliving the agonizing heartbreak of having abandoned the companions he’d gotten to know over a series of hard, long weeks. “I ran away,” he managed, his voice pinching off at the end, “I put on the ring and I just _left them all to die._ ” 

“Bilbo,” Kili whined, tears starting to brim in the young dwarf’s own eyes as he clutched both of his hands up over his mouth, “Bilbo no.” 

“Just,” the hobbit breathed in hard, raising a hand in an attempt to stay the archer’s concern, “just let me finish. I need to get this all out, then we can talk.” 

The younger prince nodded, scrubbing his hands over his bearded chin nervously. “What-” the dwarf choked slightly, blinking hard, “what happened?” 

“Lord Elrond showed up.” Bilbo murmured, hunching up on himself, his shoulders pinching together tightly. “I had just managed to scramble up onto one of the hills when I heard the elves’ war horns. They came in huge numbers, all on horseback, and they slaughtered the Orc party…every last one of them.” 

“When I was sure it was safe to, I removed the ring. I was already feeling faint, and I had lost so much blood, but I wasn’t ready to give up…” The hobbit made a helpless gesture, his feet swinging against the mattress slightly. “I screamed for them until I blacked out…and when I woke up, I was in a bed at Rivendell, Lord Elrond at my side.” 

He let a faint, strained smile quirk up his lips at the thought of his second stay in the elvish city, of the friends he’d made and the things he’d witnessed. “I owe him and his daughter, my life.” He told the two dwarves, his tone serious. “They saved me, and then they helped me heal. Without them, I would have surely died with that rusted Orc’s blade, wedged in my belly.” 

“And then they escorted you home once you were better,” Kili ventured, his voice teeming with desperation, “they healed you, and then they made sure you got back to the shire safe and sound, right?” 

Bilbo bit his lip, shaking his head slowly as he set his hands down to curl at the comforter beneath him. “They did all they could Kili.” 

“ _Bilbo._ ” Fili’s tone was warning, his teeth grinding almost audibly as he strapped his arms down across his chest, his entire body tense. 

Taking the hint the hobbit forced himself to continue, his heart giving a heavy lurch in his chest at the memory. “Their numbers were stretched too thin because of the recent Orc attacks,” he offered, his tone hollow as a cold, sinking feeling settled in his gut, “they couldn’t spare any riders, and there was no real danger in sending me on my way…” 

“You travelled home _alone_?” Kili demanded, his voice hitching hard. 

The hobbit couldn’t even bring himself to respond, that old, weighted feeling of solitude coming back full force with the memory, eating at him steadily. With his expression pinching tightly he forced out a nod, the gesture jerking and short.

“Oh Aule,” Kili shoved his hand up to his mouth, squeezing his palm up over his trembling lips as his entire face crumbled, “ _oh Aule no, no_.” The young dwarf’s shoulders shook hard, fat tears spilling down over his cheeks as his breathing degraded to a series of harsh sobs. 

Fili was just shaking his head, his face a mixture of bold, open heart ache and blinding fury as he snapped his teeth together tightly. “You should never have had to endure that,” he growled, the noise startling and loud as it bounced between the small bedroom walls, “you didn’t deserve it, any of it!” 

His brothers words seemed to break something in Kili, the young dwarf’s shoulders tightening as he just squeezed at his mouth, hunching over on himself. His was trying unsuccessfully to muffle his cries, loud, broken noises slipping between the cracks of his fingers as tears streamed down his face. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay-” Bilbo tried, barely able to keep his own voice from shaking uncontrollably. 

“ _No!_ No it’s not okay!” Fili yelled, looking like he was just about ready to break something. Rather than cause any damage to their bedroom, however, he simply stormed up to the head of the bed, snatching one of the decorative pillows there and turning to whip it against the wall, hard. Despite being stuffed with down feathers, the sound of the cushion’s impact was almost deafening. “None of this is okay!” 

“Please,” Bilbo tried, unable to force down the soft cry that tugged at his throat, easing out of him as a high-pitched whine, “please don’t be angry with me.” He wasn’t even sure where the fear came from, heating up inside of him. It was irrational, uncontrollable, and he found it bubbling out of him before he could manage to stop himself. “I know I should have told you-”

“Mad at-” Instantly the fury in Fili’s demeanor seemed to flood out of him, his entire frame deflating as he rushed back over to stand in front of the hobbit, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief. “Bilbo, Bilbo no. I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you, not for this.” He shook his head hard, and now that the rage was gone the Halfling could pick out the harsh tremble in Fili’s tone, emotion seeming to overcome the dwarf as his lip quivered hard. “None of this is your fault.” 

“Oh Mahal.” Kili sobbed, his hands dropping away to fold over his stomach, the dwarf hunching under the weight of his heartache. “How could we have put you through this? After everything you did-” He cut off sharply, struggling to meet Bilbo’s gaze despite the heavy watering of his eyes, “you must have felt so _lonely._ ” 

The word hit Bilbo like a punch to the chest. He felt all the air in his lungs escape him in a mighty burst, his shoulders sagging as he struggled just to breathe. Finding the words was almost impossible, tears streaming down his face and slipping into his lips, making his voice come out in a wet, broken splutter. “I was, oh god Kili _I was_.” He shook his head hard, unable to stop the whimper that bubbled up from his chest. “I was so alone, and so very, very afraid, and it _hurt_. It _hurt so bad_ , because-” his voice hiccupped on a sob, “because I thought I had _nothing left_.” 

That was all it took for Fili to break down completely. The older dwarf’s composure shattered like a shard of glass, fragmenting on the floor as his face crumpled in. He staggered, his brows pinching together over his scrunched up nose, thick, streaming tears welling up from behind his clenched eyes. With his mouth trembling the blond tried to take a breath in, only to choke as a hard sob escaped him, his entire body finally giving in to the overwhelming surge emotion. 

The older dwarf stumbled forward, sinking down to his knees as he dragged his hands up over his face, his cries broken and vulnerable even as he tried to muffle them into his palms. “We should have done something-” Fili finally choked out, his shoulders trembling hard, “we should have gone with you that day, just left Erebor behind. We should have fought Thorin to the last. We should have done something-” he growled, the sound wet and ragged as he dragged his hands up to tug at his hair, “ _anything!_ ” 

“You couldn’t.” Bilbo argued, shaking his head as his heart lunged up, lodging in his throat. “You were barely alive, you had just found your home, you-”

“ _Abandoned you_.” Kili sobbed, taking two, trembling steps forward, standing at Bilbo’s front. “We watched as they cast you out, when you were at your most vulnerable, we left you alone to face what we barely survived as a party 14 members strong.” The archer made a miserable, broken noise at the back of his throat, reaching out to him in an uncertain, aborted motion that left him hovering, uselessly at the hobbit’s side. “We did this to you.” 

“It’s not your fault.” The hobbit insisted, sniffing hard and reaching up to press a palm down over his chest, trying to ease the sharp pain of heartbreak that slammed through him. “It’s not at all your fault. You couldn’t have known.” 

“ _What if you had died?_ ” Fili countered, his voice trembling hard and his face a broken mess of puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks. “You would have been gone, left alone to perish at the hands of an Orc in the middle of Mahal knows where-” 

“But I didn’t-” Bilbo insisted, slipping off the bed to stand on trembling feet. Before he realized what he was doing he was hovering in front of Fili, his hands twitching up from his side. He continued with a hard swallow, the words slipping from him in a breathless rhythm like a broken sort of Mantra, “I didn’t, I’m okay, I didn’t, I didn’t-” 

Fili let out a ragged sob as Bilbo finally reached out to him, carefully cupping the back of the blond’s head and tugging him in to rest his cheek against the soft round of his belly. Burying his face into the hobbit’s warm flesh Fili locked his arms around Bilbo’s waist, tugging their bodies impossibly closer as he cried, his whole body trembling. The Halfling had never seen the older dwarf look so completely and utterly broken, his heart shattering in his chest at the miserable sobs that wracked the prince’s strong frame. 

A hard sniffle from his side reminded him of the other Durin brother, his head snapping up to find where Kili stood, bawling quietly by himself by the bed. Bilbo felt a cold punch of pain in his gut at the sight, his chest tightening as he reached out to the younger dwarf blindly, his own expression crumbling. “Come on, you too.” He gestured to him, barely able to keep his arm from trembling. “ _I’m right here._ ” 

Kili chocked hard, the sound wet and pained as the archer practically ran forward, curling himself beneath Bilbo’s offered arm and wrapping his arms tightly around the hobbit’s chest. 

Bilbo staggered slightly as both his boys latched on to him, their tight embraces causing his chest heave with an intense swell of emotions. He kept one hand pressed firmly to the back of Fili’s head, fingers laced in the dwarf’s blond locks. With his other hand he gripped at the back of Kili’s tunic, tilting his head as the younger prince buried his face into the crook of his throat, wet tears sliding down across Bilbo’s bare skin. 

It felt like hours before any of them could find even some remote semblance of composure. They clung to one another, blubbering and sniffling and trying their best to just breathe. 

Only once the flow of tears finally began to ebb off, the shaking of their stiff, tense frames easing away completely, did Bilbo find the voice to speak again. “Are things-” He swallowed, fighting off another tremble of his lips, “are things going to change between us now?” He asked, already afraid for the answer. 

There was a long silence, Kili’s breath catching where he was still pressed against Bilbo’s neck, and Fili shifting slightly where he leaned against the hobbit’s belly. With the slow scratch of his beard the older prince began to draw away, looking up at Bilbo through tear swollen eyes. “Most likely.” Fili murmured, his voice soft and strained. “But only because before we didn’t know…how much we truly owe you, and how much there is for us to make amends.” 

“We won’t treat you differently.” Kili whispered suddenly from his shoulder, the archer’s body a tight line of nerves where he was curled over Bilbo’s side. “Not if you don’t want us to. You’re still the same Bilbo…we just know more about you now.” 

The hobbit nodded, his mouth pinched together tightly as he fought back another surge of emotion. “And you, uh, you still want me,” he managed after a moment, licking his lips nervously, “to come home with you, I mean?” 

“Now, more than ever.” Fili responded, his tone deadly serious as he leaned in, pressing his mouth to the length Bilbo’s scar, beard tickling the hobbit’s stomach lightly. The motion caused a spur of heat to slip up through the Halfling, warring with the pain and heart ache that still throbbed in his chest. 

“I want to.” The hobbit found the words slipping from him before he could stop them, his entire frame tensing nervously as he began to babble. “I really, really do. I don’t need the full two weeks to know that but…it’s just Frodo. I need to ask him, he needs to be okay with it too, and then he needs time to adjust and-”

“Hey,” The blond dwarf soothed from his position on his knees, his arms tightening around Bilbo’s stomach as a flash of raw, desperate hope flickered in the prince’s gaze, “if it had to be done, we would wait all year to take you home with us.” 

“Nothing could keep us from you, not now.” Kili added, sounding slightly spiteful as he fit his lips gently against the underside of the hobbit’s jaw. “Our stupid, stubborn, sorry excuse for an uncle would have to pry our dead bodies from your side.” 

Bilbo felt a very real surge of fear at the remark, his hand tightening in the archer’s tunic sharply. “Don’t joke about things like that.” He scolded lightly, his heart stuttering in his chest. 

“ _Who’s joking?_ ” Fili’s voice was deadly serious, his expression firm as he gazed up at Bilbo from his position on his knees. 

The hobbit felt a curl of impossible, heart wrenching delight settle in his gut, slowly ebbing away at the sad and the hurt that had swarmed him just minutes before. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to be with these two, wonderful dwarves in any way that he could; desperate to feel them wrapped around him. He needed to know that this was real…that _they_ were real. 

“Bed.” Bilbo panted out suddenly, tightening his grip in Fili’s hair even as he felt Kili stiffen at his side. The hobbit bit down on his lip, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh and digging in, hard. “ _Bed, now._ ” 

“We’re not done talking about this.” Kili insisted, drawing back and leveling him with a firm look. The archer’s skin was still blotchy and red, his eyes swollen from crying. “We will talk about this later, and we will tell Frodo about Erebor.” 

“Yes,” Bilbo nodded, his grip tightening just slightly in the thick blond hair that rested at his stomach, “yes but right now, I just…I need-”

The growl that escaped from Fili this time was something entirely different than before; laced with intention and breathtaking promise as he shifted to stand, moving his grip so that his arms were wrapped around the Halfling’s legs. Kili took a quick step back just as his older brother hoisted Bilbo up, holding the hobbit around his thighs so that he was a good foot higher than the dwarf in the air. The Halfling made a startled noise, forced to reach forward, steadying himself on the blond’s strong shoulders. 

“As always, Master Baggins,” Fili grit out, his voice still laden thick with emotion, “ _we are at your service._ ” 

Bilbo felt his heart stutter to a stop in his chest, raw, burning want punching into his gut and leaving him reeling. Before he had the chance to think twice he was shifting his hands, grabbing Fili’s face between his palms and tugging himself down to slot their mouths together. 

The blond let out a filthy, broken noise, walking Bilbo back until they hit the bed, Fili releasing him onto the mattress with the wet pop of their parting mouths. The hobbit bounced lightly as he hit the comforter, only to startle as hands slid about him from behind, thick arms bracketing around his sternum. 

He sagged back into Kili’s chest gratefully, reaching up to catch the younger dwarf’s face and pull him down into a quick, chaste kiss, his grip near bruising. “We don’t have a lot of time-” He began, parting his legs willingly as Fili knelt up between them on the mattress, nudging the archer and the hobbit back slightly. There was no way to tell how long it had been since the other dwarves took the shirelings to the market, for all they knew the group could be back any minute. 

“We won’t need long.” The blond assured him, tension wrought in his trembling tone. 

Bilbo felt a hard curl of heat in his stomach, arousal flaring up through him as he realized that the prince was most likely right. It had been an impossibly long time since they’d last done this, and for Bilbo at least, there had not been much to speak of in between. He wasn’t going to be able to last; not sandwiched between the two, familiar, strong bodies that had haunted his every fantasy for the last three years. “Clothing-” He gasped out instead, already reaching behind him to tug blindly at the hem of Kili’s tunic, “we need to-”

“Alright,” Fili leaned down to kiss him, starting on the fastenings of his own top as Kili shifted about behind him, starting at peeling away his many layers. 

They must have looked ridiculous, all three of them scrambling to undress themselves, faces swollen and red from crying, their movements rushed and heated. 

The two dwarves drew back slightly, working at tossing aside heavy garments as Bilbo started on his trousers, shimming them and his underclothes down off his ankles in one, aborted motion. He didn’t even get a moment to feel embarrassed, Fili surging up, stark naked, and plastering their bodies together the second the hobbit managed to shake his pants free. 

When they kissed Bilbo thought he was going to fall over, his hands scrambling to brace himself on the bed as he nipped at Fili’s lips, catching the swell of the lower one between his teeth in a slow, tantalizing scrape. Then suddenly arms were curling around him from behind, a hot body sliding against his back as he was pulled away from Fili, only to be maneuvered further onto the mattress, Kili’s frame curling up over him in a scorching line of heat. 

“How-” Bilbo gasped, subconsciously grinding himself back against the body behind him, encouraged by the burning heat of the dwarf’s arousal, sliding against the small of his back, “how are we going to do this?” 

“Time isn’t a luxury we have right now little one,” Fili groaned out, his teeth catching lightly at the flesh of the hobbit’s throat as he kissed and suckled his way beneath the smaller man’s chin, “we’re going to have to try something new.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help but groan out appreciatively, already painfully hard as his hips rocked forward slightly, the motion aborted and empty. “Yes, yes okay,” he panted, wriggling where he was pressed between them, “new is good, new is very very good.” 

“ _Here_ , just-” Kili’s arms tightened around his waist from behind and he found himself being tugged backwards slightly, the archer leaning up over his shoulder to flash his brother with a significant look, “just lie back a bit Fili.” 

The blond obeyed without question, his face heated beneath the scrub of his beard, slipping down against the mattress and parting his legs easily when Kili nudged Bilbo forward and between them. The hobbit was shaking hard, his hands slipping down to splay across Fili’s chest even as he settled in the older dwarf’s lap. Their groins slid together deliciously, wrenching a small cry from the Halfling as he ground down, his hips rolling of their own accord. 

“Oh yes,” Fili threw his head back against the mattress, eyes dark and fixed on the Halfling as he reached down to fist his and Bilbo’s cocks together in one large, calloused palm, “this will work _wonderfully_.” 

The dwarf gave their arousals a slow, experimental pump, causing the hobbit to keen sharply and thrust his hips. “Oh,” Bilbo felt breathless and dizzy with pleasure, his nerves still shot from the earlier onslaught of emotion, “ _oh_ , it’s been _so long_.” 

Kili made a broken sound in Bilbo’s ear, his hand finding the center of the hobbit’s back and carefully forcing the smaller man down flat against Fili’s chest. Bilbo lay sprawled between the blond’s spread legs, his cock still held pressed firmly to the dwarf’s in the prince’s firm grip. Behind him Kili shifted slightly, and the Halfling couldn’t help but look up over his shoulder, curious to see what the dark haired man was doing. 

The sight left him reeling with arousal, his mouth dropping open slightly as he watched Kili work his tongue over his own palm and fingers, slicking his hand up nicely before dropping it to give his cock a firm stroke. There was part of Bilbo that wanted to just cave in and ask the young dwarf what he was doing, curiosity draping over him like a fog, clouding his mind. He didn’t have to, however, as soon Kili was shifting forward, settling so that he was kneeling with his thighs splayed over both Fili and Bilbo’s legs. 

Bilbo wasn’t entirely certain what the archer planned to do, but even the feeling of the dwarf straddling the two of them caused him to buck involuntarily, his cock jumping in Fili’s grip. Both brothers made noises at that, twin groans that rumbled through the quiet bedroom. 

“Just,” Kili panted out, reaching down with his slicked up hand to slowly slide between the seam of Bilbo’s legs, his voice strained, “just bear with me for this, okay?” 

The hobbit nodded enthusiastically, spanning his hands out across Fili’s chest as he tried to steel himself, not sure exactly what it was he was preparing for. Needless to say he was completely surprised when he felt the blunt pressure of the head of Kili’s arousal, pushing at the gap between his legs. He startled slightly, his thighs clenching even as the archer slipped all the way in, elicting a strangled groan from the dwarf. “Oh Mahal yes, that’s it.” 

Bilbo moaned, feeling the brush of Kili’s cock between his tight thighs, his hips rolling forward at the strange sensation, only to drive his own arousal hard against Fili’s in the blond dwarf’s grip. He hadn’t even realized he was closing his eyes until the older prince’s free hand was cupped around his jaw, convincing him to look down at the figure, pinned beneath him. “Hey,” Fili drawled, his voice slurred with pleasure as he gave their cocks a firm, squeezing pump, “is this alright?”

The hobbit nodded, feeling his face flush hard as burning want slammed through him, causing him to squirm. “Oh, oh by the stars yes, it’s more than alright.” He tried to keep Fili’s gaze, his efforts foiling as he curled up in pleasure, his head dropping forward to rest against the older dwarf’s strong chest. “Just, I need you to move. One of you, both of you, _just move_.” 

The noise that escaped Kili was entirely guttural, his mouth fitting back behind Bilbo’s ear as he began to roll his hips in hard, barely controlled thrusts, his cock sliding up in-between the hobbit’s cheeks, rubbing firmly against his entrance and dragging against his ball sac. The delicious, strange friction left the smaller man squirming and gasping, his hips rolling back against Kili’s of their own accord. “Oh, that feels-” He sucked in hard, his toes positively curling as Fili simultaneously started up a steady rhythm on their arousals, squeezing them firmly in his calloused grip, “that’s fantastic, oh please don’t stop, please, please-”

The hobbit stuttered off short; could hardly process the sheer, raw pleasure that punched into him at the flood of welcome sensations, chasing away the fading ache in his chest and replacing it with a raging heat, threatening to pool over any second. He dropped his head down until his forehead was pressed against Fili’s chest, his mouth parted and his breath coming out in hard, trembling gasps. The brothers shifted their rhythm to counteract one another, Fili dragging his fist up over their squeezed cocks only to pause as Kili thrust in hard between Bilbo’s thighs, the hobbit’s thighs squeezing together almost on instinct at the odd sensation. 

He felt over-stimulated, feeling entirely overwhelmed after having gone so long without. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking between the two brothers, his breathing hard and labored and his hands scrambling for purchase across Fili’s shoulders. 

The heat inside of him was almost too much to bear, pleasure curling far too quickly at his very core, causing his groin to ache with the need for release. He tried to fight it back, tried to prolong the experience as he squeezed his legs together, Kili bucking hard behind him, the archer letting out a strangled groan. 

The noise sent another surge of arousal through Bilbo and he felt his toes curl against the mattress, his entire body squirming and his fingers dragging down to dig into Fili’s sides, desperately trying to find some sort of anchor. It all just felt so unbelievably good, better even than he remembered, his body trembling uncontrollably under the brothers’ ministrations. 

Then suddenly a palm was sliding up his forehead, Fili’s free hand coming up to brush back the Halfling’s bangs, slowly convincing the hobbit to glance up at him. The blond dwarf kept his fingers twisted in Bilbo’s curls, his expression raw with want as he locked their gazes, causing the smaller man’s breath to hitch violently. “Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours, _little one_.” 

The sound that tore out of Bilbo was one of pure desperation, his hips jerking up hard into Fili’s hand as he fought to keep the dwarf’s gaze. “I-” He moaned, his eyes briefly fluttering shut as Kili’s thrusts grew stronger, his hips snapping down against the hobbit’s flesh, a scorching heat against his backside, “I’m not going to last, I’m-”

Fili growled, tightening his grip in Bilbo’s hair slightly, forcing the smaller man’s eyes back up to him. The dwarf’s gaze was half lidded, his bearded mouth dropped open slightly and a hot flush burned across his cheeks. He gave their cocks another hard pump, stopping at the tip to rub a thumb across the head of Bilbo’s arousal, his calluses catching over the slit roughly. “ _Don’t hold back._ ” 

That was all it took for Bilbo to surge over the edge, pleasure punching through him as he let out a broken cry, his entire body locking up. He came so hard that white ebbed in around the edge of his vision, his cock giving a long, delicious throb as he spent himself on Fili’s fist and chest. He could feel Kili still behind him, the archer’s grip on his hips bruising as Bilbo’s muscles tensed, his thighs squeezing the hard line of the dwarf’s cock between them mercilessly. 

A high keen escaped the younger prince, his body falling forward against Bilbo’s back slightly as his hips gave one last, aborted thrust, before suddenly a burning heat was splashing up between Bilbo’s legs. The hobbit twitched, his entire body tensing up in an after-shock of pleasure at the feel of Kili’s cock, pulsing against the insides of his thighs. He moaned, blinking hard through the white that spotted his vision as he tried to focus up at Fili who had stilled slightly, his cock still hard against Bilbo’s in the blond’s firm grip. 

Trembling Bilbo forced a hand down between them, curling his fingers over Fili’s and further encasing their cocks together. He felt his own arousal give a warning throb, still sensitive from release, but he ignored it, tightening his grip over the dwarf’s hand and starting up a slow, pumping rhythm again. 

Fili actually whimpered and Bilbo felt his breath hitch, his eyes blearily focusing on the dwarf’s as he continued to move his hand, jerking them together through the almost painful throbbing of his own spent cock. He could feel Kili squirming above him, the archer still squeezed between his tensed, twitching thighs. 

The over-stimulation was sweltering, his entire frame trembling as he tried to focus on Fili’s face, to focus on keeping his hand moving while his body struggled between shoving forward and twitching back from the spikes of gut-wrenching pleasure. 

“Fili,” He moaned, feeling the dwarf’s fingers tighten in his hair as their gazes locked, “ _please_.” 

The blond prince made a broken noise, his cock throbbing once in their tight grip before Fili was thrusting up, spending himself between them, his entire body tense and trembling. The hot splash of the dwarf’s ejaculation caused Bilbo’s cock to give a pitiful jerk, his entire body hunching as he whimpered, riding through the last, gut clenching, wisps of pleasure. 

Then slowly, carefully he peeled his hand back from where it was clenched over Fili’s, practically moaning in relief when the blond too released them, allowing his over sensitive cock some much needed reprieve. 

Bilbo collapsed down on Fili’s chest, hard, his breathing coming out in low, trembling pants as he forced himself to relax. Kili made a strangled nose, carefully easing himself out from between Bilbo’s thighs before he too dropped down, curling up over the hobbit and pinning him between the two brothers for the moment. 

“Mahal,” Kili moaned and leaned down, pressing his lips to the back of Bilbo’s neck, raining soft, careful kisses down the expanse of the Halfling’s spine, “I missed that.” 

Fili made a noise of agreement, raking his hand back through Bilbo’s hair before he dropped it down to curl against the hobbit’s side, squeezing slightly. “It was never the same without you.” He murmured, his fingers gently digging in to the smaller man’s size. 

“Strangely I’m comforted by that fact,” Bilbo teased softly, propping his chin up on Fili’s sternum to regard the dwarf with a sheepish smile, “especially since I’ve had naught but the company of my own hand for the past three years.” 

“You waited for us?” Kili murmured at his shoulder, the archer sounding both hopeful and ridiculously pleased. 

“Well, to be honest I really didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” The hobbit admitted, a slight, sad tug creeping back into his heart. “It’s just…even the thought of having someone else in my bed…it just didn’t _feel right_.” 

Fili’s fingers tightened further around his side, his expression open and vulnerable. “Even though you thought we would never come for you?” 

“Yeah.” Bilbo felt himself flushing with uncertainty, and he pushed himself up on the blond’s chest slightly. He offered him a small shrug, biting at the inside of his cheek. “It’s kind of silly, I know-”

“ _By Aule Bilbo_ ,” Fili interrupted with a groan, forcing himself up to press his mouth to the hobbit’s, sealing their lips together firmly, “there is nothing _silly_ about it. You have _no idea_ what hearing that makes me want to do to you.” 

Kili moaned in agreement, sounding annoyed as he leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of Bilbo’s sensitive ear, causing the hobbit to squirm. “If we had more time, we’d-”

“Oh lord don’t say it.” Bilbo flushed hard, stubborn arousal trying to curl in his stomach, causing him to groan and shake his head. “The kids will be home any minute, and if you two start talking like that, I don’t know if I’ll be able to-”

“Okay.” Fili swallowed, reaching out to smooth his hand over the hobbit’s cheek, his expression strained. “Okay, we need to get up, and we need to start putting some clothes on.” 

“Agreed.” Kili leaned in a little, pressing his lips to the side of Bilbo’s throat one last time before he slowly peeled himself up and off of the hobbit’s back. The archer carefully rolled off of the mattress, easing up to his feet as he began his search for clothing. 

Bilbo leaned down, giving Fili one last, lingering kiss, before he slowly slid up from between the dwarf’s spread legs. He offered the prince a hand, helping him sit up against the mattress before he reluctantly drew away, starting his own quest for his clothing in the mess. Once he’d found all of his stray garments he made his way over to the wash basin at the corner of the room, filling it with the jug, seated by the base. 

He began to scrub down even as Kili slid up behind him, accepting the cloth when the hobbit was finished. “What are we going to tell the little ones?” The archer asked, starting to wipe himself clean. “They seemed nervous when they left.” 

“The truth.” Bilbo assured him, sliding back into his clothing and doing his best to straighten his appearance. Now that his head had cleared, emotions staving off, he got his first decent look at the archer’s old wounds, his heart clenching slightly at the sight of them. Now wasn’t the time, however, to talk about such things. “Or at least, as much of the truth as they need to know. I try not to hide things from the boys, I just explain things to them in a slightly different manner.” 

“They already knew about the scars.” Fili slid up behind Bilbo, coming to rest a hand on the hobbit’s back, over where the entrance wound from the Orc blade still marred his flesh. 

“Yes,” The hobbit turned, offering the blond a small smile, “I tell them things as they encounter them. Sam and Frodo have known for a few years now, but Merry and Pippin only saw them for the first time a couple of months ago.” He sighed slightly, buttoning up the last of his top and watching as Fili finally stepped forward to the wash basin, cleaning himself up last. “Unfortunately Pippin doesn’t seem to quite grasp the concept of old injuries just yet, but I’m sure he will do, with time.” 

“We still need to talk,” Fili added from where he was finishing with the cloth, his expression serious, “we need to be honest with one another, completely, if we want to make all of this work.” 

Bilbo bit his lip, his eyes subconsciously landing on the bright scar that twisted up to Fili’s throat. “Yes, we do.” He nodded, crossing his arms slightly about his chest. “We should also start talking to Frodo about Erebor. If I am to seriously consider this move, I need to ensure that I still give him enough time to adjust to the idea.”

“Done.” Kili moved up beside Bilbo, doing up the last fastenings on his tunic as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the side of the hobbit’s face in a firm, chaste kiss. “We’ll have a talk with him as soon as our visiting little shirelings take their leave.” 

Suddenly there was a loud noise deeper in Bag End, the resounding creak of the front door pushing open followed by the scurrying of tiny feet. Kili lit up slightly at the sound, flicking his gaze towards the hallway with a small smile. “Speaking of-” He offered Bilbo a wink, already backing up towards the bedroom door, “I’d best go distract our miniature hobbits. You two finish up in here and I’ll have them in the kitchen for you?” 

Bilbo felt a blinding surge of affection wash over him, unable to stop from beaming as he nodded his head to the archer. “Thank you.” 

The younger prince gave him a small bow, disappearing out into the hall and closing the door behind him. Bilbo stared after him even once his footsteps disappeared further into the house, listening with the twitch of a smile as the archer greeted the children enthusiastically somewhere in the expanse of the cozy hobbit hole. 

He was so distracted that he hadn’t noticed Fili finish dressing, startling slightly as clothed arms slid around him from behind. After a brief, tense second, he let himself relax completely into the blond’s hold, his hands slipping down to fit over the dwarf’s as he eased back against his large, firm chest. 

Fili slowly dropped his head down, his bearded chin coming to rest on Bilbo’s shoulder, lips tucked firmly against the side of the hobbit’s jaw. They stood there for a moment in complete silence, just wrapped up in one another, before the prince rumbled quietly against his neck. 

“Are we okay?” Fili asked, his voice quiet, hesitant, and his arms tightening in their band over the Halfling’s stomach. 

Bilbo felt his breath hitch, his throat tightening when he nodded. “Yeah-” he coughed, his voice thick with emotion as he squeezed his hands over Fili’s tightly, “ _yeah, we’re all okay._ ” 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received some really good feedback on the idea of having a spin off story from Fili and Kili's perspective, with some excellent suggestions for scenes you guys want to see. I'd like to clarify that I'm willing to accept suggestions from ANY PART OF THE SERIES not just from this one. :D 
> 
> So if you guys think of anything else along the line, just let me know! The brothers' POV fic will probably be written chronologically as far as the events of When Lions Meet a Mouse are concerned, but again I probably won't be putting out it for some time yet. Got some things I want to do with this Bilbo perspective piece first which may be spoiled if you guys get a peek into Fili and Kili's heads too soon. :P
> 
> Also I maaay be starting another, shorter, and much less ambitious hobbit fic in the next little while, but I just wanted to assure you guys that it will not interfere with this series, as this plot has slowly become my baby, and I sort of have most of the storyline written out, just waiting for expansion. So yeah, there's the public service announcement for this update, hope you guys enjoyed your read! xoxoxox


	8. Connecting the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life seems to be suiting Fili and Kili, and together with the brothers, Bilbo finally asks Frodo about the move to Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE IN THE WORLD BUT IT'S 1AM HERE AND OFFICIALLY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY. 
> 
> HERE ENJOY YOUR SINGLES AWARENESS DAY FIC. IT'S FLUFF. ENJOY. Also this story was edited briefly over the span of like the last hour and I'm tired and on the rag so PLEASE EXCUSE MY MISTAKES. 
> 
> Again guys thanks so much for your comments! I've got a few I still need to respond to with some great ideas for me, but I am getting to them! I promise! 
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy the update. I may edit these notes later, but for now I need sleeeeep.
> 
> Comments and Kudos leave me in a pile of giggling joy on my floor. <3
> 
> xoxoxox

The rest of the evening had gone fairly smoothly, all things given. The boys had been reasonably easy to reassure once the tension between the adults was lifted, and it appeared that Foseil had seen it necessary to buy them each a hefty bag of candied apricots (“The largest size!” Pippin proclaimed happily) which kept the shirelings pretty well occupied while they were at the market. 

It had taken Bilbo a great deal of convincing to get the children to promise to save half of the sweets until after dinner, and reluctantly they’d agreed; though only when he’d promised them all that they could have thin sliced crisps with their rabbit. He recruited Ragnar to help with cooking, excusing himself to quickly dash back to the master bedroom and change his bed covers, throwing the rest into a basket to tackle when he did the wash. 

After that, time seemed to tick by as a sort of blur, and in what appeared to be quite short order Bilbo found himself tucking Merry and Pippin into Frodo’s bed, bidding each of the hobbit-lings goodnight with a soft kiss to their brows. 

Somehow, they’d come to the decision they would be able to fit both Frodo and Sam into bed with him, Fili and Kili in the master. The mattress would be crowded, but Frodo seemed determinedly set on the sleeping positions, always eager to have Sam participate in as much of the activities with the dwarven brothers as possible. Bilbo found it positively endearing how much Frodo wanted to share the princes’ affections with his friend, so he couldn’t possible refuse when his nephew had politely requested their bed arrangements. 

Though the mattress was more packed than usual, the lot of them still managed to find comfortable spaces on the beneath the covers, settling in pleasantly as they cuddled up, Frodo sprawled out on top of Kili’s chest with his little head tucked under the dwarf’s chin. Sam was curled between the archer and Bilbo, Fili’s arm draped around the older hobbit’s waist where he draped over him from behind. 

They all slept easy that night, surrounding by a chorus of soft snores and deep, wistful breaths as they were slowly lost to the world. 

\---

The next day Bilbo hadn’t been surprised when Fili chose to lie in through first breakfast. He had, however, been pleasantly shocked when Kili groggily crawled out of bed with them at near crack of dawn that morning, already carrying Frodo with a wide, sleepy smile and catching Samwise by the hand as he passed the boy. Together all three strolled out into the hall to greet Merry and Pippin where they stood in the threshold, their pounding fists against the bedroom door having been the hobbit’s reason for rising in the first place. 

The boys greeted Kili with far more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary at that time in the morning, yet the archer simply went along with it, allowing himself to be dragged bodily down towards the kitchen.

Really Bilbo wasn’t remotely surprised by the childrens’ behavior. Today was, after all, the day when he traditionally made the children special breakfasts. It was why Samwise started to stay over every time they went on a hunt, and why Merry and Pippin rose so early without prompting. Even Frodo had been bubbling with excitement when they’d left the bedroom, his arms curled happily around Kili’s throat. 

Bilbo on the other hand, lingered in the master for a moment, strolling back over to the far side of the mattress to brush Fili’s hair from his forehead. He got a smile from the dwarf, but the blond did not open his eyes, simply sighing out happily and pressing back into the pillow. The hobbit felt a surge of affection in his chest, practically beaming as he leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to Fili’s slack lips. 

That got a reaction out of the prince, and when he drew away Fili followed, chasing his mouth with chaste, fleeting kisses. Bilbo grinned at the way his moustache tickled as the dwarf leaned up enough to kiss him firm on the nose, eliciting a sharp puff of laughter from the hobbit. 

“ _Lie in with me._ ” Fili murmured, drawing and leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, his expression easy and happy. 

Bilbo groaned, leaning forward to kiss Fili one last time, nipping at the blond’s plush lips before he drew away, his expression apologetic. “It’s special breakfast day today.” He offered as way of an apology, shrugging his shoulders in a helpless gesture. “If I’m not in there presently, they will come looking and they will drag me with them by force if they have to.” 

“Mm,” Fili dropped back on his elbows on the bed, sprawling back out under the duvet as he offered Bilbo a cheeky grin, “that _special_ hm?” 

“I’m not even kidding you.” Bilbo shook his head with a laugh, making his way around the bed, his eyes still focused on the dwarf prince’s frame. “You’ll be kicking yourself if you miss both of them. At least try to pry yourself from the mattress by second breakfast, alright?” 

“I will.” Fili’s voice was deeper, gruff with sleep as he offered the hobbit a dimpled grin. “Can’t I get one last kiss?”

“Fili-” Bilbo began, his tone warning as he tied up his housecoat and slid on his slippers, “I really don’t think you understand how late I already am for this affair. Children are not patient creatures.” 

“Come on,” The prince implored, sitting up and sliding across the bed to sit on the edge of the mattress, gesturing to him. “Just a kiss.” 

“I-”

“ _Please little one_?” Fili tuned his grin back a bit, flashing him an almost shy smile as he sat on the edge of the comforter, his hand still extended. 

Bilbo licked his lips at the sight, feeling a burning blush flare across his cheeks as he took in those gorgeous, sweet, crinkling eyes, and those miserably adorable bearded dimples and…oh to _hell_ with it. The hobbit finally relented, moving quickly over to the bed and sliding up between Fili’s parted knees. Once there he huffed, leaning down until they were eyelevel with one another. “Alright, but just _a_ kiss. One. No more than that, alright?” 

Fili chuckled, the sound rumbling and self-satisfied as he leaned up slightly, nosing in along Bilbo’s chin before settling, his mouth brushing just barely against the hobbit’s. “On my honor.” He replied, somehow both breathless and cheeky as he leaned in the last hairsbreadth, sealing their lips together firmly. 

With a groan he hobbit instantly reached forward, curling his fingers into Fili’s sleep shirt as the dwarf gently swept a tongue against the seal of his mouth; Bilbo opened it on reflex, letting out a soft, airy breath. 

“ _Uncle Bilbo!!_ ” 

A loud shout from deeper in the hobbit hole startled them free of the moment, the hobbit letting out a groan as he pulled away. He gingerly released his grip on Fili’s shirt, grinning up at the dwarf brightly. “Told you so.” 

Fili raised his hands in defeat, positively beaming. “ _Special breakfast right_?” 

“Oh don’t you tease me,” Bilbo laughed, already starting towards the door to the hallway, “reserve your judgment for after you’ve tried it.” 

“Alright.” Fili nodded sleepily at him before he flopped back onto the mattress, just stretching out on top of the mussed up comforter. 

The hobbit shook his head fondly, sliding out into the hall just in time to intercept Frodo and Merry, the boys dashing towards him. 

“ _What are you doing?_ ” The little Brandybuck hobbit asked, sounding utterly exasperated as he latched onto Bilbo’s shirt sleeve. Frodo attached to his other and they both began to drag him back towards the kitchen. “It’s time for first breakfast!” 

“Yes, yes,” Bilbo laughed, allowing himself to be led down the hallway with a bright smile, “sorry about that boys, I’ll get on it right away.” 

First breakfast was a quiet affair, Bilbo serving platters of fried mashed potatoes, grilled rabbit and fresh garden peas. Kili positively beamed at him as he received his and the hobbit’s plates, nudging Bilbo further back behind a cupboard to steal a quick kiss out of sight of the children. 

Ragnar was seated with Frodo in his lap, munching away on taters while recounting to the boys a tale of valor from the times before Smaug’s attack, Foseil and Dasil cutting in occasionally from where they sat closer to the open window, partaking in an early morning smoke. 

Tucked away in the kitchen the hobbit returned the archer’s kiss with a happy sigh, forcing himself away as he nodded for the dwarf to come with him to the table. Clearly having other plans, Kili caught him one last time, sliding a hand up to squeeze around his waist when he moved to pass, tugging the hobbit close. Bilbo couldn’t help the startled laugh that got out of him, his face heating up as Kili pressed a quick kiss to the side of his lips. 

Then the archer released him, nudging him forward and towards the table with a wink. Still chuckling with his face flushed red the hobbit shook his head, allowing himself to be maneuvered towards his seat with a bright grin. 

First breakfast disappeared quickly, pleasant conversation floating up and down the table. Merry and Pippin had quite easily convinced Foseil and Dasil to eat with them, the shirelings perched on their laps as they had their portions cut up for them by the two dwarven guards. Kili had scooped up Sam off a chair when he’d reached the table, setting the boy on his lap with a bright grin and proceeding to ask him idle questions about gardening with his Old Gaffer, which seemed to delight the Gamgee hobbit immensely. 

Bilbo just allowed himself to dig in, listening to the conversation with a pleased smile from where he sat between the archer and the final, empty chair; the one reserved for a certain slumbering prince, if he ever found the energy to peel himself out of bed. 

Kili volunteered to do dishes as Bilbo fished out supplies for second breakfast, the little hobbit-lings chattering away with the guards at the table. 

The Halfling pulled out a large bowl, cracking in four eggs to start and whisking them briefly. With the young dwarf’s help Bilbo got a nice rhythm going, drenching slices of fresh bread in the eggs before sprinkling them with dark maple sugar and throwing them on the skillet, sizzling in butter. He also heated up the kettle again, pouring the hot water into a bowl where he in turn set his jar of thick honey, warming it to a runny liquid. 

By the time he’d finished cooking the last of the egg fried bread, Fili had emerged from the hallway, looking sleeping but content as he flopped down in his chair. He offered Bilbo a wink from the table, calling to him that ‘a tantalizing smell woke him up.’ Bilbo had simply returned the gesture with a grin, lathering two of the dishes with honey before sending Kili off with them. 

Within minutes he had a plate of second breakfast for everyone at the table, strolling back over with his and Fili’s last. 

The blond let out a groan of relief as he finally set his dish down, shooting Bilbo an accusatory look. “You kept me till last just to torment me didn’t you?” 

“Mm,” The hobbit smirked, slipping down into his seat between Fili and Kili and cutting a slice of his legendary “special bread and honey,” something he and Frodo had come up with in their first few months together, “though if I remember correctly, a certain someone had not hesitated to talk disparagingly of my breakfast this morning.” 

“I did no such thing!” Fili sounded wounded, taking the first bite of his honey slathered concoction. The next noise the prince made was utterly indecent as he cleaned his fork, staring down at his plate in disbelief. “You weren’t kidding, this is fantastic.” 

“I may joke about a lot, Master Dwarf,” Bilbo sliced off a good chunk of his own breakfast, popping it into his mouth with a happy hum, “but I never, ever, joke about _special breakfast_.”

\--

“Alright, now adjust your grip like so,” Fili leaned down over Frodo’s shoulders, shifting the young hobbit’s hand slightly on the wrapped hilt of the practice sword, “That’s it, hold right there.” 

The blond moved back around to the shireling’s front, holding up his own practice stick with a bright grin. “Alright, show me that step again.” 

Frodo nodded, holding his makeshift weapon with both little hands as he stepped forward, swinging up in a trembling arch for Fili to block. When their practice swords collided the dwarven prince let out a pleased shout, his expression happy and light. 

“Excellent, again!” 

Bilbo watched as Frodo moved again, clashing his practice stick against Fili’s with a light crack. The sight made him grin impossibly wider where he sat on the front bench, Merry sitting on his lap, his arm curled around the little hobbit’s chest. He’d been fortunate enough to convince Fili to give the boys a lesson in basic sword training after lunch, watching the prince work with a bright grin. 

Kili was on the other end of the bench where they sat, Sam pressed up to his side and Pippin perched on his knee. The youngest shireling was recounting a grand tale to the archer, Sam jumping in occasionally to offer gentle suggestions whenever the little Took strayed too far from the truth. 

“-so when Farmer Maggot got hurt trying to chase the beast off, they called Mister Bilbo cause he hunts so good.” Pip beamed over at him proudly, causing the older hobbit to flush with delight. “It was just huge! Like ten feet tall, and big all around the middle.” 

“Oh wow, facing a ten foot deer does sound like quite the feat.” The dwarf flashed Bilbo a cheeky grin and the hobbit couldn’t help but shake his head. 

“It wasn’t a small buck, a 200 pounder in fact, but I can assure you it was nowhere near ten feet tall.” He corrected, shaking his head fondly in Pip’s direction.

“You should have seen it though KilI!” Pippin exclaimed. “Bilbo came walking back into town, cart and pony in hand with the biggest deer we’d ever seen! Our folks even brought us into town when they heard that Mister Baggins was going after it. Everyone wanted to take a look at the body.” 

“Wow,” The archer scoffed, taking a moment to glance over to Bilbo at his side, “hunting sure is a big deal around here.” 

“You don’t even know the half of it.” 

“Listen to my story!” Pip whined, tugging at Kili’s tunic until the dwarf turn back to him, scoffing a quiet, ‘be nice.’ The little Took puffed out his cheeks and, once satisfied that he wouldn’t be interrupted, continued on gleefully. “So Mister Baggins comes back into town with this huge beast, and what do we all see but Mister Flarhon fainted across the back of the pony!” 

“No!” Kili sounded scandalized, turning to Bilbo with a mock look of surprise. “What on earth did you do to the poor man?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” The older hobbit laughed, shaking his head as a chuckle rumbled pleasantly through him, “he was fine until I started gutting the catch, something I picked up from travelling with you lot. Leave all the insides too long and they can spoil the meat. That’s why I just pulled out my knife and started at it; it was a good haul for us shire folk, given our small stature and voracious appetite, so I didn’t want to risk losing it.” 

“And Flarhon didn’t have the stomach for it?” The archer grinned and laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Bilbo snorted, reaching up to cover his mouth with his hand. “Let’s just say it didn’t agree with his proper disposition.” 

“He passed out like a ninny!” Pippin cackled, pounding a little fist against Kili’s chest. 

“Peregrin Took!” Bilbo gasped, appalled, his mouth dropping open even as Fili tried desperately to hide his spluttering laughter behind a hand. “That is utterly rude. Where did you hear such language?” 

The shireling snapped his mouth shut with a devilish grin, and the older Halfling gaped at him slightly. “You’re not even going to tell me, are you you cheeky thing?” Bilbo clucked his tongue disapprovingly, glancing down at Merry in his lap. The Brandybuck just beamed and ducked his head sheepishly. Then he flicked his gaze over to Samwise, raising a single eyebrow at the Gamgee hobbit and clearing his throat impatiently. 

“Mister Dasil said it,” Sam admitted almost immediately, ducking his head with an ashamed flush, “when we asked him to tell us what elves were like.” 

“He didn’t.” Bilbo gasped, then shook his head, scolding himself. “No no, of course he did. This is just too typical of dwarves, I can’t even hold the pretense of surprise.” 

Kili was laughing out right now, his shoulders shaking as he ducked his head off to the side, trying to stifle the noise. 

“Oh contain yourself would you.” The hobbit snapped out, but found himself grinning despite it all. “I’ll have you know I have a very different experience of elves then you lot.” He reminded Kili firmly, though not without losing himself to the happy puff of a chuckle. “I would greatly appreciate it if you lot didn’t fill the children with disparaging notions of their kind.”

The archer forced himself to calm, still beaming with his eyes scrunched up pleasantly. When he spoke he was only just composed, his voice wavering slightly with barely contained glee. “My apologies, Mister Baggins, but I can offer no such guarantees.” He straightened, dragging a giggling Pippin up to his chest and wrapping an arm around the shireling’s waist. “The rift between dwarves and fair-folk was forged long before my time, and will hold long after I am sure.” 

Bilbo scoffed, rolling his eyes as he offered Kili a disappointed look. “Now, this is where I will never understand you dwarves.” The hobbit shook his head. “If I were in your position, I would be fostering a strong alliance with the Elves of Mirkwood. I know Thraduil is yet a reasonable man; if approached appropriately, I believe there is a fantastic chance at a firm bond in arms between your two nations.” 

“You think you could do it?” Merry asked suddenly from Bilbo’s lap, his eyes wide with interest. 

“Do what little one?” He replied, reaching down to run his hand through the boy’s short curls. 

“Make the elves and dwarves friends?” The little Brandybuck stated cheerfully, looking expectant. 

The older hobbit made a scoffing nose and offered the boy a firm nod of his head. “Most likely, I’m already half way there really.” He stated, grinning down at the little shireling. “I have no doubt in my mind that I can count at least two elven kings within range of my influences, and at least two in the dwarven royal family of Erebor,” he paused to glance up at Kili at that, flashing the startled dwarf a quick wink, before turning back to Merry in his lap, “ I think my chances are pretty good.” 

“You should do it!” His little cousin chimed excitedly, shifting to face him more. “You should fix the dwarves and the elves!”

The little shireling sounded so sincere that Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head. “You think so?” 

“Oh yes Mister Baggins.” This time it was Sam who cut in, his expression serious and awed. “They would write songs about you! You would be the most famous of hobbits!” 

“Oh I don’t know,” Bilbo laughed out, shaking his head and glancing up to the dwarf at his side, “what do you think my prince, should I be your peacemaker?” 

However when he locked eyes with Kili he found that the archer was no longer grinning. His expression was serious, eyes clouded with something complex as his hold slackened on Pippin slightly. The little Took hobbit noticed the change and frowned, reaching up to tap and the dwarf’s shoulders lightly. That seemed to snap Kili out of it, and he managed a smile, his eyes flicking down to Pip in his lap before they dragged back up, fixing firmly on Bilbo. “Yes,” The dwarf let out a puff of laughter, his expression brightening as his tone wavered between certainty and surprise, “that’s exactly what you should be. A fitting title for you, actually, our little _peacemaker_.” 

The older hobbit felt himself flush in delight at the pet name, sticking his tongue out slightly at Kili with a happy grin. “If you’d so have it.” 

“ _Alright_.” 

Fili’s voice cut through the conversation, the blond dwarf strolling back over to the garden bench with a very pleased and tuckered out hobbit-ling tucked up into the crook of his arm. “So, now that Frodo’s had his go,” he glanced between the three remaining shirelings, his grin spreading, “which would of you would like to go next?” 

“Oh me!” Pip lunged forward, thrusting his arm in the air so hard that he just about toppled forward off of Kili’s lap. The only thing that stopped him from smacking face first into the neat swept garden path was the archer’s arm, which was bracketed firmly around the little one’s chest. 

“Careful now,” Kili made a tut-tutting sound of disapproval, hoisting Pippin up and off of his lap and setting the boy down on his feet, “or you’re bound to end up flat on your nose.” 

“He’s speaking from experience of course.” Fili added with a wink down at the youngest hobbit, shifting Frodo in his grip to pass him off to his brother where he sat. 

“Hey, that was unkind.” Kili shot back, but didn’t object as the child was handed off to him, immediately turning his attention to the little Baggins hobbit. “Well well, I am quite impressed young Master _Boggins_ ,” the shireling gave a small squeal of laughter at the mispronunciation, “seems we will make a decent swordsman out of you yet.” 

“You think?” Frodo giggled, grinning and positively glowing with delight. 

“Of course!” The archer laughed, leaning down to blow playfully at the hobbit’s ear, causing the shireling to giggle and squirm away. The dwarf let out a chuckle of his own, reaching out to catch the little Baggins as he tugged him up against his tunic front. “I saw that stance of yours, very impressive! And you have a decent strike, for one so small. Yes…you have the makings of a master in you, little one.” 

Bilbo watched the pair of them, his heart swelling even as Fili moved back to the center of the yard, his focus now trained on Pippin as the little Halfling began to spin around and swing wildly with his practice stick. 

The older hobbit winced slightly, seeing an accident in the making at the way Pip was thrashing about, enthusiasm positively brimming over. He bit his lip f and fought back the urge to intervene as he simply tightened his arms slightly around Merry’s stomach, flinching preemptively. 

“Now Pippin, we need to correct your stance a bit…or rather…get you in a stance in the first place.” Fili sounded slightly exasperated, his expression still fond even as he ducked down towards the tiny hobbit. “Hold on, just a second now…wait…stay still I-”

There was a loud smack, followed by a ringing curse as Fili’s fingers were promptly parried by one of Pippin’s wild swings. The boy stilled with a gasp at the impact and resulting shout, watching the blond dwarf dance around, clutching his hand with a pinched expression. “Oh, oh Mister Fili I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Fili soothed despite the sharp hiss he let out, cradling his hand. “Just a bruise, nothing to fuss over.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help but choke out a laugh at that, shaking his head as the blond approached Pippin with more caution this time about, slipping in behind the young shireling and cautiously adjusting his stance. “Okay, we’re not going to swing quite as wildly this time, right?” 

Pip made an affirmative noise, holding steady while the dwarf adjusted a grip, his little expression one of determination. “Right!” 

So went the rest of the afternoon, the boys taking turns cycling through their steps with Fili until they became too tired and eventually collapsed to the bench, panting and complaining about rumbling stomachs. 

“It’s not quite afternoon tea yet boys,” Bilbo laughed, strolling up to the group and beaming at them, “but I’m sure if you went inside Ragnar would not mind whipping you guys up a light snack, hm?” 

“What are you going to do Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo inquired, hesitating even as Pippin and Merry slid off of the bench, dashing towards the front door. Sam, on the other hand, waited on his little Baggins friend, hovering at his side. 

“Oh, well, I have been a long time without proper instruction with a blade.” The older hobbit responded, reaching down to ruffle his nephew’s hair affectionately. “I think it’s due time I got some practice in with someone who knows what they’re doing.” 

“You want to spar?” Fili sounded surprised and delighted, his smile blooming into a beaming grin. 

The Halfling nodded, raising an eyebrow at the prince skeptically. “Why, is that going to be an issue, _Master Dwarf_?”

The blonde gave his head a hard shake, his expression shifting to something of excitement. “I’ll go get my practice swords.” He gave the hobbit a bit of a half-bow, still grinning as he dashed back into the house, no doubt in search of his pack. 

Bilbo beamed after him, glancing back to Frodo with a reassuring squeeze of the shireling’s shoulder. “Go on, I’ll be in soon.” 

When the little Baggins hobbit still hesitated Kili stepped forward, reaching down to scoop Frodo up and tuck him against his side. “Come on Mister Frodo, we have a lovely snack waiting for us.” The archer reached down and snatched up Sam’s hand as well, tugging the shireling along as they moved towards the house. “Don’t go too hard on each other now!” He called back over his shoulder at Bilbo, strolling in the front door with a laugh. 

The hobbit shook his head fondly, shrugging off his over coat and dropping it onto the seat of the bench. 

“Here-” 

He turned at the voice, his hands snapping up automatically when a bundle was tossed to him from Fili at the doorway. As he steadied the wrap of fabric in his arms he shot the dwarf an exacerbated look. “Was it necessary to throw it at me?” 

“Just testing your reflexes.” Fili chuckled, unwrapping his own weapon and tossing the cloth to the side. “How much have you been practicing over the years? Just out of curiosity.” 

“A decent amount, if I do say so myself. At least three times a week.” Bilbo nodded, drawing out the practice blade and giving the weapon a turn in his hand, testing the balance. “Mind you it’s mostly just on my form. Can’t convince a single one of my neighboring shire-folk to draw so much as practice sticks with me, let alone blades, and Gandalf doesn’t come by near often enough to truly do me any good.” 

“Well then, why don’t we just have a quick go and see how you do?” Fili offered with a grin, giving his blade a quick twirl in answer to Bilbo as he slowly dropped down into his fighting stance. “Nice, quick, and a good way for me to get a gage of your skills.” 

Bilbo nodded, awkwardly finding his own stance as he grinned through his nerves. “Alright, for today.” He shifted his grip, bringing the practice blade in front of him in a basic guard. “But I’m not letting you get out of teaching me a few things.” 

Fili let out a gasp of feigned surprise, stepping forwards firmly with his weapon raised. “Mister Baggins, I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.” 

“Goo-” The hobbit was cut off mid-word, barely managing to snap forward to parry the incoming blow as the dwarf lunged, bearing down on Bilbo in a quick, snapping strike. 

The hobbit recovered from the block, sliding off of Fili’s blade as he ducked and thrust up, swiping just clear of the prince’s stomach as the dwarf dodged back quickly. 

Just like that they were exchanging blows; Fili a flurry of smooth, controlled movement, while Bilbo struck out with determination and a somewhat fumbling stance. The hobbit pressed forward as much as he could, finding himself falling back despite his best efforts, Fili’s strikes blunt and hard. 

The Halfling slowly began to realize that he was being boxed into a corner of the yard, his eyes snapping to the space under Fili’s arm as he dashed forward. He threw his blade up to block the impending attack, rolling his shoulders as he ducked under to the dwarf’s other side. He let out a pleased puff of breath, turning and raising his guard just in time for Fili to round back on him, pounding blow after blow against the hobbit’s determined stance. 

He managed to knock aside one of the blond’s thrusts, using the momentum to carry straight up to Fili’s torso, turning his blade in his grip in order to punch out at the prince with the handle. 

He managed only get a sort of half-impact with the dwarf’s strong stomach before Fili was launching away and moving to counter with a slice aimed at the Halfling’s chest. Bilbo just barely got his blade straightened out to block the blow as he stumbled backwards, momentarily losing his footing. Fili pressed advantage, catching the hobbit’s sword with his own in a quick twist, knocking Bilbo’s hand free of the grip and causing the weapon to clatter to the ground. 

The second the blade left his hand the hobbit’s instincts took over and he ducked under Fili’s arms, charging into the dwarf with his shoulder dropped. He collided hard with the blond’s sternum, tackling him to the ground with an ‘oof’ of breath. 

They tumbled over one another, Fili reeling in shock as he dropped his blade to the grass, suddenly finding himself flat on his back with a hobbit straddling his hips. 

Bilbo was about to declare victory when suddenly the world spun out around him, Fili lifting him up bodily and flipping them so that he had the hobbit pinned firmly beneath his bigger frame. The Halfling tried to buck him off, but that only severed set Fili sliding closer to him, the dwarf’s larger body coming to rest dead center between his spread legs. 

He tried to push up, to haul the blonde off of him, but then strong fingers curled around his wrists, bringing them down. With a breathless gasp he found his hands pinned quite firmly above his head, held there by Fili’s unrelenting grip. 

He tried to struggle, but Fili simply leaned down further, using his body weight to push their torso’s flush together, leaving the hobbit pinned flat to the front lawn beneath him. 

“Yield.” Fili stated, his grin positively filthy as he leered down at the Halfling, rolling his hips slightly so that their groins brushed together. 

Bilbo felt his breath hitch hard, arousal slicing threw him as he found his thighs subconsciously sliding open further. “No.” 

The blond growled playfully, tightening his grip on Bilbo’s wrists. This time he ground right down against the Halfling, leaving him squirming against the grass. The dwarf then leaned down, pressing his mouth to the curve of the smaller man’s ear and murmuring to him in a low, firm voice. “ _Yield._ ” 

The hobbit grinned cheekily, biting on the inside of his lip as he glanced up at Fili, challenging. “ _Make me._ ” 

That seemed to break something in the dwarf, a guttural noise escaping him as he dragged Bilbo’s wrists together above his heads, shifting to grasp them both in one, strong grip. Then Fili reached down with his other hand to curl it over the back of the hobbit’s thigh, pulling up and coaxing the smaller man’s legs up around his hips. Then he dragged that same hand back to grip at the Halfling’s ass, forcing their bodies flush together as he ground against him sharply. 

Bilbo actually keened, his toes curling in the air and his body trembling as he flexed his fingers uselessly in Fili’s grip. “Ah,” he gasped, his legs squeezing around Fili’s waist subconsciously, “Ah!” 

He tugged at the grip around his wrists, feeling a hot, heavy pleasure broil up in his gut. “Ah, okay, okay I yield. I yield. Please, Fili I-”

“Alright.” Fili chuckled, sounding breathless as he slowly eased off his grip around Bilbo’s wrists and carefully allowed the hobbit to unhook from his waist. “Probably shouldn’t get caught trying to shag in your front garden anyhow,” he murmured, teasing as he leaned in to sneak a kiss from the Halfling, “don’t suppose it would be very hobbity of us.” 

“No, I suppose not.” Bilbo laughed, carefully pushing himself to sit as he leaned up to meet the prince in another warm, press of lips. “Well, I know when I’ve been bested…though what did you think?” Then he flushed and clarified quickly; “of my swordsmanship, of course.” 

The blond grinned at him, sitting back on his knees even as he reached out to cup at Bilbo’s face. “It was excellent, incredibly impressive, especially considering you’ve had no one to practice with.” The prince was positively brimming with pride as he squeezed around the smaller man’s jaw. “Give me a few days, and I will make a right fine swordsman out of you, my little burglar.” 

Bilbo flushed happily, leaning into the dwarf’s grip for a moment before he sat up completely and rubbed a hand over his face. “We should probably make ourselves decent and head inside, hm?” 

“That we should.” Fili remarked idly, glancing off to the side as something drew his attention. The dwarf leaned over, plucking a daisy up from the garden and spinning the flower head in between his fingers. 

“Hey!” Bilbo objected at the blatant act of disregard for his garden. “What in the world was that for?” 

“ _Why for you of course._ ” The prince smirked at him, gesturing him forward with an impossibly fond expression. “Come here.” 

The hobbit started, flushing slightly when he found himself obeying without question. He came to a stop kneeling in front of Fili, looking at him questioningly. His heart was pounding in his chest, a dizzying flutter that left him feeling flustered and out of sorts. 

The blond positively beamed down at him, slipping the daisy into his mouth as he grabbed a tuft of thick, curly hair from above Bilbo’s ear. Without a word he began dividing the locks into five separate strands, holding them between his fingers as he reached up to pluck the flower from his teeth to slide it in at the top of the segmented tuft. Then Bilbo felt a slight tug on his head as Fili began to braid, wrapping the strands of honey curls around the flower stem, plaiting it into his hair. 

Bilbo could hardly breath, his lungs burning for air as his face flamed so hot that he felt he would faint. While he wasn’t entirely sure what this meant in dwarf culture, for hobbits, braiding and weaving flowers into the hair of your intended was a sign of serious courtship. Normally it was a female hobbit who was receiving the flowers, but there were really no strict rules surrounding the process. It was, however, a tradition that was then carried on throughout the partnered hobbits’ lives; decorating your loved one’s hair was considered one of the best ways to re-affirm your bonds of affection. 

The hobbit didn’t dare try to speak or even blink until Fili was finally pulling away, having secured the end of the braid and then proceeding to stare at it appreciatively. “It suits you,” the blond assured him, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Bilbo’s face, right next to his eye, “you should leave it in.” 

“I, uh-” The hobbit flushed, reaching up to feel at the complex weaved edges of the braid, a warm pleasant heat dancing across his cheeks, “thank you.” Then he added with a shy smile; “I love it.” 

“Good.” Fili grinned and leaned in again, pressing another slow, deep kiss to Bilbo’s open lips before he drew up to stand, helping the hobbit up along with him. “Let’s head in for afternoon tea then shall we?” 

He returned the wide smile, accepting his practice blade as Fili ducked down to scoop it up. “Let’s shall, I’m sure the little ones will be wondering how my practice has gone.” 

“I will be sure to tell them how brave and dashing you were in our play fight.” The blond assured him, turning back towards Bag End. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Bilbo spluttered, hurrying after the prince; he just knew that the dwarf was bound to say something impossibly embarrassing, which would of course mean that Merry and Pippin would have even more stories of grandeur to add to the local rumor mill. “Fili please don’t encourage them, their tales are tall enough already!” 

“I promise nothing!” Fili called back with a hearty chuckle, ducking in the door and leaving Bilbo to chase at his footsteps. 

“ _Fili!_ ” 

\---

By something no short of a miracle, afternoon tea got on to a fairly smooth start and resulted in minimal damage to Bilbo’s already fraying reputation. The hobbit had put away the practice swords, delighted to see his biscuits already set out and tea made by the time he and Fili managed to find a seat at the table. They were just settling down into the meal, conversation light and the atmosphere cheery, when there was a firm knock on the door. 

Bilbo rose out of his chair, motioning the rest of them to stay seated and continue to eat as he moved to check the visitor. 

“It’s probably my mom!” Sam piped up from where he was perched on Kili’s knee. 

“Most likely,” The older hobbit paused to pat the boy’s head with a grin, “I’ll go check. For now you just focus on having your tea, alright?” 

The shireling nodded and smiled, leaning back into Kili’s chest behind him as he munched away on a biscuit with butter. 

Satisfied that the little ones were once again settled he turned and made his way out into the hallway, strolling up to the front door and opening it without so much as a pause. 

“Missus Gamgee.” Bilbo greeted brightly as she came into view, bowing down lightly to the hobbit woman with a wide grin. Sam’s oldest brother stood there as well, his hands clasped politely in front of him. “And of course Mister Hamson. It is a pleasure to see you little sir.” 

Hamson nodded his head politely in Bilbo’s direction, his hair the same mass of honey curls as his younger brother’s. “Good afternoon, Mister Baggins,” the hobbit stated, smiling, “we’re here to pick up Samwise.” 

“That you are.” Bilbo grinned and flicked his gaze back up to Bell. “Well Sam’s just finishing up the last of afternoon tea. I can go fetch him or, if you fancy, we have some extra tea in the pot, and if you felt inclined to come in, we would love to entertain your company for a few minutes.” 

Hamson lit up at that, no doubt thinking of the dwarves from the brief time he’d met them the day they first arrived, when Kili had gone to drop off Sam at his hobbit hole. The oldest Gamgee child had been fairly reserved around the prince, one of his younger siblings in arm. Now however, he was bubbling a bit with excitement, glancing eagerly over to his mother with his hands clasped. “Can we mum? Please?” 

Bell laughed, reaching out to ruffle her sons hair affectionately. “Oh I suppose. We’ve just come from tea ourselves, but I’m sure this fellow here could find the room in him to stow away a few of your delicious biscuits, if you have any to spare.” 

“Always!” Bilbo exclaimed, beaming as he motioned the pair inside. 

When they arrived in the kitchen the shirelings were still perched on various dwarf knees as they munched on tea biscuits, Samwise lighting up at the sight of his mother in the kitchen doorway. 

“Mum!” The little hobbit squirmed and wiggled his way down from Kili’s lap, running over to embrace the hobbit woman by her long skirts. “Are we leaving?” 

“No, not just yet.” Bell bent down, scooping her younger son up into her arms with a bright smile. “Mister Baggins has invited us in for a spot of tea.” 

“I can put a fresh kettle on.” Fili stated brightly, already rising from his seat and scooping up a pillow from the floor to prop beneath Frodo as he left the shireling at the table to finish his biscuit. The blond prince was already in the kitchen before anyone could say otherwise, and Bilbo felt an intense surge of warmth flood through him at the gesture. The ease with which the dwarves had managed to adapt to his humble shire life was incredible, and if he did say so himself, he was making fantastic hosts out of the two of them. 

Almost on queue Kili rose from his seat, pulling his chair out and gesturing for Bell to take a seat. “Here you are Missus Gamgee, I’ll grab some more chairs from the other room.” 

 

She seemed delighted by the offer, shooting a look over at Bilbo which had the hobbit flushing darkly. It spoke volumes in shire culture when a hobbit relinquished their hosting duties to a guest, and implied a familiarity which had Bell staring at him with a look of confused intrigue and delight. “Why thank you, Mister Kili was it?” She moved over to the table, taking a seat and allowing the archer to tuck her chair in, Sam seated comfortably in her lap. 

“Yes ma’am. Once again a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Kili smiled at her, releasing the back of her chair and strolling over towards where the older Gamgee boy still stood.

Hamson was not a child by shire standards, more of a teen. He was still slender and small in the eyes of a dwarf, but had a good many years on Samwise. 

Maybe it was because Kili himself was not but a few years out of his own adolescence, but around the older hobbit the archer’s demeanor changed dramatically. “Hamson wasn’t it?” Extending an arm the dwarf grinned. “Want to save me a trip and help with the chairs?” 

“Of course!” Hamson clasped the dwarf’s hand, beaming when Kili nudged him playfully out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

Bell watched them go with a disbelieving laugh, shaking her head as she turned over her shoulder to smile at Bilbo. “Quite the full house you have at the moment.” 

He laughed, strolling closer to the woman and bracing his hands briefly against the back of her chair. “On that you are correct.” He smiled, sliding into the seat he’d vacated to fetch the door and ruffling Frodo’s hair where the boy sat next to him. “Never a dull moment with this lot.” 

The Gamgee woman returned his smile, leaning closer and looking at him fondly. “It has been good for you.” She concluded, nodding her head. “I’ve never seen you this… _content_.” 

Bilbo had the dignity to flush, ducking his head sheepishly as he nodded to her. “Why thank you?” He scratched at the back of his head, clearing his throat and gesturing towards the three dwarves seated around the table. “I think introductions are in order?” 

He successfully maneuvered the conversation over to assisting the guards and Bell make acquaintance, each dwarf greeting her with rigorous politeness. Fili returned to the table with tea part way through, taking the time to pour cups for Bell, Bilbo, and one for himself, before he sat down and dragged Frodo back up into his lap. 

Kili and Hamson made their way back into the room last, chairs in hand, and set up at the far end of the table by where Foseil and Dasil sat. Once settled they all chatted idly over a cup, which slowly but surely became two, and then three, as Hamson went on excitedly about various topics with Kili and the dwarven guards, and Bell sat enamored by Fili’s unpolished charms. 

A little over an hour had passed before Bell glanced out at the window and let out a startled gasp of surprise. “Oh, we’ve over-stayed.” She groaned, shifting Samwise on her hip and rising to stand, offering the group of them a polite nod. “I’m terribly sorry for being so rude, but we really must be off. I’ve got a score of other mouths at home to feed and it wouldn’t do to get their supper to them late.” 

“Of course, let me walk you to the door.” Bilbo rose to stand, smiling in the direction of the rest of the children at the table. “Say goodbye to Samwise boys.” 

At the light prompting they all sat up where they were and wave enthusiastically at their friend, eyes bright and grins wide. “ _Bye Sam!_ ”

Hamson clasped hands with Fili slightly before he left, getting patted on the shoulder firmly by Foseil as he passed. The hobbit teen seemed delighted, hurrying over to his family even as he waved back at the rest of the table. 

Bilbo escorted them to the door, feeling happy and nervous as they slipped out of earshot of the dwarves and other shirelings. “Sorry for having kept you for so long Missus Gamgee.” 

“Please, Mister Baggins it was a delight.” Bell replied, hiking Sam further up her hip as she and Hamson stepped out onto his front step. She paused in the doorway for a moment, glancing back at the other hobbit thoughtfully. “If you remember, Hamson’s birthday is in a few days. It’s not going to be a huge affair, but you would be more than welcome to invite along those nice guards…and those two _dwarves of yours_ too.” 

“Ah.” Bilbo flushed hard, already moving to object with a hard shake of his head, only then Bell interrupted him once more. 

“I’m not blind, Mister Baggins. And I don’t believe that to be a hobbit braid that flower in your hair is wrapped in.” 

“Oh, well uh…no, no it’s not.” Bilbo had almost forgotten about the braid. He reached up, gingerly fingering over the intricate ridge until his fingers brushed up against the soft petals of the daisy that protruded at the top. “Is it really so obvious?” 

Bell just hummed, shaking her head knowingly at him. “You wear your heart on your sleeve Bilbo Baggins, let me tell you.” She sighed, reaching over to give his arm a comforting squeeze. “But it’s got the colour back in your cheeks, and a real smile on your face, so you can count me as happy for you.” 

“I, uh-” He wanted to protest, but thought better of it, “well, thanks Missus Gamgee. I appreciate that.” 

The hobbit woman smiled, nodding her head towards him. She looked like she was about to leave, when she suddenly seemed reminded of something, turning back to offer Bilbo a bright grin. “Also, the day of the party I’m letting each of the little ones have a friend over. Would you be able to bring Frodo by before first breakfast? I’m making something special, then getting the little ones to help set up the field.” 

“Of course!” Bilbo managed, relieved that the conversation was steering away from private matters. “He’s always up early anyhow. It’d be good for him to get some of his energy out doing something constructive first thing.” 

“Sounds perfect. Then we’ll see you all in a few days, hm?” Bell asked as she stepped back off of the porch, Sam in arm and Hamson at her side.

“Yes, see you then!” He waved her off, watching her out the garden gate with a bright smile. Then he turned on heel, sliding back into the kitchen to inform the dwarves of the extended invitation. 

\---

Both Fili and Kili volunteered to come along with him the next day when he took Merry and Pippin home along the dirt roads. They’d gone back to retrieve their ponies for the trip, something that seemed to delight their tiny shireling passengers immensely. First thing in the morning the group of them had set off from Bag End, Ragnar, Dasil, and Foseil staying behind as per usual to watch over the house. 

The trip seemed fairly easy with the added benefit of quick mounts and the easy conversation that the two dwarven princes volunteered. They kept the tiny hobbits happy and occupied for most of the ride, and by the time they came to drop Merry and Pippin off at the Took’s residence, the boys were complaining that the trip had been too short. 

After smothering Bilbo with an appropriate amount of affection, both shirelings made a big display out of bidding goodbye to Fili and Kili. Pippin just about bowled the younger brother over when he finally reached up, throwing his arms around the kneeling dwarf’s neck. 

Frodo said goodbye to his cousins last, embracing them and laughing with them brightly as Merry rattled on about the stories he had now to tell his friends. 

After lingering a little longer than strictly necessary they once again mounted their ponies and started back towards Bag End, not bothering to break as they took their elevensies on the road. They were home with plenty of time to enjoy the afternoon, Kili playing with Frodo in the yard as Fili and Bilbo took the time to practice with their swords. 

His nephew was pleased and tired out by supper, after which Bilbo, Fili and Kili decided it was time to confront Frodo on the question of the move to Erebor. 

They didn’t want to overwhelm the boy, so they waited until the food was all finished, Bilbo managing to sweet talk Dasil and Foseil into handling the dishes as he encouraged Frodo into the den, the little hobbit strolling along without any sense of urgency. 

Once inside the den Bilbo pulled up a wooden seat with a cushion, dragging it to settle between the two armchairs by fire. He drew himself up to perch there, scooping Frodo into his arms and plopping the shireling on his lap firmly. He waited until Fili and Kili were seated and comfortable in front of them before Bilbo cleared his throat slightly, smoothing his hand over his nephew’s thick tuft of curls. 

“Well Frodo,” he began, catching the shireling’s attention with a small smile, “the boys and I have a bit of a proposition for you…one which could change a lot of things for you and I.” 

The little hobbit frowned at that, his gaze flicking between his uncle and the two dwarves seated by the fireplace. “What do you mean?” The shireling asked finally, his baby blues blown wide open. 

“Well, I thought maybe it would be best if the boys explained it to you, since they’re the ones asking.” Bilbo murmured, his expression soft. “Fili, Kili?” 

Frodo shifted in the older hobbit’s lap, staring openly at the pair as the brothers shared a look, before finally Fili cleared his throat, leaning forward in his chair as he started to speak. “Frodo, by now I think you understand how important your uncle is to us, and how much we cared for him when we were with him before.” 

The hobbit-ling frowned a bit, looking confused but nodding all the same. 

“Okay, now, because we care about Bilbo so much we came all this way here to get him and bring him back to our home-”

“In the mountains.” Frodo supplemented quietly, to which Fili simply beamed in response. 

“That’s right! But when we first got here, we didn’t know about you.” The blond admitted, his tone softening. 

“So now,” Kili cut in then, his expression bright as he leaned towards the shireling, “we would like to take both of you back home with us to the mountain.” 

“You would?” The little Baggins hobbit gasped out, his hands clenching around the arms that Bilbo had wrapped about his tiny waist. 

“Yes little sir.” The archer beamed, leaning over so that his hands were braced against his knees. “We already asked your Uncle, but he said that the decision wasn’t up to him. He said that it’s up to you.” 

Frodo made a small noise of understanding, his expression wide as he looked up to Bilbo. “Really?” The shireling asked, his tone awed. “It’s up to me?” 

“That’s right.” The older hobbit encouraged his attention back over to the dwarves, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Frodo’s head. 

“Well, what do you think Frodo?” Fili cooed, his expression soft and non-expecting. “Would you like to come home with us and live in the kingdom of Erebor?” 

The child swallowed, licking his lips as he seemed torn between excitement and stark, understandable reservation. Bilbo was slightly surprised when the first thing out of the little one’s mouth was a quiet, “where would we stay?” 

The older hobbit could have kicked himself. He hadn’t yet managed to even start thinking about asking the most basic questions about the transition to the lonely mountain, having allowed himself to get fairly swept up in the emotional chaos that was Fili and Kili. He flushed a bit, glancing up to the dwarves, listening eagerly for their response. 

“With us of course.” Kili stated firmly, his eyes flicking up to meet Bilbo’s as he offered the pair of hobbits a nod. “We will have a room for each of you in the Royal Wing, and you will both also have full access to our chambers.” 

That seemed to satisfy the hobbit-ling, who glanced up to Bilbo with an excited clap of his hands. “ _The royal wing!_ ” He echoed, his eyes wide at the idea of living in a palace. 

“How exciting.” Bilbo grinned down at him, the expression lingering across his face as he locked eyes with Fili and Kili. He should have known that the boys would have a settled place for them to stay already; they wouldn’t have expected him to return in the first place if they had no accommodations for him. Though that did raise the question of details for the trip and move, something that he would have to sit down and seriously discuss with the Durin dwarves before anything became official. 

Frodo seemed to be thinking more on the idea, his smile dropping slightly as he looked back up to Bilbo behind him. “What about Sam?” The child asked, his voice wavering. “Can Sam come too?” 

“Oh,” The bigger Halfling felt his heart tug painfully at the sadness in Frodo’s eyes, knowing just how hard it was going to be for the little shirelings to leave all of his friends, “oh I’m afraid not sweet thing. He has a family here who loves him, he wouldn’t be able to come.” 

The shireling’s lip trembled a bit at that, his eyes dropping down to the floor as he breathed in hard and shaky. “Are we still going to go to Hamson’s party?” He asked quietly. 

“Of course we are!” Kili assured him, sliding forward off his chair and coming to kneel at the little hobbit’s feet. “We won’t be traveling for some time yet, and we wouldn’t even dream of leaving until you were completely ready.” 

Frodo nodded, slightly comforted by the archer’s presence. “And Merry and Pippin,” he sniffed, reaching out to curl his hands around one of Kili’s larger ones, “can I see them again? To say goodbye before we go?” 

“Yes.” Kili stated, nodding his head resolutely. “We can see them as many times as you need before you’re satisfied.” 

The shireling smiled at that, squeezing his fingers over the dwarf’s hands and nodding his head. “Okay.” He stated, shifting to grip at Kili’s face instead, squeezing his cheeks slightly. “Okay, we can move home with you.” 

Bilbo let out a disbelieving laugh, adjusting his hands on the hobbit-ling in his lap. “Just like that? You’re going to say yes to leaving the shire?”

“Uh huh,” Frodo turned and made a face up at his Uncle, still looking slightly sad, but now with a grin on his face, “I love Fili and Kili, they’re like family!” Then he added quietly, glancing off to the side; “We need more family.” 

Bilbo felt his heart clench, but before he could say anything Frodo was continuing, his expression serious.

The shireling released his grip on Kili, turning to face Bilbo as he reached up to gently touch one of the older hobbit’s cheeks. “And they make you happy,” his nephew concluded, curling his fingers against his jaw slightly, “I like it when you’re happy.” 

The older Halfling’s heart stuttered in his chest, his face pinching slightly as he nuzzled into the shireling’s palm, his chest swelling with emotions. “You are the best thing the world could have ever bestowed upon me Mister Frodo Baggins.” He reached up, taking his nephew’s hand in his grip and leaning down to kiss the boy on his forehead. “If you change your mind at all…if you decide you don’t want to move…you don’t hide it from me, okay?” 

The shireling nodded, his face scrunching up slightly as he offered his uncle a broad smile. “Alright, I promise.” 

“Okay.” Bilbo shook his head, happy disbelief sliding through him as he glanced up to Fili and Kili, his expression bright. “So it’s settled-”

“ _We’re moving to Erebor._ ”

**TBC…**


	9. Of Crowns and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Frodo off at the Gamgees, Fili, Kili and Bilbo finally get some time alone before Hamson's big party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again guys I am so sorry for the delay in the update! It is spring break for a lot of Uni's here in big 'ol Canada, so I'm actually on Vacation in Florida with my family and my besty! I will be updating once more this week, I just don't know when, but I promise I will! It's hard to write porn with my parents around, I've been out of the house for years and completely not used to writing explicit sex scenes where my parents can sneak up on me and read over my shoulder, lol. 
> 
> I will be updating the tags for this story as chapters move on! Just as a heads up. 
> 
> Also as a side note, I received a gift fic from the lovely Anoriell! It's actually a spin off of the Lions Meet a Mouse series, so go give it a read if you have the chance! http://archiveofourown.org/works/685965
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews!!! You guys make my life, you really do. Hope you enjoy this chapter update!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are LOVE and criticism embraced with joy!!! xoxoxox

Bilbo slowly eased his way into the wash room, keeping quiet on his feet as he ducked inside and carefully closed the door behind him. The house was completely silent for once, Fili and Kili slumbering comfortably just down the hall, and he was going to take this rare chance for a little bit of time to himself. 

Ragnar, Foseil and Dasil had all been up by the time Frodo dragged Bilbo out of bed, the dwarven guards offering to escort the little shireling to the Gamgee’s place to help with setting up for Hamson’s party. Frodo hadn’t objected to the offer at all, dashing over to Ragnar and allowing the blonde guard to reach down to heft him up into his arms. Bilbo was delighted by the opportunity to enjoy his morning to himself, nodding to the dwarves as he made sure they had Frodo packed up for his stay overnight at the Gaffer’s house. 

He saw the lot of them to the door, giving his nephew a quick kiss on the forehead as he was led out of the house by the group of burly warriors. They began to stroll down the road, Frodo still waving to his uncle from over Ragnar’s shoulders until the group disappeared from his line of sight completely. 

After that, Bilbo had quickly decided exactly how he wanted to spend his few moments of peace; and that was with a leisurely soak in the tub. 

Once he stripped and got the bath drawn he slowly, gingerly eased himself down into the warm water, feeling his muscles relax inch by agonizing inch. The sensation left him groaning contentedly, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned back against the tub’s rim. 

It had been a hectic few days since they’d told Frodo about Erebor. 

Bilbo had to start looking into getting his estates settled, had to start taking inventory of the house to try and decide what little they could afford to bring with them on such a long journey. They had also discussed their route, with the older hobbit insisting they stop both at Rivendale and in Mirkwood so that Frodo could visit his uncle’s elvish friends. Fili and Kili had grumbled and protested, but inevitably relented when Bilbo flashed them a firm look. 

The hobbit sighed, reaching up to grab the washcloth by the edge of the bath and moving to scrub himself down thoroughly, a small smile twitching at his lips at the thought of another adventure. There was a lot they still needed to discuss about his move back to the Lonely Mountain, especially with the whole issue of Thorin still hovering above them. For the moment, however, he was content to relax and enjoy his day, looking ahead with some deal of excitement to the party that evening. It would be his first time exposing Fili and Kili, and all the other dwarves for that matter, to so many hobbits in one place. It was bound to be an entertaining affair and he had no doubt in his mind that some of his neighboring shire-folk would not think kindly on such strange visitors, however he also couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He was determined to enjoy himself either way, as he got a rather great deal of enjoyment from integrating Fili and Kili into his life at the shire, and for all he knew this was the last party of hobbit-kind that he would ever attend. They were, after all, tentatively planning to leave for Erebor in a few days. 

He felt a small tug in his chest at the thought of leaving the shire once more, but if he was honest with himself, he was happier now than he had been in years. He and Frodo were going to go off on their own adventure, and he’d have his princes there by his side every step of the way. 

Bilbo made a content noise to himself, the water sloshing slightly as he knelt up in the tub, finishing scrubbing every inch of himself clean, down to the flesh between his toes. Once he was satisfied, his skin slightly pinked from rubbing, he slowly eased himself out of the tub and plucked up a towel to scrub over his wet frame.

He left his night clothes in the hamper in the corner of the room, drying himself down before he bound the fluffy fabric around his waist, feeling utterly refreshed. After securing the first he picked up second small towel to drag through his hair, catching stray droplets of water as he made his way out of the wash closet and into the hall. 

The house was as silent as it had been before he disappeared into the tub, which meant that either the dwarves got lost on their way back to Bag End, or the Gamgees convinced the guards to stay and enjoy some breakfast with the family. He was banking on the later explanation as he padded barefoot down the hall, draping the small towel over his head and working it through his hair roughly. 

The bedroom door was already open a touch when he reached the master, allowing him to toe it open blindly as the fabric fell over his eyes slightly. He was part way across the room towards the dresser when arms slid around him from behind, stopping him mid-step. 

He blinked, dropping his towel back down over his shoulders as he glanced up behind him, feeling a warm flush spread over his cheeks. 

Fili rumbled pleasantly as he leaned down to press his cheek against the side of Bilbo’s face, his hands splaying across the hobbit’s bare stomach and fingers digging in to the expanse of soft, scarred flesh. “You bathed?” The dwarf murmured, his tone low and sultry as he nuzzled against the side of Bilbo’s face, dragging his lips back from his cheek to press firmly to the tip of the hobbit’s ear. “And you didn’t think to invite us?” 

The Halfling felt his breath hitch slightly, arousal sliding through him as the hands at his belly pulled him back, slotting him securely against Fili’s firm front. “You, _ah_ ,” The hobbit let out a pinched breath, shifting to slip his palms down over the dwarf’s fingers, feeling them tighten in their band around his stomach, “you two were asleep. I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“We wouldn’t have objected.” Fili’s voice was still gruff and heavy with sleep, his hands slowly slipping down where they were braced against Bilbo’s belly. He shifted to grip the hobbit’s hips firmly, his fingers just barely skirting beneath the towel, trussed around Bilbo’s waist. “I happen to like bathing with you.” 

He couldn’t help the slight keening sound that escaped him as Fili began to slowly rub his thumbs against the flesh of his hips, sliding every downwards in a tantalizing promise for something _more_. “I’m sorry.” He gasped out finally, his head dropping back against the dwarf’s chest behind him as he squirmed slightly. “It was selfish of me, next time I’ll be sure to extend the invitation.” 

“You’d _best do_.” Fili’s voice cracked over a groan as Bilbo’s wiggling inadvertently slotted his ass flush against the dwarf’s groin. The dwarf rumbled, his hands slipping down further beneath the waist of the towel until they were fitted tightly against the junctions between Bilbo’s groin and thighs. “Otherwise we’ll have to start a habit of making a mess of you again, so that you have no choice but to join us for a soak.” 

“ _Oh_.” The hobbit moaned, the noise filthy even to his own ears as he rocked his hips slightly, grinding back against the hard line of Fili’s cock. He felt the dwarf growl at that, bearded lips scraping against his throat before locking down over a patch of flesh, sucking hard enough to make Bilbo’s toes curl. “Is that-” The Halfling gasped, desperately fighting to find his breath, “is that a threat or a promise, _Master Fili_.” 

“Depends.” The blond chuckled, catching the fabric of Bilbo’s towel with his thumbs and dragging down slightly, exposing the curve of the hobbit’s ass and more of his rounded hips. The burst of air against his flush caused the smaller man to jerk slightly, bucking back at the slide of Fili’s clothed arousal against his bare skin. Fili grinned, leaning in to fit his lips flush against Bilbo’s ear. “Is Frodo at the Gamgee’s?” 

Bilbo felt his eyes flutter shut, his body twisting slightly in Fili’s grip, subconsciously pushing back firmer into the all-consuming heat that was the dwarf. He managed a nod, his breathing coming out strangled as he struggled for purchase. “Yes,” he panted out, shaky, “the others too, _ah_ , the uh, the house is ours.” 

Fili made a noise in the back of his throat, his grip tightening over the fabric of the towel for a moment. “Perfect.” He groaned, tugging at the cloth until it came unfastened, dropping to the ground and leaving Bilbo bared to the world. The hobbit’s breath hitched hard, arousal spiking through him like a burst of flame as he ground back hard into the dwarf behind him. 

A strangled moan from the bed caught both of their attention, gazes shifting over to find Kili seated up in the cushions, looking strained and flushed with arousal, his hand gripped firmly between his legs. “As much as I’m enjoying the show-” the archer groaned, his features tense and broiling with ferocity, “if you two don’t get over here right now we are going to have a problem.” 

“Impatient brother?” Fili chuckled, dragging his hand over towards Bilbo’s half-hard cock and giving it one slow, teasing pump. The hobbit shuddered at the touch, bucking up into the other’s grip against his will. The noise that Kili made at that was positively strangled, his expression turning murderous as he fixed his brother with a fierce stare. The blond only laughed at that, shaking his head fondly. “Alright, alright, we’re coming.” 

Bilbo barely had a breath to protest before he found Fili shifting his grip, bending down to slide an arm beneath the hobbit’s legs, bracing the other around the smaller man’s back. Then suddenly he was hauled up into the dwarf’s arms, flailing momentarily as he struggled to steady himself in the blond’s grip. “Fili!” He protested, reaching up to grab at the prince’s shoulders as he was carried with an embarrassing ease over towards the mattress. “I am capable of walking, I assure you. I have legs and I am quite fond of making use of them.” 

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” The older dwarf teased, leaning down to kiss Bilbo chastely in his grip before he reached the bed, bending down to deposit the hobbit on his knees on the comforter. 

He had a moment to steady himself before Kili was sliding up to kneel at his front, taking Bilbo’s hands and urging the hobbit further onto the bed. He felt the mattress dip slightly at his back as he moved, the solid heat of Fili’s strong frame sliding up behind him. 

The hobbit moved forward and parted his legs slightly until he was straddled over Kili’s knees, feeling the blond dwarf shift up behind him in turn until they were all three sandwiched together on the bed. Bilbo let out a puffing laugh, his attention shifting to the archer at his front as he reached up, cupping the dwarf’s face between his fingers and leaning in for a firm kiss. “Better?” He murmured, his eyes half lidded and his lips still brushing against the younger prince’s mouth. 

Kili made a noise of approval in the back of his throat, one hand curling around Bilbo’s waist as he leaned back up to chase the hobbit with firm kisses, a grin sliding across his features. “ _Much_ ” 

Behind him he felt Fili reach up, tugging the small towel off of his shoulders and tossing it to the floor, leaving the hobbit completely naked, pressed between the two dwarves. Bilbo made a small noise as the blond leaned back into him, bearded mouth attack the side of the smaller man’s throat in a series of rough, suckling kisses. 

He reached out, bracing himself against Kili’s chest as the archer kissed into him, sliding a tongue between his lips while the other dwarf bit down on the juncture of the hobbit’s throat, hard. Bilbo groaned, reaching forward to grab at the fabric of Kili’s sleep shirt, tugging up slightly with an aggravated noise. He was becoming steadily more frustrated with the amount of clothing that the two dwarves were wearing, his skin feeling flush and exposed where it brushed against rough fabric. 

Pulling back from the kiss he gave the archer’s shirt a sharp tug, looking unimpressed. “Off.” 

Kili laughed, shaking his head and drawing back on the bed further, dislodging Bilbo from where he’d come to settle in the young dwarf’s lap. “No no, not this time.” The archer shook his head, reaching forward to grab Bilbo by his hips, pulling up until he convinced the hobbit to rise to his feet on the mattress. “This time, we’re going to try something different.” 

Bilbo protested slightly as he was shifted to stand between the kneeling brothers, reaching down to span his hands across the younger’s shoulders. “What kind of different?” He grumbled, unable to fight back his disappointment in being denied the privilege of stripping his partners. 

From behind him Fili chuckled slightly, his palms pressing against the small of Bilbo’s back and dragging down slowly, painfully so, until the clutched at the hobbit’s pert ass. “The good kind of different.” The prince rumbled, leaning up to press a kiss just behind the Halfling’s pointed ear. “Though if you want us to stop-”

“No,” Bilbo groaned in dismay, shaking his head hard as he subconsciously rolled his hips back, pushing his ass harder into the blond’s firm grip, “no I trust you just, don’t you dare stop.” 

“As you wish,” Fili practically purred, mouth opening where it was pressed against his skin wetly, “ _we are at your service._ ”

Bilbo whined even as Kili moaned out his approval, leaning forward to press his lips to the hobbit’s torso from where he sat against the mattress, his mouth sliding just along the smaller man’s sternum. His hands still gripped Bilbo’s hips, holding the Halfling still for him as he began to kiss and suckle his way down his small torso, his tongue tracing along the deep grooves of scars scattered across there. 

Unable to do anything more than suck in a trembling gasp Bilbo pushed himself backwards until he was leaned flush against Fili’s chest. He couldn’t help but watch as the younger of the two brothers moved further and further down his stomach, stopping to nip at the thick, Orc scar that twisted along his gut. Bilbo’s hips gave a short, aborted thrust at the touch, the pinkened tissue around the old wound still sensitive even after all of these years. 

He could feel Kili’s grip tightening around his hips, stilling their small, desperate movements with an iron grip. At the same time Fili’s fingers dug in harder to his rear, a hot flush of arousal surging through him as the blond began to knead the flesh there, pressing more firm kisses down his neck. 

When Kili dragged his stubbled chin down over one of Bilbo’s thighs, the hobbit’s felt his cock filling sharply at the sensation until it was rock hard and pressed flush to the skin of his belly. “ _Kili._ ” He gasped, one hand shooting down to fist in the dwarf’s hair, his entire body riddled with tension. 

The archer hummed in a low, pleased manner at the sharp tug to his hair. He glanced up at Bilbo, shifting to run a tongue flat along the underside of the hobbit’s cock. His eyes stayed locked on the smaller man’s the entire time, causing the Halfling to jerk and whimper with a sharp tug of dark hair. “You taste like soap,” the archer commented after a moment, leaning forward to place a teasing kiss to the head of the hobbit’s cock. 

“Well, _oh_ , well,” Bilbo stuttered, his hips straining where they were held firm in Kili’s grip, “what did you expect? I uh, I just got out of the, _oh lord_ -” He broke off with a strangled cry, his stomach clenching deliciously and his legs shaking as Kili took the tip of his arousal between his lips, sucking hard for a moment before releasing him again with a wet pop. 

“What’s the matter Bilbo?” The archer teased lightly, easing off his grip on the hobbit’s hip with one hand in order to grasp at the smaller man’s cock, giving the length of it a slow, experimental pump. “Cat got your tongue?” 

“You-” the hobbit gasped, his fingers tightening hard in young dwarf’s dark hair, “you are a _horrible tease_ and I- _Oh_!” 

His head snapped back against Fili’s chest as he was cut off, Kili leaning down with a wicked grin to take Bilbo’s cock in his mouth in one quick, smooth motion. The heat was overwhelming, pleasure slamming through him at the unforgiving suction as the dwarf hollowed his cheeks, pulling hard. 

“I-” he gasped, the motion causing a flaming heat to push out from his gut, overwhelming him almost completely, “oh, oh Kili.” 

The archer let out a pleased hum, the noise vibrating straight through Bilbo’s cock, seeming to strike to his very core. He was so distracted by the wash of sensation that he nearly missed Fili’s movement at his back, the blond dwarf shifting and gently easing the hobbit from his chest. 

For a moment Bilbo floundered, his legs shaking hard and the support at his back suddenly vanishing. He just about tipped forward, his fingers wrenching out of Kili’s hair as he scrambled to brace himself against the dwarf’s shoulders. He hunched over the archer, his entire body trembling as Kili gave another long swallow, his mouth hollowing around the hobbit’s throbbing arousal. 

Bilbo sucked in a hard breath, trying to straighten and look over his shoulder, only to have one of Fili’s hands press down against the small of his back, forcing him to bend back over Kili’s kneeling frame. He felt a whine escape him unbidden, his fingers scrambling across the archer’s back as he tried to keep his footing on the dipping mattress. 

Then a mouth slid down his back, eliciting a soft whine from him as Fili shifted behind him. The blond continued to kiss his way down to the base of the hobbit’s spine, his hands moving back to squeeze at the smaller man’s ass. Bilbo shuddered hard, his eyes squeezed shut and his hips bucking slightly as Kili began to bob on his cock, moving at a slow, steady pace that had the Halfling’s toes curling against the bed sheets. 

Suddenly Fili’s thumbs slid between his cheeks, prying the plump globes apart as his tongue pushed out, a blunt, damp pressure that slid down the curve of the hobbit’s ass. The noise that escaped Bilbo was nothing short of a shout, his stomach clenching as he jerked slightly between the two brothers, inadvertently pushing his cock further down Kili’s throat as a result. 

“F-Fili, what are you-” The question died on his lips with a near shriek as suddenly a hot, wet pressure was sliding across the hobbit’s twitching entrance, his entire frame going ridged at the strange, foreign sensation. “ _Oh_ -”

Initially his instincts were screaming at him that this was wasn’t normal, his entire frame squirming as he was torn between protesting and caving in to the strange pleasure. In the mean time the blond dwarf didn’t let up, his beard scraping against the sensitive flesh of Bilbo’s rear as he began to lick into the hobbit, pressing forward in long, wet stripes. 

This was different, very very different than anything Bilbo had ever felt before. His nerves were on fire as he was torn between the first strokes of Fili’s tongue against his clenching entrance, and the overwhelming heat that surrounded his cock. Everything was wet and hot suction and he felt himself slowly starting to unwind, burning pleasure rolling through him at a boil. 

His cock throbbed painfully in between Kili’s hollowed cheeks, his vision spotting as he collapsed slightly over the archer’s back. His hips were shifting desperately, trying to get some purchase to either roll forward, or push back on that firm, searching tongue; but much to his dismay he was pinned too firmly between the two brothers, their grip unrelenting as he was forced to just stand there and take what they gave out, half crumpled over the younger dwarf’s frame. 

Fili made a pleased sound behind him, drawing back slightly as he pressed a bearded kiss to Bilbo’s twitching hole, before the blond was pushing in once more, this time shoving his tongue straight into the hobbit, forcing a choked cry from the smaller man. Bilbo’s hands fisted hard in the back of Kili’s shirt, his body clenching subconsciously around the strange intrusion. Fili didn’t seem to mind, making another rumbling noise as he carefully licked in to Bilbo’s shaking body, pressing with his tongue in firm, slick increments which left the hobbit reeling. 

“ _I can’t_ -” Bilbo gasped suddenly, his stomach locking as a blazing fire coursed through him, his entire body flushed with blooming sweat. He tried to pull away from Kili, a warning falling from his lips even as the archer held him close, tightening his grip on his small hips. “Wait, wait, _I’m going to_ -”

Fili shoved his tongue all the way into the Halfling at the same moment that Kili took him in deep, his throat wrapping around the head of Bilbo’s cock as he gave a hard swallow, sucking the hobbit down. 

That was all it took for the smaller man to come undone. 

He cried out, his voice ringing embarrassingly loud through the quiet bedroom as he felt his pleasure overflow, body tipping over the edge with a hard, desperate jerk. He came down Kili’s throat, the archer sucking him deep until his nose was pressed to the soft hairs at Bilbo’s groin. The hobbit’s entire frame locked up, his body twitching hard around where Fili’s tongue was still wedged, deep inside of him. 

Bilbo rode out the sensations with a breathless gasp, hunching over Kili’s back completely as the last waves of his orgasm pushed through him. He let out a low whimper, feeling his cock give a few, last, lingering throbs in between the archer’s lips. 

As he slowly came back to himself he half expected one or both of the dwarves to pull away. So he was relatively confused when, upon regaining some semblance of composure, Fili simply dragged his tongue out of the hobbit’s spasming body, only to lick a long line long the curve of his ass. Bilbo made a startled noise, his hips thrusting forward slightly into where Kili still knelt, lips wrapped loosely around the Halfling’s arousal. 

The younger dwarf wasn’t quite sucking on his spent cock, more like resting with the softening member still sitting heavily against his tongue. He didn’t pull away, however, not even when Bilbo jerked slightly at Fili’s ministrations behind him. The archer simply tightened his grip on the smaller man’s hips, relaxing with his lips spread wide around him. 

That’s when Bilbo realized it, with a hard start and an almost painful resurgence of arousal. 

They weren’t finished with him yet. 

“ _Oh lord._ ” Bilbo practically whined, hitching his legs further apart as Fili’s knees nudged at his feet, the blond dwarf licking into him in long, hard drags. “Oh lord, you’re going to kill me.” 

Kili snorted against his groin, the sound rumbling through the limp cock in his mouth and causing another hard surge of arousal punch into Bilbo’s gut. The Halfling squirmed, his hands digging into Kili’s night shirt as he hunched over the archer, his back bowed slightly. 

 

Fili didn’t let up, lapping against Bilbo’s twitching entrance until the Halfling’s hard shudders began to subside; the shock of his orgasm slowly bleeding away to a new, building pleasure. Once he was relaxed enough the dwarf set on him again, his tongue tensing against Bilbo’s flesh before pushing inside, sliding deep within him and causing his body to clench in pleasure. 

“ _Fili_.” He gasped out, scrambling for purchase against Kili’s back as the blond prince pressed into him harder, his beard scratching across the hobbit’s perineum in a slow, burning slide. He found himself squirming back in the older dwarf’s grip, impaling himself further on the slick, seeking tongue that probed him. “Oh, I don’t…I don’t think I-”

His voice broke off around a sharp cry, Fili’s tongue curling hard against his interior walls, causing a blinding hot pleasure to curl in his gut. Against all better judgment he found his cock giving a weak, half-twitch in Kili’s mouth, the sensation causing him to choke around a moan. 

He felt desperate, over-sensitized, trembling like a leaf where he was pressed against the brothers. Between the warm, pliant heat of Kili’s mouth, resting around his cock, to the way that Fili was fucking into him with his tongue, sliding the thick appendage into the twitching muscle of his entrance, he found himself becoming helplessly aroused, his entire frame shaking. He dug his fingers into the archer’s back, his legs slipping just a few inches wider as his cock steadily hardened between the younger dwarf’s cheeks. 

Just when he thought he had a handle on the wash of sensations, coming to terms with the heat, engulfing his length and the warm, slick stroking that pressed into him from behind, Kili suddenly moved. The archer hollowed his cheeks, sucking down hard around Bilbo’s once again erect arousal, tearing a full blown scream from the unsuspecting hobbit. 

The noise seemed to reverberate through the house, but Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to care, not with the way that Fili was steadily fucking him with his tongue, not when Kili was sucking him down with such promising enthusiasm. All he could do was curl over the younger dwarf’s back, his whole body trembling as he felt tears begin to prickle at the edges of his eyes. 

The sensations overwhelmed him, left him reeling and desperate as he hitched in a wet breath, choking slightly when the brothers pulled another strangled cry from him. His leg gave out slightly, knocking over a pile of pillows before he could find his footing once more, rooted only by the two dwarf’s firm grips. The cushions caught the candle holder off of the bed side table, sending it crashing to the ground with a resounding clatter. 

Then suddenly there was a shuffling sound from outside in the hall, followed by the pounding of footfalls and the quick snap of the door flying open. 

“Mister Baggins, we heard shouting and-”

Bilbo whipped his head around, his face flaming red as he located the frozen frame of Dasil in the doorway. The old dwarf looked positively stunned, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the three of them on the bed. The hobbit felt a firey flood of embarrassment shake through him, his breath hitching as he felt liquid pooling over in his eyes; he was too far gone for words, trembling where he was still hunched over Kili, clutching to the archer’s back. 

The youngest prince didn’t seem deterred at all by their intruder, his cheeks sucking in sharply as he swallowed around Bilbo, forcing another startled shout out of the hobbit, much to his burning embarrassment. 

“Out!” Fili snapped, suddenly sitting back and leaving Bilbo’s body feeling wet and exposed where the blond’s lips had been just moments before. The prince sounded positively animalistic, his expression fierce as he gestured to the guard at the threshold to the room. “ _I said out, now!_ ” 

Another voice piped up from the hallway before Ragnar slid into view, grabbing the door with one hand and yanking Dasil bodily back with the other. “Our apologies for interrupting!” The burly dwarf called quickly, already slamming the door shut behind them as he dragged his companion out of the room and into the hall. 

Bilbo groaned, sniffling and wiping at his eyes at the sound of the guards leaving, his heart throbbing in his chest. “That did not just happen-” he shook his head, trying and failing to will back the hot burning humiliation that flooded through him, “I’m never going to be able to look them in the eye again. I haven’t…oh good lord I have never been so embarrassed in all of my life.” 

Kili slowly pulled off of him and the hobbit whined at the loss, his body sagging as he squirmed slightly. He forced himself to straighten and glance down to meet the archer’s gaze, watching as the young dwarf regarded him carefully. “We can stop,” the dwarf murmured, and at Bilbo’s answering groan he quickly added, “or we can keep going. Either way, it’s up to you.” 

“Oh, no don’t you dare stop.” Bilbo snapped, leveling him with a firm stare before glancing over his shoulder to where Fili knelt behind him. “I swear, if you two don’t finish what you started after all of this I’m going to-”

He was cut off sharply, a firm hand at his back forcing him forward over Kili’s shoulders once more. He scrambled, curling his hands in the back of the archer’s night shirt as the dwarf leaned forward once more, swallowing down his arousal in one smooth, deadly motion. Bilbo bit down on his lip to fight back a cry as his legs were forced apart by Fili’s hands, the blond then grabbing at his ass, parting the cheeks and pressing his mouth back in, causing the hobbit to choke on a gasp. 

This time there was no gradual build up, the brothers just dove straight in, setting up a brutal rhythm with their mouths as they grasped the Halfling’s hips, holding him firmly still. 

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Bilbo felt his entire frame tense with hard, burning arousal, his chest squeezing tightly over the sensation, “oh that, unh…that wasn’t a-“ he could hardly breathe, his voice strained as his entire body seized with pleasure, “ah, ah…a challenge, _oh lord_.”

Fili pressed his mouth flush up to the hobbit’s ass, his tongue fucking into the smaller man in deep, piercing thrusts that set his nerves on flame with sensation. Bilbo felt his stomach tighten, his entire frame tensing at the feeling as he felt himself teetering slowly towards the edge. Almost on cue Kili began sucking him down, deep into his throat. He swallowed and hollowed his cheeks around the hobbit, his tongue running a flat, hard line up the bottom of his cock. 

Bilbo knew he wasn’t going to be able to last, not while his body was teeming and raw with sensation, his entire frame clenching and burning at the pleasure. 

Then suddenly Fili pulled back from him, drawing his mouth to kiss up Bilbo’s trembling spine, his beard scratching as he moved. Bilbo’s body twitched slightly, feeling cold and empty and aching with needl; until a blunt pressure pushed into his slick entrance, the blonde dwarf crooking his finger up inside of him and searching until he found that sweet spot. He pressed hard against it, Bilbo’s eyes whiting out with a hot stab of pleasure as he whimpered, dropping his head down against his arms. 

“That’s it,” Fili’s frame curled down over him and his lips fit against the smaller man’s neck, voice rumbling just below the hobbit’s ear, “come on _little one_ , just let it go.” He pressed a firm kiss there, nuzzling the side of his face against Bilbo’s throat. “ _We’ve got you._ ” 

As the blond prince spoke he punctuated his words with the firm, rhythmic crooking of his finger against the hobbit’s prostate, sending hard shudders racing up Bilbo’s spine. The hobbit couldn’t have held himself back if he tried. He felt his entire frame seize up, a blinding punch of arousal slamming through his gut, sending him toppling over the edge as he shot hard down Kili’s clenching throat, the archer suckling him dry. 

For a moment Bilbo lost himself completely, his body sagging sharply to the side as Fili and Kili finally pulled away from him. The older prince snatched him by his shoulders as he started to topple, Fili dragging him to sit in his lap against the mattress. He shifted until Bilbo was perched on one of his strong thighs, an arm wrapped around the Halfling’s waist as he tugged him down to rest against his side. 

The hobbit gasped heavily and blinked up at the ceiling, confused by the sudden blurring of his vision. Then distantly he realized that his face was wet, tears streaks drying across his cheeks as he tried desperately to catch his breath. 

When he finally started to come back to himself he was straddling one of Fili’s strong thighs, tucked tightly against the dwarf’s side with an arm secured around his hips. He blinked hard, suddenly staring straight at the thick wall of Kili’s chest as the archer leaned up to Fili above him, the brothers effectively sandwiching him between them. 

The two dwarves had drawn towards each other, their sleep shorts tugged down, Kili kneeling in front of his brother as they jerked each other off in firm, long strokes. Bilbo watched their movements with a stubborn curl of heat in his belly, a noise escaping him unbidden as he shifted against Fili’s thigh. 

Then he forced his gaze up, his breath punching out of him in a hard gust at the sight of Fili and Kili, their eyes closed and their brows pressed close, mouths occasionally brushing together in quick, firm kisses. 

It didn’t take long for them to finish, their hips rolling and their breathing ragged as the drew close to one another, pressing Bilbo firmly between them. Kili tensed first, his fist squeezing tightly around his brother as he spent over the older dwarf’s wrist, his breath coming out in hard gasps. Then, when the archer’s rhythm seemed to falter, Bilbo reached down from Fili’s lap, curling his fingers around Kili’s and starting to move once more, dragging their clasped hands up and down the blond’s aching cock. 

Fili tensed, his breath coming out in short, desperate puffs as he dropped his head forward onto Kili’s shoulder. Then his hips gave a hard, aborted roll up, and he peaked, spending himself with a low groan. 

After that the blond fell back completely, dragging Kili and Bilbo up and on top of him as he sprawled back onto the bed, breathing hard. 

The hobbit made a soft noise of disbelief as he pressed his face to Fili’s collar, trying and failing to catch his breath. “Why-” he gasped finally, looking up to the dwarf who’s chest he was currently plastered against, “why do I get the feeling that you planned this?” 

The blond prince made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat, suddenly terribly interested in the head of the bed, off to the side. 

Bilbo felt a rush of delight and utter indignation flood through him, the emotions conflicting harshly as he gaped, trying to force himself up slightly. “You _did_ , didn’t you? This was one of your… _things_ , and you gave it forethought and…and…” he shook his head, a laugh bubbling up as he collapsed onto Fili with a groan, “…I don’t know if I should be mad at you or thoroughly, thoroughly pleased.” 

There was movement behind him, Kili sliding forward to press his lips to the back of Bilbo’s ear, the gesture soft and intimate. “The latter, I’d like to hope.” 

The hobbit bit his lip, glancing over to the dwarf with a tired sigh of resignation. “Okay fine, I’ll admit it. That was…” he swallowed, licking his lips with an embarrassed flush, “I, uh, I enjoyed that.” 

Fili chuckled beneath him, reaching up to run his hand up over the hobbit’s brow, brushing his bangs to the side gently. “We thought you would.” 

Bilbo leaned into the touch, a smile twitching across his cheeks even as he shook his head up at the prince. Then his expression shifted slightly, and he let out a groan, dropping his head down against Fili’s chest. “Oh I’d almost forgotten,” he grumbled, sounding miserable and halfway to panicked, “we owe mister Dasil and Ragnar a very sincere apology.” 

Kili scoffed above him, lazily rolling off to the side and sitting up with a stretch. “Don’t be silly, little _peacemaker_ ,” the archer grinned at him, bending back down to press a kiss to his cheeks, “they’ve seen dwarves get up to worse in their time I’m sure, they will live.” 

“While I am normally quite flexible with our cultural differences, this is one I just cannot abide.” Bilbo tried to push himself up to his hands and knees, but only ended up toppling forward when his arms trembled and gave out beneath him. He let out a startled noise, tumbling back into Fili’s chest with a surprised chuckle. “Okay, well I will get with the not abiding it in a moment. Either way they will be getting an apology from me at the very least. I am the host! It is my responsibility to see to their comfort and-”

“Alright, alright little one,” Fili leaned up, catching his lips lightly and offering him a quirking grin, “we’ll apologize, just right after we’ve gotten our wits back about us, hm?” 

“Sounds fair.” Bilbo grumbled, dropping back down to lie limply over the older dwarf, his entire frame still tingling from the sheer intensity of his climax. “I think you’ve broken me.” 

“We did no such thing.” Fili objected with a light laugh, reaching up to cup the back of Bilbo’s head. “Give it a few more minutes, you’ll be up and about and right as rain. You won’t even be _too terribly_ tender.” 

The hobbit laughed. “How reassuring.” 

\---

Fili, sure enough, was correct, and soon Bilbo was struggling to make himself look half decent as he forced his way out into the hall to confront the members of the guard. Fili and Kili surprisingly went along with him willingly, though they looked more smug then remorseful as they finally addressed the three, older dwarves. 

Apologies were met fairly well, with Foseil offering them a barely concealed laugh, Dasil scratching the back of his head slightly, and Ragnar just grinning and shaking his head. The ease of their reaction was somewhat startling to Bilbo, who had anticipated at least some type of negative reception from the three men. He immediately flushed guiltily at the thought, remembering how easily the rest of the company seemed to take to Fili and Kili’s affections for him when they were on the road to Erebor. For all he knew, this sort of practice was at least somewhat acceptable in dwarven culture. 

What Ragnar did do, however, was imply heavily to the two princes that the guard needed a night of reprieve from their duty. An impromptu vacation of sorts which, the blond warrior confided in them firmly, would best begin that afternoon. 

So just like that it somehow ended up that the three older dwarves were packed up and on their way over to the Green Dragon with the aim to secure rooms for the evening. Dasil had assured them that they would still go to Hamson’s party, but that they would take the day to drink and relax in the tavern. 

The princes all too willingly offered to cover the food and drink for their men for the day, tossing Foseil a hefty bag of gold as the group strode out the door. Ragnar rounded off the end of the retreating party, flashing them a grin over his shoulder even as they slid out of Bag End, strolling off in the general direction of the tavern. 

Once the door was shut firmly behind them Fili dragged a laughing Bilbo Baggins down the hallway, Kili following close in tow as the blonde declared quite loudly that it was time for them all to have a wash. 

Inevitably, the bath was quite crowded with all three of them submerged in the sudsy water. The bottom of the tub was only just long enough to allow for Fili and Kili’s bulky frames, their knees tucked up awkwardly out of the water. This of course meant that Bilbo was left to float half in the young archer’s lap, his feet kicked lazily up by Fili. They had been in the water for some time already, talking over the logistics for Bilbo’s move to Erebor. The blond dwarf had one of Bilbo’s feet in hand, taking to scrubbing the toes with a cloth as they chatted. 

Bilbo put up for it for a while, ignoring Fili’s ministrations as he and Kili talked about their mother, Dis, and her vouched support for Bilbo’s return. Eventually, however, the hobbit couldn’t take it anymore, letting out a laugh as he motioned to stop the older dwarf with a bright flush. “I think they’re quite clean now, your majesty,” he teased, his tone light and airy, “I already washed once today, if you recall.” 

“Mm, but there’s no harm in it, is there?” Fili grinned up at the Halfling, digging his fingers gently into the pads of the small man’s foot. Then with a cheeky wink he lifted up from the ankle, bringing the sole to his bearded lips for a firm, hard kiss. “Besides, I thought hobbits took a lot pride in the state of their feet.” 

“Not _that_ much pride, I can assure you.” He laughed breathlessly as he pulled his foot away, lounging back further into Kili’s chest behind him. “And now I’ve gone and lost my train of thought,” the Halfling let out a slight sigh, shaking his head and tilting his chin up to glance back at the youngest prince, “what were we talking about again?” 

“Your position, once we arrive back in Erebor.” The archer supplied helpfully, a hand sliding up underneath the water to brace across the hobbit’s chest. He smiled serenely, leaning down to rest his jaw on the top of the Halfling’s head. 

“Ah, right.” Bilbo nodded his head, letting his hand come to rest across Kili’s arm where it was strapped about his ribs. “So you’re saying that the princess…er I mean your mother,” the hobbit shrugged sheepishly as Fili flashed him a look from across the tub, “ _Dis_ , has a position in mind for me in the mountain.” 

“Yep.” Fili smiled, running his hands up Bilbo’s legs beneath the water. “It’s one of the reasons why she campaigned for your return so fiercely.” 

“Wait-“ Bilbo blinked and sat up slightly to regard the blond with the slight quirk of his eyebrow, “what exactly does she think she’ll find use of me for?” 

The older prince hummed slightly, raising an eyebrow at the hobbit before glancing to his brother over the small man’s shoulders. “You mean you don’t know?” He chuckled. “I thought Kili already mentioned it, given his newfound pet name for you.” 

“ _Peacemaker_?” Bilbo muttered in disbelief, glancing up to the archer behind him, watching his sheepish grin with the slow shake of his head. “Your mother intends for me to establish peace between Erebor and Mirkwood?”

“Partly, yes,” Kili stated, shrugging at Bilbo’s scandalized stare, “though really, your title would be more like _Ambassador to Elf Kind_ , or well…something along those lines.” 

“ _No._ ” Bilbo scoffed, disbelieving, turning in the water slightly to face Kili with a hard shake of his head. “I mean, I’m flattered, but I have absolutely no credentials necessary for a position as essential as _ambassador_. She must be mistaken.” 

“Hey, you said it yourself, little burglar,” Kili beamed, leaning down to press his lips to the hobbit’s forehead, “you have two kings of fair folk counted as your friends, and you have the alliance of the most powerful men of Dale. And that is without even considering your incredible negotiation abilities. In all honestly, you are the most capable ambassador I know.”

The hobbit flushed happily, bobbing in the water as he leaned up to tilt his lips up to the archer’s this time, catching him in a full kiss. “Thank you for that.” He murmured, drawing away and sitting back in the water between them with a happy grin. “I think you’re right, maybe I could get used to the role, if someone showed me all of the particulars.” 

He nodded to himself, continuing with a bright grin as he let the water wash up over his shoulders, “besides, it would be a fantastic excuse to visit all of my elven friends.” 

Fili and Kili made twin noises of distress, the sounds wounded as the brothers leaned in to Bilbo, sounding disparaged. 

“ _Now you’ve gone and ruined it!_ ” 

Bilbo laughed, splashing Fili playfully as the dwarf scoffed at him in disbelief. The prince instantly returned the attack, sending a wave of water tipping Bilbo’s head and splashing out the far side of the tub. Because they were mature, responsible adults, this of course dissolved into a water fight of epic proportions, their breathing bouncing through the room as they melted into fits of laughter. 

If at the end of it all, there was more water on the floor than still remaining in the tub, none of them said anything to the wiser. 

\---

They spent the rest of the day lazily enjoying one another’s company in the cozy hobbit hole, talking casually of things they would need to prepare for the upcoming journey. All afternoon Bilbo kept Insisting that they avoid as much of the misty mountain path as possible, and stick close to elven territory once they enter the treacherous forests of Mirkwood. 

The dwarves had reluctantly agreed to both provisions, starting to re-work their route over lunch, their chairs slotted next to one another and their sides pressed close together. All in all it was calming, relaxing, and by the end of it Bilbo was starting to become comfortable with their proposed route. 

It was some time after the meal, when Bilbo was setting out his good clothes for the party that evening, that Fili strolled into his bedroom, carrying a book in his hands. At first glance the Halfling thought that the prince was just reading, then he did a quick double take, his eyes widening in recognition as he realized what title the prince was holding in his palms. The book had been marked in a few places with sheets of waxed paper, each with a preserved flower pinned between them. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Bilbo squeaked, feeling himself flush hard, “where did, uh, where did you get that?” He’d started the book a few days back when Fili had given him his first flower, pressing the daisy carefully between the pages. When the dwarf had continued to present him with the blooms over the next few days, with Kili joining in after a time, Bilbo had continued preserving each flower, being sure to press them when he removed them from his hair at night. 

“It was in the den.” The blond looked up, his smile delighted and curious as he stepped forward, strolling right up to where Bilbo stood by the bed. “You keep all of these?” 

“I uh-” The hobbit struggled for a moment, trying to find an answer that wasn’t as revealing as ‘it’s tradition,’ before he finally finished lamely, “yeah. Yeah I do.” 

Fili regarded him carefully, his grin only seeming to broaden as he closed the book, tapping it against his palm. “They mean something to you,” he stated, moving closer until their chests were near pressed together, “something more than just a token of affection.” 

“It’s nothing really.” Bilbo shrugged, fiddling with the hem of his robe as he fixed his gaze off to the side. 

“Oh, nothing is it?” Fili clicked his tongue assuredly, reaching down to prop his finger beneath Bilbo’s chin, tilting the hobbit’s face up slightly. “So if before we left for the party this evening Kili and I braided your whole head, just covered it in a crown of flowers…would that _also_ be nothing?” 

The Halfling flushed guiltily, feeling caught as he offered the dwarf a helpless gesture. “It, uh, it might not mean nothing.” Fili glanced at him significantly and the hobbit withered further. “Okay, so it may actually be something.” 

The dwarf leaned down, pressing his mouth to Bilbo’s chastely before he turned, plopping down on the bed next to the clothing that the Halfling had been laying out. “Explain it to me.” He stated, nudging at the hobbit’s leg with his foot.

Bilbo looked hesitant, reaching up to scratch at his chin before he slowly began to outline for Fili the nature of shire-folk and courtship. Throughout the entire conversation he was flushed and embarrassed, feeling as though he’d somehow deceived the blond over the past few days. 

“A crown represents a promise.” Bilbo stated finally, biting at his lip and staring down at his feet. “It’s used most often when a couple has become intended towards one another, and represents something that is almost always a life-long commitment.” 

“So, if Kili and I braided one into your hair tonight-”

“It would be as formal a gesture among the shire-folk as would frankly asking my hand in marriage.” Bilbo stated, shrugging and offering the dwarf a shy twitch of a smile. 

“Well, that certainly puts things in perspective.” Fili practically beamed, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the side of the hobbit’s face. 

That’s all the dwarf offered him as he turned out of the room, still carrying the book in hand. Bilbo watched him go with mixed emotions, both nervous and slightly confused as he resumed sorting out his outfit for the evening, straightening a nice gold vest and laying it out next to his dress shirt. Once he was finished he eventually made his way back out into the hall, glancing around for any signs of movement. Fili and Kili were nowhere in sight, and the hobbit felt himself frowning. He strolled through into the den, then the kitchen, his brows pinched together in confusion. 

He was just about to give up when the front door burst open, Kili skittering out into the hall. “Bilbo!” He exclaimed, catching sight of the hobbit where he was standing by the kitchen table. “Come outside!” 

The Halfling blinked in confusion, sliding towards the front door despite himself with a slow shake of his head. “What are you-” He cut off short, freezing as he took in the sight waiting for him out on the front lawn. He really shouldn’t have been surprised when he stepped outside to see that Fili and Kili had set some of his couch cushions out on the lawn, a large cluster of wildflowers from across the road piled in the grass between them. 

He stopped suddenly, his breath catching in his throat as he gazed at the flowers, his heart fluttering. “ _What’s this for?_ ” 

Kili slid up behind him, wrapping his arms around Bilbo’s waist. “Declaring our intentions.” 

The hobbit blushed hard, his voice stuttering as his chest tightened painfully. “Fili told you?” He asked, unable to stop the hard throb of his heart in his chest as he glanced over at the blond where he was seated on the pillow in the grass. 

“That he did.” The archer grinned, nudging Bilbo forward towards the pile of flowers. 

The hobbit stumbled slightly, his expression bewildered as he sank to his knees at Fili’s side, staring up at the blond in wonder. “You, uh…” the Halfling flushed, ducking his head slightly, “you both understand what this means?” 

Kili nodded at his side, slipping down to frame Bilbo with his brother. “We understand exactly.” 

“And you’re sure?” Bilbo babbled, glancing between them. “You are certain that this is what you two want? Because this is not something taken lightly in the shire.” 

“Bilbo,” Fili sat forward, reaching out to rest his hand on the hobbit’s knee, “we traveled halfway across middle earth just for the chance of seeing you again. We have witnessed all the horrible ways that our affections have fallen short for you, recognized all of the time we forced you to spend feeling alone and afraid-” The dwarf swallowed, suddenly looking slightly nervous as he glanced over at the Halfling where he knelt, “already we have spent more enough time absent from your side, and we are ready and willing to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. All of it.” 

Then Kili leaned forward on his other side, sliding their legs flush together as they pressed close. When he spoke there was no hint of play in his tone, his expression firm. “Bilbo, we are nothing if not certain.”

The hobbit felt his breath catch in his throat, his lips trembling slightly as he brought a hand up to his face. “You’re serious?” He asked, unable to fight back the hesitant reservation that slid into him, bubbling in his gut. “You are truly and honestly serious about all of this?” 

“More serious than we’ve ever been about anything in all our lives.” Fili’s fingers dug into his leg and the dwarf leaned in, pressing his mouth to Bilbo’s firmly. “We would stay with you forever, _Bilbo Baggins_ , if only you’d allow it.” 

The Halfling felt emotions well up within him before he could resist them, his chest squeezing tightly as his eyes began to water. He forced himself to look between Fili and Kili, his mouth quivering hard. “I do,” he managed after a shaking breath, “I want you to, both of you.” 

They positively beamed at that, Kili reaching out to cup at the hobbit’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs across the underside of his eyes to catch the tears that welled there. “You won’t regret this.” He assured the Halfling, leaning down to steal a quick kiss of his own. 

Bilbo laughed, the sound wet and tinged with relief. “I had better not.” He shook his head, relaxing back onto his cushion as he regarded the pair with a dizzying grin. “I think we’ve put ourselves through quite enough trauma over all of this, don’t you?” 

Both dwarves caved with a bright chuckle at that, drawing up around him as they lounged in the sunny yard. After a moment they managed to find their composure, Fili straightening and reaching down to plucking up a daisy from the pile of flowers and leaning closer to Bilbo. He gave the little, white blossom a spin between his finger tips, leaning in to press his forehead to the hobbit’s for a moment, “ _May we?_ ” 

With a trembling breath Bilbo nodded, feeling flustered as his heart throbbed in his chest. He was brimming with bubbling happiness, his grin splitting wide up his cheeks as both Fili and Kili pressed close to his sides, the brothers slowly starting to intricately weave flowers and braids into his hair, laughing brightly in the mid afternoon sun. 

Bilbo felt his heart swell with the addition of each new blossom, excitement and disbelief rolling through him as he beamed until his face was sore. He still felt cautious, hope fluttering guarded in his chest, but still, for the first time in years the pieces were finally lining up, and slowly but surely started to feel something akin to _whole_.

**TBC…**


	10. For Social Occasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets to showcase his boys to the shire at Hamson's birthday party, and then the three of them enjoy a little more time to themselves at Bag End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH AGAIN GUYS I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG. Writing on vacation with my sister and my biffle is hard. 
> 
> I may look through and edit this later because I've been drinking but we're about to go out and I don't want to keep this from you guys any longer. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MISTAKES AS THERE MAY BE SOME OR LOTS IDEK. 
> 
> You guys are the best and your reviews are my lifeblood. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love, and criticisms are SO VERY WELCOME BECAUSE I SUCK AT BETA-ING MY OWN WORK SOME TIMES HOLY FUCK. 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS AND NOT JUST CAUSE I'M DRUNK I PROMISE.xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox <3 <3 <3
> 
> EDIT: ALSO APPARENTLY I CAN'T FORMAT WORTH JACK SHIT AND LIKE A GOOD CHUNK OF THE CHAPTER IS IN ITALICS BUT I'M TOO HAMMERED TO FIX IT PLEASE FORGIIIIIVE MEEEEEEE
> 
> EDIT OF THE EDIT: IDEK if I actually fixed it or if I am drunk but please tell me if the majority of this text is still italicized because I am sort of intoxicated ATM
> 
> Edit of the edit of the edit: Also can I just credit KettleMeetPot for like, forcing me to put out this chapter (here's her URL, if you read Teen Wolf go read her shit: http://archiveofourown.org/users/KettleMeetPot/pseuds/KettleMeetPot) because seriously she totally doesn't even ship the hobbit and she like bullied me into writing half of the days we have been here (the weather is so nice and like not -30 so I've been slack-a-lacking)

“You look so nervous.” Kili teased, reaching out to squeeze at Bilbo’s side lightly, his hand sliding around the smaller man’s waist. “Are you really that worried about introducing us to your friends?” 

The hobbit rolled his eyes, leaning into the archer’s side despite himself as the three of them made their way towards the Gamgee’s party, the venue’s lights already shining just up the road. “Again, I’m not sure you two quite understand the implications of what you’ve done here.” 

He gestured to the intricate weave of flowers, looped around his head, standing out like a beacon against his honey curls. Fili and Kili had let him twist a few flowers into their hair as well, the hobbit having grouped the floral braids together back behind their ears, trailing into the brothers’ matching clips. When they turned the spattered, delicate bunches stood out against their heads in an array of soft, brilliant colors . “We are making a bold statement here, and people _will_ take note of it.” 

“Isn’t that the point?” Fili slid up to his other side, leaning down to press a kiss to the Halfling’s cheek. 

“I suppose.” Bilbo made another nervous noise, allowing himself to be nudged in through the gate to the bustling party field, framed by Fili and Kili as he walked. “It’s just…it’s a huge deal for me, and for the community. And given the somewhat… _unique_ nature of our relationship…well-” the Halfling sighed and shook his head, flicking his gaze up to the blond dwarf at his side, “just, just don’t take it personally if we become the topic of some less than pleasant conversation. Hobbits are quite known for their reserved judgments. Couple that with the fact that there are two of you, and you’re both dwarves-”

“Hey.” Fili paused, turning Bilbo around to stare at the hobbit, his expression careful. “If you aren’t sure about this, we can go back home, fix our hair, and come without the flowers.” 

“We wouldn’t mind.” Kili added, hovering in the path and watching the Halfling carefully. “If we’re moving too fast with this, or if you’re having second guesses…” 

“No,” the hobbit sucked in a careful breath, shaking his head, a shy smile twitching across his lips, “I’m just being nervous.” He sighed, reaching out to take one of each Fili and Kili’s hands, curling their fingers together firmly. “I just don’t know how people are going to react.” 

“Well,” Fili gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, tugging him forward towards the brightly lit gathering of hobbits in the center of the field, “ _there’s only one way to find out._ ” 

\---

“Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Bilbo!” 

The hobbit glanced away from where he was talking with one of his Chubb-Baggins relatives, his eyes flicking over to where Kili was walking across the expanse of the party, Frodo swept up in the archer’s arms. 

“Hello sweet thing.” Bilbo called as the pair approached, leaning up to press a kiss to the little shireling’s forehead. Immediately he took note of the flower that was braided carefully into the little Baggins hobbit’s hair, his mouth twitching up in a bright grin at the sight of the careful plaiting. “Now, you didn’t have this the last time I saw you.”

His nephew let out a delighted sound as Bilbo ran a hand over the bundle of forget-me-nots, weaved carefully into the child’s unruly curls. “Do you like it?” Frodo asked excitedly, before gesturing up to the flowers that arched behind the young dwarf’s ear, trailing back into his hair clip. “I wanted to match you, like Fili and Kili do!” 

“What a lovely idea little one.” Bilbo’s cousin Falco piped up, leaning closer to grin up at the youngest Baggins relative. “You look just as dashing as your Uncle.” 

Frodo made a delighted noise at that, grinning down at Falco from where he was clutched in the prince’s arms. “Have you met Master Kili, Mister Chubb-Baggins?” The little shireling chimed, reaching back to pat at the archer’s chest firmly. “He and Master Fili are our new family. They’re going to take us with them to dwarf mountain!” 

“ _Erebor_ Frodo.” Bilbo corrected with a light chuckle, his face heating up slightly at his nephew’s frank statements. Upon greeting them at the party Frodo had reacted unbelievably well to the flowers, delighted and happy when he recognized the meaning of such decorations. Even from a young age little hobbits knew some about courting and marriage, and so Frodo had taken one look at Bilbo’s crown, and proceeded to run around for the rest of the party, telling everyone excitedly about his new family. Bilbo couldn’t help the swell of delight that curled up in him at his nephew’s reaction, reaching out to gently cup the boy’s face once again. “Fili and Kili are moving us to Erebor.” 

“Right, _Eer-e-bore_.” Frodo tried the word, nodding to himself as he sounded out the syllables. 

Falco made a firm noise at that, turning to regard Bilbo carefully before he smiled at the shireling. “That is quite un-hobbit-like of you two.” He exclaimed, keeping his tone light as he leaned up to give Frodo’s small hand a squeeze. “Though also not surprising, considering your huntsman of an uncle and his tendencies towards adventure.” 

Bilbo blushed hot, biting at the swell of his lip as he flashed his cousin a sheepish expression. “My reputation will be entirely shattered after all of this, won’t it?” 

The other hobbit simply laughed, shaking his head with a smile. “It already has been. You are the talk of the town, dear Mister Baggins. You and _your_ dwarves.” He chuckled, turning his attention to Kili and extending a hand. “Speaking of, I’m being terribly rude aren’t I? Falco Chubb-Baggins.” 

“Kili,” The archer gave a bow of his head, accepting the extended hand with a wide grin, “of the line of Durin, at your service” 

“And you’re a prince? Or at least, so I’m told.” Falco raised an eyebrow at Bilbo at his side, elbowing the older Halfling lightly as he flushed. 

“That I am.” Kili laughed, beaming over at Bilbo where the Baggins hobbit stood, looking flustered. “Second in line to the throne of Erebor, _ah!_ ” The archer grinned, nodding at something over the two Halfling’s shoulders. “And here comes the heir apparent now.” 

Bilbo turned just in time to have Fili slide up behind him, the blond leaning down to press a kiss to the side of the flushing hobbit’s face. The openness of the gesture struck a cord deep inside Bilbo, his cheeks lighting up with a dark flush as he beamed up at dwarf behind him. “Brought you another drink.” The prince rumbled, somehow managing to set down a half-pint in the Halfling’s small hands, despite the three other mugs still firmly in his grasp. “And,” Fili turned, offering another half glass to Flaco with a bright grin, “I noticed that your friend was in need of an ale as well.” 

The Chubb-Baggins hobbit lit up at that, his grin broadening as he accepted the offered glass with a nod to the dwarf. “That is incredibly astute of you.” He watched as Fili handed another drink off to his brother, the young prince shifting Frodo in his grip slightly as he accepted it with a smile. Falco seemed to contemplate the pair for a second, his gaze shifting between Bilbo and the two dwarves, before his grin simply widened. “Cheers.” 

They all tapped drinks lightly, both Kili and Fili holding themselves in careful check as they took sips of their ale, Frodo curled up on the younger dwarf’s shoulder. Falco seemed pleased by their reaction, knocking back a gulp of the liquid in his own glass before he reached over, slinging an arm around Bilbo’s shoulder. “Well, Mister Baggins, it appears some congratulations are in order.” He gave his older cousin a playful squeeze, grin still wide across his features. “Though I can’t quite understand your strange affinity for big folk, I will say that you have some fine suitors in these boys here.”

Bilbo flushed, feeling pleased and embarrassed by his relative’s approval, leaning into Falco’s side momentarily before the younger Halfling pulled away. “They are good men.” He asserted, nodding to the Chubb-Baggins hobbit firmly. “They treat me well, and they make me very happy.” 

Falco nodded at that, clasping a hand over Bilbo’s shoulder one last time before he stepped further away. “Then you have my blessings.” He nodded his head to Fili and Kili, stepping up lightly to squeeze at Frodo’s hand. “Good to see you again little one. I’m glad that you’re happy with your new family.” 

The shireling giggled, delighted. “Thank you Mister Chubb-Baggins.” He chimed politely, wiggling slightly in Kili’s grip. 

Bilbo blinked, feeling a warm burst of excitement at Flaco’s easy acceptance, nodding his cousin off with a small grin. It was one of the most accommodating reactions they’d received all night, causing his heart to swell with emotion in his chest. 

Falco stepped back, offering all of them a small incline of his head. “With that, I will leave you three and go seek out my mother. Someone has to be certain she isn’t off rearranging party decorations on the hosts.” 

“It was good to see you Falco.” Bilbo called after him as the other hobbit turned to leave. 

“You as well Mister Baggins!” The younger Halfling shot back, before he paused, whipping around momentarily to fix Fili and Kili with a firm stare. “It was a pleasure to meet you two, but you treat him well, or I will not be the first hobbit in line to smack your heads together, clear?” 

The dwarves shared a quick glance, small smiles quirked up their features as they nodded to Falco in understanding. “We will,” Kili called back, hiking Frodo up further on his hip, “you have our word.” 

At that the Chubb-Baggins hobbit seemed satisfied, finally strolling off deeper into the bustling crowd of the party, no doubt off to find his relations. 

Bilbo let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, scratching at the back of his head as he turned to look over at the dwarven brothers where they stood. His hand caught one of his plaited flowers as he scraped through his hair, a punch of heat sliding into his belly at the contact. He let out a quiet breath, gingerly brushing his fingers against the soft petals before he let his arm drop, beaming at the two princes. “This is actually going over quite a deal better than I originally expected.” He admitted after a moment, licking at his lips. 

“I know, and the threats from your relatives are getting less and less horrifying as the night goes on.” Kili offered with a laugh, shaking his head as he adjusted his grip on the shireling in his arms. 

Bilbo flushed a bit at that, feeling embarrassed and happy as he thought back to the initial reaction they had received, walking up to the party. Bell spotted them first and had looked delighted, instantly coming over to comment fondly on his crown of flowers. Hamfast had been much more reserved, the Gaffer more skeptical of silly things such as adventure and big folk than his wife. Still, when even Mister Gamgee offered them a terse well-wishing (albeit, with a grumbling promise of violence under his breath should anything befall Bilbo), Bilbo felt his hopes begin to rise. “I’m starting to think that maybe this is a good idea.” 

“Of course it is!” Frodo exclaimed from where he was clutching at Kili’s shoulders, lifting his little chin from where it was pressed down against the archer’s fine tunic. “You look so happy, and you’re getting _married_! That makes us a family right?” The little shireling stated, his voice firm. “What could be bad about that?”

The older hobbit laughed, feeling flustered and still slightly uncertain as he glanced over towards where Fili and Kili stood. It was the first time the word marriage had been uttered out loud, and while the implication behind the flowers was clear, Bilbo still couldn’t fight the horrible feeling of dread and insecurity that twisted in his gut; there was part of him that was still waiting for the brothers to take it back, for them to realize that what they were doing was some sort of huge mistake or misunderstanding. 

Fili must have caught the flicker of doubt in his eyes, the blond stepping up immediately to wrap a strong arm around Bilbo’s waist, pulling the hobbit flush against his side even as he grinned up at Frodo in Kili’s arms. “Nothing, nothing bad at all.” He assured the shireling, his fingers tracing the curve of Bilbo’s hip in calm, soothing motions. “It will be a while yet before we have opportunity for a real ceremony…and we still have some details that will need to be worked out when we return to Erebor; but we _are_ a family now, and that’s the best thing in the world.”

That seemed to send Frodo into another pitch of delight, the child turning to chatter excitedly to Kili about weddings. 

The words took a while to sink in, Bilbo floundering slightly even as he reached down, lacing his fingers together with Fili’s at his hip. None of them knew exactly how this was going to work, but between Frodo’s easy acceptance and the blond prince’s fierce confidence, he felt a flicker of dizzying hope swell up inside of him. 

They all wanted this, this _family._

He allowed himself a small grin as he leaned back into to Fili’s side. The blond tightened his grip slightly on Bilbo, pulling him against him further with a slow, easy smile. 

“Is it weird that this doesn’t feel real to me?” The hobbit asked after a moment, keeping his voice low as he flicked his gaze up to Fili at his side. “That I’m just waiting to wake up from this, to find out that the last two weeks have all been some sort of ridiculous dream?” 

His heart clenched hard even as he spoke, overwhelming, unexplainable fear spiking up inside of him and causing his breath to hitch. 

Fili just leaned down further, setting his lips to the top of Bilbo’s head, before gently pressing his face into the hobbit’s hair, inhaling around the braided flowers. “It’s not weird at all.” The blond murmured, tightening his grip on Bilbo’s waist as he let out a sad sigh. “You’re used to living with fear, you’re used to being afraid and alone-” The prince’s voice caught and he cleared his throat, his expression falling slightly, “that’s why you’re worried, you’re just sitting here, waiting to go back to that horrible, lonely place… to be heartbroken all over again.” 

Bilbo felt his breath gust out of him as his entire body stiffened, tears welling up in his eyes against his will while he sucked in hard through his nose. Fili just stood there, pulling at all of his fears and bearing them out for him to see, Bilbo’s lips trembling as he struggled to swallow through a hard lump of emotion. 

“Yet after all of that, you were still willing to not only take us back,” Fili breathed in hard, his fingers digging in to Bilbo’s hip, “but also to give up everything you’ve scraped back together here; to give up your life all over again, _for us_. You just…you just trust so much. And-” he coughed again, his gaze trained on the floor, a flush of color burning across his cheeks, “and we just needed to give you something in return, something that would show you just how serious about this we are, and that we will never, _ever_ do something like that to you, _ever again_.” 

The hobbit felt his mouth tighten, flooding relief causing his whole body to tremble as he turned into Fili, wrapping his arms around the dwarf’s waist and pressing his face into the shoulder of his tunic. Instantly the blond was bending down, squeezing Bilbo close into a fierce hug. “Thank you.” The hobbit found himself murmuring, burying deeper into Fili’s chest and sniffling as he focused on fighting back the sudden wrench in his heart. “Thank you, thank you.” 

“Don’t, don’t you thank me for this.” Fili shook his head, drawing his hands around from Bilbo’s back to cup the Halfling’s face, wiping at his watering eyes. “Don’t thank me for pointing out the truth, and don’t you dare thank us for finally doing right by you Bilbo Baggins.” 

“ _Okay._ Okay.” The hobbit let out a trembling breath, scrubbing at his eyes once more as he offered Fili a small smile. “Can I just say, it’s about time you made an honest hobbit out of me?” 

That got a laugh out of the blond prince, his head shaking as he leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Bilbo’s lips. 

When as they parted the Halfling finally turned around, Frodo let out an appalled shout, clinging to Kili as he gestured wildly in their direction. “Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Bilbo why are you crying!” 

The older hobbit made an embarrassed noise in the back of his throat, quickly wiping at his eyes as he moved up to Kili, plucking the shireling from the dwarf and hoisting him up until they were face to face. “Happy tears little one,” he assured Frodo, leaning in to press his lips briefly to the top of his nephew’s head, “because I am very, unbelievably happy right now.” 

“Oh.” The shireling brightened at that, reaching up to clasp Bilbo’s face with his tiny hands. “That’s okay then.” 

“Good.” The bigger Halfling chuckled, turning to offer Fili and Kili a bright smile. “Shall we go visit the rest of the dwarves and the birthday boy?” 

They had yet to have a full conversation with Dasil, Foseil and Ragnar since they arrived at the affair, all three guards finding themselves quite captive entertainment for Hamson and his teen aged friends. The group seemed utterly fascinated by the dwarves, asking them any and all questions that came to mind. Ragnar had, however, found enough time to corner the three of them earlier in the evening, regarding them carefully before he offered them a firm congratulations, and informed them that Bell had invited the guards over again the next day for afternoon tea, where they would pick up Frodo and then return to Bag End as a group. He had nodded to them curtly, adding in a cheeky ‘the house is all yours, try not to break anything,’ before he had strolled back over to where Dasil sat by Hamson, recounting the tale of the Battle of Five Armies in vivid detail for the teens. 

“Yes please,” Frodo cheered, clapping his hands together excitedly, “Sam is with Hamson!” 

“Oh well, I’ll bet they’ll both be happy to see us.” Bilbo grinned, feeling Fili nudge at his back even as Kili started through the crowd in front of them, already heading towards the table with the dwarves. 

Many shire folk stared at them as they walked past, some gazes more kind than others, but for the life of him Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to be bothered either way. He simply sighed, trailing along close at Kili’s heels, enjoying the feeling of Fili’s firm hand on his back as they strolled through the crowd, a group of braided flowers and happy grins. 

\---

“No, no! Like this Mister Kili!” Frodo exclaimed, one hand clasped around the archer’s thick fingers, the other clutching Sam’s at his side. The three of them were standing in a circle on the outskirts of the crowd of dancing hobbits, the young Baggins boy attempting to teach the dwarf the appropriate way to execute a traditional shire jig. 

Kili was being as unhelpful as possible, grinning and positively cackling like a loon as he held one of each of the shireling’s hands. They had taken to spinning about, hopping and flailing in what looked to be a barely passable attempt at a dance. “Like this?” He chimed brightly, forcing the three of them to twirl together. 

Frodo let out a bright shriek of laughter, Sam grinning and giggling along with the other hobbit-ling as they whipped about. “No, not like that!” Samwise cried, the protest half-hearted as he let out a nosie of sheer delight. “You need to step to the middle more. No, no, like this!” 

Bilbo stood off to the side of the crowd, chuckling to himself with a wide, splitting grin as he watched the antics of Kili and the children. The archer had suggested dancing when the conversation with Hamfast had begun to drop off, the teen becoming distracted with his friends and peers. After his brother wandered away Sam had become slightly sullen, no doubt dwelling on the fact that the Baggins hobbits would be leaving with their dwarves in just a few days time. All things considered the little Gamgee child had taken the news of their moving fairly well, but he still seemed significantly distressed at the thought of losing his closest friend. 

Frodo too was prone to boughts of sadness at the prospect of leaving Sam behind, and so both children required a fair bit of distracting to keep their minds occupied and away from dwelling on such unfortunate thoughts. 

The older Baggins hobbit had been delighted to see how readily Kili had occupied the two boys, dragging them out among the mass of dancing hobbits with a bright laugh and an easy smile. 

Soon, however, Bilbo was pulled out of his thoughts as a body pressed up behind him, Fili wrapping an arm around the Halfling’s waist and pulling him close. The hobbit let out a pleased noise, tilting his head slightly when the dwarf leaned down, pressing his bearded lips to the curve of the smaller man’s jaw. “Can I get you another drink?” The prince rumbled, kissing his way up to Bilbo’s cheek with chaste presses of his mouth. “You look to be running a bit low.” 

The offer was tempting, almost impossibly so as the hobbit leaned back into the frame behind him, raising his mug up to drain the last of his ale. Once the cup was emptied he turned himself in Fili’s grip, pressing one hand to the dwarf’s chest and grinning up at the taller man. He was just about to concede, eyeing the keg at the far side of the party, when another idea slid through him. “I think I have something else in mind, _Master Dwarf_.” He reached out, plucking Fili’s empty glass from his palms and turning to set both mugs off to a table in the grass. Then he turned back to the prince, his grin blooming wide across his features as he reached out to grasp both of the dwarf’s hands in his own. “Dance with me.” 

“ _What?_ ” Fili let out a scoffing noise of disbelief, his expression comical as he shook his head down at the hobbit. “Are you serious?” 

“Of course I am!” Bilbo stated, unable to suppress the offense in his tone. “I know you can dance, I’ve seen you and Kili do it before, with Ori while you were drinking.” 

“Well, yes, that sort of dancing.” The blond shook his head, disbelief stark across his features. “Anything more formal, on the other hand, we are quite useless at. Have you seen the way Kili’s been moving about with the boys? That isn’t just a show for the children’s sake. We Durins may be prolific fighters, but we are infamous for having two left feet.” 

The hobbit made a noise of dismissal in the back of his throat, a sly smile creeping up his features. “That wasn’t a no.” 

“No…it wasn’t.” Fili admitted, relenting slightly. 

“Alright then, it’s settled.” Bilbo gave a gentle tug, leading the prince towards the crowd of twirling hobbits with a bright smile. “Come on, I promise that you will enjoy yourself.” 

“I, uh-” The dwarf stumbled forward slightly, looking, for once, completely flustered and out of his element as he tightened his grip on Bilbo’s hands, “I hate to admit it, but I don’t exactly know what to do.” 

The hobbit scoffed, shaking his head as he regarded the taller man fondly. “Don’t worry so much, just follow me.” He tugged him close, grasping their right hands together and raising them up slightly so that their elbows were bent. Then he reached about, wrapping his left arm around Fili’s higher waist and tugging the blond close. With a small wink he beamed up at the dwarf, starting to move to the rhythm of the music as he attempted to draw the prince along with him. “Trust me…I have been told that I am quite the accomplished lead.” 

The dwarf let out a short, light laugh, his eyes lightening as he leaned into the Halfling’s grip. “Well, I’ll take your word on that.” He began to move according to Bilbo’s direction, his body shifting to the tune as he let himself be drawn further into the crowd of dancing hobbits. “After you, _little one_.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help the small noise of delight that escaped him, his fingers tightening around the span of the prince’s back as he began to spin them round, falling into step with the bodies around them. 

Fili hadn’t been lying about having two-left feet, his steps slightly fumbling as he tried to follow the hobbit’s steps. On more than one occasion the dwarf stepped down hard on Bilbo’s bare toes, eliciting a sound of pain and surprise from the smaller man. Each time the blond apologized more profusely than the last, and each time the Halfling just laughed and offered him soothing words in response. 

Slowly but surely the heir apparent began to relax into Bilbo’s grip, his posture easing as they slid along the grassy dance floor, their smiles wide and their bodies pressed close to one another.

After a time it seemed that the dwarf was getting the hang of things, his movement’s smoother and more confident as he leaned into Bilbo slightly, drawing their faces close. “I have to admit,” the blond drawled after a moment, leaning their foreheads together as the tapped along to a slow moving tune, “I think I could grow accustomed to this sort of thing.” 

Bilbo laughed, spinning the pair of them around as the beat shifted slightly, his arm tightening around the prince’s waist. “Well, I personally am delighted to hear so.” 

Fili beamed, pressing right up to Bilbo and shifting his head until he had his lips pressed to the side of the hobbit’s face. “Maybe next time, you could even let me lead.” 

“Ah, we’ll have to see about that.” The hobbit chuckled, enjoying the warm heat of the body pressed to his, a light sheen of sweat breaking across their skin as they danced. “You might need some more practice first, however.” 

The blond simply shot back with a laugh of his own, the sound a rumble against his ear which warmed him straight to his core. “I think I can live with that.” 

Bilbo felt his breath hitch slightly, just barely managing to keep his footing as the music sped up, turning into a happy jig that had them bouncing merrily. He beamed up at Fili as the prince drew back, feeling his heart swell as they slid together, pushing in further amongst the cheery shire-folk as they danced under the star-lit sky. 

\---

By the time Bilbo finally stumbled in through the door to Bag End, the sky was a dark navy, the last shreds of light having faded with the sun beyond the horizon. Kili and Fili came in shortly after him, all three of them pleasantly warmed from liquor and ale, laughing as they clung to one another through the threshold into the house. 

A few hours earlier Frodo had been happily tucked in at the Gamgee’s along with the other shirelings, leaving only the older hobbits to continue on in their merriment, late into the evening. The last they’d seen of Foseil, Dasil and Ragnar, the dwarven guard was seated in the middle of a crowd of adult and teen hobbits, regaling them with stories of the Blue Mountains. For a time, Bilbo, Fili and Kili had been content to linger at the party, talking idly with Hamson and making polite conversation with the older shire folk. 

Really he was surprised that the brothers lasted as much of the casual pleasantries as they did, keeping a respectable hand on one of Bilb’s shoulders, or occasionally grasping him around the waist; but as the night wore on the touches became firmer, less casual, their hands searing on his skin like brands as he tried to make conversation with the other guests. 

Kili was the most blatant, constantly touching Bilbo’s face, or occasionally just draping himself over one of the Halfling’s shoulders. The alcohol definitely wasn’t helping the matter, yet somehow the archer managed to keep up with the polite conversation, his smile still genuine despite his sudden resolve to cling bodily to the Baggins hobbit.

Though while Kili had been bad, Fili was by far worse. His actions had been more discrete, the blond dwarf standing tall and casual as he responded to the shire folk around them with a bright smile and a smooth voice. For all appearances, he simply had his hand wrapped around the hobbit’s back, snuck beneath his loose dress jacket. At first, in fact, that’s all it had been; just a firm pressure from the palm splayed across his spine. However, as time continued to tick by Fili’s hand had begun to move down, sliding up beneath Bilbo’s vest to grab at the edge of his blouse, slowly un-tucking the fabric from his pants. 

The Baggins hobbit hadn’t been able to help but stiffen at the first press of Fili’s skin against his bare back. He remembered faltering slightly as his half-argumentative conversation he was having with Lobelia Sackville-Baggins stuttered to a hault; he had been doing his best to keep the conversation away from his move and the ownership of Bag End, Lobelia asking quite forwardly when she and her husband might start moving in. It took Bilbo a minute, but eventually he managed to ease back into the flow of the small-talk, telling the woman off with a firm and polite tone. He’d only just managed to relax once more when Fili’s hand shifted slightly, fingers sliding down beneath the waist band of his trousers to rest against the high swell of his rear. He hadn’t moved after that, just left his hand there, palm firm and fingers splayed wide across the span of Bilbo’s flesh. 

That pressure, solid and hot against his ass, had made him want to squirm. The worst part was that he hadn’t particularly felt like asking Fili to move it, especially when the dwarves had been so ridiculously perfect all evening long. That was about when he realized it was time to bid the party goers goodnight. 

He had excused them from Lobelia’s company, corralling the dwarves off to the side with a firm hand. When he’d told Fili and Kili about his desire to leave, standing pressed between them at the corner of the crowd, he had been met with twin groans of relief. They’d both kissed him soundly, lingering longer than was strictly appropriate as they tugged him close on the outskirts of the party. 

Never in his life had he said his goodbyes and well wishes so quickly. 

Some of the attendees gave them judging looks as they hastily bid their farewells, but Bilbo had simply ignored them, a wide grin on his features. He did, however, make a special effort to say goodbye to Hamson, ignoring the knowing expression Ragnar flashed him as the three of them excused themselves. 

Lastly he had spoken to Bell, thanking her again for taking Frodo for so long, to which she’d simply laughed and shoved him playfully off, calling to him that it was a pleasure and that she certainly hoped he enjoyed his evening. 

That sent Fili and Kili into stitches, and Bilbo had to spend the next five minutes of the walk home desperately trying to shush the two boys as he choked back his own laughter. 

“ _Mahal_.” Kili groaned, stretching and dropping back to lounge, leaning with his shoulders propped up against the hall wall. “That was a good party.” 

“Mm, it was fun.” Fili murmured in agreement, working off his boots by the door. Then he strolled over to where Bilbo hovered in the entrance way, waiting politely for his shoe-wearing guests to finish. The hobbit blinked up at the dwarf as Fili came to a stop in front of him, the prince grinning as he leaned down to fit his mouth next to Bilbo’s ear. “Though it was too long for my liking though. Far, _far_ too long.” 

The hobbit felt a shiver of delight slide through him, his hands coming up to brace around Fili’s forearms as he glanced up at the dwarf, laughing lightly. “Yes, I gathered that much from the way your hand seemed to miraculously find its way into my pants.” 

“Ah, that was simply a message. One well received it would seem, as we are now nicely tucked away at home and not still out talking pleasantries with the neighbors.” Fili teased back, reaching up to cup Bilbo’s cheeks as he leaned down, pressing their mouths together through a smile. 

The hobbit made a happy noise, shifting slightly to grip the dwarf’s biceps and allowing himself to slip forward into the kiss. When Fili finally drew away, the Halfling gasped, feeling giddy and light headed. “We uh,” He coughed, glancing around the blond to where Kili was propped against the wall, “we have the house to ourselves.” 

“That we do.” The archer growled in response, pushing off of the baseboard and moving over to place a well aimed kick at Fili’s leg, forcing his brother to meet his eyes. “Bedroom?” 

The blond beamed, already bending and scooping Bilbo up before the hobbit could protest, throwing him over his shoulder. Flailing the Halfling let out a hard laugh, half-heartedly beating at Fili’s back as he was carried bodily down the hall past Kili, the older dwarf bee-lining towards the master. They spilled in the door as bundle of thrashing limbs and bright laughter, Fili shifting his grip on the hobbit as he carefully set him back down on his feet.

Bilbo wavered for a moment, still chuckling breathlessly while he reached out to brace himself on the prince’s forearm, his expression dazed and happy. “I’m still not sure how I feel about it when you haul me around like a sack of potatoes.” 

“Oh, give yourself a bit more credit little burglar, you are much too attractive to be a sack of potatoes.” Kili chimed as he slid in the doorway, coming to stand behind his brother and wrapping his arms around the older dwarf’s waist. The archer grinned, popping his chin up over the blond’s shoulder and flashing a wink down at Bilbo where he stood. “A sack of flour, on the other hand…” 

The Halfling let out a scoffing sound, schooling his face into a mask of offense as he glared playfully up at the younger prince. “How rude Mister Kili,” he teased, “if that’s how you feel, maybe I should just leave you two to it? I could always go for a nice cup of tea, or an evening stroll for that matter-”

“Oh no you don’t.” Kili then shouldered his way around his brother, hands reaching down to brace against the hobbit’s hips as he began to walk the small man backwards, his grip tight. “We’ve got you just where we want you,” the archer murmured, his voice tingeing with an edge of seriousness as he leaned down, pressing his mouth to the corner of Bilbo’s lips chastely, “we’re not going to be letting you go again that easily.” 

Bilbo felt his chest tighten, warmth spreading through to his very bones as he reached out to Kili, fisting his fingers in the other’s dress tunic even as the dwarf’s hands found his vest, working to divest him of the top button by button. “You’re really serious about all of this.” The hobbit murmured, sounding breathless as he stared up at the archer, his eyes wide. “You two are really, truly, genuinely serious about this.” 

Kili seemed taken aback by the ring of confusion and hesitation in Bilbo’s tone, pausing his hands where they had managed to get the vest completely unfastened, his eyes searching the smaller man’s carefully. “Of course we are.” The young prince stated after a moment, his brows furrowing. “Do you still doubt our sincerity?” 

“It’s not-” Bilbo shook his head, stuttering over the words as he found himself looking resolutely down, avoiding Kili’s gaze with an embarrassed flush, “it’s not that. I just…it’s a lot to take in, and there’s still so much uncertainty to it all.” 

He swallowed, hearing more than seeing as Fili moved up to his brother’s side, the two dwarves now regarding him carefully. Maybe it was the drink, or maybe it was just the result of the huge wash of emotion that had been coursing through the hobbit all day, but Bilbo suddenly found himself babbling nervously, unable to force himself to stop. “I know you two mean it, with all of your hearts, because I know _you_ …and if we were staying in the shire-” he coughed slightly, scratching at his chin as he offered them a hesitant shrug, “if we were to stay, I would know for certain that we would be together. There is nothing in the culture of shire folk which would serve to put an outright stop to us, no matter whether my friends and kin support or reject our union. But we’re not staying here, we’re leaving, and I don’t know what that means for us! We talked a bit about my home, my traditions, but I have no idea what lies waiting for us back at the Lonely Mountain.” 

He sucked in a hard breath and fixed his gaze firmly on the floor in front of him. “I know I’m being silly. I know that you both have already offered me more affection and commitment than I could have ever hoped for…but I’m still afraid.” The admission was trembling as it left his lips, and he forced himself to look up to meet the princes’ eyes. Kili looked wounded, his teeth digging in hard to his lip while Fili’s face was a mask of piercing concern. The sight forced the breath from Bilbo’s lungs and he found himself gasping, struggling to find the air to continue. “I’m afraid that after all of this, all the promise and joy that we have here, that I will still lose you two in the end.” 

He made a choked noise, dragging a hand up to squeeze over the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes tight, trying to keep his composure. “I just…I don’t think I could go through that again.” 

“It won’t happen.” Kili spoke up first, his tone firm even with his expression still hesitant, his hand carefully easing up to cup the side of the hobbit’s head. “We won’t let it.” 

“That’s what this is,” Fili continued, stepping forward to brush his hand against the crown of flowers, still wound tightly in the Halfling’s curls, “this is a promise. No, _a guarantee_ , that we will never leave you again.” Bilbo let out a slow breath, his body relaxing slightly under the princes’ firm touches. “If we’re honest, we don’t really know what’s going to happen once we return to Erebor...” 

Kili nodded, looking over to his brother, before stepping in, his tone careful. “I’ve never heard of anything like this, one dwarf having two partners...” 

“But-” Fili interrupted, his expression imploring, “our mother knows everything there is to know about dwarven courtship. She will find a way for us, of that I can guarantee you.” 

“Please don’t cry anymore.” The younger prince spoke up, his voice strained. “Everything will work out, we’ll make sure of it, we just want you to be happy.” 

“I am.” Bilbo nodded his head sharply, his heart beat slowing and his breathing gradually steadying to a calm, easy rhythm. “I’m ridiculously, unbelievably happy.” He admitted, reaching his hands up to frame Kili’s where the archer gripped his face. 

“Then trust us.” Fili stated, stepping up to the hobbit’s side and gently brushing at the blossoms, braided neatly into the Halfling’s honey curls. Bilbo let out another hard sigh at the touch, reaching out to grasp at the blond prince even as the other continued to speak. “In the future there will be bridges that we will have to cross, and the possibility of yet more hardships for us to weather…but these are things that we can tackle as they arise, _together_.” The words were firm, sincere. “Trust us _little one_ ; trust us to make this right, to make us a _family_.” 

“It’s a big step,” Kili added in quietly, sliding his hand out from beneath Bilbo’s and dropping it to rest against the hobbit’s shoulder, “but it is one that we are both ready and more than willing to take.” 

The noise that escaped from the back of Bilbo’s throat was one completely unbidden, a hot flare of happiness bursting up through the tight grip of nerves that had clenched in the Halfling’s chest. With a slowly blooming smile he glanced up at the two dwarves, his expression bordering on shy. “You’re right, _you both are_ , and I do trust you, I really really do.” The words somehow felt liberating, leaving the hobbit with the feeling that some heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. “I was wrong to despair, especially on a night like tonight-” a tinge of regret filtered into his words and Bilbo winced, gazing up at the brothers apologetically, “I uh, I hope I haven’t completely ruined the mood…”

Fili let out a bright laugh at that, the sound chiming through the bedroom as he dropped his head down, pressing his face into the side of Bilbo’s throat. “I think you would be relatively hard pressed to find opportunity to ruin _anything_ this evening.” The dwarf growled playfully, his beard scraping deliciously against the hobbit’s flesh as he spoke. “Not after today has been so wonderfully, impossibly _perfect_.” 

The Halfling gasped slightly, his body relaxing despite the hard swell of his heart in his chest as he tilted his head to the side, allowing Fili more access to the long expanse of his neck. “Perfect?” He managed, the word coming out breathless and confused. 

“ _Almost_ ,” Kili groaned, his hands shifting from Bilbo’s collar in order to hook under the shoulders of the hobbit’s suit jacket, “I can think of _one_ thing in particular that could make this evening _all the better_.” 

The dwarf slowly slid the fabric of the smaller man’s coat off of his shoulders, allowing the fine cotton to drop down to the floor heavily. With his teeth biting hard into his lip Bilbo fought back a groan, his hands twitching slightly before he brought them up to rest over the fastenings of Kili’s tunic. “And just what, Master Dwarf,” he shot back, slowly finding his confidence again as he began to work on undoing the young dwarf’s top, “would that be?” 

Kili’s expression shifted to something positively filthy as the archer leaned down and grasped at the hanging lapels of Bilbo’s vest, pushing it up and off of the hobbit’s chest. “Well _Mister Baggins_ ,” he practically purred, leaning forward to drag his mouth up along the curve of the Halfling’s chin, “I was just _thinking_ that my brother and I should hold you down and fuck you into that soft, wonderful mattress of yours until you can’t even remember your own name.” 

Fili growled in agreement from Bilbo’s side, the sound positively animal as he snuck a hand around Bilbo’s front, already thumbing open the buttons of the hobbit’s dress shirt. “I firmly and sincerely second that motion.” 

The smaller man groaned, a hard punch of arousal slamming into his gut, causing him to squirm slightly. He felt his fingers fumble as he finally managed to undo the bulk of Kili’s tunic, the fine, heavy fabric hanging loose against the archer’s chest. He made a choked sound in the back of his throat, his hips rolling forward as Fili moved down his torso, unfastening his top. “ _Oh lord_ yes please. Please, please.” He shoved hard at the archer’s top, his heart pounding hard in his chest. “ _Please,_ I want you to make me feel it for a week. I don’t care if I can’t walk tomorrow. _Just please_.” 

Kili let out a desperate sound, the noise verging on broken as he pushed forward slightly, causing Bilbo to stumble back towards the bed and out of the brothers’ grips. “As you wish, _little one_.” 

The back of the hobbit’s knees hit the bed and he tipped over slightly, dropping down to sit against the firm mattress. He looked up at the younger dwarf, his heart pounding and his face flushed with arousal. However when he moved to speak he found his view abruptly cut off, a body sliding up into his line of sight as the older prince bore down on him, forcing him back against the comforter.

Bilbo went easily, his knees sliding apart to accommodate for the dwarf’s hard frame. “ _Fili_.” 

The blond grinned, pressing forward until his forehead was flush against the hobbit’s their mouths brushing together slightly. “ _At your service._ ” 

The words caused his heart to clench, pleasure and joy bubbling up inside of him as he reached up, curling his arms around Fili’s neck and tugging him down further. “And I _yours_.” 

Fili growled deeply, pressing forward the last bare inches it took to seal their mouths together, shoving the hobbit down into the mattress with a deep, searching kiss. 

It didn’t take long for Kili to slide down onto the bed after them, nudging his brother up off of the hobbit and pressing their lips together firmly. Once they were settled on the mattress their clothing fell away fairly easily, hands grasping and pulling as they stripped each other down.

Somehow amidst their fits of giggling and low, rumbling chuckles, they managed to locate a vial of oil and maneuver themselves into the center of the bed; Bilbo already trapped between the two dwarves, their bare skin pressed flush together. The hobbit squirmed, reaching up to loop his arms around Kili’s neck as the archer kissed into him hard with deep, firm strokes of his tongue. 

With a moan Bilbo bit down on the swell of the young dwarf’s lip even as he shifted against the second body, pressed up against him from behind. Already he could feel Fili’s slick fingers carefully pushing their way into him, causing his hips to buck against his will. 

“Stay nice and relaxed.” Fili murmured, his voice rumbling through the hobbit’s frame as he pressed his lips down to the pointed tip of his ear. 

“It’s, ah-” Bilbo drew away from Kili with a gasp, nudging his knees further apart as the blond’s other hand slid down to grasp his thigh, encouraging him to spread his legs wider, “ _oh_ , it’s just been a while is all.”

“ _Too long_.” The archer rumbled in agreement at his front, leaning forward to nibble at Bilbo’s jaw-line, his hands shifting to grip at the hobbit’s hips firmly. “Far, far too long.” 

“Please, never again.” The Halfling let out a whine, his breath hitching hard as Fili eased a second finger into him, curling against that sweet spot deep inside with a slam of spiking pleasure. 

“Never.” The blond agreed, leaning down to kiss at the spot between the hobbit’s shoulder blades, slowly starting to trail his mouth back up to the top of the hobbit’s spine. “ _Mahal Bilbo._ ” 

The hobbit let out a ragged noise and his hands slid up to curl in Kili’s hair at his front, digging into the long, dark locks. His finger brushed against something delicate and he startled, blinking hard. He’d almost forgotten the flowers, still weaved tightly into the dwarf’s hair. His own crown of buds was still intact as well, resting in a neatly braided circle around his head. 

Bilbo flushed hard at the realization, his fingers twitching over the expanse of a primrose, knocking one of the petals loose. “You don’t, _oh_ ,” he cut off with a trembling moan, leaning forward into Kili just a touch more as another hard slam of pleasure rocked through him, “you don’t mind leaving these in?” 

“The flowers?” The archer laughed, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the soft flesh of Bilbo’s hips as he leaned in more, his mouth fitting to the side of the hobbit’s throat. “Why would we?” 

The Halfling floundered slightly, his face heating up as he struggled to find his voice, still fighting against the sharp waves of pleasure from the fingers embedded deep inside of him. “I just, wouldn’t you-” He made a soft keening sound, his whole body tensing as Fili slipped a third digit inside of him, the stretch causing the hobbit to squirm, “wouldn’t you prefer to take them out first?” 

Bilbo was reaching up even as he spoke, fingering the soft edges of one of the flowers. 

“No. _Leave them_.” Fili growled in his ear, his lips tracing softly over the tip eliciting a small gasp from the smaller man. The prince reached up, sliding his free hand off of Bilbo’s thigh and curling it around the hobbit’s wrist, stilling him where he was reaching for the blossoms in Kili’s hair. He pulled the hand back until it was resting on the Halfling’s shoulder, where the dwarf leaned down, pressing his bearded lips to the back of his fingers. “I like how they look…and what they mean.” 

“ _Oh_.” Bilbo’s breathing stuttered and his hips gave a subconscious roll back, pushing himself further onto Fili’s pressing fingers. Flowers were an important symbol for hobbits during courtship, one that was treasured and cherished. However after all of the time he’d spent with dwarves, he hadd only assumed that they wouldn’t feel the same way about leaving such pretty, delicate blossoms, braided into their hair. The determination that Fili spoke with, however, said otherwise, driving a spike of warm pleasure up through his heart and causing him to moan. “Okay, yes…yes let’s, _ah_ , let’s leave them in.” 

“Good.” This time it was Kili who spoke, the younger dwarf beaming as he leaned in to seal their mouths together once more. 

Even as the kiss deepened, becoming more heated with each passing second, the dark haired prince still kept his touches light and almost innocent. The archer just pressed his fingers firmly into the round of Bilbo’s hips, occasionally spreading them out to fan across his belly.

Bilbo’s neglected cock gave a throb of protest, arching up to bounce against his stomach and leaving a wet smear across his flesh. He wanted to reach down, to grasp himself and give in to sweet relief, but every time his hands inched downward Kili would catch them, raising them back up to brace against his shoulders or wrap around the archer’s strong neck. 

The hobbit made frustrated noise, but the sound swallowed by the young dwarf’s chasing lips, only a muffled groan managing to escape from between them. 

The archer kissed him long and deep, his calloused hands returning to grip at the smaller man’s hips as Bilbo rocked back against the press of the digits inside of him. 

By the time Fili had opened him up enough to ease in fingers from his second hand Bilbo knew where this was going, his cock giving a sharp, desperate twitch as he canted his hips back slightly. Kili kept his mouth fully occupied, his thumbs rubbing firm circles into the flesh of the Halfling’s stomach as he keened and thrust back against the older dwarf’s ministrations. 

He was impossibly hard, his whole frame trembling as he forced himself away from the archer’s lips, his hands digging into Kili’s shoulders tightly as he let out a pleading moan. “That’s enough,” he panted, twisting his hips back when Fili shifted his fingers again, pressing hard against his prostate and causing his whole body to jerk, “ _oh_ that’s enough, that’s enough. I need you, both of you, _now_.”

“Alright.” Kili soothed, his own voice tight and thick with arousal as he gripped Bilbo’s hips even harder. “Alright, just give us a minute.” 

Fili groaned in agreement, carefully easing his fingers out of the hobbit, leaving him wet and open as he teetered over, his weight falling against the archer at his front. The older prince shifted forward a bit, his slicked hand slipping up to the small of Bilbo’s back as he pressed him down against his brother. “Both of you, lean back.” 

Kili nodded in understanding, pulling Bilbo up his torso as he lay down fully against the mattress, bracing the hobbit so that he was straddling his firm, muscled chest. 

The Halfling made a small noise in the back of his throat, his hands shifting so that they were splayed against the dwarf’s collar, his arms locked. For a moment he just focused on Kili’s face, struggling to compose himself as his cock gave a hard, merciless throb. However, when he felt the mattress dip behind them he couldn’t resist the urge to peer back over his shoulder. 

Fili was shifting forward on his knees, his hands moving down to grab at his younger brother’s legs. He gave a small tug, Kili sliding across the mattress and causing Bilbo to fumble slightly against the archer’s chest. 

When he managed to steady himself and glance back again, he found Fili adjusting his brother in his lap, Kili’s thighs spread over the older dwarf’s bent legs and their cocks lining up together. The position forced the younger’s spine to arch slightly, his balance slightly off kilter as he pushed himself up on his shoulders. The archer was breathing hard, his face flushed as he adjusted himself across his brother’s lap. 

Soon it became apparent that like this, Kili had a limited capacity to move, his body positioned awkwardly and his elbows digging down into the comforter in order to keep himself propped up on the mattress. 

The hobbit felt a flaming blush burn across his cheeks as he realized that he quite liked the idea of that; Kili being forced to just lie back and take whatever he and Fili decided to dish out. He glanced back over the archer, his eyes dragging up to find the dwarf’s reddened face with a quiet moan. He got a surging thrill of excitement at the young prince’s appearance, his cheeks burning and his eyes blown wide with arousal. 

“Bilbo.”

Fili’s voice drew his attention back to the matter at hand, and the Halfling flicked his gaze over his shoulder again as one of the blond’s hands reached out to curl around his hip. 

“Come here.” The dwarven warrior stated, coaxing him back off of Kili’s chest with a firm, insistent grip. 

Bilbo went easily enough, lifting his hips slightly as he shifted backwards, allowing Fili to guide his body until his shoulders were flush against the prince’s chest. The position had him straddling both of the brothers’ legs, his breath hitching and his thighs burning against the wide spread. He was forced to arch slightly to accommodate, still pressed against the blond behind him and his back curved so that he could fit his hips over their laps.

“ _Is this okay_?” Fili rumbled, his fingers digging in slightly to the flesh of the Halfling’s stomach. 

The Halfling bit his lip, his head already nodding as he reached up, grasping at the blond prince’s biceps to keep himself steady. “More than okay.” He responded breathlessly, watching as Kili flushed dark below him, arousal and anticipation stark in his expression. “Come on, _please_.” 

Fili let out a moan of approval, one hand leaving Bilbo’s hips as he reached down to grasp his and Kili’s cocks together. Then carefully he urged the hobbit down onto them, the movement slow and cautious as the brothers began to breach him in a sharp, delicious burn. The way they were positioned meant that they were staggered significantly; Kili slid up deep inside of him as he slowly pushed himself down on their laps, his hips flush to Bilbo’s ass. Fili, on the other hand, was seated beneath his brother, preventing him from sinking all the way into the hobbit but also simultaneously pinching his cock soundly against the smaller man’s prostate. 

Bilbo let out a sharp cry, leaning back further against the blond behind him as he tried desperately to get over the sudden, achingly familiar burn, and the rush of ‘ _too much, too full_.’ He swallowed and bit down on his lip, still bracing himself on Fili’s arms as he shifted, feeling the brothers’ arousals slide where they rested deep inside of him. “Lord how I’ve missed this.” He moaned, his voice already hoarse and his throat tight with pleasure. Every time he tried to adjust himself across the two dwarves’ laps Fili’s arousal seemed to press even harder against that sweet spot inside of him, causing him to tremble with a low whine. “ _Ah, ah!_ You two…you just… _oh_ , it’s too good. Far, far too good.” 

Kili managed to reach up to him, dropping back against the mattress even as he lay a hand over the hobbit’s knee. “Is that-” The archer seemed to be having his own fair share of trouble, his voice shaky and his cheeks burning red, “is that a bad thing?” 

The Halfling shook his head, biting down on his lip as he gave his hips an experimental twist, crying out loudly at the sharp spark of pleasure that shot up his spine. “No, no no no, not bad, not bad at all.” He felt his chest constrict tightly over a hot curl of arousal, his body leaning fully back to brace against Fili’s chest as he rolled his hips again. “It’s _perfect_.” 

At that the archer practically beamed, still managing to make the expression look sweet and innocent even as he was buried deep in the hobbit with his brother. “See? What did I tell you?” He teased, his voice ringing low and gravely.

“Yes well, you’ll have ample time to feel smug about it later.” Bilbo gasped out, pushing himself up on his knees and keening sharply as he felt the brothers begin to slip out of him, their arousals dragging out to the tip. He released one of Fili’s arms as he pressed his head back against the blond’s chest, reaching down to grasp at Kili’s leg instead. After bracing himself he let his body drop down, using his own weight to slam back on their waiting cocks. “ _Oh_.” 

Kili practically shouted, Fili’s entire frame tensing behind him as they were shoved deep inside of him, the older dwarf pinching tightly between his brother’s arousal and the hobbit’s prostate. Neither prince seemed to be either inclined or, in Kili’s case, able to move, so Bilbo didn’t wait, already drawing himself back up on his knees as he continued to speak. “But for now-” his voice cut off slightly as he rolled his hips down again, pushing the two dwarfs further up inside of him with a strangled groan, “for now I need you two to kindly _shut up_ and _fuck me_ until I can’t breathe.” 

Both brothers moaned at that, the younger’s hips giving a desperate twitch from where Kili was sprawled back against the mattress while Fili simply shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Bilbo’s waist to steady himself. Then, with his entire body straining from the effort, the blond dwarf rolled his hips up, forcing Kili up with him from where the archer was splayed across thighs and shoving them both up into Bilbo’s waiting frame. The hobbit scrambled, his whole body jerking as the brutal thrust forced them against that sweet spot inside of him, red hot pleasure searing through his body and causing him to tremble hard. He cried out, his shout echoed by Kili who’s elbows slid out from under him, forcing him further back against the bed sheets. 

The Halfling felt his stomach tighten at the sight, a delicious sensation curling in his gut as his knees found the mattress once more. With some effort he pushed himself up and slammed back down to meet Fili’s next thrust. Kili just about choked at that, his body straining as he turned his hands down, gripping them tightly in the fabric of the comforter. 

“ _Oh Mahal_.” Kili managed to gasp out, his eyes half lidded and dark with arousal as his hips gave a desperate attempt at a thrust, only to be thwarted by his awkward position, pinned between Bilbo and his brother. The archer keened, his teeth digging in hard to his lip. “I can’t… _ah_ , I can’t really move-”

“Don’t worry yourself.” Fili gave another forceful thrust up, his thighs straining as he rocked the two of them up into Bilbo, eliciting sharp cries both the hobbit and the younger dwarf. “Just lie back, and enjoy it.” 

Bilbo moaned in agreement, nodding his head and moving to press a hand down against Kili’s lower belly, bracing himself slightly as he dug his nails into the archer’s flesh. “Do you like it?” He asked, the words spilling out of him before he could stop himself. “Feeling this, _all of it_ , without being able to do anything about it?” 

He was blushing even as the words left his mouth, feeling awkward and strange as he bit his lip, forcing his eyes to stay trained on Kili where he lay. 

His embarrassment was well worth it as the young dwarf let out a soft whining noise, his hips giving a helpless half-jerk into the hobbit, the motion aborted and trembling. “ _Yes_ ,” the archer groaned, his fingers tightening in the duvet beneath him until his knuckles turned white, “more than you know.” 

Bilbo made a sound of approval in the back of his throat, feeling Fili shift behind him as the warrior gave another powerful roll of his hips. The force of it rocked the hobbit up off of his knees slightly, striking his prostate with deadly accuracy and causing him to shout. With a chuckle Fili leaned down, fitting his lips next to the Halfling’s ear. “You should see him tied up.” He murmured, his voice just loud enough for Kili to pick up where he was sprawled against the bed. “He goes absolutely nuts for it.” 

“ _Fili._ ” The younger dwarf moaned, a warning edge to his strangled tone. 

The blond prince seemed content to ignore him, picking up a steady, hard pace as he fucked into Bilbo, forcing Kili up along with him with each, sturdy thrust. “Would you like that _little one_?” He growled, his teeth catching slightly on the shell of the hobbit’s ear. “Would you like to truss my baby brother up and have your way with him?” 

“Yes, oh yes, yes.” Bilbo chanted, scrambling to push himself back against the brothers, trying to match Fili’s rhythm while his knees slipped out across the bed sheets slightly. The motion caused their cocks to press up deeper inside of him, pegging against his prostate in hard, brutal thrusts. 

Below him Kili was positively keening, his entire body trembling as he ripped a hand away from the comforter, opting to throw his arm up over his eyes instead. “ _Stop_ ,” the archer groaned, his muscles twitching and tensing as he covered his face, biting down hard on his lip, “ _Aule_ , if you don’t, I’m going to-”

The younger dwarf was cut off short as Fili surged up suddenly, tipping Bilbo over as he pushed against the hobbit’s back. The motion forced him down against Kili’s chest and stomach, pinning him there as their cocks shifted inside of him, his body burning at the additional stretch. 

“Oh!” Bilbo cried out sharply, his hands sliding up to brace where he now lay the archer’s chest as he tried to regain his bounds, the older brother’s body a sudden heavy heat, plastered against his back. The new position left both the hobbit and the dark haired prince mostly immobile, their frames forced down and still as Fili pushed into Bilbo with a hard roll of his hips. The Halfling let out a strangled noise, the motion causing the dwarf’s cocks to rub together inside of him, sliding up against his prostate with a burning punch of pleasure. “ _Oh_ , oh lord that’s-”

“ _Amazing_.” Kili finished for him, sounding breathless and dazed as he finally managed to curl one hand around Bilbo’s waist, the other reaching up to brace against his brother’s arm. “Mahal, don’t stop. Please, please don’t stop.” 

The archer couldn’t even hope to move where he was now pinned completely against the mattress, his arousal stilled inside Bilbo, yet pressed in to the hilt. 

Fili made a low, rumbling noise at the back of his throat, bearing down again in a steady rhythm as he thrust into the hobbit, dragging against his brother’s arousal with the forceful roll of his hips. Each scrape of the shifting movement caused hard spikes of pleasure to curl up the Halfling’s spine, his small body clenching and shuddering as he gripped at Kili beneath him, his eyes squeezing shut tight. 

It felt good, incredibly, unbelievably good as he tried in vain to push himself back against the firm drag of Fili’s arousal, his body reeling as the head of the prince’s cock shoved against that sweet spot with every calculated movement. The heat was overwhelming, each dwarf a burning, hard line against him as he squirmed, desperately fighting the building pleasure that began to edge him towards climax. 

He pressed his face down, burying his nose into Kili’s sternum as he struggled to resist the surge of pressure that slid up inside of him, causing him to jerk hard against the princes that had him sandwiched him between them. 

Fili just kept up the pace, his body tense as he reached down to grasp at Bilbo’s hips, shoving himself against his brother’s cock where they were buried inside the hobbit’s tight frame. Then the blond leaned down, his hips still rolling even as he pressed his torso flat against the smaller man’s back, pinning him to Kili with his weight. 

Everything was heat and pressure and _so close, so very very close_ ; Bilbo just knew he couldn’t take it, knew he wouldn’t last. Struggling for composure he tried to keep it together just a little bit longer, each thrust of Fili’s cock causing him to clench around the two dwarves, his entire body shaking. 

He spanned his fingers out across Kili’s chest, trying to brace himself against the archer as he was rocked forward, pleasure hot and heady, causing his toes to curl. As his palm stretched out, however, he brushed against something soft and delicate. The sensation caused him to jerk slightly and he looked up, his eyes widening somewhat in surprise. 

A few flowers had been knocked loose in the midst of their twisting movements, petals kissing across Kili’s sternum in soft, delicate bunches. As he was staring a large blossom dropped down next to his face, the sweet perfume of the primrose slamming through his senses and causing his stomach to twist. He didn’t know what it was about the flowers that caused him to react so violently, but at the sight of them he found his whole body spasming, the build of pressure cresting inside of him with a hard punch. 

The cry that was ripped from his throat was embarrassingly loud, his vision blurring as he slammed his eyes shut, his head falling forward against the chest at his front. His orgasm burned through him in a wave, his nails digging hard into the flesh of Kili’s ribs as his entire frame clenched down, squeezing around the dwarves’ arousals mercilessly. 

His neglected cock gave one last, hard throb, before he was spending himself against the archer’s stomach, a wet warmth that splashed up between their pinned frames. 

The air seemed to be sucked right out of his lungs at the sensation, his feet digging in desperately to the comforter even as Fili continued the thrust into his clenching frame, fucking him soundly through his orgasm. Each brush against his prostate caused his softening cock to twitch with an almost painful surge of pleasure, his body trembling and clenching hard. 

“ _Oh, oh Mahal_.” Kili whined high in his throat, reaching up to curl his arms over Bilbo’s shoulders, nails digging in hard to the hobbit’s back. The archer made a desperate noise, his entire body tensing as he jerked, his hips twitching up into Bilbo’s frame. Then, with a long throb of his cock he finished, heat splashing up inside of the Halfling with the firm, rhythmic pulsing. Kili’s face screwed up in pleasure and he cried out, his fingers biting deep into the flesh of Bilbo’s shoulder blades. 

The hobbit whined and shifted against the heat that coated his insides, his whole body twitching as Fili continued to pound forward, his hips snapping in a quick, brutal rhythm. The noise that choked out of Bilbo was desperate and high, his whole body shaking as he pressed down against Kili beneath him, feeling the archer gasp and tremble. 

Fili just pushed deeper, harder, driving into him until suddenly the blond’s whole frame seemed to tense, bowing over Bilbo as the dwarf pressed his mouth to the hobbit’s throat, biting down through a groan. The Halfling cried out at the sharp nip of pain, the sensation burning down to a simmering pleasure as Fili stilled inside of him. The older prince’s cock gave one last, hard throb before he was spilling up into Bilbo, flaming heat splashing up inside the hobbit and leaving him keening, high in the back of his throat. 

Immediately the blond’s arms seemed to give out, his body tipping forward to press down firmly over Bilbo and his brother, the three of them pressed together firmly against the mattress. The hobbit let out a high whine as Fili drew back from the bit against the smaller man’s throat, leaving a wide, wet patch of worried flesh across his neck. Distantly he realized that later there would be a visible mark, one that would take some time to fade, but as they lay together, slick sweat kissing their skin and pasting their bodies together, he couldn’t frankly bring himself to care. 

“Oh. _Oh wow_.” Kili breathed out once their breathing finally began to calm, the archer reaching up to loop his arms around both Bilbo and Fili, holding the two of them close. “We need to do that more often.” 

The hobbit made a noise of ascension, pressing his mouth down against the young dwarf’s skin in a light kiss. “I completely and wholeheartedly concur.” 

Fili groaned, the sound half exhausted and half satisfied as he slowly and carefully peeled himself up and off of Bilbo’s back. “I vote that we sleep first.” He rolled off to the side, settling down next to Kili with a contented sigh. “For no less than ten hours.” 

“Oh yes.” Bilbo made no move to shift off of the archer, dropping his arms down to curl around Kili’s chest as he pressed closer to the young prince. “I haven’t slept-in in _years_.” Since Frodo had arrived at the house, he’d spent most of his mornings being dragged from underneath his covers by his hungry, energetic nephew. “You have no idea how exciting that prospect is for me.” 

“Mm, then sleep in we will.” Fili sat up slightly, leaning over to press a kiss to Bilbo’s cheek, before giving another to his brother. “It will be nice to have the house to ourselves for the morning.” 

“The day even.” Kili added where he was sprawled out, one hand lazily tracing circles across the small of the hobbit’s back. 

The older dwarf leaned down, dragging up the quilted throw blanket from the foot of the bed and draping it across the three of them before he settled back down against the mattress. Fili curled up on his side, drawing one arm up and over where Kili and Bilbo lay, pressing tightly to their sides with a satisfied huff. 

“Nn, can’t rest yet.” Sleepily the hobbit lifted his head up, turning to flash the blond a look over his shoulder. “We should get cleaned up first, and perhaps deal with these flowers.”

“In a minute.” Fili responded, his voice heavy and relaxed. Opening his mouth the dwarf let out a loud yawn, curling closer to Bilbo and his brother with a small smile. “Let’s just relax for a bit.” 

The Halfling made a noise of half protest, reluctantly dropping back down on Kili’s chest. They weren’t going to get up after this, that much he knew for a fact. What, with the combination of the slow, easy thrum of boneless pleasure that coursed through them and the alcohol still in their system, there was no way that they would be able to stay awake. 

Sure enough, within minutes the hobbit found himself drifting off, the easy breathing of his boys slowly dragging him under where they were wrapped around him. He didn’t bother fighting it, just curled tighter against Kili’s chest, enjoying the feel of Fili wrapped around his back as he let himself fall into a deep, comfortable sleep. 

 

_TBC..._


	11. Turning a New Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo spends his last few days in Bag End while he and his new company prepare for their long journey to Erebor; goodbyes are never as easy as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a great deal of deliberating on my part, I have decided to make this the final chapter of The Lonely Road Home. 
> 
> I feel like this is the conclusion of something that I affectionately dubbed in my own head as "The Domestic Durins Saga," and represents a turning point in the tone of the series. As such, I figured this would be a good place to draw this particular fic to an end. 
> 
> HOWEVER THIS IS NOT THE END OF WHEN LIONS MEET A MOUSE. 
> 
> I will have the next part of this slowly developing epic of a fic started and posted before the end of the week. This next installment will be another Long!Fic, and I've written a great deal of scenes from various points through out it. I am very excited for this next arch!
> 
> But in the meantime YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUS. I LOVE YOU ALL. I'm sorry for how long it took to write this, and how abruptly I'm ending this particular story. I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me, and your reviews make me so very very happy, and really if I'm honest they're one of my major driving forces in pumping these beastly chapters out.
> 
> Again thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy the read!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are LOVE! Criticism welcome, 
> 
> XoXOxXOXOoxOX

“Ye pinch the skin like so.” Dasil reached over to where Bilbo was working, using his fingers to squeeze the thick slab of pig hide. Once the flesh was puckered he urged the hobbit forward, watching him dig in the curved needle with relative ease. “There ye go, much cleaner. Now pull ‘er taught.” 

They’d spent the better half of the day together, seated in Bilbo’s front yard, various medical supplies spread out in front of them on a large, sterile cloth. The hobbit was just trying his hand at suturing, tugging the dark stitches tight with the firm pull of his hand. “I think I’m getting the hang of this.” He stated as he started to tie off the line, smiling while he admired his work. 

“Aye, ye’ve got a fair hand fer medicine lad.” The dwarf smiled at him and nodded his head to the sealed laceration with an air of approval. “Much better’n Ragnar at any rate. That dwarrow’s a right butcher with a needle n’ thread.” 

Bilbo shuddered at the thought with a slight laugh, setting the pig haunch aside and dropping his equipment into the bowl of sterilized water to soak. “I can only imagine.” 

Dasil sat back against the grass with a wide stretch before raising a hand up to scratch lazily at his massive beard. “T’ be honest, I was surprised when ye asked to learn the art of healing.” He offered the hobbit a sheepish look, raising his shoulders in a small shrug. “No offense meant, ye hobbits jus’ don’ seem the type te stomach much of blood an’ other such un-pleasantries.” 

“Generally, we’re not.” He admitted, smiling over at the dwarf even as he leaned against his palms on the lawn, relaxing slightly in the bright afternoon sun. “In fact, if you had known me but a few short years ago, you would have found me a very different man, that is for certain. Before I met that rowdy company of thirteen dwarves, I’m afraid to admit I was incredibly squeamish.”

“Ye were, were ye?” The elderly guard offered him an easy grin, his tone teasing. 

“Oh yes, very much so.” Bilbo chuckled to himself at the thought of the hobbit he used to be, before he got so caught up in dwarves, combat, and adventures. “Used to outright faint at even the mention of violence.” 

That got a laugh out of Dasil, his eyes crinkling up in delight. “Now ye wouldn’t even be able to tell. Not with yer steady hands and solid disposition.” He nodded at that. “Ye have the makings of a fine Apothecarist in ye, if ye ever felt that way inclined.” 

“Why thank you.” Bilbo felt his face light up at that, a pleased flush easing across his cheeks. “I will keep that in mind, though I mostly view it as a skill of necessity, rather than a future career.” 

“That’s why ye asked then?” The dwarf prompted. “Fer the trip? Not that I’m complaining, we can always use another capable medic, m’ just curious.”

“Yes, you’re right, really it _is_ for the journey.” The hobbit noted with a small smile. “Taking Frodo along has made me more conscious of the perils we’ll be facing. The more I know, the more I can help him along the way.” 

“I admire ye fer that. It’s mighty natural of a parent te want te protect their youngins, an’ it’s somethin’ met with respect in my culture.” Dasil reached out, clapping a hand over Bilbo’s shoulder and squeezing there, a fond smile across his features. “Yer an excellent father te that nephew of yers, Mister Baggins. If I do say so m’self.” 

Bilbo stared up at the dwarf, his cheeks glowing with a flush of delight at the compliment. “Thank you, Master Dasil.” He returned, feeling slightly bashful as he scratched at the back of his head. “I am not trying to replace Frodo’s parents,” the thought of losing Drogo and Primula still tugged at his heart, and Bilbo had known from the beginning that his goal was not to erase what they had been to their young son, “I want him to remember who they were, and where he came from…but I still want to give him the care he needs and deserves.” 

“Aye.” The dwarf nodded in understanding, giving Bilbo’s arm another squeeze and sitting back. “An’ yer doin’ a fine job at that.” 

The hobbit beamed, sitting up a bit straighter as he let out a small puff of relief. “It hasn’t been easy, but he truly seems happy now.” His smile changed, a warm curl of affection twisting in his stomach as he thought back on the last two weeks. “Fili and Kili, they’ve made such a difference for both of us. They’ve been so incredible with him, and already he’s grown to love them so much. And then there’s you lot,” he reaches out, pushing playfully at Dasil’s arm, “every hobbit in the shire under the age of 25 is completely taken with you. Particularly the children.”

Dasil seemed delighted at that, grinning as he leaned forward slightly, his gaze flicking up to the sky in wistful thought. “Ye lot just have so many o’ the young folk here.” He stated after a moment, his smile still fond. “Where we are, children are rare things, an’ most dwarves hold ‘em above all else…even gold.” 

“I can see that much.” Bilbo offered him a smile in return, before he shook his head slightly. “Though the _most_ part still has me slightly concerned.” He swallowed and licked his lips with a shake of his head. From the sounds of things, Thorin was still not completely himself. Bilbo had no idea what was awaiting him when he returned to Erebor. 

The dwarf caught his hesitation, reaching out again to pat his arm firmly. “Ye have nothing te fear from the lonely mountain. Fili an’ Kili are set on ye, and we dwarves take that sort o’ thing very seriously. From what I reckon, from yer culture, ye three are already bound te one another…an’ by ours, yer pretty far into the course o’ dwarven courtship. They’ll not suffer any grievances committed against yerself or yer wee child, an neither will the rest of us. O’ that I can guarantee.” 

Bilbo felt himself relax slightly, easing into Dasil’s grip. “You all have been incredibly supportive of us…and of my relationship with the boys.” 

The old guard chuckled at that, sitting back slightly. “Can’t say it came as any sort o’ surprise te the majority o’ us, te be honest.” He offered the hobbit a wry smile at that, his beard twitching up with his lips. “We didn’ know the princes afore our journey, but it was mighty clear how heartsick they were over their ‘little burglar.’ Never said it out loud, mind ye, but they were prone te periods o’ silent longin’ an’ talked about ye damn near nonstop. Insufferable they were.” 

The Halfling couldn’t help but let out a sound of embarrassment at that, grinning despite himself as he reached up to cup at his burning face. “Those two-” he shook his head, letting out a happy gust of laughter, “I’m sorry you had to put up with them for so long.” 

“No need te apologize.” Dasil shook his head, grin still ever present. “Though if I might say, they’re different folk when they’re around ye, the princes I mean. Through our travels they were scattered, almost absent minded, an’ still acted so painfully young. With ye an’ yer boy however-” the dwarf’s tone turned thoughtful, and he regarded Bilbo carefully, “they seem different. Actin’ older, an’ much more responsible if you ask me. Nice change te see really. Ye seem to really bring out the best in ‘em.” 

Bilbo flushed hard at that, finding his head ducking self-consciously even as he flashed Dasil a small smile. “That can’t be entirely attributed to me. They’ve always had this inside of them, this maturity, they’re just young.” 

“An’ ye seem to give ‘em plenty of guidance in that respect.” The old guard stated, nodding his head firmly. “Ye make a good match, the three of ye. If only a touch unorthodox.” 

The hobbit let out a small puff of laughter, shaking his head. “While we’re on the subject, I was wondering…if I asked you a question, would you be able to answer it for me honestly?” 

Dasil seemed slightly taken aback, his expression pursing as he nodded his head, features serious. “Aye laddie, whatever ye need te know.”

Bilbo felt himself sag slightly in relief, the words slipping past his lips before he could think to stop them. “I want to have some sort of idea of what I might expect from the people of Erebor when I return with your company.” He hesitated a moment, looking slightly reserved. “Specifically, I’m concerned about how they might react when they see the true nature of my relationship with Fili and Kili.” 

“Yer afraid they’ll reject ye.” Dasil nodded, though he looked quite grave. “I cannae promise that all of ‘em will react kindly to ye. Nor can I guarantee there won’ be more who act out like Phobur did when ye first met. Havin’ two partners is somethin’ truly bizarre in dwarrow culture. I’m not sure who will object.” 

The hobbit clenched his jaw slightly, his eyes dropping down to the lawn in front of them. “I figured as much.” 

“Aye, but don’t fret laddie.” The dwarf reached out, clapping Bilbo firmly on the shoulder, his tone serious. “Those boys’ll protect ye, an yer little one, with everythin’ they have. An’ ye can bet that we will too.” He gave the Halfling’s arm a reassuring squeeze, staring him down from beneath his bushy brows. “Not te mention, the crown princess would ‘ave the head of any dwarf who tried anythin’ on ye, especially once she see’s exactly how close ye are with her sons.” 

Bilbo lit up slightly at that, feeling himself relax as he nodded over to Dasil at his side. “Thank you, that really helps to ease my worries.” The hobbit smiled over at the man at his side. “This is a big change for Frodo and I, and we are going to need all of the support we can get.” 

“An’ ye’ll have it laddie. I promise ye that.” Dasil gripped his arm one last time, the motion smooth and comforting, before he drew away. “Now, what else was I gonna show ye-” 

“ _Bilbo! Mister Dasil!_ ” 

Something small and distinctly shireling-like suddenly collided with the hobbit’s back, little arms curling up over his shoulders from behind. Without looking he recognized the newcomer, a fond smile twitching across his features as he maneuvered the giggling child around to settle in his lap. 

“Why Mister Pippin!” He exclaimed, reaching down to curl his arms around the tiny Took. He tugged him flush against his chest and held to him tightly, a bright grin on his features. “What brings you outside, hm? I thought you lot were playing with Fili and Kili in the den?” 

“We were.” Pip assured him brightly. “But then Merry and Frodo started complaining that they were hungry, and Kili said he’d let us cook! So we’ve been in the kitchen. They sent me out to tell you to come in ‘cause lunch is ready!” 

“Oh, what a delightful surprise.” The older hobbit gave him another firm squeeze, glancing up to Dasil at his side. “Is there anything else that we still have to go over?” 

“Nothing important that I can think of.” The dwarf shook his head, reaching out in front of them to begin gathering up their supplies. “I’ve shown you all of the most crucial basics. All that’s left is te keep ye practiced. But that can wait fer another day.” 

“Alright then.” Bilbo offered the older man a bright smile as he rose to stand. “To lunch we go.” 

Pippin cheered in delight, reaching up to curl his arms around Bilbo as he was lifted up into the Baggins hobbit’s hip; the pair making sure to wait until Dasil had finished packing up their supplies and was moving along side them before they started back towards the front door. 

Sure enough as they entered the kitchen they found the table already set with cutlery and fixings, a few plates out with lopsided sandwiches from a pile on the counter at the far side of the room. Foseil and Ragnar were already settled in their chairs, tucking into the meal quietly. Sam sat poised on the younger guard’s lap, sharing his plate as he bit into a sandwich of his own. 

“Oh my, what an appetizing looking spread.” Bilbo pointed out, waiting for Dasil to stow their medical equipment before passing pippin off to the dwarf. The older man had quite readily become the little Took’s favorite, Pip letting out a cry of delight as he latched onto the warrior, already playing with his impressive, braided beard. 

“We made it ourselves.” Merry answered excitedly as he dashed over to Bilbo from the kitchen counter. He had a plate in his hands, reaching up to offer it to the older hobbit with a wide grin. 

“Did you?” Bilbo knelt down, practically beaming as he accepted the food, reaching out to ruffle Merry’s hair affectionately. “You boys did a very good job, these look just scrumptious!” 

The little Brandybuck made a bright noise of pleasure at that, beaming at Bilbo even as he turned on heel to scurry back over to the table and crawl up into one of the empty chairs. 

The older hobbit watched him go and let out a small laugh, straightening with his plate grasped firmly in his palms. Fili moved over to the table soon after Merry, balancing two dishes in hand with Frodo perched on his hip. As soon as the prince sat he pulled the shireling over onto his lap, carefully setting their lunches down on the table. Once the blond was settled he glanced up, meeting Bilbo’s gaze momentarily as he settled, flashing him a quick wink. 

The Halfling felt a curl of pleasure slide through him at that, unable to keep himself from grinning as he took note of the flowers, still tucked neatly into the braid’s at the side of the dwarf’s head. The brothers of Durin had taken it upon themselves to master this particular shire courting custom quite quickly, making a point of braiding flowers into each other’s hair at every opportunity. Subconsciously Bilbo reached up, fingering the bundle of blossoms weaved into his own curly locks, resting nestled just above the point of his ear. It wasn’t a full crown, but it was still a very stark reminder of exactly what their relationship had become. 

“Lost in thought little one?” Kili murmured, sliding up behind Bilbo and leaning down to press a firm kiss to his cheek.

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head, turning to face the young dwarf as an arm curled around his waist, resting there comfortably. He smiled and leaned up to press their mouths together, a contented noise rumbling at the back of his throat. “Just enjoying the view.” He stated as he slowly drew back, flashing the archer a small, sad twitch of the mouth. “I think I am going to miss this.” He found himself admitting, taking the moment to lean into Kili as he gazed over at the table. “It’s going to be hard, saying goodbye to Bag End for good.” 

“I promise, we will make it worth it for you.” The dark haired prince sounded so certain that Bilbo just had to lean back up and steal another kiss, his heart swelling in his chest. 

“I know you will.” He murmured, carefully drawing back and balancing his plate in one hand, using the other to reach down and scoop Kili’s hands up. “Let’s just enjoy these last few days hm? We’re only going to get so many big hobbit lunches before we hit the road again.” 

Kili let out a groan of agreement at that, allowing himself to be pulled along to the table easily. “I swear, when we return to Erebor, I am instating a minimum six meal a day policy. Minimum.” 

Bilbo laughed at that, falling into light, easy conversation as he found his place at the table between the two princes, Kili stopping to scoop Merry up from his chair and settling the hobbit-ling on his lap. The table was buzzing with light conversation after that, the dwarves focusing most of their attention on the four small shirelings, Bilbo watching their antics with a fond smile. 

Things were about to change drastically, but for the moment, he was just content to settle in and enjoy his last lingering moments of the normalcy that was life in the shire.

\---

“Are you sure you can’t come to get fresh tarts with us?” Pippin objected as he stood, feet planted, at the doorstep to the house. The little shireling looked disappointed, regarding the three of them with his hands braced across his chest. Fili and Kili were busy giving Frodo his goodbye kisses, leaving the brunt of the smallest child’s disappointment on a certain mister Baggins. “ _Bilbo_ you haven’t even spent any time with us today! Please?” 

“I’m sorry little dear.” The older hobbit crouched down, running a hand playfully through the small Took’s hair as he regarded him with a fond smile. “Fili and Kili will both read you a story and tuck you in tonight. Also I promise I’ll spend the whole day with you lot tomorrow, alright? We’ll go off and do something special, just the five of us, like we used to. What do you say?” 

The youngest hobbit-ling did not look entirely convinced, his lips pursed together in a small frown. That’s around when Merry slid up, catching hold of his cousin’s hand and tugging him back off of the porch slightly. “Come on Pip! They’ve got grown up talking to do.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help the small twitch of a smile at Merry’s observation, watching as the little Brandybuck consoled his smaller relative, urging him down the front path of the garden. “Alright.” Pippin relented as he finally moved along in the older shireling’s grip. 

Frodo came up behind them, following the rest out of the gate before he turned to wave over his shoulder, beaming at the three adults in the doorway to the hobbit hole. “Have a good talk!” 

“We will!” The older hobbit laughed, gesturing to the group of retreating shirelings as Ragnar, Foseil and Dasil herded them down the road, off to get fresh pastries for afternoon tea. The blond guard had been the one to suggest the trip, hinting that there may have been things that Bilbo still wanted to discuss with Fili and Kili, _alone_. The Halfling had been more than appreciative of the offer, thanking all three dwarves profusely as they got the little ones ready for their small excursion. It would be the only opportunity he would have to talk with the Princes at length before the move, and there was still quite a few things that they needed to go over. 

With a small sigh he stepped back towards the house, feeling Fili and Kili fall into place behind him as they moved inside Bag End. Neither dwarf spoke when Bilbo led them into the kitchen, their expressions reserved. 

“Did you want some tea first?” The hobbit offered, turning to face his boys, finding himself helpless to the surge of affection that bubbled up through his serious demeanor. 

“We’re fine for now, thanks.” Fili nodded to him politely even as Kili moved to the table, taking a seat against the wall by the end. The older dwarf settled shortly after, leaving the head chair for Bilbo in between them. “We have some talking to do about the journey then?” 

Bilbo gave him a nod and a reserved smile, dropping into the seat between them and easing his arms up to brace against the table top. “I’m afraid so.” He drummed his fingers against the wood, glancing between the two dwarves. “I can’t just go gallivanting off with you two all willy-nilly like last time. The company barely had any coherence when it came to battle and strategy, and more often than not we were just scraping through encounters, barely managing to keep our party _alive_ and _together_.” He flashed the pair of them a pointed look at that. “I know you dwarves like to dive head long into things, but I recall, on more than one occasion might I say, having to _liberate you lot_ from the results of your own ridiculous actions.” 

The brothers’ expressions both shifted guiltily, and Kili even had to look down at the table with a sheepish scratch to his head. Neither one tried to deny Bilbo’s words. 

“So this time around, I want to be clear on our priorities, on protocol for emergency situations, and on vital stops throughout our route.” The hobbit continued, leaning up slightly to kneel in his chair, causing him to lean down on his arms where they rested at the table. “I would also like to talk battle strategy on a regular basis when we travel. In fact, I want it to be a daily routine. We will have to adjust and adapt to conditions as we meet them, and I want to be sure that we are all consistently on the same page.” 

“Agreed.” Fili stated firmly, giving him a serene nod. “We have Frodo’s safety to consider, we will no doubt have to make some strict adjustments to our travels in accordance to his needs.” 

“Exactly,” Bilbo let out a sigh of relief, dropping back down into his chair and pulling his legs up to cross beneath him. “Which is also why we also need to talk about how to adjust how we currently ration the supplies. I’m fully grown, have been since long before you two first met me, but Frodo-” He swallowed, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of a hungry shireling, “he’s going to need as many meals as we can afford him. He’s still very young, and this is a crucial time in our children’s growth. If he does not get the proper sustenance, his development will be permanently stunted.” 

The brothers seemed to stiffen at that, sharing a knowing look between them, and Bilbo realized with a sudden jolt that they were most likely remembering their own childhood. In all the years since he’d met them, he’d almost forgotten where his dwarven company started out; the desolation that they were left to after the arrival of Smaug. Their people had lived in poverty for some time, and even two princes knew better than most what it was like to go without. 

With a soft smile Bilbo pushed forward, his voice gentle as he leaned his elbows up on the table. “This is also why I would like to stay at least a few days and nights at checkpoints along the path…in order for us to take some leave and rest, to give Frodo a break from the hardships of travel. While he is a remarkable child, shirelings were not born for adventure.” 

“Where?” Kili asked, his tone hesitant as he eyed the hobbit carefully. 

“No where we haven’t stayed before.” Bilbo assured him, trying his best to sound placating. “I think it would be beneficial for us to stop in around Bree and stay at the Prancing Pony for at least one evening, and then we can push through from there until Rivendell-” 

“ _Rivendell_. Why is it always elves?” Kili groaned, before cutting the sound off short at Bilbo’s sharp look. Coughing the archer scratched at the back of his head. “Although I suppose it would be good to keep your ties open with the fair folk.” 

“Yes, it would. Especially if there really is a position for me at Erebor under your mother’s jurisdiction.” He flashed them a significant look, before he continued on firmly. “We’ll also stay at Beorn’s Hall, and finally with Thranduil in the forests of Mirkwood.” 

Fili nodded his head, even Kili seeming to reluctantly agree as they watched him carefully, leaning against the table. “That sounds fair enough. We could use the rests ourselves as well…there is no need to cause undue strain on this journey. Though, there still is the matter of what to do with Frodo when we are in danger. You finished the slings correct? Have you decided who will carry them?” 

Bilbo’s expression darkened and he nodded gravely to the older prince. They’d fashioned thick slings for circumstances in which the shireling was in need of protection, or if the party had to move quite quickly without notice. He had spoken to the guardsmen that morning while the children busied themselves with breakfast, arguing the merits of each member of the party in regards to responsibility for his small nephew. Finally, after a fair amount of discussion, they came to an agreement. 

“I have. Since he’s the largest and has the most battle experience out of the group, Ragnar has agreed to carry one of the slings. If we get ambushed, or if we are cornered and forced to battle, he will keep Frodo with him.” The hobbit explained, gesturing with his arm like he was holding up his guard. “He’s got that big shield of his and he’s already started padding the underside. The recoil will be softer, and hopefully he will be able to keep Frodo fully covered.” 

“Makes sense.” Fili reached up to scratch at his chin and glanced down at Bilbo thoughtfully. “And you’ll carry the other one?” 

When the Halfling shook his head both brothers seemed genuinely surprised. “I may be stealthy, but I am not quick enough to make it very far with Frodo strapped to me. Kili, you’re fast, you’re easily twice as strong as I am, and you have incredible endurance. If ever things start to look in a bad way, you’ll take Frodo from Ragnar, you’ll take my ring, and get away as fast as you can. Find a safe place along our route, stop and wait for us. But if you’re followed…if you have to hold them off at any point, I need you to try and get the ring on Frodo, get him to a safe place to wait it out.” 

Kili’s expression was deadly serious when the hobbit looked up, the archer frowning as he leaned forward in his seat. “You’ve thought this through quite thoroughly.” He commented finally, running a hand up over his bearded mouth. 

“I don’t have to guess about what can happen out there. I know, I’ve been through it all myself.” Bilbo stated, his tone neutral but his expression firm. “I don’t plan to be caught off guard this time around, not when my child is on the line.” 

The young dwarf nodded, his lips thinned in a grim line. “You can trust me, I will let no harm come to him on this journey.” 

Bilbo swallowed hard, nodding and reaching out to cover Kili’s hand with his smaller one, squeezing firmly. “That means the world to me.” He let out a sigh, scrubbing his free hand up over his face. “And while I hate to do this to you, I need to ask you all to put Frodo’s safety foremost, even and especially over my own.” 

Kili began to object slightly at that, but the hobbit flashed him a firm look. Reluctantly the young prince shut his mouth, his teeth digging into his lip slightly as he allowed Bilbo to continue. The Halfling sighed out slightly, his posture relaxing as he gazed between the two dwarves, expression fond. “Might I remind you that I am no stranger to fending for myself along these roads. In fact, again, I rescued you lot on more than one occasion.” Both princes looked sheepish at that, and the hobbit couldn’t help the twist of affection that settled in his belly. “I have also kept myself well practiced over the years. If we are separated by any sort of circumstance, you have to trust that I will be able to manage myself, and place your concerns towards Frodo first.” 

Fili made a slightly wounded sound at that, before adding firmly, “Only if you will treat our lives the same.” 

Bilbo’ s head was shaking even as he felt his chest tightened at the conviction in the blond’s tone, the feeling only compounded when Kili immediately echoed his brother’s sentiment. “You know it can’t happen that way.” He reached out to both of them, lacing their fingers together and squeezing firmly. “You know that Ragnar, Dasil and Foseil are sworn to protect you two above all else. They are the Royal Guard, and will not suffer you to fall, no matter what you might try to order them.” 

His tone was serious as he continued, his gaze shifting between them significantly. “If either of you are lost on this journey, you know there would be no solace for anyone else in our party, and no possible welcome for Frodo or myself in your Uncle’s kingdom.” 

Kili bristled at that, his fingers shifting as he covered Bilbo’s hand with his own, his grip firm. “You would ask us to let you put yourself at risk-”

“Only when absolutely _necessary_.” The hobbit interjected, his tone pleading as he shifted his gaze between the brothers. When still neither looked pleased he sighed, gripping their hands with a small shake of his head. “I am strong willed, I am capable, and I will not recklessly endanger myself, you both know this and you know it well.” 

“That does not mean with have to like it.” Fili growled, but his tone seemed relenting, his lips pursed together tightly. “We will not fight you on this, but listen here _Bilbo Baggins_ , we will do everything in our power to ensure it doesn’t come to that.” 

“Fair enough.” The hobbit smiled over at the two brothers, rubbing his thumbs over each of their hands as he tried to calm them down, to focus them on the rest of the conversation. “We still have a lot of logistics to discuss, and not a lot of time before the little ones are back for afternoon tea.” 

While they were both still visibly agitated, both dwarves reluctantly forced themselves back to the task at hand. Soonthe three of them fell into a deep conversation about strategy and possible scenarios for the upcoming trip. 

By the time the children returned with their teatime treats the atmosphere in the house had relaxed significantly, and Kili came up to greet the shirelings with a bright grin. He got them started on tea preparations while Fili tugged his chair up beside Bilbo’s, draping an arm around the hobbit’s shoulders and calling back to the children with jokes and light hearted commentary from time to time. 

Feeling significantly more relaxed the hobbit leaned back into the prince’s embrace, chatting lightly with Ragnar as he dropped down at the table while he idly thought up fun things to do with the children in the morning. 

\---

“Alright.” Bilbo set his pack down by the front door, a strange hollow feeling settling in his chest as he glanced back down the hall to survey the rest of Bag End. The home still looked the same, fixed just the way he liked it, if only a little cleaner than usual. The few items missing were notable, however; the chest in the hall, the weapons from the den, a portrait of Frodo’s parents. One or two books absent from his shelves, and his maps had been tucked neatly into one of the bags. 

He knew they couldn’t afford to take much, so he’d been stringent in his packing, taking only a few things to remind him and his nephew of the life they were leaving behind. 

Gathering all of their supplies had been incredibly easy that morning, since Fili and Kili had organized packing it up the afternoon before. It had allowed Bilbo to take one last day with the boys, where he’d managed to arrange a scavenger hunt of their favorite places in and around the shire. He’d recruited the guards to run ahead to various locations with prizes, meeting them at specified points in the game to surprise the children. 

It had been an absolute riot, with half of hobbiton privy to the details of their antics before the end of the day; a small gathering of the neighboring children had even met the group as they finished off the hunt. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin all seemed delighted to recount stories of the event, and were even so polite as to share their prizes (mostly various treats and baked goods) with the rest of the shirelings. 

Bilbo had watched the entire event with a mix of delight and a hard pang of longing as it became all the more clear that he was leaving this life behind. Either way, it had made for a fantastic last day in the shire, and the children had gone to sleep chattering excitedly, all managing to cram together in Frodo’s bed for a change; the three of them wrapped themselves around the young Baggins hobbit, clutching and nuzzling against him as they all drifted off in a big pile. The sight had brought Bilbo to tears when he’d gone in to check on them, his heart suddenly breaking for Frodo and the loss of his small friends. Only Fili’s quick soothing managed to calm him as the blond dwarf urged him back out into the hall. 

That had, of course, led to an intense conversation in the master bedroom that evening, where Kili and Fili sat, flanking him and asking him over and over if he was sure, if he was ready, if he needed more _time_. The hobbit had actually laughed, wiped at his eyes and reached out to his boys, tugging them close to his chest and assuring them that _yes_ he was sure, _yes_ he was ready, and _yes_ this was what he wanted.

Only then did the brothers finally relent and give in to the three of them at least attempting at getting some rest. They’d settled down, cuddled together in a messy piles under the covers, and had slept like that, soundly, until dawn broke the next day. 

Bilbo felt a curl of delight at the memory, a small smile twitching up his face as he drew a hand to his mouth. 

“ _Hey_.”

Kili caught his attention from where his mind had wandered off, waving to him from the door with a careful smile. “That last of it then?” The archer asked, already reaching down to snatch up the bag. 

“Yes, yes I do believe it is.” The hobbit felt a small tug at his heart, the thought resting heavily on his mind. “Are, ahm…are the boys quite occupied? Frodo too?” 

The young dwarf nodded, his expression softening slightly as he set the pack back down. “They are.” He offered, his tone careful. “In fact, they’re playing a game in the front yard with Ragnar and Foseil if I’m not mistaken. Mister and Missus Brandybuck just arrived, but…Esmeralda was it? She seems fairly taken with Dasil at the moment.” 

Bilbo let out a small sigh of relief at that, nodding to himself as he glanced back down the hall. 

“If you need some time,” Kili stepped forward suddenly, sliding up to the hobbit’s side and reaching out to take his face in hand, “you’re more than welcome to linger and say your goodbyes. _This was your home_.” 

The Halfling couldn’t help but nod, reaching out to rest a hand over where Kili had cupped his cheek, leaning up to entice the young dwarf down into a chaste kiss. They lingered for a moment longer, mouths pressed firmly together as the archer’s thumb dug in lightly across the expanse of his jaw. “I think I will take a moment.” He murmured finally, pulling away slowly with a careful huff of breath. “I won’t be long.”

“Did you want me to wait here?” Kili asked, dropping his hands down to cup around Bilbo’s shoulders. 

“No,” the Halfling shook his head, managing a small smile, “you finish packing up the ponies. We only have so much daylight to work with, and I’d like to try to make some distance while the road is still easy to weather.” 

“Alright.” The archer leaned down again, this time pressing his lips to the top of Bilbo’s head before he moved back to the door and scooped up the bag there. “I’ll meet you out front.” He smiled, pulling open the door and slipping out onto the porch. “Take your time, alright?” 

“Thank you.” Bilbo flushed with a small smile when Kili blew him a kiss from the front step, waiting for the door to creak back shut before he let out a trembling sigh. 

He had been sure that he was prepared for this; for leaving the shire. He had done it before, after all, and last time without so much as a second thought. That first time, as he’d dashed out of his home, chasing the heels of adventure, he thought he would come back. 

This time, the decision was a final one. For all he knew he would never see his old childhood home, or the rest of the shire for that matter, ever again. The thought shoved into him like a kick to the stomach and he found himself stiffly walking forward, deeper into the hobbit hole. 

Automatically he bee-lined for the master bedroom, slowing himself to a stop as he came to hover in the doorway, his heart lodging in his throat. It was silly, really, to get so choked up over a simple bed. Yet it represented so much warmth and comfort in his life, and he couldn’t help but feel a tug of longing in his chest for the shire. 

He brought a hand up to his mouth, breathing in hard as he flicked his gaze to the ceiling. He found his composure fairly readily, but that did little to ease the tight squeeze of his throat or the hard hammering of his heart in his breast. He was sad, which was to be expected, as hobbits rarely underwent such huge upheavals of their roots or their lives; yet the pain was nothing like he’d expected. In fact, even as he backed out into the hall once more, his hand still pressed firmly to his mouth, he felt a strong surge of warmth in his chest. 

Bag End had been his safe haven for many years, but now he felt his heart calling him in a new direction, towards a new family.

Sniffling slightly he turned away from the bed room, straightening his vest shirt as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. 

He was so distracted, lost in his memories, that he hadn’t even noticed Fili in the room until he’d managed to collide bodily with the blond man’s chest. “Oh!” The hobbit startled, stumbling back slightly, causing the prince to reach out, catching him with a firm grip on his arm. 

“Easy there.” Fili righted the Halfling with a light laugh, cupping his hands around the smaller man’s shoulders. “A bit lost in thought are we, little one?” 

“Ah.” Bilbo flushed a bit guiltily, reaching up to steady himself on Fili’s biceps as he stepped up into the dwarf’s hold. “Sorry about that. Just doing one last walk through before we…you know…” He trailed off with a slight shrug, flicking his gaze up to the dwarf where he stood. 

“Only natural to want some time to say goodbye.” Fili murmured, sliding his hands up to cup at the back of the smaller man’s jaw, his fingers framing the hobbit’s pointed ears. “How are you feeling? You know I am, as always, _at your service_.” 

“I know.” Bilbo felt his heart skip at that and he leaned up into the prince’s grip, his eyes flickering shut as he took in a slow breath. “I’m okay.” He admitted after a moment, sliding his hands back to clutch at the dwarf’s forearms, relaxing. “A bit sad, maybe a bit nervous too, but mostly just excited.” 

The prince made a pleased noise at that, gently brushing his thumbs over the curve of Bilbo’s ears before he leaned forward, pressing their mouths together firmly. 

The hobbit sighed and melted into the kiss, his hands dragging up Fili’s arms to wrap around the dwarf’s neck as he tugged him close, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed tight to one another. 

When they finally parted, the smaller man let out a small, resigned sigh. “I think it’s time.” He admitted, glancing around his kitchen one last time with a hard wrench on his heart. He’d spent so much time here in his life, in this room…and he was about to leave it all behind forever. He took in a shaking breath and turned to slide himself up next to Fili’s side. On instinct the dwarf reached out, curling an arm around Bilbo’s waist and tugging him close. The Halfling licked his lips, nodded, and smiled shakily up at the blond. “Time to go.” 

_To move on. To better things._

His heart fluttered hard at the thought, but then Fili’s hand tightened on his waist, grounding him in the moment as the dwarf began to move them forward, strolling casually out towards the door to Bag End. “I know what it means for you to leave here Bilbo.” The prince murmured as the moved down the hall. “And I promise you that what the four of have, no matter where we go, will be _family_.” 

The hobbit swallowed, nodding up at Fili. “I know.” He murmured after a moment, offering the dwarf a small smile. “You two, what you mean to Frodo and I, it’s what makes the loss and risk worthwhile.” He felt suddenly brave, leaning up and kissing the underneath of Fili’s bearded jaw. “This feels right. More right than running out of Bag End that first time ever did.” 

The prince practically beamed, chasing Bilbo’s lips down for a quick peck before he straightened again, pressing one hand to the handle of the front door. “Are you ready to step out this time, my little _burglar_?” 

Bilbo laughed, the sound genuine and bright. “With you by my side, Master Dwarf, _always_.”

\---

Goodbyes had been slow moving at first, with Bilbo eventually moving over to half heartedly nudge Frodo on as the boy reluctantly began to bid each of his friends farewell. It had been a teary affair, with Merry and Pippin clinging to the young Baggins hobbit, telling him to send them letters with stories of all of his adventures. 

Bilbo had watched them with a hard tug of his heart, kneeling down to embrace each of the shirelings, holding them close to his chest. Fili and Kili had helped him prepare a bow and practice sword to leave for each of them, which he them handed to them, bundled in soft fabric. 

“Oh, Mister Bilbo, you didn’t have to.” Sam exclaimed as he received his own weaponry, balancing it carefully in his arms. 

“Oh, but I wanted to.” Bilbo felt his heart give a painful tug, his throat closing up a bit as he beamed down at the little hobbit. He reached out to gently press a finger on top of Sam’s noise, the small child smiling in response. “These are for you boys, to learn how to fend for yourself in the world. If you out grow them, you’ll have to find a way to make yourself new ones. It’s a lot of responsibility. Do you think you can handle it?” 

“We can.” Pippin assured him, setting down his bundle and hopping up at the older hobbit’s side. Bilbo leaned over to pay attention to his tiniest cousin, seeing Frodo hurry up to embrace Sam as the little Gamgee set his weapons down. “We will treat it the most serious!”

“I know you will.” He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the little Took’s forehead chastely. “You be good to your family little one, and you two be sure to come visit our young Samwise when you have the chance. I know he’ll love to have you.” 

“Okay.” Pip ducked his head a bit, eyes already watering as he tipped forward, nuzzling up into Bilbo’s hold. “Just please be okay.” 

“I am, sweet heart, and I promise I will stay that way.” The older hobbit drew back, cupping his face and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Then he carefully brushed the traces of tears from under his eyes, offering the little one a small smile as he drew back, rising to stand. He reached down and gave the youngest hobbit’s head one last affectionate ruffle before he turned to Merry, taking in the older shireling with a sad smile. “I’ll miss you too, Mister Brandybuck.” 

“We don’t want you to go.” The curly haired boy admitted, meeting Bilbo’s gaze head on. “But you’re happy, right?” 

Bilbo was completely taken aback by the frankness of the young boy’s statement; Merry’s eyes wide and knowing where they stayed trained on the older hobbit’s face. Then the shireling actually smiled, stepping forward and pulling at his waist coat until he bent and let him curl his little arms around his neck. 

Merry held him tightly, squishing his face to the side of Bilbo’s cheek, and murmuring a soft, “we’re happy for you too cousin.” 

“Oh _Merry_.” The older hobbit tugged him to his chest, holding him close as the shireling trembled slightly, his breath catching. Bilbo felt his heart seize, his throat thickening with the sudden urge to cry . He glanced up and blinked hard, coughing to find his voice. “We’ll miss you three, Frodo and I.” He managed, feeling his eyes well up despite his efforts to keep his composure. “You’ve all been the very best of friends to us, and you always will be, even though we’re going far away.” 

Pippin edged forward slightly, sniffling as his tears began to slide down his puffy cheeks. Bilbo felt his heart clench and he reached out to the shireling, gently shifting Merry with his other hand to make more room. “Come on Pip, it’s alright.” 

The little hobbit-ling made a small noise at that and dashed forward, pushing himself into Bilbo’s chest with a crumpling face. Bilbo sucked in a hard breath, struggling to fight the tight ache in his chest as he schooled away the tremble in his lips, looking over towards where the other two shirelings were standing. His stomach gave a hard lurch at the sight of both boys crying openly, clutching to one another. In the background he could see Bell Gamgee start to move forward, eying the two distressed children in concern. “Frodo, Samwise,” he gestured to them, shifting on his knees to make more space, “there’s room sweet things, come here.” 

Neither hesitated as they scrambled forward, somehow still managing to clutch to one another as they stumbled up to Bilbo’s side. Pippin shifted immediately to accommodate Frodo as they approached, lifting a little arm to wrap around his Baggins cousin’s back and pull him closer. 

Bilbo cast his arm around Samwise, breathing in hard as they curled up against him, tears soaking into his vest and cotton top. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, schooling back the stinging in his eyes as he soothed the boys, trying to help them through their sorrow, give them something to hope for. “You know, this isn’t necessarily goodbye forever.” He managed, trying for a smile as he shifted from clutching around Merry’s back to gently cupping Pippin’s face, hoping to still the trembling of his lip. “I have, after all, been threatened with many an unpleasant thing by Missus Esmeralda Brandybuck if she were to be denied invitation to my eventual, inevitable wedding ceremony.” 

The woman quite frankly told him that if he was marrying princes, _plural_ might she add, he could very well afford to send them a letter of invitation for the occasion, an offer of accommodation of course, and maybe, if they were feeling so kind as to save a hobbit the stresses of true adventuring, the deployment of guides or some other form of aide to help them in their journey. At first, Bilbo had been slightly scandalized when he was forced to consider just how deeply his cousins had been thinking of his engagement, but somehow he still remained delighted by the interest. He had been stammering for a response when Fili stepped up from behind him, assuring Esmeralda that any beloved relations who should accept such an invitation, and would be daring enough to make the journey, would find themselves escorted by a secure caravan for the duration of their trip. 

She seemed delighted by the offer, but then slightly taken aback when Fili informed her that the formal ceremony would not be for at least another few years, given the nature of dwarven courtship and the current state of their kingdom’s affairs. She had given Bilbo quite the look after that, and he had to flash her his most reassuring smile in order to ease the pinch in her brow. She’d been twice as firm in her resolve after that, assuring him that he could hold his wedding whenever he saw fit, but he’d be foolish to think that he would be devoid of relatives there to embarrass him and give him away in a proper manner. 

He felt his cheeks heat up pleasantly at the thought, managing a real, genuine smile as he regarded the little hobbit-lings, crying at his front.

“It’ll be a couple of years from now, and you lot will still be pretty young, but I can be fairly certain that Missus Brandybuck wouldn’t be opposed to having your company on her journey.” He had their complete and undivided attention after that, their small eyes wide as they regarded he cautiously. “However, you have to keep practiced, stay strong, and be extra, extra good to your parents, alright? Only well behaved hobbit-lings get to go on adventures.” 

“An adventure?” Pippin chirped up, his expression bright even through his puffy, tear swollen eyes.

“Ah, well, a controlled one but yes.” Bilbo winced slightly and ducked his head down a little. “Now, don’t you be spouting that word off to just anybody. People will think I’m a downright terrible influence on you lot.” 

“We’re getting invited to your wedding?” Sam asked finally, looking hopeful and wide-eyed. 

“Of course you are.” The older hobbit assured him, before beaming down at his nephew where he was pressed against his belly. “I’m sure Frodo here would not have it any other way.” 

The little Baggins hobbit nodded his head, reaching in to grab Merry’s hand so that he was in contact with each one of his small friends. “You could come stay for a while too. Fili and Kili say we’re gonna live in a castle! We’ll have so much room to play.” He assured them, his smile sweet despite the tear streaks staining across his reddened cheeks. “And there will be _so_ many dwarves!” 

Pippin actually seemed to light up at that, drawing back from Bilbo slightly as he exclaimed excitedly, “I want to see a lady dwarf!” 

“Me too.” Merry piped up, stepping away as well while he wiped at his little eyes and managed a smile. “Kili says they’ve got beards too! Most even longer than his own.” 

“That’s not a very hard task, considering.” 

Fili’s voice slid up from behind them as he approached, his younger brother in tow. “Hey,” Kili objected, giving the older prince a playful shove, “I still have time yet to grow one myself. Maybe it’ll be even longer than yours.” 

Bilbo turned to face the pair, distraction for the children’s attention more than welcome. Gently he maneuvered himself away from the shirelings, kissing each of their brows as he passed them on to the two princes, leaving Kili to captivate the lot of them with a grand, long winded farewell that somehow resulted in a bright burst of giggles. 

The older Baggins hobbit paused to meet Fili’s eye as he slipped away from the children, mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ as he moved off in the direction of the rest of the shire-folk. They were making pleasantries with Dasil, Foseil, and Ragnar, who had all already bid their goodbyes to the little ones. 

The adults lit up at his approach, watching him with expressions varying from pleased, sad, to slightly concerned. He just offered them all a smile, nodding his head politely before he made his way over to the Brandybuck’s where they stood against his fence line. 

“Saradoc.” He greeted the Master of Buckland politely, extending a hand out for the other man to clasp with a firm shake. Only then did he dip in for a quick embrace, patting the older man across the back companionably. “It’s been a pleasure to know you and your family.” 

He drew away, turning then to Esmeralda with a fond smile. “You, dear cousin, are a delight and I will miss you. You’ve done a marvelous job raising that wonderful boy of yours, and I do hope to see you all again sometime.” 

“Of course,” she chuckled, drawing him into a hug before giving his cheek an affectionate pat, “I wasn’t kidding about my wedding invitation and royal escort. I will hold you to that Mister Baggins.” 

He laughed brightly at that, leaning in to embrace her one last time before he drew away, turning his attention next to the Tooks. Eglantine reached out to him first, and Bilbo accepted her brief embrace warmly. “Your entire family is a pleasure to be around, and your little Pippin has been an incredible friend to our family.” 

“Really Bilbo, you _are_ our family.” She assured him, and even though between them there was no relation by blood, he knew that she too considered him to be one of her own. “We only acted accordingly.” 

The Baggins hobbit felt his heart clench and he beamed at Eglantine, catching her hands to squeeze in his own before he stepped away, turning to the Thain. 

“It’s awfully Tookish of you,” Paladin commented, a smile quirking up his lips as he regarded his cousin, “leaving on yet another adventure, off to marry not one prince, but two no less.” He shook his head, chuckling a little to himself. “My friend, that is not right Baggins behavior.” 

“No, no it is not.” Bilbo beamed, reaching forward to clasp a hand over the older hobbit’s shoulder. “It has been a pleasure to know you cousin. I do hope to see you and your marvelous family again in the future.” 

“You just might, Mister Baggins.” Paladin pulled him close, squeezing around his back before he drew away, clasping a hand to his bicep momentarily. “We _are_ Tooks after all. We might just be able to stomach some of this adventure stuff. In small doses, mind you.” 

“But of course.” The Baggins hobbit nodded his head, stepping back with a bright smile. His expression sobered slightly as he turned to the Gamgees, his heart already thrumming hard in his chest. 

He stepped towards them, reaching into his dress jacket to feel for the large envelope he had crammed in his inside pocket. He tugged the package out, drawing it forward to rest in his hands as he approached the couple. 

“Bell,” he nodded to the Gamgee woman, noting her bright smile even as he turned to greet her husband the same, “Hamfast.” 

The Gaffer returned the nod, one arm wrapped around Bell’s waist as the pair of them watched Bilbo, confusion mixed in with the sea of emotions that seemed to war across their faces. 

Bilbo decided not to draw it out, simply stepping forward and tapping the papers in his hand when he spoke, his eyes fixed on the pair in front of him imploringly. “As I’m sure you have all gathered by now, I do not plan to return to the shire after this. Nor do I plan to return home to my hobbit hole.” A heavy silence fell around them as the admission left his lips, and Bilbo felt his throat close up quickly. He coughed, fighting back the swell of emotion that kicked up inside of him. “As such, the question has arisen as to who will inherit Bag End.” 

He swallowed, licking at his lips before he forced himself to continue. “I had thought that my house would be left to Frodo when the time came, but of course that will no longer be the case. So then, there is the question of the Sackville-Bagginses, who have attempted to exercise their claim on my home in my absence before, and showed extreme disrespect to the estate and my heritage.” His expression soured at the memory, and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction knowing that Lobelia wouldn’t be snatching up Bag End after his leave. “So I obviously do not wish for them to inherit my land, and as such, I have willed it to someone else.” 

Hamfast’s brows furrowed and he glanced to Bell at his side, the two sharing a look. After a moment he slowly turned his attention back to Bilbo, confusion creasing his eyes. “Who?” 

Bilbo shook his head, extending out the envelope to the pair with a bright grin. “ _You of course._ ” 

Both Gamgee hobbits stared at him in what he could only describe as complete and utter confusion. Neither could do anything but gape for quite some time, before Bell finally stammered, spluttering out a disbelieving, “You can’t be serious?” 

“I am.” Bilbo insisted, moving another step forward and reaching out to take one of Hamfast’s hands. He slid the envelope in between the other hobbit’s fingers, pressing it back to the Gamgee man’s chest with an easy smile. “You two have showed me support through the darkest times in my life, and the trust you had in me with your child, it was what gave me the chance to bring Frodo back from that lonely old house of his, to give him a real shot at a family. None of that would have been possible without Samwise, and I-” he swallowed, scratching at the back of his head and looking down at his feet self-consciously, “I honestly don’t know where I’d be without the family I have now.” 

“ _Bilbo._ ” Hamfast stepped forward, gesturing for Bilbo to straighten and meet his gaze. “You do not have to do this. Bell and I were more than happy to help you in your times of need. We need nothing in return for simple acts of kindness. What we did for you, was really the least we could have done.” He extended the envelope out again, gesturing for him to take it back. 

Bilbo would do no such thing. He shook his head, pressing the will back against Hamfast’s chest and offering the older hobbit a reassuring smile. “That’s why I want you to have it. You and your family have done more for Bag End in my lifetime than any of my relations. You would treat it like a home, with the respect it deserves, and the care it needs. I want you to have this, not just for you, but for that big, beautiful family of yours.”

“Bilbo-”

“Ah ah, you wouldn’t be so rude as to refuse such a generous gift would you?” He countered, causing Hamfast to cut off short, looking completely taken aback and otherwise overwhelmed. 

Bell was the first to find any sort of composure, her eyes watering slightly as she stepped forward towards Bilbo, a shaking grin blooming up her round cheeks. “Thank you Bilbo Baggins,” she reached up to drag him down into a hug, holding to him tightly before leaning up to kiss the side of his face, “you are a kinder man than any other we know, and we can only hope that you will find happiness on the path you’ve chosen.” 

“We will accept Bag End from you,” Hamfast continued, stepping up to rest a hand over Bilbo’s shoulders, his own eyes glistening and his cheeks flushed red, “but know that if you should ever need to find home again in the shire, we will always have it here, and our doors will always be open to you and your family.” 

“Thank you.” Bilbo nodded to the two of them, reluctantly drawing away and running a hand over his mouth. “While I don’t know if you’d ever feel so inclined, you are also more than welcome to come visit in Erebor one day. My home is your home, as always.” 

“You and Frodo have a safe trip Mister Baggins.” Bell’s lip quivered hard and she sniffed, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. “And you make sure those boys treat you well.” 

“I will.” Bilbo stepped back, looking over to see that Fili and Kili had corralled all of the children by the ponies, Frodo once again engaging in a heartfelt fairwell with his friends. With a trembling sigh the older hobbit turned back to his fellow shire-folk, his smile sad as he nodded to each of them in turn. “It was a pleasure to have known you all, and I hope the years treat you well.” 

They echoed his sentiments as they moved to follow him over to the ponies, gathering behind their children while the travelling group began to slowly climb onto their steeds. All three guards went first, Dasil and Foseil’s mounts tethered to two packing ponies that would trail along behind them. That left only two for the four remaining riders, which meant that the princes and hobbits would be doubling up. 

“Are you feeling just about ready to go?” Bilbo asked, crouching down next to Frodo where his nephew stood in front of all of his friends. 

The little Baggins hobbit seemed to hesitate, one hand still clutched in Merry’s, the other fisted firmly in Sam’s tunic. He teetered forward to pull the other three shirelings into one last hug, holding onto them tightly for a few moments, before he reluctantly stepped back towards his Uncle. “M’ ready.” He mumbled, his breath hitching slightly as he waved to the other little hobbits. 

They were all crying again, their parents stepping up behind them as they gestured to Frodo in turn, their expressions miserable. Eglantine had already reached down to scoop up Pippin, holding on to the little Took hobbit as he trembled with big, fat tears rolling down his face. 

Bilbo scooped Frodo up, blowing a kiss to the other children and waving to them himself, feeling his heart break a little bit at the sight of their stricken features. “Farewell little ones.” He choked out, already stepping back towards the ponies. “You be good, alright?” 

They chorused a weak, blubbering _okay_ behind him, all three now clinging to their mothers as they watched the pair move out of the gate and towards the road. 

Bilbo forced his attention to drag away from the gathering shire-folk, breathing in hard as he blinked up at the sky. He heard footsteps approaching him from the side and he grasped at his composure, shaking his head. 

“Why don’t I ride with Frodo?” 

It was Kili, the archer stepping up to Bilbo’s side and pressing his mouth chastely to the top of the hobbit’s head. 

“Yeah, I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you Frodo?” He reached out with the hand that wasn’t cradling his nephew to his hip, gently brushing back the boy’s bangs before wiping at his teary eyes. 

The little shireling nodded, his lips quivering still as he leaned up, pressing his mouth to his uncle’s chin briefly. Then he turned willingly in Bilbo’s arms, reaching out to Kili as the dwarf’s hands slid around his waist. As soon as he was lifted up against the prince’s chest Frodo threw his arms around his neck, burying his face in the archer’s shirt collar. 

Kili instantly made a soothing noise in the back of his throat, bracing the shireling with one arm and reaching up his other hand to rub soothing motions across the span of the hobbit’s back. He paused before turning to his pony, bending down to press his lips to Bilbo’s firmly, catching them and stilling their slight quiver. 

“You okay?” The archer murmured as he pulled back, staring at the smaller man intently. 

Bilbo bit his mouth, nodding with the twitch of a smile. “Yeah, I’m doing just fine.” 

“Good.” Kili leaned in to give him one last peck, forcing him to cease where he’d begun chewing at his lips. Then the young dwarf drew away fully, hefting Frodo up on his hip even as he moved over to hop on his mount. He sat high on the pony, holding the reins with one hand and using the other to cradle the small hobbit-ling close to his chest. 

“Us next.” A voice sounded from behind Bilbo, Fili settling up against his back and wrapping his arms around him. “You ready?” 

The hobbit nodded, leaning back into the dwarf’s hold momentarily as he sucked in a shaking breath. “I’m ready.” He turned, smiling up at Fili and taking the blond’s hand, dragging him over towards their pony with a careful sigh. 

He mounted first, swinging himself up on the front of the saddle with relative ease. Fili came up not moments later, fitting himself comfortably behind the Halfling. His strong, muscled thighs rested firmly against the back of Bilbo’s legs, his chest sliding up flush against the smaller man’s shoulders as they adjusted on the pony. 

Once they were comfortable, Bilbo taking up the reins and Fili draping an arm around his waist, securing the hobbit firmly against his front, he nodded to Ragnar at the head of their caravan. The blond guard returned the gesture, urging his mount on with a soft click of his tongue. 

“Ride safely!” Samwise called to them, his tiny voice dragging Bilbo’s attention back towards Bag End for the final time. 

His heart clenched painfully at the sight of his home, the front gates flooded with his friends and family, all sending them off. He couldn’t manage to call back to them, his throat suddenly clenching hard as he felt a soft sob escape him. So he just resolved to wave, keeping the motion wide and constant even as they rode around the bend, sliding out of sight of the shire-folk and the only place he’d ever before called home. 

Only once they were a fair distance from his hobbit hole did he allow his arm to drop, focusing back on the reins in his grip as fat tears slid down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking with the effort not to break down. 

Strong arms curled around his stomach from behind, Fili pulling him back and leaning down, setting his chin over Bilbo’s shoulder with a warm huff of breath. They didn’t say anything, just rode on in a comfortable silence as the hobbit cried silently, sniffling and breathing in hard through his mouth. 

Eventually, when he’d calmed enough, he noticed Kili ride up beside him on his mount. Frodo too seemed to have settled, having moved to sit in front of the archer, his little hands fisted in the pony’s mane. The dark haired dwarf was singing to the boy softly, a tune that was eerily familiar to Bilbo. He leaned back further into Fili’s chest, listening to the archer next to them as he slowly began to recognize the words slipping past the young prince’s lips, lulling Frodo into a sense of ease where he settled in the saddle. 

“ _…Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on   
And all who find us will know the tune…_” 

Bilbo remembered the Lonely Mountain song quite well, his heart swelling as he shifted against Fili comfortably, his hands tightening around the thick leather reins in his grip. For some time they rode on like that, just listening to Kili’s rumbling voice as he pushed through the quiet tune, gently drawing Frodo back to rest against his stomach. 

Bilbo was so distracted that he barely noticed when Fili shifted, sliding his hands back from where they’d been wrapped around the hobbit’s waist and slowly lifting his chin from the other’s shoulder. The prince seemed to be looking for something, moving around behind him so much that Bilbo couldn’t help but cast a peek back at him. When he did he saw Fili drawing something out of one of the pouches on his belt, a large, miraculously intact daisy that must have been picked just shortly before they left. 

The hobbit blinked at the flower, realizing with a start that for all of the bustling around they’d done that morning, they’d forgotten to partake in their daily flower ritual. 

“I grabbed one while you were talking with the adults.” Fili admitted quietly, slipping back up behind Bilbo and urging the hobbit to face forward once more. “Do you mind?” 

Bilbo felt his heart swell in his chest, a heavy flush heating up his features as he fixed his gaze forward, ducking his head a little bashfully. “No, not at all.” 

He couldn’t help the hot curl of delight inside of him as the dwarf’s thick fingers slid into his hair, slowly beginning to work the daisy in with deft, careful movements. 

As they rode out of the shire, Fili’s fingers working through his hair and Kili humming quietly to Frodo at his side, Bilbo felt the tight knot that had formed in his chest that morning start to loosen. 

As much as he was losing his house in leaving Bag End, he was gaining something else _here_ , with Frodo at Fili and Kili’s sides…

 _A home_.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: JUST TO NOTE, in case you haven't figured it out yet I am like, the mistress of fairly blatant foreshadowing, so if I'm hinting that something might happen, it's probably going to happen. That's all I'm going to tell you guys though. ;) 
> 
> Anyways, I really do hope you guys enjoy this last installment of the Lonely Road Home, because this is the longest single fanfiction I have ever written, and I am kind of in awe of how quickly it just escaped from my brain and onto a Word Document. Like yikes this whole series started as a one shot. 
> 
> I think I have a problem. 
> 
> Hope you guys keep reading through the next section of this work, and I sincerely hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
